Visitors of Equestria
by SecAnony
Summary: Saving their world and others countless times, three brothers are sent towards a new universe to relax. However, a new trouble emerges underneath their sight as they must unite together with the residents of this universe in order to save everypony and creature from harm.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter__ 1_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello there! If you decide to read this first before going on to the first chapter, then you'll gain a sense of understanding over what's happening, but you might be intrigued as to what this story has to offer. I'm not forcing anyone to read this, but I personally would love for readers to read this before starting.**

**Basically, if you couldn't tell, this story is a crossover between _Pok_****_é_****_mon _and_ My Little Pony_, but it's... different. It takes place in Equestria around probably season 8, but all you need to know is that it takes place within Equestria. There isn't a particular storyline I'm going for in MLP, so this storyline is gonna be purely original, created by me. I have two versions to explain about this; nutshell version and detailed version. Feel free to read either one, or both versions.**

**Nutshell Version: I don't own Nintendo or Hasbro for both franchises and characters. The only ownership I have, aside from this story, comes from the characters and concepts I created for this story.**

**Detailed Version: When you read this story, you're gonna see some concepts that you've never heard of in both series (unless you read them in another story). Examples of those concepts are moves that aren't in _Pokémon__, _but what I created for this story, either from being created by the characters or by their powers. Oh, and I'm not gonna be implementing the 4-move limit Pokémon uses, so expect more than 4 moves for when fight scenes occurs. Speaking of ****Pok****é****mons****, I will be using three from the franchise, but to make them interesting, as well as not directly copy off from them, I'll be adding some details that aren't on model, such as spiky fur and spiky scales. I would love to go into detail, but I'm gonna wait for when the story reveals them to you, the readers. You should be able to tell which species I used for this story as you read this. Now, all three will have powers normal Pokémon don't have, but to save the suspense, I'm not gonna reveal their powerset until you meet them. I'll be focusing this story on one perspective from one Pokémon, but when we get to the other two, I'll switch between perspectives, but it's not gonna happen for quite a while. One last detail to note is for the rating, it'll probably be rated T, but I'll explain that concept a bit more later.**

**I apologize for the long, detailed explanation and I do have more ideas to tell you, but they'll be posted at the end of this chapter. So, with that, I welcome you to my story and the world of Visitors of Equestria!**

* * *

** New World**

Darkness.

That was the first thing I notice and comprehend as I slowly get up. At this point, I'm starting to like the dark after landing on the ground like a shooting star so many times. Going through universes with the Multiporter gives a sense of adrenaline and, while I didn't like it at first, landing on the ground of these new worlds at the speed of light can be quite fun! Mostly for seeing what type of hole or crater I made from my crash! But I shouldn't be focusing on the concepts of traveling through worlds right now. My first priority is to check up on myself for injuries.

I stare down and look at my body, patting around for sprains or bruises. So far, I looked and felt ok, but I know for sure that it's safe to see myself from a different perspective aside from my eyes. So, with a quick spell, I cast an astral projection of a spirit and, with enough focus, bestow my vision onto said spirit. Now I should have a better diagnosis of my figure.

Body? Short and skinny covered by yellow fur. Couple of burns and cuts here and there, but there doesn't appear to be anything else severe. Back consists of two brown horizontal stripes. Feet contain three toes and forearms are short, consisting of five fingers. There is also a tail that's shaped like a lightning bolt with the base covered by a patch of brown fur.

Ears? Long and pointy with black tips. Bit of spiky fur on the right tip, but I like spiky fur and it makes me look pretty cool!

Face? Short mouth with cheeks being a red circle on each side that contains electricity to zap big, bad meanies! On the top of the head lies, yet again, more spiky fur, though some of the fur is blinding part of my left eye, though not by much.

Eyes? Seem to be ok aside from changing colors from red to blue to any colors discovered. They decided to go with light blue as their color to which I don't mind at all. My left eye holds a strange symbol that classifies who I am in my universe, but not to others. This symbol consists of a small flame that is surrounded by 8 wings, but what stands out the most is how the flame and wings shine bright, showcasing an immense power that I hold within me.

Now, after taking a while to examine my body, I can finally conclude the diagnosis. From what I see, my body sustained a couple of burns and scratches from landing hard onto the ground, but they seems to be the only injuries I see. While it isn't bad as I have suffered _far_ worse than this, I shouldn't be too arrogant or else I'll receive more injuries from nasty creatures!

I go back into my body as the astral projection fades away. Now for the next step! My physical self doesn't seem bad, but now I should check on what I know in my head for the case of seeing if I have amnesia. I shouldn't rush in on this or else I may miss out on really important information that will bite me hard later on! So, with a deep breath, I slowly talk to myself mentally on who I am and what I remember...

'My name is Pika. I'm part of a species known as a Pikachu, small, cute creatures identified as _Pokémon_. I'm also a soldier, but I'm a type of soldier known as an _Ultier_, the best of the best, consisting of three Pokémon. Aside from me, the other two Ultiers are my brothers, a Charmander named Mander and a Squirtle named Quire. Me, Quire, and Mander were sent on a mission to a new world to investigate and explore as well as have fun for all the duties we accomplished for everyone in our world. Our mission, ironically enough, was to have a nice vacation as a result of all of our deeds, so we happily took it! As with all of our travels through different universes however, we ended up separated as we crash-landed onto different parts of this world. I am worried about them, but I know they can take care of themselves. They aren't Ultiers for a reason, haha! I can take care of myself as well, but it depends on if I have the energy or not from my varying vitality sized disease... yep! I definitely remember everything, so I should be good to go!'

Time for the third step! Now that I checked myself physically and on my memories, it's time for me to go and explore my surroundings. Looking down at my crash site, I could see that I was standing on a fairly medium-sized crater formed from my speed, bits of thrown grass and dirt everywhere! Laughing a bit from my powers of causing big messy sites, I walk on my hind legs as I explore the setting around me.

This area consisted of trees, vines, flowers, and bushes that oddly looked creepy. Spikes seemed to cover the trees as well as the vines with the trees themselves being a bit eerie. Overall, this forest was creepy, but I encountered areas similar to this wilderness, so I was brave enough to push forward.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed what seemed to be a dirt pathway that I can follow and it certainly was better than walking around aimlessly in these woods. So, I decided to walk the path and see if I can get out. As much as I want to explore this area, something tells me now is not the perfect time to explore. As I start walking through the forest, I felt myself surprisingly relax, despite the scary vibes this forest is producing.

After a couple of minutes of walking on the path, I hear a rustling sound coming from two trees. Getting curious, I was about to go and carefully check the source of this noise, when the source itself came out of the trees, tilting them in the process! As it got up, I examined what this creature was, a bit shocked on how strong it was to tilt those trees. It seemed to be a combination of the body of a lion, the tail of a scorpion, and the wings of a dragon. Its mane was colored a bit of a moderate red, covering its chest and neck, and its coat was that of a brilliant gamboge.

I haven't seen this being before, but judging from the shape of its mane, I'm just going to presume it's a male. This creature roared, showing inside its mouth sharp teeth with a bit of saliva falling from its mouth. And seeing how he's looking at me like that, he seems to see me as his lunch.

As much as it would be considered as "self-defense", I'm not gonna attack this creature unless it's my only option left. I know for sure that even if it seems impossible, there is a chance to persuade beings to not attack you. So, with that in mind, I try to talk the being into not eating me for lunch.

"Hey there, dude. I know I may seem like a nice, juicy meal to you, but I am not going to get eaten by you. If in any way I'm trespassing your territory, I will calmly leave your spot. I was just passing by and I didn't know you owned this area. Is that ok?" I said to the big brute. The beast's response was to roar a bit louder while slowly stepping towards me.

"Look, I don't like to fight animals like you, prey or predator. But if you keep moving towards me, then so help me you will not like what's gonna happen next. This doesn't have to go where I think it's going." I calmly, but firmly, say to the lion-like beast. Said beast didn't listen to my plea as he continues his slow walk to me, still having saliva coming out of his mouth, though going at a bit of a fast pace.

"Alright, this is your last warning! If you don't back off right now, I will make you regret seeing me as your lunch, you hear me?! I repeat, this is your last warning! If you're a smart being, then I suggest you back off!" I say aggressively, sparks coming out of my cheeks as I prepare for battle. Unfortunately for the brute, he roared loudly, getting ready to pounce me with its paws and tail.

"Well, judging by how you're preparing to pounce on me, you're not a smart predator, are you? Well, don't say I didn't warn you!" With that said, I lowered myself onto four paws, cheeks shining with electricity, as I prepare to counter the lion-like beast's attack.

He jumps and prepares to dive onto me, but I'm prepared, seeing this coming from a mile away. I dodge the brute's attack and proceed to shock him with a strong _Thunderbolt_. The creature grunts in pain, but he still prepares himself for attacking me again, this time swinging his tail around for a test-hit.

I enhance my speed using _Agility_ and, once again, dodge the being's pounce as well as the swiping of his tail. I jump in the air and launch a fast _Electro Ball_ onto the creature's back, causing a moderate burn mark on it, as the electricity courses throughout his body.

The beast roars in pain, but he still continues to assault me, preparing to swipe at me in the air. As he gets close to me and starts his attack, I spin myself out of the brute's swing and prepare to attack, but before I could, I use my tail to block his wings as he strikes at me from the top using his forearms.

"Starting to get clever, aren't ya?!" Saying that, I shot a small, but powerful _Thunder_ onto the beast's eyes, blinding him from his sight. I expected a loud roar emitting from the brute, but I didn't expect him to actually hit me in his blind state with his arm! I could feel him slash my chest down to my stomach, as he launches me down to the ground at a fast pace. Crashing hard as a loud thud emitted throughout the forest, I cry out in pain as I could feel a bit of blood pouring from my wounds. But I can't let this meanie win!

Looking up, the big beast flies down at me, preparing to strike and pin me down using his tail, but being quick, I dodge his attack as his tail digs itself deep onto the ground. The brute, not expecting his tail to get stuck, roars once more, trying to get his tail off from the ground, as a risky idea starts forming inside my mind. I don't know how long his tail is gonna be stuck for, but I pray it isn't too quick for me to set this up!

I slowly stand on my hind legs as I spread my arms out. Concentrating really hard, a big, white circle starts forming from underneath me, with the inside of said circle showcasing the symbol from my left eye shining very brightly! Particles of light start radiating from the circle and my left eye as I slowly start levitating off the ground a bit, my gaze focusing on the beast still trying to pull his tail off the ground. To my shock, he succeeds in pulling his tail off the ground as he looks at me with a grin, his tail looming menacingly, positioned to attack straight at me. I can't move, or else my spell will have to charge up again, so I have to stay here and hope to Jemediah I can attack before him.

However, fate just so happens to oppose me as I experience a huge deal of pain coming from my chest and stomach! Looking up at the brute, who looks at me with an evil grin, I could tell that he managed to strike me, feeling indescribable pain all over my body. I look at my body, only to see his tail inside my body, striking right between my chest and stomach. Red liquid starts to pour down from my pierced body, as I felt pain coming from my back as well. 'Darn. Piercing me so much to create a hole in my body...' Hearing a happy growl, the lion-like beast prepares to pull out of me, but before he could, I suddenly smile wide and push my arms out in front of me, shouting out a familiar move within my tricks!

"_Oblivion!_"

The brute's expression changes from one of happiness to one of fear as the white circle underneath me emits a strong pillar of light all around it, engulfing me and the beast in pure light. While I don't feel any pain aside from the piercing of my body, the lion-like brute lets out a cry of agony as he experiences the power of light striking him all over. Not handling the suffering anymore, the beast gets launched out of the pillar as he flies through the air from the recoil of my spell. Not long after, he hits a pair of trees and stops, but not before splitting the pair apart from their trunks. Landing down on the ground, covered in burns and bruises, he looks at me and lets out a pained roar before closing his eyes.

The pillar of light now fading away, I slowly fall down to the ground and when my feet hit the dirt, I fall down, my body landing onto the ground, feeling pure pain everywhere. Noticing a puddle of red forming beneath me, my suspicions of having a hole in my body comes to life as a gust of wind presses against me and my body. Since there is a hole literally on my body, the stream goes through it, leaving a sense of cold trails moving inside my body. Looking down at my body, I could see cracks starting to form from the results of me using my powers, but seeing this result many upon many of times, I don't freak out over this discovery.

Struggling, I push myself into a standing position as I glance at the lion-like beast. He seemed to breathing slowly and his eyes were closed, but his body was moving up and down slowly as well, showing that he's asleep, but still alive. As much as this would be considered stupid, I just can't leave him here without any energy for when he wakes up. So, I walk over to him, with each step causing an agonizing amount of pain due to my injuries, and touch his body, murmuring a healing spell onto him. To be fair and practical, I set a timer on the spell for five minutes, so once those five minutes pass, he'll be healed up. I should be able to escape this forest in five minutes, so I wouldn't have to worry about having a round two of fighting that meanie!

With that done, I set off and use _Quick Attack_ to run, trying my best to ignore the immense amount of pain I'm experiencing. I shouldn't be able to move, but thanks to my training, I'm able to run even if I'm handling cases of extreme pain, like this one. I kept on running at the pathway that I was following before noticing a bright light. Feeling a sense of happiness, I ran towards the light and pass though it, stopping and trying to see my surroundings. However, I was starting to severely lose conscience now, so I couldn't see much except blurriness all over. Though, I did see a bit of grassy plains and a river stream near me.

Losing energy very quickly, I noticed through my blurry vision what appears to be a cottage, but I couldn't make it out unfortunately. I slowly walked towards the building, wanting to get a better look at it and search for help over my injuries. 'I really hope that whoever owns this cottage is nice and willing to care for my injuries.' I think to myself as I head towards the increasingly blurry structure.

However, as I was getting closer to it, my body couldn't take it anymore and collapsed onto the ground. Feeling indescribable pain all over, I couldn't move anymore, but I was also starting to feel feel severely sleepy. My vision was nothing but blurry all over, but now it was turning black, starting with the edges. Suddenly, I could see what appears to be a yellow figure standing in front of me, leaning down and saying something, but I couldn't even see what they looked like nor hear what they're saying. Feeling extremely tired, fatigued, and weak, I pass out and fall into slumber...

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's the first chapter for this story! I don't know what you guys are thinking about, but I hope you enjoyed my first chapter for this story. To be completely honest, this is the first time I'm ever writing at this site, so expect me to not get the hang of this at first. There are some things I wanted to talk to you, the readers, about. Again, you don't have to read this, but feel free to if you do want to listen.  
**

**If there's one thing I am certain about, it's that I am a human being. I may have a lot of passion into this story, but I'm not the best at expressing my ideas and thoughts all the time. Plus, there are times where I make mistakes in grammar and sentence structure. So, this is where you all come into play. If you want, I give you, the reader, the permission to write reviews, expressing either your thoughts and/or advice on what to do with my story. If you're scared of offending me, then I will tell you that I don't get mad over people giving me criticism because I know, for a fact, all you want to do is support me. I'll happily take in any advice and thoughts you all want to tell me in your reviews! But, there's one rule I want to give out and it's to not make hateful or rude comments over this story, saying you hate it or hate me. If you don't like this story, then you don't like it and that's fine. I won't get mad over you hating it, but please don't ruin the experience for those who actually likes this.**

**Also, if you're really intrigued into this story and, say for instance, create some sort of fanart or anything for this, then feel free to tell me in your reviews! I'll not only be really happy you care for this, but I may, with your permission, use your picture for the cover image. I'll make sure to give either the creator or you credit for making said art.**

**Now, for the rating, I'll probably make this rated T, but I'm not even sure of what to rate my story. I wouldn't be using vulgar language, but I will write in imagery regarding injuries, like the one mentioned within the fight in this chapter. I'm also not gonna write any cases of 'steamy' romance, so you all don't have to worry about that. You guys can express what you believe this story should be rated, but for now, I'm just gonna leave this rated as a T. If you all want to know about my progress, I will post a new chapter each week, all prepped up and ready to be published for you all to read. So, all of what I said above will imply to the rest of the chapters as well.**

**You're probably tired of me talking now, so I'll stop now. But, before I officially stop, I just want to say: Thank you for reading this and I hope I get to make you all happy and interested in reading this story. Have a great day and expect a new chapter next week!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back to another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Like I promised, I'm releasing this chapter relatively around a week, so I'll make sure to make this interesting for you all. Before you get started on reading, I have some details I want to address about this story again. If you don't like this, then I suggest you get started on reading the next chapter; I won't get mad whatsoever. I only want to address something I mentioned previously last chapter, so if you're interested in what I have to say, then by all means, continue reading this.**

**Last chapter, I mentioned how my publishing schedule will normally be one chapter for one week. I'm not gonna change it, but I would like to express exceptions towards this rule. For example, there may be a time where I'll publish more than one chapter. This time will probably be towards the end of November 2019, as that's when I'll be having Thanksgiving Break, meaning I'll be having some extra free time. So, when that week happens, expect from me more than one chapter published for you all to read and enjoy! There will be instances of weeks where I'll be posting more than one chapter for some months, but I'll let you know beforehand.**

**I won't make this note as long as last chapter, so I'll stop here. But I would love for you all to relax and enjoy as you read the next chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_!**

* * *

**A Kind New Friend**

Wow.

I will admit that during my adventures in these universes, I would get hurt bad from the start due to my starting low energy. But this condition I'm inflicted with has to be the worst I've ever experienced. Maybe that's a sign that I should probably be a bit more careful over new creatures I'm interacting with. After all, a soldier has to be careful, or else they may meet their end sooner than they thought! Thinking that declaration, I gain conscience as I slowly wake up, feeling... comfortable?

I move my head around to see that I was laying down on a green couch, my head resting on a fluffy green cushion. I was also covered in a green blanket all around my body. Getting confused, yet feeling relaxed, I look around my surroundings to see where I'm at.

From what I see, there seems to be a brown stool near the sofa with a green chair with a heart on top near the stool. Behind the couch is a window with two pink hearts above the window. The window frames each contain two spades pointing either left or right. There's also another window in front of me near the front door, illuminating the light evening sky. Behind the chair were shelves containing books with the bottom containing a jug. Above the stool hangs a picture showcasing two pink butterflies and blue clouds with a rainbow behind them. Around my spot were small houses which probably hold small creatures which is pretty sweet for the owner to do. I also notice small cages and holes in front of me near the door. These cages must have the same purpose as the houses with the holes being an entrance for small creatures. Further evidence shows small staircases for traveling around the room. There's also a fireplace holding what seems to be cooking utensils and a red and gold carpet with a flower in the middle of the rug. Last details to note for now are two doorless entrances to two rooms that are probably either the kitchen, bathroom, or the owner's room, and stairs that lead to the next floor. Overall, this was a really nice room and I'm guessing this is the inside of the cottage that I was travelling to.

Now that my observation is complete, I leave the comfort of the blanket, much to my dismay and reluctance, before jumping off the couch. I check on my body only to see white bandages circling my whole body. Curious, I place my paws around my body, trying to check for signs of injuries and pain around my physical state. I didn't find any traces of pain, which should have been impossible as I was severely beaten up by that meanie. From those cuts to the blood stains to especially the hole the beast made upon me, I should be doubling over in pain and curled up to a ball on the floor. However, I know one factor that must of saved me from my fate, and that factor was my regeneration... along with the bandages too!

'Wow. I may have sustained a ton of damage from that fight, especially with that hole the beast made upon me, but now I feel as if I never had that fight at all! My regeneration must have saved me yet again, along with the bandages as well. Man, where would I be without the power of regen? Probably still experiencing huge amounts of pain, haha!' I mentally thought and laughed to myself as I think over what just happened.

Thanking my regen as well as the bandages, I decided to walk toward the entrance near the front door. As I was walking, I look at the cages and holes, thinking to myself, 'Whoever owns this nice cottage must be a creature who cares for animals like me. I seriously need to thank whoever saved my life!'

Suddenly, I could see near the entrance of the cottage a doorless entrance that leads to some room within this building. Curious, I check inside, wondering what was inside this room as well as seeing if the owner was inside. Examining the room, I saw grey rocks with frying pans above them with a shelf above the pans. Looking to the right, I see a cauldron emitting a tasty aroma with a refrigerator near it as well as a table near said objects. On the wall was another window that showed the evening sky once more.

I was about to go inside, but before I could, I notice through the corner of my eye to the right a yellow figure near said window. Their back was turned to me, and they didn't move its head towards me yet, so they must not have noticed me. Not wanting to scare them, I hide near the left side of the entrance, observing what the being was doing.

This figure appeared to look like a Pokémon named Ponyta in my world, but with a few key differences. First off, instead of having a fiery mane, its mane color was that of a pale, light grayish rose. Next, its coat was a pale, light grayish gold, not the coat color of Ponyta. Also, this pony had wings to which I'm definitely sure Ponytas don't have, but regardless, I think it's cool this pony has wings! I noticed that their eyes were colored a moderate cyan and seemed to look serene and calm, as well as being a bit feminine, making them a female. Finally, near the rump of the pony, there seems to be a symbol just like the one in my left eye, but this one's different. Instead of a flame with eight wings, the symbol consists of three pink and cyan butterflies, which is really cute!

Anyway, as to what this pony was doing, she seemed to be carrying white plates around and placing them on the table. As she places them on the table, she seemed to be humming a sweet tune, making me bop my head a bit in sync. I watch the pony check inside the cauldron to possibly check on the food before heading towards the shelf to collect more plates.

As I watch her, I suddenly thought back to when I passed out a while back. 'Before I passed out, there seemed to be a yellow figure standing over me and my injured body. Could this pony be the one who saved me back there?' I look back at the yellow pony with a smile, as I thought, 'If she was the pony who indeed saved my tail back there, then I should do something nice to express my gratitude! But... how am I going to help her out?'

Luckily, I didn't need to make a list of ideas as to repaying this kind pony back when the situation presents itself to me. As the pony was grabbing more plates, holding them with her wings, she was about to walk back to the table when she suddenly tripped, sending the plates flying! I saw the pony yelp and grab a few plates, but I noticed five plates escape her grasp and start falling towards the ground, waiting to become shattered. This is my chance to show this kind pony my gratitude for saving me!

With a determined look, I rush inside the room, not caring if the pony notices me, and prepare myself to catch those falling plates. With great precision and accuracy, I manage to grab the first two plates with my paws, one in each paw, and the third with my tail. The fourth plate lands on my tiny feet, but surprisingly doesn't fall off with me balancing my feet to this object, and the last plate lands exactly on the top of my head, making me balance my head as well. I didn't hear any plates shatter near me, so I'm guessing I succeeded in saving the plates! I felt extremely happy I saved the plates from their fate as broken pieces, but at the same time, I couldn't move without risking the chance of them falling off my foot, head, and/or tail.

All of a sudden, I hear a soft, yet very sweet voice say, "Oh no! Are you ok? Here, let me help." All of a sudden, the plates I'm holding were released from my paws, head, tail, and foot. I felt my body stretch in relief as I search for the source of the voice, which results in me seeing the same pony holding the plates I caught with her wings. She stacks up the plates and sets them onto the table, before turning and leaning down towards me. Just as I was thinking about what to do, I felt soft feathers press against my shoulders, as if they were checking on me.

"Oh, you poor thing! I'm so glad you're awake!" the yellow pony says to me softly before pulling me into a hug with her wings. "When I found you, you were severely hurt so I tended to all your wounds. I was just preparing dinner for you and my animal friends when I slipped." She pulled back, still holding me with her wings. "Thank you so much for helping me, though are you feeling alright moving around?" When I nod my head yes, she smiled brightly.

"Good! I'm glad you're safe. Do you have a name, little one?" I got scared when the yellow pony says that to me. The reason why was because I didn't want to scare my savior. I know that this world has cases of a talking pony and a mythical creature, but having a creature who almost died in her eyes starting to talk… I don't know how she'll handle this.

"Can you tell me what your name is, if you don't mind?" She whispered that last part to me.

I lower my head and think about the possibilities, both good and bad. The good scenario would be that she doesn't get scared nor frightened by me talking. The bad would be that she would get scared and kick me out of her home, leaving me all alone again. After what seemed like an eternity, when in actuality it was probably a few seconds in real time, I made up my mind. I decide to say my name to her, believing that she should know the name of who she saved and who helped her with the falling plates. With that in mind, I prepare to say my name as I hope she doesn't get scared by me talking.

"My name is Pika." I say to the kind pony. When she heard me actually talk, her expression held a face of shock at the fact that I spoke. I felt my heart stop beating in terror as the possibility for the bad outcome increases significantly. She's definitely gonna see me as a freak and I'll be truly alone again. The kind pony lowers her head and releases me from her wings, her eyes obscured by her mane. Just seeing her like this makes me tensed and prepared to run out of her home.

"You can talk?" She says in a whisper, which doesn't help my scared emotions one bit. When she looks at me again, however, all my feelings of anxiety and fear dissipates as I look into her eyes. What made them go away was how her eyes had such a look of excitement, I could see stars replacing her pupils!

"That's sooo cute! Almost as cute as your name!" With that, she lowers her muzzle onto my cheek and nuzzles it, making me feel relaxed and at peace over her affection and care.

I was starting to like this pony so much! Not only is she extremely caring, but she's also really sweet and kind. When she hugged me, I felt like I was being cushioned by very soft pillows and when she nuzzled me, it felt very compassionate. Her not freaking out not only made me really happy, but it also got me curious as to what this world has to offer. Regardless, I really like her so much better than that meanie back in that forest, so I better not zap her, even if by accident. If I were to ever hurt this sweet pony, then I would give myself such a severe punishment I know I'll enjoy for redemption.

"So, your name is Pika? That's such a cute name for an animal like you!" She said happily to me which makes me smile, seeing her really happy, but she then gasped. "Oh, dear! I haven't even introduced myself yet. I'm so sorry! My name is Fluttershy and I'm a Pegasus." She greets me with her wing to which I shake with happiness.

'Her name is Fluttershy, huh? That's such a nice name! Plus, she's known as a Pegasus? Wow, I have so much I need to learn about this world!' I ponder and laugh mentally to myself before I spoke to her again.

"It's nice to meet you, Fluttershy! That's a nice name for some... pony like you." She giggles when I mention somepony a bit late. I then asked, "So, just to make sure, were you the one who saved me when I collapsed?"

When she nods her head yes, I suddenly smile and hug her, nuzzling her neck and chest. "Thank you so much for saving me! I'm so sorry if I was trouble to you!" I say to her, feeling sad if I really did cause her trouble. Fluttershy giggled and returned the hug with her wings as she says, "Oh no. It was no big deal. I love to take care of animals, regardless of if I know them or not. I'm really happy to see you're alright now." She reassures me with her smile, making me smile wide at her hospitality.

"But... if you don't mind me asking, how did you get hurt so awfully?" She asks me, curious as to how I got my injuries. All of a sudden, I get scared once more, thinking back to my experience with that creature. I pondered over if I should tell Fluttershy about my fight with that big meanie, not wanting to hurt my savior. 'No... she deserves to know what happens, even if it's going to be painful for us. She saved my life, so she deserves to know what happened.'

With that thought I mind, I told her, "Well… I guess I can tell you, but you're not gonna like what you're going to hear." Her response was to hold my paws with her wings as she said, "I know. But I still want to know who caused this much pain onto you. I'll make sure they get a stern lecture over hurting such a kind mouse like you, Pika." Smiling a bit by her dedication, I then said, "Well, ok then. Here's what happened..."

So, with bravery within me, I tell Fluttershy on how I woke up in the eerie forest, only to find that big lion-like being, wanting to eat me for lunch. I told her on how I tried to talk to it at first, but when he didn't listen, I had no choice but to fight. I spared her the details of the fight, not wanting to scare her, but I did tell her that after the fight, I was severely hurt, along with the beast, and that I healed him up a bit before running off. I finish the tale, explaining on how I escaped the forest, saw her cottage, and tried walking up to it only to collapse.

When I finish my story, I see that Fluttershy looked both scared and sad at the same time. I start to feel extremely awful when I notice tears threatening to fall out of her eyes. 'Great going, Pika. You went and made your savior frightened over your story.' Hating myself for making my savior sad, I was about to go and comfort her, but suddenly, she grabbed me with her hooves and pulled me into a tight, but comforting hug.

"Oh, you poor thing! I'm so sorry you had to wake up in the Everfree Forest, only to find that Manticore wanting to hurt you. Don't worry, you're safe here with me. I won't let that Manticore hurt you ever again!" She reassures me, rubbing my head, while I felt tears land on my head, making me feel both comforted by her hug and sad by her sadness.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry! I'm sorry for making you sad and upset!" I tell her, while tears were threatening to fall out of my eyes too. "Oh, no no no! It's ok! I'm glad you were brave enough to tell me what happened to you." She comforts me, her soothing voice calming me down as her embrace settles my trembling body into a calm, breathing state. "Here. Let me introduce you to one of my friends!"

With that said, Fluttershy releases me and walks out of the room, only to appear a moment later, holding with her wings a small white bunny-like creature. "Pika, I would like to introduce you to Angel. Angel, this is Pika." She introduced me to the rabbit. I smile and walk up to Angel, holding my paw out for a greeting.

So far, this bunny looked cute with his white fur and black eyes, and he seemed to be sweet. However, one thing that bothered me was how Angel looked mad, if not, angry at me! He seemed to be glaring at me, as if I was an obstacle in his way. I approach Angel, still smiling, but deep within, I felt sad and curious as to if I did something to anger this bunny.

"Hello, Angel. My name is Pika. It's nice to meet you!" I greet the bunny.

He seemed shocked, since I was actually talking, but soon, he started to look angry again. Angel didn't shake my forepaw, nor did he smile up at me. I was about to ask him what's wrong, when suddenly, Angel did something I didn't expect him to do.

Just as I was retreating my arm back to my side, he suddenly grabbed it and moved it towards him again. Curious, I watch as he examines my arm for a bit, only to suddenly bite it! I gasp and felt a bit of pain, but the pain wasn't as bad as my injuries from the Manticore. Fluttershy gasped at what Angel did, and pulled him away from me, releasing his bite on my arm. I look at my arm, a bit injured by his bite, and then at Angel, not with an angry expression, but with a sad and understanding expression.

Fluttershy looked at Angel in anger as she says, "Angel! How dare you bite our guest, especially when he's injured! Apologize this instant!"

Angel looked up at Fluttershy in shock, and was about to retort, but upon seeing the angry gaze of Fluttershy, he immediately went up to me and squeaked what I'm going to presume is "I'm sorry". I smiled and said, "Hey. It's ok, Angel. I forgive you." Smiling at my forgiveness, Fluttershy grabs Angel as she says authoritatively, "Now, because you bit our guest, Angel, you're not going to eat with me and my friends." I could see Angel's face droop down in sadness as he starts to get carried away.

I think back to Angel's action, wondering why he would do that. His bite wasn't hard, and it didn't cause any bleeding whatsoever. However, he did hurt me a bit, possibly as if he wanted to protect something. Either he was protecting his status as Fluttershy's number one pet, or he was scared over something he didn't want to let happen. I thought to myself, 'He seemed to be sweet, but he didn't liked me it seems. Though, he does have one strong bond with Fluttershy and-'

I then realized what Angel's motive was for biting me. He feared that he would have been replaced as Fluttershy's favorite pet. I noticed his glare at me from earlier was due to Fluttershy starting to take a like on me. He was scared that he would have been replaced... by me. Yes, that seemed to make sense over his actions from earlier. As much as living with Fluttershy would be a sweet and pleasant time, I'm afraid I can't let such strong bonds be broken because of me.

Determined to make this right, I said, "Wait, Fluttershy. You need to know something." She and Angel turned to me as she asks, "Is something wrong, Pika?" Lowering my head a bit while rubbing my bitten arm, I explain, "Yes. I know for certain that Angel doesn't deserved to be punished because of me."

I could see their eyes widen as Fluttershy says in a surprised tone, "What? Why, Pika? He was the one who bit you, and he shouldn't have done that towards a harmed guest like you." Feeling myself shake a bit, I explain, "Well, I think I may know the reason as to why Angel did that."

I look at Angel and say, "When you bit me, I wondered why you would do it. I thought you really hated me, but then I saw you look at Fluttershy when she told you to apologize, and I realized why you attacked me. You hurted me… because you were scared I would hurt both of you."

Both Fluttershy and Angel look at me in pure shock for different reasons as I shakily continue my testimony. "You must have a really strong connection with her if you decided that I was a threat between you two. You must have been scared that if I stay with Fluttershy, then you would be replaced as her favorite pet. You would have been replaced... by me. I would be the one that severed the bond between you two, ruining your relationship altogether. You showed me that you would do anything to protect her, even if you had to injure an animal like me. I know that what you did was wrong, but I also know that you hurt me for a good reason. For that, I have to both thank you and apologize for hurting you so much."

As I said my speech, I walked up towards Angel, who was in too much shock to address me tredding towards him. Once I get close, I take a moment to see him, my eyes alligning exactly with his as we were the same height. Smiling sadly, I hug Angel, laying my head on his shoulder which really seemed risky, but he didn't even recognize I was hugging him due to said shock.

Once I release him, I walk over to Fluttershy and talk to her, not bothering to hold in my tears. "I-I know what I'm going to say will both shock and hurt you… but I believe this is the best decision for you and Angel. You're a really kind pony, Fluttershy, and I'm honored to meet somepony as sweet and kind as you, but… I'm afraid that I can't stay here with you."

She looks at me with a shock, yet saddened expression over my declaration. "I don't want you to blame yourself nor Angel for making me leave. I understand what happened and I wouldn't want to ruin such a beautiful bond between you two. I would hate myself forever if I had to destroy your hard-working bond you created with Angel! I only have one request I wish of you to do. Please don't punish Angel for what he did to me, ok?" She hesitates for a moment, before nodding at my request.

I smile and cry at the same time, before hugging Fluttershy tightly, my emotions both full of happiness and sadness. She doesn't hesitate one bit before she hugs me tightly with her wings, rubbing my back and head with her soft feathers as she presses my head against her chest. I could feel tears land on my head, signifying that I'm not the only one crying. We both hugged and cried for a moment, releasing all of our emotions within this tearful embrace.

Once we stopped crying, we stay hugging for a bit before letting go. Fluttershy wipes the tears from her eyes, before saying, "I guess I can't convince you to stay here, can I?" When I shake my head yes with firm determination, she sighs and looks at me with a puppy-like expression. "Can you at least stay the night here and have dinner with me and my friends?" I nod my head yes and smile, wishing to make her happy one more time. She smiles and grabs me with her hooves, holding me and cradling me as if I was a baby animal. I smile wider, not feeling the slightest bit embarrassed by my position.

I waited out in the kitchen, sitting down on the table near my plate, before I heard the sound of a bell ringing, signifying that dinner must be ready. I saw a variety of animals enter inside the kitchen from either the holes or the front door. These animals ranged from birds, to rats, to snakes, to even a bear!

I jumped down and walked towards them, waving my paw as I say, "Hello there! My name is Pika. It's nice to meet you all."

I saw every creature look at me in shock and curiosity as they got intrigued over my appearance. I watched the bear walk over and sniff at me, smelling my scent to see if I was good or bad. Before I could think what the bear was thinking, he grabbed me and licked my cheek, which I giggled at, as the rest of the animals walk over and nuzzle me, happy over meeting a sweet creature like me! I look over to see Fluttershy smiling brightly over me bonding with her animal friends as I smile back.

With introductions done, we went towards the table and happily ate the food Fluttershy made for us. As I was eating, I felt myself experience food heaven as I ate my food, which consisted of a salad with some berries on it, but they're not the ones from my world. After we finished eating, every animal left the cottage for bedtime, as it was night time. We waved to each other goodbye as they all retreated towards their homes. I didn't know where I was going to sleep, but Fluttershy presented me with an idea.

"If you don't mind, do you want to sleep with me? We can sleep on my bed and I can give you the love and affection you deserve after what happened today." She says to me, hopeful I'll say yes.

I timidly ask her, "Would you like for me to sleep with a kind pony such as you, Fluttershy?" My question was answered by a wing-hug and a nuzzle to my face as I smile and fall asleep in Fluttershy's embrace and affection…

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the next chapter done! I don't have anything I have to say that's important for this story, but there is something I should probably address for everyone to understand. **

**Now, I know there may be some of you guys who read this with voice acting and such, and you all possibly know the voice actor of Fluttershy, but you probably don't know how to voice Pika. If you want to know what I believe Pika's tone of voice should be, then here's what you need to know. ****Pika's voice sounds like that of a young child, so if you want to read this using the character's voices, then I suggest you speak the voice of a young, positive kid just like him. You don't have to, but there's a reason as to why Pika's voice should sound like that of a kid. Kudos to you if you find out why his voice is like that.**

**Anyways, that's all I wanted to say, so I'll sign off now. Thank you all for reading this and expect the next chapter to be published next week. See you all there, and have a great day!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3_

* * *

**Author's Note: Why, hello once again. I see you're all ready for the next chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, as usual, before I begin to show you guys the next chapter, I have to at least talk about something regarding this chapter and/or stuff. Again, you can either read this note or just skip towards the actual chapter itself; I wouldn't judge. But, to those who did stay to read this, let me give you a brief discussion of what this chapter is all about.**

**Now, this chapter is more or less gonna be a hole full of lore and concepts I mentioned in the first chapter. So, if you had any questions as to what the hay is going on with Pika, then you'll have your answers soon. I don't know what you all are gonna think after this, but I hope you enjoy this brand new chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_!**

* * *

**Guardians and Representatives**

Waking up, I experienced my first challenge of the day which was getting out of bed. Normally, I'm either a light sleeper or a heavy sleeper, but today, I deviated towards the heavy status. Next, I was lying down on a comfy bed, which had two pillows, and a blue wooden bed frame. To make things sleepier, I was lying next to Fluttershy, who had me trapped in a soft, yet warm wing embrace, with one hoof wrapped around me for double the effort in comfortability. Finally, we were lying inside an extremely comfy bed sheet with red and pink squares with butterflies in them, only reaching towards my head which was seated on Fluttershy's chest and neck. With all of the factors in mind, I could just lay here in a trance for a couple of hours!

However, as much as I don't want to, I have to get out soon enough. So, fighting off my mind of reluctancy, I slowly left Fluttershy's hold and embrace, not wanting to wake her up from her beauty sleep, as I stealthily hop off her bed. I take a moment to stretch a bit as I examine the contents of her bedroom. Her bedroom consisted of a rocky fireplace with logs underneath it for warmth for possibly winter. On the wall of the fireplace, there's a shelf containing some photos, a candle, and a picture frame containing some pretty pink flowers. The space to the right of me holds a drawer with a bookshelf containing books and a nightlamp. Above me, I could see vines wrap around the wooden rays as a few birdhouses were hanging here and there. Finally, for my last point of observation, I saw a few banners above the wall of the bed, which showcased a sun, and a rainbow with a dove above said ray with another sun.

Overall, her room was really serene and caring, making sense as she's exactly those words I mentioned. Taking in all the scenery, I walk out of Fluttershy's room, heading towards the stairs back into the living room.

I should go and repay Fluttershy for letting me stay here and meet her animal friends as well as for dinner last night. I was thinking about what to do to thank Fluttershy, when my eyes glanced at the kitchen and I start to smile as a plan starts to form in my mind.

I'll go and cook a nice breakfast for Fluttershy for everything she's done for me! Plus, while I won't be staying here, I would love to visit her from time to time to help her out and have fun with her and her animal friends. I know for certain that she'll enjoy the news when I tell her this!

When I got to the kitchen, I thought about what I could cook for her when I saw an egg container as well as a stack of hay, a stack of bread, and a basket of apples. I could make Fluttershy a breakfast consisting of cooked eggs, if she can eat them, and if she can't, then I could make her a hay sandwich as either an alternative choice to eggs, or as a secondary entrée! Plus, to make certain of a good, healthy breakfast, I'll place two to three apples for eating fruits.

With a happy smile, I start to fulfill my plan to make Fluttershy happy, starting with the cooked eggs. I jump up, grab one of the frying pans on the walls, and land on the counter as I ponder on where to start. I know for sure that the cauldron wouldn't be a good way to cook the eggs, and while my species can use electricity, they can't use fire nor have an easy time using their paws for holding the pan and the eggs.

But luckily... I'm no ordinary Pikachu! With a smile, I hold out one paw and summon a small flame hovering above my paw. I focus my eyes on the pan and container for a few seconds, until both the pan and the eggs start levitating with a white aura. Letting go of the pan, I watch as the pan and eggs prance around the room for a bit until hovering towards me to control what needs to be done.

'Thank goodness I can use moves like _Psychic_ and _Flamethrower_ for cooking! Without them, I don't even know how I would be able to cook. Hm, I wonder if Fluttershy will freak out over me using these moves as well as electricity. My guess is she'll probably freak out, but then again, this is a world where mystical creatures roam everywhere, so she may not. But, regardless, that's an issue I can face later. For now, breakfast comes first for my savior and friend!'

Using _Psychic_ for cooking, I open the container and magically grab three eggs, before cracking them on the edge of the pan and letting the contents inside spill onto the pan. Next, throwing the broken pieces towards the trash can, I move the flames underneath the frying pan, having them hover there, heating the pan and eggs up. I use my psychic powers to move the pan around, heating the eggs and sometimes flicking it up to send them flying and landing on their opposite side.

After a few minutes, I levitate a plate onto the table and then move the frying pan over, allowing it to hover near the plate. I tilt the pan, having the eggs land onto the plate, looking really good, before sending the pan over to the sink. I turn on the sink using my powers and wash the pan, cleansing it of the egg remains with water and a washcloth, before sending the frying pan back above the hovering flame for round two of cooking!

Continuing to use _Psychic_, I grab two slices of bread inside the bag, and place them on the frying pan, toasting them up a bit. I also grab a moderate amount of hay, preparing to place it between the two pieces. Once a few minutes pass, I levitate the toast out of the pan, before placing them onto the plate, next to the cooked eggs. I once again wash the frying pan and hang it up with its brothers on the wall, its deed done. I dissipate the flame out, place the hay between the pair of toast, and as part of the finishing touch, I place two apples onto the plate, finishing Fluttershy's breakfast for the day!

Normally, when using moves for a while, a Pokémon will feel severely fatigued and tired, which is understandable, since we do use a lot of energy on our moves. But, thanks to my training of learning and practicing moves, I don't feel tired one bit! That, or my disease gave me a huge amount of energy, which will definitely help me out today.

Feeling a bit peckish and thirsty, I grab an apple with my paws and bite into it, pretty much my breakfast for the day, only to get immediately entranced by the taste of the apple. I gulf it down with many bites before eating it whole! 'Wow, whoever produced that apple must be one good farmer. This tasted really good, and with the smell of a good breakfast in the air, I can't wait to surprise Fluttershy with this!'

Feeling prepared, I drink a bit of water from the sink before walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Fluttershy's room, ready to wake her up. Upon arriving, I see her up, but she appears to be talking to a blue bird, giving it something, before sending it away, probably on a errand or something like that. With that done, before I could question what she was doing, Fluttershy turns around, only to notice me standing near the doorway. She walks up to me with a smile and nuzzles me.

"Good morning, Pika. Did you sleep well?" She asked me.

"Yep! Thanks for letting me sleep next to you. Did you sleep well, too?" I ask, smiling as to what she will see. She nods her head and looks at me with a happy, serene gaze. "Indeed. I slept really good, and it was all thanks to you."

Feeling a wave of happiness over making my new friend happy, I nuzzle her back as a way of showing my gratitude. "I'm glad I was able to help you sleep well too, Fluttershy. So, are you going to eat breakfast?" I ask her, excited over her seeing what I made for a surprise breakfast.

"Yep. Would you like to eat with me?" She says to me, to which I shake my head no. "Thank you for the offer, but I ate a while back, unfortunately. However, I would love to sit and get to know each other better. Is that ok with you, Fluttershy?" I timidly ask her. She giggles and hugs me in for a side wing-hug.

"Oh, I would love to learn more about you!" She replies. "Ok! I can't wait to learn more about you too. You'll probably learn something a bit shocking about me!" I say to her, with a bit of my tongue sticking out towards the small joke I made. She laughs a bit, now letting me go and walking down the stairs towards the kitchen, before she stopped to smell something pleasant. Looking at me, she walks into the kitchen only to gasp upon seeing breakfast served on the table already!

"Surprise!" I told her, grinning widely! "I wanted to thank you for that pleasant dinner last night, so I made breakfast for you!"

Fluttershy looks at me with a shocked expression at first, before said expression changed into a joyful emotion. "Wow. Did you make this all by yourself?" She asked me. When I nod my head yes, she smiles and hugs me with one of her hooves! "Thank you so much! You're a really kind creature, Pika!" Fluttershy compliments me, lowering her muzzle onto my cheek before nuzzling it.

"Well, this is what I do for kind ponies like you! You showed me kindness, so I had to repay it!" I tell her with a giggle, feeling like I'm at pure peace. "So, are you ready to eat? I made sure breakfast was cooked to a big perfection!"

With that said, me and Fluttershy sat down next to each other at the table, as she started to eat her breakfast. I look at her face to see how she thought of the food, and all I could see was nothing but pure happiness and delight as she ate her meal of the morning.

'She seems to be enjoying the food I made. I'm glad she's enjoying it!' I thought to myself happily.

After she finished eating, she closed her eyes and sighed happily as she rubbed her belly. "So, how's the food?" I ask her, knowing the answer, but you never know!

"It was really delicious! Thanks for making this, Pika!" She pulls me into a side wing-hug, to which I nuzzle her, as we both get out of our chairs. Fluttershy grabs her plate, and walks over towards the sink, before washing said plate, with me helping out whenever I can. Once finished, she places it at the bottom of the sink, letting it dry out. After that, we both walk out of the kitchen and sit down at the sofa in her living room.

We both sat there, with Fluttershy giving me snuggles and a nice belly rub, sending me into bliss. I occasionally gave her what she's been treating me with, which was a belly rub as well, sending us into laughter as we gave each other a pleasant time together as friends. However, while all of this was fun, something was bothering me a bit earlier this morning, so I told Fluttershy about said issue.

"Hey, Fluttershy. Can I ask you a question?" I ask her, wondering about her previous actions this morning as I laid beside Fluttershy, sitting really close to her huge figure compared to my small body.

"Sure thing, Pika. What's on your mind?" She asks me, giving me a belly rub with her wings. Fighting off the pleasant feeling of her snuggly rubs, I asked her what she was doing before I found her.

"When I finished breakfast, I walked up to your room to see if you were up and I saw you talking to a blue bird, giving it something, before you sent it off. If you don't mind me asking, what was that all about?" I say to her, wondering about the errand the blue bird was accomplishing. She pulls me up to a sitting position before placing me on her lap.

"Oh, that? Well, I didn't want you to go back to the Everfree Forest after what that Manticore had done to you. So, when I woke up, I wrote a letter to a good friend of mine, telling her of the situation that happened yesterday as well as asking her to come over towards my cottage. I asked one of my bird friends if he wanted to go give the letter, and he was really happy to have flied out today!" She told me, giggling while rubbing my head soothingly with her hoof.

"A friend of yours? What do you want to talk to her about?" I ask her, curious as to who and what her friend is.

"Well… I was thinking that she could take care of you!" She happily says to me. I got shocked at the news of getting taken care of by one of Fluttershy's friend! "Really?! Are you ok with this decision? No offense, but I just wanted to make sure." I ask her, my voice full of shock and maybe a bit of confusion.

"Absolutely! Since I wouldn't be able to take care of you, I thought maybe somepony else could take care of you… if you're ok with it!" She hastily added that last part. "I am, but I just wanted to make sure you wouldn't be sad or upset I have to leave you." I said sadly to her, not wanting to see her sad.

"Pika, as long as you get taken care of, I'll be really happy that you're safe. My friend is really nice, and she'll absolutely love you." Her soothing voice calms me down a bit. I decided to go and tell her what I was thinking about doing.

"You know, I'm not changing my decision about leaving, but I was thinking… if it's ok with you, can I visit you from time to time?" I timidly ask her my request, really wanting to hear her own opinion.

She looks at me with a gleeful expression! "Really! Would you like to visit me from time to time?" When I happily nod my head yes, she squeals a bit in a whisper and hugs me. "I would love it if you visited me. We could have so much fun together with me, you, Angel, and my friends!" She says excitedly to me.

"Well, it's official then. I can't stay with you forever, but I can visit you and we can have so much fun together! Deal?" I pull out of the hug and raise my paw. She eagerly shakes it, before hugging me once again, this time nuzzling the top of my head.

"Well, anyways, how long will your friend get here?" Fluttershy looks over me for a few seconds before replying, "She'll get here in a few minutes. Do you want to talk a bit before she arrives?" She asks me. I nod my head yes, ready to learn about how Fluttershy and her friend are like!

"So, who's your friend?" I ask her, wanting to know the newcomer. She tells me in a happy tone, "Well, she's the Princess of Friendship as well as one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony!" I felt my jaw drop by what she just said. "P-P-Princess?! You're friends with a Princess?!" When she nods her head yes, I look at her with a happy, sparkling expression. "That's… that's… so cool and awesome! And you said she was a bearer of the Elements of Harmony?" Upon seeing her nod once more, I gave her a confused expression. "Um, sorry for this, but what are the Elements of Harmony?" I say in a confused tone, guessing that these elements must be very important.

"Well, Pika, the Elements of Harmony are the most powerful magic known to ponydom. My friends and I represent the elements, with me representating the element of kindness!" I felt myself drop towards the floor as I contemplate what Fluttershy just revealed to me. Seeing me drop, Fluttershy goes to me with worry in her eyes. "Oh no, are you ok, Pika?" She says in a worried tone over me falling down. I look at her with wide eyes, as I tell her a bit of a warning.

"Well, you may want to cover your ears for this, but... WHAAAAAT?!" True to my word, I shout loud as Fluttershy covers her ears with her hooves at my loud statement. "Y-Y-You possess a powerful form of magic, along with your other friends too?!" Upon seeing Fluttershy nod towards my declaration, I look at her with starry eyes as I kneel down towards her, showcasing my respect for her.

"I know this may or may not have been the best way for us to officially meet yesterday, but I have to say I'm so honored to not only meet a kind pony, but to also meet one of the bearers of the Elements of Harmony such as you, Fluttershy! I'm so, so, sorry if I was ever any trouble to you!" I say, with so much happiness and joy over meeting such an important pony!

She giggles and rubs my head with her wing. "Oh, no no! You were never any trouble to begin with. In fact, you managed to help me so much instead of cause me trouble! So, for that, I have to thank you so much for your help!" She says happily to me.

"It was my pleasure!" I proudly say, only to gasp. "I know so much about you, but you don't know much about me!" I suddenly smile wide, hoping to reveal to Fluttershy my secret. "Would you like to know a bit more about me?" I tell her, hoping she says yes so I can repay her for all the information she told me.

"Sure! I would love to learn more about you, as well as when my friend arrives!" She tells me. "Ok! What do you want to know about first?" I ask her, prepared to answer her. "Well… what kind of animal are you?" She asks me, looking at me with quite a curious expression.

"Good question! I'm a type of species known as a Pokémon. Pokémon are species of animals that are like your animal friends, but we can use types of elemental attacks. Some are cute, friendly creatures such as mine, while some can be huge and powerful, like that Manticore in the Everfree Forest. Every Pokémon has a type, which is a hint of what elements we can use, such as being a Fire-type, or a Water-type. There are, to my understanding, 18 types of elements a Pokémon can be. They can either be a pure-type, being only one type, while others can have not one, but two types as well." I pause a bit, allowing Fluttershy space to digest the information I told her.

"Do you understand what I'm saying so far? It's alright if you don't; it's a bit complicated to talk about." I ask her. "Nope. I understand what you're saying and it's really fascinating! Please, continue." She reassures me.

"Ok. Well, for me, I'm a type of Pokémon known as a Pikachu. Pikachus are known to be pretty cute and pretty fast as a Pokémon. My species can use the element of electricity for giving each other strength and protection."

I stop talking to show her an example, summoning a small ball of electricity with my paws. She looks at the ball not in fear surprisingly, but in awe! "Wow! That's so pretty and beautiful! You can use the power of electricity, right?" When I nod my head yes, she claps her hooves cheerfully. "That's pretty nice. Can I learn more about your kind?" She pleads to me, using the puppy-dog stare. I giggle and nod my head yes, before continuing.

"Well, you see that I have two big, red cheeks, right?" When she nods her head, I tell her a bit of a warning. "My cheeks are basically pouches that contain high levels of electricity. If any Pokémon and/or pony touch my cheek, then they will get zapped! I trained myself to hold in my electricity when somepony friendly touches my cheek, but other Pikachus can zap others with their cheeks. So, as a friendly reminder, whenever you nuzzle me, just to be safe, don't nuzzle my cheeks in the wrong spots, ok?"

She nods her head yes, to which I smile. "Good! Now, do you have any other questions?"

Fluttershy nods her head again, saying her next question. "Um, just to be sure, how old are you?" Smiling, I explain to her a pretty shocking fact about me. "Well, it's gonna be a surprise, but the truth is, I'm really young. If I had to be specific, I'll say that I'm five years old."

Fluttershy looks at me in pure shock as she heard me reveal my age. "Wow. I never expected you to be so young. But that's ok. You're one kind kid, Pika." Saying that, she hugs me with her hooves, to which I nuzzle her chest and neck with a smile. "Thank you, Fluttershy. Do you have more questions for me to answer, then?" I ask her, ready to answer whatever questions she has in store.

"No offense, Pika, but just to be sure, are you a boy or a girl?" She timidly said, scared I will get offended by what she said.

I laugh a bit, before describing to her my species' gender. "Nope! I'm not offended, don't worry! Also, as to my gender, I'm so far a boy. You see, there are some Pokémon that have their appearances different depending on their gender, and my species is one of them! The key to seeing if my species is either a boy or a girl depends on our tails." I pause a bit, moving a bit to show Fluttershy my tail.

"If the tip of a Pikachu's tail is flat, making the tail look like a thunderbolt, then that means that Pikachu is a male. If the tip of the tail has two bumps on it instead of being flat, making it look a little like a heart, then that means that Pikachu is a female." I explain, with Fluttershy nodding her head at my explanation. "So, again, the key to defining my species' gender is to look at my tail and see if it's a heart or a bolt."

"As you can see, my tail looks like a bolt, so that should mean that I'm a male Pikachu. But… well, I'm about to say something extremely shocking. Are you ready?" She nods, preparing for what I'm about to say. I smile and show her who I truly am.

"Ok. The truth is… I'm not an ordinary Pikachu. You see, I'm a male right now, but the thing is, I can change my gender from a male…" I pause a bit, focusing a bit, before the tip of my tail changes from being flat to two bumps, "...to a female, and from a female…" I focus again, my tail reverting back to what it was before, "...to a male!"

Fluttershy looks at me with a shocked expression. "Wow! That's so interesting! That really isn't ordinary. Is that all you can do?" She asks me, her curious expression making me continue. "Nope! I can do so much more, which I'll probably explain, but you're probably wondering how I can change my gender and maybe do extraordinary feats, right?" Seeing Fluttershy nod, I prepare myself to tell her my big secret!

"Well, you see a strange symbol in my left eye, right?" I point to my left eye, showing her the symbol. She nods her head, looking at it with a confused yet curious expression. "Yep! I personally think it looks interesting, but one friend I know will definitely say it looks cool!"

I giggle, before continuing my explanation. "Well, this symbol does look a bit… odd, but this symbol is what separates me from the rest of my species. In my world, this symbol is notorious for who I am. You see, just like you and your friends, I'm a pretty important Pokémon in my world. I represent a type of species who can harness the element of light." With that said, I summon a ball of light between my paws for her to see.

"You see, in my world, I'm part of a special group of Pokémon known... as a Child of Light."

* * *

**Author's Note: And here's the next chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! So, you all now know who Pika truly is. I'll explain a bit more on Pika's powers, but you'll have to wait until next chapter to find out what a Child of Light like Pika can do. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_ and I'll see you all next week, so have a great day!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well well, it's nice to see you all again. I hope you're all ready for more of _Visitors of Equestria_! This chapter this week will introduce more aspects of Pika's identity as a Child of Light, but it'll also introduce a important character in this story: the Princess of Friendship. Now, if you've watched or heard a bit of MLP, you guys will all know who the Princess of Friendship is, but for the sake of surprise, I won't mention her name right now. All you have to do is sit and relax as you read this brand new chapter. I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Friends with a Princess**

If looks were the only form of communication in one universe, then I could probably tell what Fluttershy was thinking right now. Judging based on her looks, she's looking at me with an amazed and shocked expression, her mouth hanging a bit by my revealed status.

"You're… a Child of Light?" I nod my head yes, wondering what she's gonna do next. She looks at me, her emotions slowly changing from a shock to a joyful and happy look. Realizing what she just did, she hugs me with her wings, carefully holding me as she places my head on her neck with her feathery limbs.

"Wow. I may not know what a Child of Light can do, but they must be severely important, right?" Looking at me with a serene face, I nod my head yes towards her question to which she smiles. "I'm honored to have met and took care of such an important animal like you, Pika." She replies to me, her tone definitely happy. I smile and hug her back.

"You're welcome. I'm glad I got the honor to meet an important pony such as yourself!" I say before letting go, but not before asking, "But, to be fair, it's not alright for me to know the powers of the Elements of Harmony, but for you not to know the skillsets of a Child of Light, right?" Giggling towards my statement, Fluttershy tells me, "I guess, but you wouldn't mind if you told me what your powers are, right?"

Shaking my head no, I smile and say, "Do you want to know what a Child of Light can do? I would love to teach and show you how my real potental shines bright." I ask her. Her curious expression being the answer to my question, I smile as she nods her head, ready to learn what I can do.

"Ok. Well, to start off, I can use the power of light to either help or hurt 'mons or ponies, but I use light to mostly help out, with healing and support." She nods, slowly getting fascinated by what I can do, but she suddenly gasped sharply. Getting worried, I tell her, "Is something wrong, Fluttershy?" Looking at me with a shocked realization, she asks me, "Sorry to interrupt you, Pika, but can I ask you a question?" Nodding my head, she tells me something pretty intriguing.

"You see, yesterday, at around noon, I was tending to a picnic with my animal friends when I noticed something radiating from the Everfree Forest. I was about to check it out, but suddenly, I noticed a pillar of light radiating from that spot! I got my stuff and I was about to head inside, but then, I noticed you ran out and I saw how injured you were. Sorry if I'm breaching your privacy, Pika, but... were you the one who created that pillar of light?"

At her response, I rub my arm as I stared back at her with a sheepish grin. 'Gee, who knew my light spell would caused that much power and brightness to be seen outside the Everfree Forest?' Giggling a bit towards my thought, I nod my head towards Fluttershy's question, and I could see her eyes widen at how much power I have inside of me.

"Wow. If that's how much magical talent you have, then I would be scared if y-you used it on m-me." I could see Fluttershy shutter over if she had been hit by my attack. Not wanting to scare her, I explain, "Don't worry, Fluttershy. I would never use my light spell on good ponies and 'mons, especially with you. Besides, since you're a good pony, my spell should never hurt you gravely."

I smile when I heard her sigh in relief, and then felt her nuzzling my head. "Phew. I'm glad your spell acknowledges me as good, Pika. Do you have any other skills you want to show me?" Gazing my sight to the ground, I nod my head while mentally worrying over what I'm about to show her. I'm going to show her my other skill: the power of my regeneration.

"Do you remember when you found me that I was severely injured?" She nods, remembering with a sad expression how we first met. "Well, I'm not saying your bandages and hospitality didn't help as they actually did, but your healing was one factor as to why I healed up…"

With that said, I rip out my bandages, ready to show Fluttershy one of my abilities. She gasps and was about to tell me to stop, only to stop and gaze at my small body. All of my injuries, from the cuts, scrapes, and bruises made by the Manticore, to the hole made by his tail… were all gone. It's as if I never had that fight with the Manticore at all.

"You see… one of my abilities is the power to regenerate, which makes healing my injuries back to normal easier. I normally heal at a really fast pace, so that's how I was able to recover quickly. If it wasn't for my regeneration, then I would still be here, but I would still be in pain, and I would have never be able to help you at all." I explain my ability to her, seeing thoroughly through her face and eyes for any fear.

I could only see nothing but pure shock and pure awe as she stares at me, her only word being, "Wow…"

I felt scared, wondering if she was scared of me. I timidly asked her, "Am I a freak to you?" She immediately snaps out of her trance, only to hug me tightly, rubbing my back with her hooves.

"Absolutely not! I will admit, I did feel scared when you ripped out the bandages, but when I saw you fully healed up, I… was extremely shocked as to how you're back to normal. You have a special ability, Pika. I'm glad you can heal up so fast, and that I was still able to help you regardless."

I smile, feeling comforted as to how my ability didn't scare her, but made her happy that I was able to heal up fast. "Well, aside from me using light, changing my gender, and being able to regenerate at a quick pace, I can show you one more ability I can do as a Child of Light. Are you ready?" I see her smile and nod her head, prepared to see what I can do next.

"Ok, but first, if you want, can you lay down for a bit?" I ask her, hoping she said yes so that I can show her one of my moves. She blinked for a second, before nodding her head yes as she started to lower herself onto the sofa. Before she could, however, I stopped her from going any lower by saying, "Wait! Let me move the cushion so that you lay your head on it."

When I said that, she stopped her head from falling down and allowed me to move the cushion. However, instead of moving the cushion with my paws, I surprised her by using the move _Psychic_ to move the cushion underneath her head. When she saw the cushion move by itself, she jumped up and sat back down, looking at the cushion, then at me in shock!

"Did… you move the cushion with magic?!" I giggle and nod my head yes. She then looks at me with an awe-struck expression, before saying, "Wow! You truly are a unique creature, Pika. Your magic reminds me of the magic of our rulers of Equestria, as well as my friend too." With that said, she goes up to me and hugs me with her wings, nuzzling the top of my head with her muzzle.

"Thanks for the compliment. I really appreciate making you happy with my abilities! But, as to what you saw earlier, I can use moves that a Pikachu can't normally use. For example, I used the move _Psychic_ to move the cushion for you. _Psychic_ is normally learned by Psychic-type Pokémon, but some Pokémon like Pikachu can't learn this move. I'm an exception to this move, as well as a few other moves. I used _Psychic_ as well as a Fire-type move to make you breakfast earlier." I told her, nuzzling her chest and neck as response to her nuzzling.

"That must be a useful ability to have, isn't it?" She replies to me, to which my response is to nod my head.

"It sure is. I don't know how I'm able to do it, but in my world, thanks to technology and magic, we Pokémon can actually use moves we can't learn normally, like _Flamethrower_. Fire-type 'mons can learn this move, but some other 'mons can't use this move normally. So, with either technology or magic, we cast a spell that needs to be spoken in order to cast such a move like _Flamethrower_. As for me, it's a skill of mine to use moves like that due to either my genes or something I gained from my ancestry, so I don't need a spell in order to use _Flamethrower_." Fluttershy hums a bit in understanding over my explanation.

After a while, we broke off the hug and I ask her, "Do you have any other questions you want to know about me?" She shakes her head no, signifying she has heard enough about me.

"Ok. Well, how do you feel?" I ask her, hoping she's alright.

She smiles at me, though I can see that her smile was much more happier than before. "I'm good! I'm glad I got to know you better, Pika. My friend will definitely love to learn all about a wonderful, cute creature such as you. Though, speaking of her, I wonder when she'll arrive." She tells me. "Yeah. I'm wondering what's the holdup keeping her down. Guess she lives a bit far from you, huh?" She nods her head yes, to which I gave a small smile towards.

All of a sudden, an idea forms in my head as my eyes widen in excitement! "Hey, Fluttershy. Can I ask you a request for when your friend arrives?" I tell her, an exciting tone possessing my child-like voice. "Sure thing, Pika. What's on your mind?" She tells me, now being curious herself. I requested, "Well… I was wondering if I could serve you and your friend tea. I want to surprise her, if that's ok with you."

She looks at me with a happy expression. "Oh, why of course! I would love that. Would you mind if you use your magic to give us tea?" When I shake my head no, she smiles and nuzzles me, to which I nuzzle back with compassion.

Using my telekinesis, I move the tea set into the kitchen, ready to prepare it for Fluttershy and her friend. As I walk into the kitchen, I could hear a knock on the door as Fluttershy opens it for whoever was knocking on the door. Luckily, I was inside the kitchen far enough to not have the guest see me. I could hear Fluttershy talking to the guest, but I didn't listen as I didn't want to be eavesdropping. Voices talking as part of the background, I wait for the tea to prepare with the water at the right temperature. Once the tea gets finished, I use my psychic powers to pour a cup for me to taste. It tasted really good, meaning that the tea was prepared to give Fluttershy and her guest a grand time!

Speaking of good timing, I could hear Fluttershy ask her friend for tea, and after a few seconds, I hear Fluttershy call out, "Pika! Would you be so kind as to offer me and my friend tea, please?"

My role ready, I levitate the tea set as I walk out of the kitchen see Fluttershy and another pony sitting on the sofa together.

The new pony sees me, and I could see her mouth drop, from either my reveal or the fact that I was levitating tea towards them. I slowly drop the tea set onto the table, giving Fluttershy her cup, before looking at the new pony with a smile, handing her a cup as well. This pony had moderate violet eyes and her mane and tail were colored a dark sapphire blue with purple and raspberry streaks. Her coat was a pale, light grayish mulberry with her rump revealing a symbol like Fluttershy's. This symbol consisted of a pink six-pointed sparkle surrounded by five small white sparkles. She seemed to be carrying a satchel with her, placed and strapped on her right side. Another feature that stands her out from Fluttershy is that while she had wings like her, this pony also had a horn coming out of her head, which was really cool and mysterious, like a Rapidash but with wings and a non-fiery mane.

Anyways, the purple pony seemed to snap out of her trance, as she grabs the levitating cup with what seems to be magic, as a light brilliant raspberry aura appeared around the cup. She says in a shocked tone, "Fluttershy, who and/or what is this creature?" the purple pony asked her.

Fluttershy's response was to look at me with a smile and nod, telling me what I have to do. I walk up to the purple pony, raise up my left paw, and spoke, "Hello! My name is Pika. It's nice to meet you!"

Never have I seen a pony's mouth almost drop to the floor, but this pony was close to accomplishing that task! After a while, she shook her head before examining me immensely, which doesn't make me uncomfortable at all, knowing that she hasn't see me before. "Wow. Not only have I not seen you before, but you can also talk! Plus, you seemed to levitate a tea set as well! I don't even know what to say!" She clearly seems confused yet excited over meeting me, which causes me to giggle a bit.

"Well, what do you want to say, then?" I asked, wanting to help her find what she has to say. Laughing a bit, the new pony says, "Well, I don't know, but I should start by introducing myself. My name is Twilight Sparkle, and I'm the Princess of Friendship. It's nice to meet you, Pika!" She says before she shakes my paw with her hoof.

After the greeting, I kneel down to her and say, "Sorry if I scared you, Princess Twilight. I wanted to surprise you with tea as well as show you one of my powers! I'm sorry if I scared you!" I say my apology to her, not wanting to seem rude in front of her.

Twilight's response was to giggle and rub my head with her hoof, as she says, "Hey, it's ok, Pika. I did get shocked from you using magic to you talking, but I'm not scared one bit. In fact, I'm quite curious as to how you're able to do that! Oh, and you can call me Twilight, no need to be formal with me!" She added that last part with a giggle.

Looking at Fluttershy, she says to her, "Is he the reason you sent that letter to me, Fluttershy?" She seemed quite curious about me, not that I can blame her. "Well, yes and no. You see, I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" She timidly asks the purple pony, scared that she'll say no to her. "Sure thing, Fluttershy, what do you need?" I watch the two talk as I stand there, ready to see how Twilight will react towards Fluttershy's request. "Well… I was wondering if you could take care of Pika."

Twilight looks at her with a shocked expression. "Excuse me, what?!" She tells Fluttershy, not believing what she just said. "But you like to take care of animals! Why would you want me to take care of him?" She asks her, her tone clearly in shock.

Fluttershy looks towards me with a sad smile, before she told Twilight everything. From how I was in the Everfree Forest, to my fight with the Manticore, to her finding me and getting bitten by Angel, and to how I realized I couldn't stay here to ruin her and Angel's bond together. After she explained everything, Twilight gets off the couch and walks towards me. She stands over me, tall compared to me, before she reveals her wings and hugs me with them.

As I get hugged, only one question forms in my mind, and surprisingly, that is, 'Are all ponies… so huggable and comfy?'

No joke, her coat feels so soft, and the feathers on her wings are really comfy, just like Fluttershy's. If I wasn't in a situation right now, I could probably fall asleep! But now is not the time for me to get lost in Twilight's embrace.

I look up at her to see a sad expression on her face, as she pulls me in closer towards her. Rubbing my back and head with her soft feathers, she says comfortly, "I'm so sorry you had to meet that Manticore, only to get injured by it. And I'm also sorry that Angel hurted you too when you two met for the first time. Though, from what Fluttershy told me, you must really care about helping other ponies, right?" When I nod my head yes, she smiles and lets me go from her embrace, before lowering her head onto the ground to get on level with my eyes.

"Thank you so much for helping out Fluttershy. She's a really good friend of mine, along with many other ponies, so." Fluttershy giggled, making Twilight look back at her, confused.

"I'm sorry, Twilight, but did you know that he cooked breakfast for me this morning?"

Twilight looks at me with a shocked expression on her face once more. "Really?! Did you actually cook breakfast for her?!" She looks at me with a bewildered expression, her mane starting to get a bit messed up. I giggle and nod my head yes, smiling while I said, "Yep! It was to repay her for everything she's done for me. I really enjoyed making breakfast for her!" I say happily, with Fluttershy adding, "It was really good! He sure does know how to cook!"

Twilight stands there for a bit, amazed at what I did for Fluttershy, before looking at me with a big smile on her face! "Wow. You sure are special for making my friend breakfast, Pika. You and me will get along just well! And not just me, but all our other friends will love you too!" I look at her with a smile, glad I made her happy as well.

So far, I like Twilight just as much as Fluttershy! Not only are her hugs so comfortable, she was also really happy to see her friends happy as well. Plus, she's a princess and a representative of the Elements of Harmony, so bonus points for that! At this point, while I had a rough start with this world at first, I'm really starting to enjoy my stay here! I can't wait to get to know Twilight and Fluttershy a bit more, as well as meet their other friends as well!

"Well, I'm glad to have made you both happy! But, you're probably wondering what type of creature I am, right?" Twilight nods her head yes, her expression so curious yet… so excited? 'Huh. I'm guessing that she must really love knowledge. She seems excited to learn about who I am, as well as Fluttershy earlier. I'm definitely going to be liking her just as much as Fluttershy!' I think, giggling mentally towards myself.

So, preparing myself, I tell Twilight all about Pokémon, how we creatures have elemental powers, as well as how there were many different types of species discovered as of right now. As I tell her about my world, she listens with a still curious, yet gleeful expression as I explain to her the different types of elements a Pokémon can be. She appears to pull out a scroll and a quill with a ink bottle from her bag. I watch her write down what I've just told her about Pokémon, as she looks at me with a smile and a nod, signifying me to continue.

Preparing myself yet again, I explain to Twilight all about my species, Pikachu, from how fast we are to how we could use electricity. Twilight still has that curious yet joyful expression, as she writes more of my explanation and words towards the scroll. Eventually, I then tell her about how we Pikachu are defined as a boy or girl due to the shape of our tail, flat being a boy and two bumps being a girl. I could see her getting more happy due to me telling her about my species, which makes me smile as I'm giving a important pony like Twilight the beauty of knowledge!

Still having a happy expression on her face, learning a lot about my species, Twilight asked me, "If you don't mind me asking, how did you levitate that tea set, Pika? Was it from your species' power or was it from something else?" I look at Fluttershy, who smiles and nods her head, allowing me to explain my secret to Twilight. With a big smile, I look up to Twilight and ask her, "You may want to prepare yourself, Twilight, because I'm about to reveal something severely important over who I am. I hope you're ready!" Seeing determination on her curious face, she smiles and nods her head, ready to hear who I truly am.

Taking a deep breath, I explain to her about how I wasn't an ordinary Pikachu, but was part of a special group of important Pokémon known as the Children of Light. Showing her the symbol in my left eye, I explain to Twilight how this symbol defined a Pokémon as a Child of Light, as well as our role in using the power of light and our special, unique abilities in order to change the world to be a better place for every creature. She listens, her face extremely shocked at the fact that I was a special yet important creature. But, she still listens to my explanation with an amazed and happy gaze towards me, knowing for a fact that she was meeting a very important creature like me probably. Seeing her scribble down some notes over my speech, she gestures for me to continue.

I next explain my abilities a bit to her, starting to get a bit tired as to explaining who I am two times! But, for this kind princess, I keep on going to help distinguish a bit of her curiosity! I first talk about how I could change my gender, from a boy to a girl and back at will, showing Twilight my tail changing its shape to one of a female, and back to one of a male. She gets shocked, seeing me changing my own gender, before smiling wide and nodding her head in understanding, writing more notes in her scroll. I described how I not only hold the power of light, but also different elemental moves such as fire and levitation. I finally explained how I had more abilities, but that I wanted to wait to show her as it was a bit hard and crazy to explain.

While she did look a bit disappointed in having to stop, she only had that look for a second before smiling wide, hugging me with her soft wings. Squeezing me a bit, she says happily, "Thank you so much for telling me this, Pika! I personally enjoyed learning so much about you!" I smile as well, nuzzling Twilight's chest and neck. "I'm glad I got to make you happy, Twilight! So, do you want to take care of me?" I timidly ask her, wondering what her answer would be.

Smiling, she says to me, "I would love to take care of you, Pika, if that's alright with you, Fluttershy?" Fluttershy's response was to smile and nod her head for yes, knowing that Twilight would be able to take care of me.

I get out of Twilight's embrace, and walk up to Fluttershy, only to hug her one more time. Closing my eyes with a serene smile, I say, "I know I said this a lot, but for the last time, thank you so so much for taking care of and nursing me back to health, Fluttershy. I will never forget your kindness as well as your animal friends, especially Angel! Like I said earlier, while I wouldn't be staying here, I would love to visit you from time to time to have fun as well as help you take care of your animal friends, if you're ok with it, right?" She nods her head yes, smiling, while hugging me one more time as well, her wings rubbing my head and back softly while her chin rested on the top of my head.

"You're always welcome here, Pika. Whenever you need a snuggle, hug, sleepover, or a tea party, you can always come to me, ok?" I nod my head yes, and lay my head on her chest, feeling comforted by her accepting me for who I am. "So, does this mean we're now friends, Fluttershy?" I ask her, feeling a sense of seeing her as a great friend. Looking at me with a smile, she says, "Of course. I would be so happy to be friends with a kind creature such as you, Pika." Getting excited over gaining my first friend, I nuzzle her cheek, with her response being to nuzzle mine as well, careful over possibly injuring herself.

We stayed hugging like this for a bit, with Twilight looking on with a happy gaze towards our new-found friendship. After a while, we let go of each other, but we're still smiling. I walk up to Twilight, saying, "I'm sorry I took a while. Are you ready to go?" She giggles, and rubs my head with her hoof, before saying, "Don't worry, I'm glad you want to visit Fluttershy. It makes me so happy you're friends with her, I just can't wait to introduce you to our other friends!" Smiling over her enthusiasm, I say, "Well, let's head on out, shall me?" With that said, Twilight opens the door and waits for me.

I wave at Fluttershy with a smile, while she waves at us with a smile as well, before I walk out the door. Twilight waves to Fluttershy, before she closes the door and we begin our peaceful walk together...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the fourth chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, before I end this chapter here, I do want to clarify at least something regarding this chapter.**

**Earlier, you may have read how Pok****émon can use moves they couldn't learn thanks to magic and technology, right? If you have read that part, then you're probably confused as to what I'm talking about. Well, let me indulge you even more towards the setting of this story. As previously mentioned, this story will purely take place in Equestria, but what I probably should have mentioned in the first place was that the Pok****émon world also exists as well. Pika's world lies on a different universe than Twilight's and Fluttershy's world, but it truly exists. The thing is, in Pika's world, there are no humans, so it's entirely inhabited purely by Pokémon****. These 'mons have high intelligence, which explains how they're able to speak. If you're having a hard time grasping this idea into your mind, then basically think of Pika's world as that of the Mystery Dungeon series. I may write another story to showcase his world, but it all depends on you, the readers, to tell me if you indeed want to learn all there is to know about this world.**

**Anyways, with that out of the way, I thank you for reading this chapter, and expect the next one to be published next week. As always, have a great day, you all!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, nice to see you all once again. I welcome you towards another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, I don't have anything special to say regarding this chapter, aside from familiar areas and characters being introduced to you, the readers. However, I do have a VERY important announcement to make by the end of this chapter, so stay tuned until the end to see what this is all about. So, I hope to see you all there, and enjoy reading this brand new chapter!**

* * *

**New Destinations, New Speedsters **

Normally, whenever I walk with local hero celebrities, I would try to act whatever their personality is like. If I walked with a militaristic hero, I would act like a great soldier for them, and if they were a royal queen, then I would act and showcase royalty towards them like a loyal subject. This was my way of expressing delight towards meeting these benevolent world-changers.

So, when walking with Twilight, even though she was a princess, I was acting all normal around her. Perhaps it was due to her kind and social nature, or perhaps it was due to earlier when Fluttershy talked to her as a good friend instead of a good subject. But regardless, I was enjoying the pleasant walk we were experiencing together.

Though, while I was enjoying this time with Twilight, I still don't know much about her and Equestria! So, with growing curiosity, I asked her, "Hey, Twilight. Is it alright if I ask you a question?"

She looks at me with a smile. "Sure thing, Pika! What do you want to know?" She asks me, her voice carrying curiosity as to what my question is. Smiling a bit towards that curiosity of hers, I requested what I was thinking about earlier.

"I was wondering about something a while back, inside of Fluttershy's cottage. I know both of you are ponies, but to be honest, I don't know anything about you all, nor do I know anything about this land, haha!" We both giggled a bit towards how clueless I was about this new world.

"My point is, I really want to learn a lot about this world, so I was wondering if you could teach me all about Equestria!" I could see shock grow all over Twilight's expression as we stop for a moment. Wondering if I said anything wrong in my declaration, I shook her a bit and said, "Um, Twilight? Are you ok? Did I do something wrong?"

Suddenly, I felt one of Twilight's wings wrap around my shoulder and press me into her by the side. Looking up, I saw and heard Twilight laugh out loud as she told me, "Of course you didn't do anything wrong! I was just shocked at how you were so excited and willing to learn about us ponies. I love to teach, and I'm just so happy I get to teach you something in exchange for you teaching me all about Pokémon!"

Smiling wide, I hug her by the side, nuzzling her neck a bit. "Thanks, Twilight! I can't wait to learn about you and Equestria! Can we start while we walk?" Laughing, she nuzzles the top of my head, as she says, "Why, of course! There's so much I can't wait to teach you! What do you want to start with first?"

We continue our walk as I tell Twilight my first question. "Well, I believe it would be best to learn what inhabits Equestria. I know from seeing you and Fluttershy that ponies must be the inhabitants, but I have to ask, what type of ponies are in Equestria?" I inquired to Twilight, curious to see what ponies are in this land.

She looks at me with a gleeful expression before explaining, "Good question! There are a couple of different ponies here in Equestria, but you should at least know the four types. First, there's the Pegasus pony, who have the power to fly, walk on clouds, and control the weather. Fluttershy is an example of a Pegasus pony, as you saw earlier, along with another good friend of mine! Next is the Unicorn pony, who have horns like me and they can harness the power of magic. Magic can be used to cast spells or levitate objects, like you did earlier. I was once a Unicorn and I also know a couple of good Unicorn friends as well! Then, there's the Earth pony, who don't have wings or horns, but they have a special connection with nature and they're very strong. I'm good friends with a couple of Earth ponies as well!"

I snap out of my delighted trance, to which Twilight giggles at, only to notice and ask, "Wait. You said earlier that you were once a Unicorn, right?" She nods her head happily, due to me paying attention to that small detail in her lecture.

"Well, regardless of if you were gonna say it or not, I was wondering what you meant by that… if you're ok with answering it?" I added that last part hastily, not wanting to sound like I'm forcing her to spill the cards.

She giggles once more, this time rubbing my head with her wing, before saying, "Don't worry! I'm more than happy to explain to you what I meant by that. You see, because of my understanding of friendship, I completed an unfinished ancient spell by my idol, Star Swirl the Bearded. Because of that deed, I transformed from a Unicorn to an Alicorn!"

Seeing my shocked face, she smiles and continues. "Yep! As an Alicorn, not only do I have the magic of a Unicorn, but I also have the wings of a Pegasus, and the strength of a true heart of an Earth pony. Only a few ponies are an Alicorn, such as the rulers of Equestria, so it's an honor to not only be an Alicorn, but also as a representative of the element of magic!"

I felt so much admiration towards Twilight as soon as she declared what type of pony she was. I thought she was so great, from being a princess of friendship to being the embodiment of magic, but now, seeing who she was now, I'm slowly starting to really respect her!

After a while, I find the ability to speak, and I spoke out, "Wow… that's so COOL! You are so awesome, Twilight! I originally thought you were cool the moment I saw you, but now I'm really starting to respect you just as much as Fluttershy!" With that said, I hug her, nuzzling her to present my affection with this kind princess. She looked shocked at first, but then she smiled happily and hugged me with her wings.

"I'm honored to have your respect for me, Pika! Though, is it alright if I ask you a question, too?" I smile and nod my head yes, ready to help satisfy her curiosity!

She smiles and says, "Well, you see, yesterday, I was reading a book inside my home when all of a sudden, I saw through my window a pillar of light coming from the Everfree Forest. The light was a bit small from my location, but I could tell it was strong and bright! I was wondering, when you told me you can harness the power of light, I thought back to that moment yesterday and after learning about where you landed, I just want to ask… were you the one who caused that pillar of light?" She asks me, her emotions and tone very curious!

I think back to my fight with the Manticore, when I used my electric attacks and my light powers to protect myself from that meanie. 'First Fluttershy noticed my attack, and now Twilight saw it as well? If she saw it from her location, then other ponies must have noticed it as well. Heck, maybe Mander or Quire noticed my light too!' I thought and hoped to myself, before addressing Twilight with a smile and a nod towards her question.

She looks at me with a very curious face. "I was wondering… I'm not going to force you to do this, as I do want you to be happy, but if you want to, could I perform some tests on you? I want to see what you and your species are like in terms of abilities, if you're willingly to cooperate with me?"

I smile brightly, my eyes sparkling, and say, "Of course! I would be honored to help you learn more about my species as well as satisfy that mind of yours with knowledge!"

Hearing me say yes, Twilight squealed and hugged me tightly with her hooves! "Oh, thank you so much, Pika! I would really be happy to learn more about you, and you must be happy to help me out, right?" She smiles once more upon seeing my smile grow wider. "Ok, then. We won't start now, but once we get to my castle and rest up a bit, we'll begin tomorrow! Does that sound good to you, Pika?"

I look at her with a smile and nod my head yes, ready to satisfy her curiosity about me tomorrow! "Good! Now, do you have another question you want to ask me?" She tells me, ready to answer what she knows to me.

I nod my head yes, asking her, "Well… from both you and Fluttershy, I noticed symbols appearing on your flanks. I have to ask… what are those symbols?"

Smiling, Twilight explains to me, "Well, you see, Pika, those symbols are referred to as Cutie Marks! Whenever a pony discovers his or her love for something, he or she gains a symbol known as a Cutie Mark. These are bound to us for the rest of our lives, showcasing our talent and what makes us unique! For me, my Cutie Mark represents my talent for magic, as well as my destiny with my friends. For Fluttershy, her Cutie Mark represents her talent for taking care of animals. Do you understand?"

I smile and nod my head yes, as I say to her, "Wow. That sounds so cool, having a symbol for what you love! I'm so happy that both you and Fluttershy have marks for what you love to do!" She smiles at me and says, "Thanks, Pika! I'm glad you got to learn a lot about us ponies. I can't wait to teach you more someday!" Smiling wide, I nuzzle her as thanks for teaching me about Cutie Marks, to which she nuzzles back with much enthusiasm.

_*VROOM-VROOM*_

All of a sudden, I heard what appears to be something coming towards us. From the sounds alone, it sounded like some sort of vehicle travelling really fast! I look around, trying to find the source of the noise, with Twilight looking around as well, having heard the sound too.

Suddenly, I could make-out a blur appearing from the distance, traveling towards us at a speedy pace! With quick agility, I push Twilight out of the way, who reacts in shock upon seeing me protect her, before dodging the blur, just as it almost hits me! The blur stops a few feet away from us, revealing itself to be… a filly on a scooter?!

I rub my eyes a bit, seeing if the adrenaline is gone and/or if I was hallucinating, but I still see a little pony on a scooter alright! 'Wow, this pony may be small, but they sure can go pretty fast!' I mentally chuckled to myself as the filly hops off their scooter before running towards us, worry plastered on their face.

This pony has a light brilliant gamboge coat, with their mane being a bit spiky (which I really love!) and colored a moderate cerise. This filly's eyes appeared to be a grayish purple as well as a bit feminine and I could see a symbol on her flank as well! This symbol consisted of a wing with a lightning bolt inside a red, pink, and purple shield. Finally, this filly had wings like Fluttershy, but they were pretty tiny, making sense as she was a small pony.

The filly went up to Twilight, saying in a worried tone, "Oh no! Are you ok, Twilight?! I'm so sorry for not seeing you there!" Twilight giggles a bit, before replying to the filly, "It's alright, Scootaloo. I'm not hurt, and it's all thanks to my friend here!" She says, smiling before pulling me into a side hug with her wing.

The filly, now known as Scootaloo, sighs in relief, before looking at me with a curious and... happy expression? "Wow. You managed to save my friend from my speed?" Upon seeing me nod my head, her eyes suddenly started to sparkle!

"That's so awesome! You must be pretty fast like me and my sis! My name's Scootaloo. It's nice to meet you!" She raises a hoof up, and I shook it happily, before saying, "Hello! My name's Pika. It's nice to meet you as well, Scootaloo!"

She gains a shocked expression towards me talking, but the shock gets replaced with even more happiness! "Wow! You can talk as well?! That's even more cool!" She says happily, before looking at me with narrowed eyes, walking around me and examining my features.

"Hmm. Your face looks cute, and those cheeks look a bit funny, but I do like the spiky fur on your ears and your head. Plus, you have that weird, yet cool symbol in your eye. You're also as tall as me, and you have a bolt-shaped tail. Overall, I have to say you look cute, but you definitely look more cool to me!" She declares with a happy remark.

I smile and say, "Thanks, Scootaloo! You sure look cool as well! I love your spiky mane, and your Cutie Mark looks neat too! Overall, they're both severely cool!"

She looks at me with a grin and says, "Well, thanks for the compliment, Pika! I sure do look cool with this hairstyle, and my Cutie Mark is indeed pretty cool. My role is to help out ponies who don't have Cutie Marks figure out what their talents are, and it's really awesome. But, what makes this even more awesome is that I'm not the only filly helping out!"

Seeing my intrigued and excited emotions, she continues her speech. "Me and my friends, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle, are members of a club we made called the Cutie Mark Crusaders! We help ponies as well as have fun at the same time. If you meet them, tell them I said hi!"

I smile, saluting and then saying, "You can count on me to say hi to your friends!"

Scootaloo smiles and places a hoof on my shoulder, saying, "Yep! You're definitely cool, Pika! Me and you will get along so well. And I'm sure my other friends will like you too! Though, can I ask you a question?"

Seeing me nod my head, she asks me, "I'd never seen you before, so where are you from?" I look back at Twilight, who looks at me with a sad smile and a nod.

Smiling sadly, I explain to Scootaloo how I woke up in the Everfree Forest, only to fight that Manticore, to Fluttershy finding and saving me, to me meeting Twilight and how she decided to take care of me.

When I finish my tale, I could see that Scootaloo had a shocked expression as to what I faced! Before I could say anything, however, Scootaloo loudly exclaims, "Oh my goodness! I was on my scooter yesterday, driving around really fast, but then I saw a bright pillar of light radiating from the Everfree Forest. And from what you told me, you fought that Manticore at the same time. You must have been the one who caused that light!"

Her shock instantly transforms into one of awe and excitement as she squealed for a bit! "That's so COOL! You can make bright lights, as well as injure a manticore! If that doesn't count as being cool, then I don't even know what counts as being cool!"

She then hugs me with her hooves, telling me, "Tell you what. Meet my other two friends, and if they tell me you made a really good first impression, then you can officially be part of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, and we can have as much fun as possible! You think you can accomplish this task?" She asks me, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I smile and say, "Oh, I can definitely do this! I'll make sure your friends have a great time, ok?" I say, smiling while raising my paw for this deal.

Scootaloo grins and shakes my paw, making the deal complete, only to pull me towards her and wrap me in another hug. Ruffling my head, she declares, "It's a deal. Starting today, you and me are now officially friends! It takes a lot for me to get impressed, and you have definitely impressed me, Pika. I know for a fact that my friends and my sister wouldn't know what'll hit them when they meet you!" We giggle a bit towards Scootaloo's statement, only to full out laugh and cry tears of joy as we officially become cool friends!

After that joyful moment, I smile wide and say, "It's such an honor to have impress a cool filly such as you, Scootaloo!" She replies to my comment with, "Well, it's an honor to have met such a cool creature like you, Pika!"

With that said, she hops on her scooter, and prepares to take off. Before she does, she drives up to me and Twilight, saying, "Well, it was nice to see you again, Twilight. And it was definitely awesome to have met you, Pika! I hope you can impress my friends like you did with me, but you'll be able to accomplish this task, right?" I reply with a big "Absolutely!" towards her question to which her response is to smile brightly at me.

She prepares her scooter, and says, "See you two around!", before taking off, becoming a blur once more.

We both wave towards the fading filly as I smile widely, happy for not only making another friend, but also meeting a cool filly such as Scootaloo. I can tell for sure we'll be having so much fun, as well as with the members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!

With that in mind, I walk up to Twilight, saying sadly, "I'm so sorry I took so much time, Twilight." Her response was to smile really big and hug me with her wings, as she says, "If there's one thing I love as much as research and knowledge, it's definitely friendship. And seeing how you and Scootaloo took off extremely well, it makes me extremely happy to see a friendship bloom between you two! I'm not mad at you one bit whatsoever! I'm actually happy to see that you became friends with Scootaloo!"

I grin widely, saying to Twilight, "Well, one thing I know for sure is that she's definitely a cool filly!" Twilight laughed towards my statement, only to say, "Well, if you're able to become friends with somepony like Scootaloo, then you'll definitely like one of my friends! She's pretty much like Scootaloo, but she's also a representative of the element of loyalty! She's not here right now, but she'll be here in a few days."

I look up at her with a big smile, saying, "Well then, I'll definitely try to be cool for your friend when she arrives, Twilight!" She giggles and says, "Well, I can't wait for that day then. Anyway, we're getting pretty close to my place, so let's keep going, shall we?" With that said, we both resume our walk towards the path.

During the walk, I thought back to a question I wanted to ask Twilight, but I didn't as I was scared that it was going to be extremely embarrassing. Though, Twilight is a really kind pony, and she loved it when I asked her questions, so I might as well risk my chances. With a smile, I addressed to her, "Hey, Twilight. Can I ask you one more question for now?"

She looks at me with a happy expression. "Sure. I would love to answer whatever you're thinking, Pika."

I smile a bit wider and, with determination, I ask her, "I know that there are 4 types of ponies here in Equestria, but there's one thing I've been thinking about. I was wondering if each type of pony were... so huggable?"

Twilight laughs for a bit before pulling me into a side wing-hug, saying, "That's quite an interesting question! Well, to answer that, I will say that there are some friends of mine who really love hugs, while my other friends are not into affection, but I guess you could say that we ponies are pretty huggable. Was there a reason you asked that question, Pika?" She asks me, her expression being quite curious.

I said to her, "Well, whenever you or Fluttershy hug me, I feel as though I'm laying down on soft pillows and when Scootaloo hugged me, I felt like I was being placed on nice, fluffy clouds! I don't know why, but one thing I know for certain is that I enjoy hugs and yours, Fluttershy's, and Scootaloo's make me feel safe."

Twilight looks at me in shock before smiling wide and embracing me. Placing her head on mine, she says in a soft but happy tone, "Well, it makes me happy to see that me and my friends' hugs make you feel relaxed. If you ever need a hug, just let me know and I'll give you a sweet hug, along with my friends too, ok?" I smile and nod my head yes, before saying, "Sure, but I'm not going to abuse this, alright?" Giggling, she nods her head, happy that I wasn't gonna abuse her offer.

After our hug, we continue on walking, with smiles on each of our faces, until I see something in the distance. We walk a bit more, getting excited with each step, until we stop and examine the town in front of us a few feet away. Sensing a wave of excitement from Twilight, I could see that we made it towards the area she wanted to show me! Feeling excited to explore, me and Twilight enter the town.

From what I see exploring around, this town is very, very gorgeous. This town's infrastructure was that of a medieval village-style architecture, with the houses seemingly being timber-framed with thatched roofs and overhanging upper floors. When we walked inside the town, I could see what I'm going to presume is the town square. This area had a pool with a statue of a Earth pony standing on their rear legs with colorful tents all around it. There seems to be a river that marks the border of one side of the square, as well as a bridge that crosses a river to another tent-filled area. Gazing around, I noticed a big, cylindrical building at the center of the square. Examining it, I could see that it was colored a bit of a tan color with pink windows and a brown roof. Seeing how this must have maybe three floors, this building here must be the town hall for this interesting town.

With my vision once more, I could see a variety of ponies walking around, greeting and purchasing fruits and items from each other like it was everyday business. There seemed to be many different types, from unicorns to pegasus ponies to Earth ponies. Surprisingly, they haven't seemed to notice me yet as I was, to my knowledge, not a normal creature in this world.

Seeing the confused look on my face, Twilight reassures me by saying, "Don't worry, Pika. These ponies are good and won't hurt you one bit. You may get some looks, but I can guess they'll be thinking of how cute and interesting you are!"

With her comforting words soothing me, I look up to Twilight and ask her, "Twilight, what is this beautiful town?" With a smile, she welcomes me, saying, "Pika, it would be my pleasure to officially welcome you to Ponyville!"

I look around, starting to get entranced by this town, before asking Twilight, "That's such a nice name for this town!" She giggles and rubs my head with her hoof, smiling at how I was enjoying my welcome here! "So… what are we going to do first?" I asked her, being excited for what fun me and Twilight are gonna do!

Still smiling, she looks at me and says, "Well, first off, are you hungry? I'm not hungry yet, but are you feeling a bit peckish?" I think for a moment, detecting and checking my stomach, before shaking my head no, not hearing or feeling my tummy rumble.

She rubs her chin, thinking for a bit, until she says to me, "Well then, I was thinking that while I am able to see you easily, I'm scared that you'll get lost and I won't be able to find you. So, I was thinking that we could first off visit a good friend of mine and get you a nice collar for me and my friends to detect you! Is that ok with you?" She asks me, prepared for what my answer will be.

I ponder for a moment before smiling and nodding my head yes. Twilight smiles brightly and says, "Great! We'll go and visit her, but first, while I know you don't mind walking, would you like to hop on my back, so you won't be lost?" I look at her with a bit of a worried expression, saying timidly, "Will you be ok with me on your back?"

Twilight giggles, before telling me with a smile, "As long as you're near me and not lost, I'll be happy to give you a ride." With that said, she lowers one of her wings for me and says, "Hop on!" I climbed from her wing onto her back as she runs off towards the store of her good friend…

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the next chapter finished for you all to read of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, if you remembered back at the beginning, I had a bit of an important announcement I have to make to you all. This is severely important to this story, as this announcement is going to affect my publishing schedule by quite a bit. **

**You see, this week, I'm going to have Thanksgiving Break, meaning that I'm going to be free from Wednesday to Sunday of high school. Because of this, I'll actually be able to have a bunch of free time, so this means that, for this week, I'm going to be publishing not one, not two, but THREE new chapters for this story! I'll publish them one-by-one, so you'll get a new chapter every two days, starting with probably Wednesday. I don't know how you all are going to react to this news, but I know, for sure, that you're probably gonna be excited for even more chapters of this story!**

**That's all I have to say regarding publishing schedule, so as always, I'll see you all on Wednesday, and have a great day!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello there, readers! I'm keeping my promise to you all, as I'm publishing the first of the three chapters for this week of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, this chapter will introduce one of the ponies from the Mane 6, and if you're a fan of MLP, then you'll know who this pony will be. I do know how to write how she speaks, but I may not be so great at it. Luckily, I have you, the reader, to help me figure out how she would say this or that in your review... if you're ok with it. So, with that out of the way, I would love to introduce to you the next chapter of this hopefully interesting tale!**

* * *

**Crafting a Bonded Gear**

Travelling on Twilight's back, I got scared that I was weighing her down. Normally, I'm, ironically, light enough to be carried around without any strain whatsoever, albeit from ponies or other 'mons. However, regardless of my biological fact, I'm always worried I'll weigh somepony down despite being extremely light-weighted!

Examining Twilight's facial expressions and body movement, I could see that she didn't seemed to be struggling one bit, which makes me feel better, knowing that I'm not hurting my new friend. In fact, she seemed to be humming a melody I didn't know, but sounded grand anyways, as we travel along the streets of Ponyville. This experience was really relaxing, with Twilight's back being extremely spacey and her mane feeling like fluffy pillows. This gave me a sense of peaceful times back in my world, whether I was soaring the skies with Lati, or traversing the seas with Lappy.

Examining my surroundings, I saw that indeed, ponies were stopping what they were doing to notice the Princess of Friendship and her new-found companion, me. True to what Twilight said, they weren't looking at me in fear, but rather with curiosity and/or fascination. I couldn't blame them, as I am not from this world, so I'm bound to gather attention.

Suddenly, Twilight stopped and looked over to me, saying in a excited tone, "We're here, Pika! May I introduce you to Carousel Boutique!" I hop off of Twilight, and took in the design of the building.

This structure did resemble that of a carousel, having a large cylindrical building shape with decorative pillars and pony sculptures lining up the lower and higher exterior. Pretty colors, such as purple, pink, and blue, were all over the building as blue flowers were spread all around the building on the grass. The window curtains were colored yellow, as a yellow pony was showcased onto the wall above the front door. Looking at the size of the boutique, I predict that it held at least two floors with other rooms inside, but it's just my guess. We walked over to said front door, which was purple with two blue diamonds on the top and bottom.

Finishing my observation, I held a shocked expression on my face due to how beautiful this place is! With sparkling eyes, I say to Twilight, "Wow, Twilight! Your friend actually owns this area?!"

Giggling, she nods her head yes, to which I respond with, "Well, I must say, your friend here must have a really good sense of fashion and design!"

I look over to see Twilight laughing a bit, before saying, "You know, Pika, that's what this place is all about! My friend designs magnificent dresses for our friends and her clients, with those clients sometimes being celebrities. She's really amazing at what she does, so I was thinking that we could have her design a collar for you! Is that ok with you?"

I smile and nod my head yes, excited to see what Twilight's friend has in terms of design for me. "I would love to see how she makes my collar. But, what would be great is how she's like! Can you tell me how your friend is like, Twilight?" I asked her, curiosity invading my eyes and brain for answers.

She looks over to me and smiles, as she explains, "Of course! My friend here is a really beautiful pony, and she loves to express her beauty for all of Ponyville. She's also very stylish, and she uses her magic to find these exotic gems for making her dresses even more fashionable! She does have mannerisms, and she can make things more dramatic, but she's truly a generous pony. In fact, she represents the spirit of Generosity for the Elements of Harmony!"

I felt my mouth drop upon hearing what Twilight said. "Y-Your friend is a-a representative of the Element of Generosity?!"

Laughing once more upon seeing my priceless expression, she asks me, "Yep! You love beauty and designs as well as helping other ponies, right?"

I smile and nod my head yes, as I did love the concepts of designs from my visits around universes. Twilight smiles and nuzzles my head, as she says, "Well, I can say with certainty you and her will definitely hit it off as friends!"

I smile and say, "Well, from what you said, she sounds like one cool friend, so I'm pretty excited to meet her, as well as see her designs too!" Smiling once more, she rubs my head with her wing as she knocks on the door with her hoof.

"You know, my friends will be in for the shock of a lifetime when they meet a sweet, talking animal such as you, Pika. I may be no future-seer, but I can see you becoming friends with so many ponies." I felt my smile widen, happy that I could make friends with so many ponies in the possible future.

After a few seconds of waiting, me and Twilight see the door open, and a filly emerges from behind the door. This filly has a light gray coat with pale, light grayish harlequin eyes on their face, looking quite feminine. Her mane and tail were colored a grayish mulberry with pale, light grayish rose streaks. She has a small horn on her forehead, but no wings on her back, making this filly a small unicorn! I could also see that this filly has a Cutie Mark, which consisted of a star and musical note inside a red, pink, and purple shield, the same as Scootaloo except for the star and note. I wonder, 'Could this filly be one of the members of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?'

The small filly greets Twilight with a big smile, saying happily, "Hi, Twilight! It's nice to see you again! How are you?"

Twilight smiles and says, "Hello, Sweetie Belle. I was just visiting Rarity for a favor, but I'm surprised to see you here."

I mentally gasp to myself, seeing that this filly was indeed Sweetie Belle, a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders. 'So this is Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo did say to tell her that she said hi. Plus, she did say if I could make a good first impression, then I can be a part of their club and have so much fun with them! I can't wait to get to know another member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I hear Sweetie Belle say to Twilight, "Well, Apple Bloom's helping out with chores at Sweet Apple Acres, and Scootaloo's practicing some cool tricks with her scooter. So, I decided to help out Rarity with her work, and for once, I'm not messing everything up! She's upstairs, working on an outfit for Sapphire Shores, but she's almost finished. Was there a reason you asked?"

Twilight's response was to laugh and say, "Well, I have a friend here who would love a new design from her! I want to show him one of your sister's amazing designs for a collar."

Sweetie Belle smiles and responds with, "Oh, ok! I understand. That's so cool! Where is your friend, anyways?"

With a smile, instead of answering, Twilight moves aside a bit, leaving the young filly to officially notice me.

I walk up to her and smile, raising up a paw and saying, "Hello. My name's Pika. It's nice to meet you!" I see Sweetie Belle's expression go from one of confusion into one of shock as she hears me talk.

Suddenly, a second later, I hear a squeal emitting from Sweetie Belle as she pulls my paw and drags me into a hug. Cuddling my cheek a bit, she says, "Oh, you are _soooo_ cute! And you can talk as well! That's even more cute! It's nice to meet you too, Pika! My name is Sweetie Belle, and I'm a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She says with a happy and excited tone.

Smiling a bit wider while giggling from her nuzzles, I return her hug and say, "You know, Sweetie Belle, I met your friend, Scootaloo, earlier and she said hi!"

With a shocked expression, she looks at me with wide eyes, saying, "Wait, you've met my friend Scootaloo?"

I nod my head, and also add, "Yep! And I also became friends with her too!"

I giggle upon seeing her mouth drop a bit, before she shakes her head and looks at me with her eyes sparkling!

"Wow! Normally, somepony or some creature had to have done something cool to impress Scootaloo. If you did became friends with her, then you must be a pretty cool animal, Pika! Though... I'm sorry to say this, but I personally think you're more cute than cool, if you're ok with it?" She adds that last part timidly, scared that I'll be offended by her comment.

I laugh a bit and reassured her, "Don't worry, Sweetie Belle! If you see me as cute, then you can see me as cute. I'll accept whatever you think of me, albeit cool, cute, or anything else!" She sighs in relief and smiles at me, nuzzling my cheek as thanks.

"You know what? I like you, Pika! Since you don't mind, I officially think you're really cute, with a bit of coolness attached. Deal?" She says with a grin, holding up a hoof for me to shake. I smile and eagerly shake her hoof in return.

"So, does that mean we're now officially friends?"

Sweetie Belle's response was to hug me with one hoof and saying, "Of course! Any friend of Scootaloo or Apple Bloom is a friend of mine as well! I can't wait to have so much fun with you and the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

I smile and reply, "Sweet! I can't wait to play with you and your friends too!" We both laugh and smile as we officially become friends, just like with me and Scootaloo from earlier.

We both let go of each other and look over to Twilight, who was standing there with a wide smile on her face. She walks over to us, and hugs us with both her wings as she tells us, "I'm so happy you two became friends! You and Scootaloo are going to have so much fun with Pika! And I'm sure Pika is going to have fun with you two as well as Apple Bloom, isn't that right, Pika?" I giggle and nod my head, ready for all the fun we'll have in the future!

Twilight lets us go, and Sweetie Belle looks over to me, saying, "Pika, are you ready to meet my sister?" She giggles upon seeing my excited expression and lets us inside the carousel.

The interior of the Carousel Boutique was just as beautiful as the exterior! There were pink and purple curtains as well as various symbols around the walls, like stars, diamonds, swirls, and hearts. This room was stocked up with materials and supplies such as mirrors, dress form pony mannequins, movable screens, and a small display stage with a checker-colored stool. Plus, I could detect stairs which, I believe, lead up to the second floor as well as saloon doors leading to somewhere within this gorgeous area! I take a moment to examine the dresses on the mannequins. These dresses were really pretty, having either dark blue, sky blue, or light green as their color with unique designs. Also, they were imbedded with sets of matching, beautiful gems which express their beauty on a whole new level!

'Twilight really wasn't kidding when she said that her friend, Rarity I think, makes beautiful designs and dresses! I did believe her, but seeing this confirms her statement about her friend being a great fashionista! I wonder if I could help her out with my collar…'

This may seem surprising, but I did take in some training when it comes to fashion and design. What I mean is I would help out Mander, who made clothes not for fashion, but for armor for 'mons, ranging from being classified as light or heavy. It may seem like I didn't help him much, but I know for a fact that Mander will always refer to me as one of his best assistants, next to Quire. I would help our clients figure out how they wanted to customize their armor, to which I assisted my big brother with cutting fabrics to attaching the metals needed for protection, as well as applying any runics for special properties. Overall, we never heard of any problems with the armor we created and I will always cherish the armor he gave me when I became un Ultier...

I snap out of my thoughts as Sweetie Belle says in a loud voice towards the stairs, "Hey, Rarity! There's somepony here wanting to see you!" After informing possibly the owner of this store, we wait for a bit until I notice a pony walk down the stairs.

This pony appears to have a light gray coat, with a moderate indigo mane. Though, I could see that the shadowed side of her mane was a gradient of dark to moderate mulberry. This pony also had a horn on her forehead, as well as no wings, making them a unicorn too! Speaking of her head, this pony's eyes were colored a moderate azure, but I noticed that her eyes also had a light, cornflower bluish gray eyeshadow. Plus, she seems to be wearing glasses as well for something. Finally, I could see that this pony had a Cutie Mark like the rest, which consisted of three blue lozenge diamonds. Overall, I could tell this pony was beautiful and that she must be Twilight's friend as well as Sweetie Belle's sister!

Anyways, snapping out of my thoughts again, I look up to the pony as she calls out, "Thank you, Sweetie Belle. Let me handle this. Welcome to Carousel Boutique, how may I..." She trails off upon seeing Twilight, to which she says, "Oh, Twilight! I wasn't expecting you to arrive today! What do you need?"

Twilight smiles and says, "Hello, Rarity! I was wondering if you have time to do me a favor?"

This pony, now known as Rarity, smiles as well, with her saying, "Why, of course, darling! I certainly have enough time to help out a dear friend like you. What's your request?"

I hear Twilight say, "Well, I have a friend who would love to see one of your designs! He needs a collar and I was hoping you could design a unique one so that I could detect him if he gets lost."

Rarity looks at Twilight in delight as she says, "Absolutely, darling! Where is your friend?"

With a smile, Twilight looks at me and nods as she says to Rarity, "He's here with me, but you'll be surprised when you meet him."

With a smile on my face as well, I walk up to Rarity, who notices me and gasps, only to say, "Oh my! Twilight, who is this adorable creature I'm examining?" She looks at me in interest and amazement as she says that.

I raise up my paw, saying, "Hello. My name is Pika. It's a pleasure to meet you, miss!" I giggle upon seeing her stand in shock, with one hoof over her mouth, before she lowers her hoof, and lowers her head towards mine at eye level.

"You can speak? That's even more adorable! Oh, but please forgive me for my rudeness. My name is Rarity, owner of Carousel Boutique and representative of the Element of Generosity. It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Pika!" With that said, she raises her hoof towards my paw and shakes it, which makes me smile warmly towards meeting another of Twilight's friend.

"I don't consider your shock to be rude, Rarity. I do admit that I'm not really a normal creature let-alone kid. So, there's no reason for me to be mad towards you."

I couldn't help but giggle a bit when Rarity places a hoof on Twilight's leg and tells her, "Oh, I've only met this sweetheart, and yet I'm already seeing a bright light within him." Hearing Twilight giggle as well, Rarity looks at me with a smile as she tells me, "I'll craft a collar that will allow all of you to shine bright for all of Equestria to witness! Does that sound good, Pika?"

I look up at her with bright eyes, telling her, "I can't wait! But, if you don't mind... can I help you out as well?" Seeing her confused face, I explain to her, "I know how to cut fabric at the right lengths and apply crystals within said fabric. If that's not ok with you, I can simply act as a mannequin model to be tested upon for trying out clothes."

I could see Rarity's eyes slowly start to reveal shining pupils as she contemplates what I just said in terms of her out. As soon as she snaps out of her trance, she walks over to me and, before I knew it, starts to nuzzle my cheek. Giggling a bit towards this treatment, she tells me, "Oh, why that sounds wonderful, my bright star. I've got the most illuminating idea for your collar, but we all must go up towards my 'inspiration room' in order to take part in this grand idea."

With nods from them, Rarity uses her horn to levitate several objects. These objects, such as fabric and a measuring tape, were covered by a light cornflower blue aura as she hovers said equipment above her head. Looking over at all of us, she says in a sing-song like voice, "Follow me, everypony and star."

As we follow Rarity up the stairs towards her 'inspiration room', I take note in how Rarity seems to see me as a starry light enveloped in harmonial divinity. While I didn't mind how she's referring to me as that, it made me wonder what she saw in me. Sure, I am a Child of Light, but how does she call me such interesting names if she's just meeting-

I suddenly felt realization cross over my body. She saw me as an adorable yet interesting creature. Creatures that are characterized like that must be assumed to be from the Everfree Forest. And from what my new pony friends told me, they saw the pillar of light from the results of me using _Oblivion_. If that's the case, then... Rarity must have known about the light pillar, meaning... she must have distinguished me as the cause of the light. But Sweetie Belle doesn't appear to know about the light, or does she? I must ask them about it when we work on my collar.

Once we reached towards a purple door, Rarity uses her hoof to open the door and beckon us inside. As I head inside what must be her 'inspiration room', I take a moment to examine the surroundings around this room.

Looking around, I could see that this room must be her bedroom as well as her workplace. Evidence that lines up with my speculations are that the room had a canopy bed with a pink bedsheet that goes along with the purple curtains above the wooden outposts. There was also a window with more purple curtains that showcased the outside world, beautiful as it always was. I could see a worktable near the wall of the room, containing a sewing machine on top of the surface as well as a barrel beside the table, having inside a couple of colored fabric materials. There was a shelf that held more fabrics, a mirror beside it for seeing how the finished products would look like on a pony, and two pony mannequins near Rarity's bed. Looking around the room, I could see several pieces of fabric and other materials lying across the room, as some sort of outfit was on the table, having the colors of blue, white, and gold.

Looking at me with a sheepish grin, Rarity explained, "I'm so sorry you have to witness the disaster that is my unorganized room, darling. I was occupied with sewing the dress for my best client, Sapphire Shores. You don't have to worry about the dress, by the way. I'm almost finished with it, so I have plenty of time to craft your mystifying collar."

With an understanding gaze, I tell Rarity, "I don't mind your messy room. To me, it showcases how much inspiration and creativity you can muster under your hooves, you know?"

Glancing me a quick happy smile, she says, "Why, thank you for your kind words, Pika. Now, I believe we must begin with the construction of your magnifique collar. Now, do you have any recommendations as to how I should design the details into your collar?"

With a smile, I tell her, "You know, Rarity, from seeing your work, I have to say, I really want to see what you see inside of me. Make my collar with your image, and you can tell me how I should slice and dice the fabric to your liking, ok?"

Everypony looks at me in pure shock, with Rarity being the most shocked, seeing how I want her to make it how she sees me. After the shock wears off, she casts me a warming gleam of happiness as she places a hoof on my shoulder. She tells me in gratitude, "Oh, thank you, darling! I promise you will not regret my fashion design. You'll see just how divine this piece will be after we place our hearts and souls into this."

Smiling widely, I ask her, "So, what do we do first?"

Placing a hoof on her chin, she first tells Sweetie Belle, "Sweetie Belle, could you get my bag of gems, pretty please?"

Saluting to Rarity, the small filly replies, "Sure thing, Rarity!" Running out of the room to find the bag, Rarity waves with a smile as she addresses Twilight next.

"As for you, darling, could you search for some collar equipment? I should have some within my workroom."

Smiling to her friend, Twilight says, "Sure thing, Rarity. You can count on me." With that, she left the room for her scavenger mission.

Setting her gaze onto me, Rarity levitates her measuring tape and says, "Now, Pika. Tell me, how good are you at staying still?"

Instead of responding, I simply don't move as I feel the tape wrap around my neck, albeit not tightly. After wrapping the tape around me, Rarity levitates the tape out of my neck and studies the measurement. She then shows me the measurement, saying, "Now that you understand the measurement of your neck, you must cut an increased length of fabric for your neck by double the amount, understand?"

I smile and nod my head, ready to show her my skills at cutting measurements. She smiles and says, "Perfect. This may seem too big, but I promise you that there is a reason for doubling the length. I shall go and prepare the sewing machine for your collar, and for the color, may I suggest a cerulean blue and white for the fabric?" Smiling, I nod my head yes, as Rarity went towards the barrel and dug through it, finding a cerulean blue fabric, before handing it to me for my job.

With those instructions set into our minds, we begin our work, with me cutting the fabric at double the length of my neck, and Rarity setting up the sewing machine. As we worked, I saw Sweetie Belle enter the room once more, this time levitating with her magic a bag of bright gems, as the bag itself was gripped with a pale, light grayish sap green magical aura. Setting it down, she smiles at me and sits down, ready to watch us work to our full potential. Twilight followed soon afterwards, carrying a set of collar hardware for Rarity, to which she sets down and sits next to Sweetie Belle.

Finishing up the cutting, I show Rarity my pieces, to which she examines, and once she finishes, I could see a huge smile form on her face as she rubs my head with her hoof. She says in a proud tone, "This is absolutely perfect, Pika! Now, I'll handle the sewing and cutting from here on. You can consider what types of gemstones you'll obtain for your collar." She points to the bag of gems for indication of what I'll use.

I walk over and examine the gems, observing the designs and structures of these stones, as Rarity proceeds with the cutting and sewing of the cerulean fabric, placing it in the sewing machine. I pick out a colorful set of star-shaped four-pointed gemstones, which, together, were colored like that of a rainbow. Wanting to decorate them, I launch a weak, but focused _Thunderbolt_ onto the gems, seeing the electricity flow into the rocks, forming a small bolt inside the center of each of them.

'Thank goodness Mander taught me how to set elemental priorities towards crystals with our attacks. Now, with me using a focused electric attack, the gems should increase my electric powers as well as possibly not frying my collar up into a burnt crisp. Maybe when I reunite with Mander, he can possibly set some runics up to increase my collar's defense and overall coolness, haha! Plus, maybe Rarity could make him a collar as cool as mine!'

I could tell that Rarity and Sweetie Belle saw me use my powers, as they were looking at me in shock. Looking at the two ponies, I laugh a bit and rub the back of my head, as I say, "Sorry if I scared you two. I should've let you know that I can use magic as well." They look at me not with fear, but with awe and fascination.

Sweetie Belle was the first to speak up, "It's ok, Pika! I'm not scared one bit. In fact, I think it's cool you can use magic like me and Rarity!" She smiles upon seeing me sigh in relief.

Rarity speaks up as well, "Well, you certainly surprised me when I saw you summon electricity from you! However, I'm not frightened over your skills in magic as well. In fact, may I ask you a question?"

Upon seeing me nod my head, she smiles and says, "Well, yesterday, while I was designing Sapphire Shore's outfit, I saw from my window a pillar of light radiating from within the Everfree Forest! I would have gone to investigate it, but I couldn't afford to waste time not designing my client's outfit. However, Sweetie Belle also happened to have noticed the light by the forest, isn't that right, little sister?" She nods her head towards answering her big sister's question.

"Anyway, my point is, from what you noticed, I've been saying words associating with light towards you, darling. I may not know where you're from, but I believe I may have an idea as to who caused that magnificent pillar of light. I must ask... Pika, were you the one who created that beauty of light to display for everypony?"

I had a feeling that Rarity and Sweetie Belle would have known my true powers soon enough. Though, I am proud to say that both of them are not only correct, but also very smart for disclosing my location when I arrived here in Equestria. So, with a smile, I nod my head towards her question, to which they look at me with so much fascination and respect!

"Wow! That pillar of light I saw from the forest was so COOL! You must be one, powerful creature, Pika!" Sweetie Belle hugs and says that to me.

Rarity looks at me with a smile as she says to me, "I had a feeling you were the one who created that light phenomenon. I must say, your light is one of the brightest and most beautiful sights I have ever seen! Because of that showcase, you inspired me to craft this for you."

Grabbing the gemstones I chose with her magic, she grabs the sewed fabric out of the sewing machine as she sets the gems down. Next, she attaches the hardware on the straps of the fabric, making it now look like a collar. Rarity then beckons me over, having the both of us set the gems onto the collar for decorations and fashion. Finished applying the final touches, we take a step back to admire our work we have created!

The collar had the color of cerulean blue from the fabric we chose together. At first, having the lengths being double the size of my neck was a bit worrying for me, but Rarity did something I found to be extremely unique towards me! What she did was she cutted the fabric to make it look like lightning bolts striking each other, instead of a regular collar just circling my neck altogether. Even more interesting and unique was the fact that at the end of the points of the zig-zags from the bolts, there appeared to be very detailed objects that seemed to represent wings, upside down at the bottom or right-side up at the top. Overall, it made the collar not only look like the perfect length, but it made the equipment itself mystifying and special. The edges were colored with a thin white, showing off as if the white fabric was inside the blue as it poked out at the top. Plus, with the gemstones we attached wrapping all around the collar, making it look like a rainbow cerulean collar, I couldn't even find words to describe how awesome this collar was!

Twilight and Sweetie Belle walk over to us, completely amazed at what me and Rarity managed to create through our hard work. Sweetie Belle was the first to respond with, "Wow! This collar is so pretty and it looks really cool. I think this is the most unique collar you've ever made, Rarity!" Twilight nods her head as to what Sweetie Belle just said.

Rarity looks over to me and smiles, saying, "This collar is exactly what I pictured you to be, Pika. Shining, gleaming, and free-willed, you gave me inspiration to design a trend such as this! Do you like your collar, darling?"

Shaking myself out of my trance, I lower my head and tell Rarity, "I don't like it, Rarity." Upon hearing everypony gasp sharply, I look up at her, not with malice, but with pure joy!

"I love it! It's so pretty and amazing, plus it looks extremely cool! I love the wings you added, the white going inside the blue, and the gems we set together make it look so flashy. I'm so happy you made this for me, Rarity!" With that said, I hug her, to which she seemed shocked over what I told her. After a while, I could feel her hooves wrap around me as she pulls me closer to her.

Looking up, Rarity was giving me a sincere smile as she said to me, "Well, I'm honored to have made you this collar from my viewpoint, darling. I hope you take good care of this equipment." I nod my head with enthusiasm, as I nuzzle her chest and neck, to which she nuzzles the top of my head. She may be different than Fluttershy and Twilight, but I can tell she is really kind and generous, with the proof being her making me this beautiful collar.

I ask her, "Rarity, I promise at the bottom of my heart to take care of your amazing gift. Though, is it alright if I ask you a question?"

She looks down at me and asks, "Of course, darling! What would you like to know?"

I look up at her and smile, saying, "Well, I was wondering if I could visit you and help out with whatever help you need, from sewing to cutting to anything you need an extra paw with!"

She looks at me in shock, probably never having heard somepony or creature volunteer for working with her. However, her shock get transformed to one of happiness as she smiles and ruffles my fur with one of her hooves. She says in gratitude, "I would definitely love for you to visit and help out with designs for my clients. You're always welcome here, Pika, and me, you, and my friends can have so much fun together, right?" I nod and smile wide, ready for all the fun we'll experience whenever I visit her.

She lets me go and hands me my collar, saying, "Now, are you ready to wear your collar, Pikay-twiky?" I smile and nod, as well as giggle upon hearing Rarity give me a cute nickname. I let go of Rarity's embrace, grab my collar, and place it around my neck, only to instantly fall in love with it. The size was absolutely perfect and it felt as if my neck was lying on fluffy clouds, even though its design was that of lightning bolts!

I smile and walk over to Twilight and Sweetie Belle, asking them, "How do I look, you two?"

Twilight replies with a big grin, "Absolutely cute and cool at the same time!"

I giggle to her response, as Sweetie Belle nods and says, "I agree with Twilight! You absolutely look perfect in that collar!"

She then walks over to me and asks, "Hey, if you see Apple Bloom later today, can you tell her I said hi as well?" Upon nodding my head happily, she smiles and nuzzles me affectionately.

"Anyway, now that we got you a beautifully crafted collar, are you feeling hungry now?" I place my paw onto my stomach, only to feel nothing, so I shook my head no towards Twilight.

Placing a hoof on her chin, she says, "Well, why don't we visit another friend of mine and help her out with chores? Does that sound good, Pika?"

I smile once more and nod, saying, "Yep! I can't wait to meet another friend of yours!"

Twilight laughs a bit, before lowering her wing and saying, "Well, hop on and let's head out!"

I smile and climb up to Twilight's back, but before we leave, I say to Rarity and Sweetie Belle, "It was really nice to meet both of you! I can't wait to help you out, Rarity, and I'm also excited for when we play, Sweetie Belle! Have an amazing day, you two!"

They giggle and wave their hooves at us as we left the room, go down the stairs, leave the Carousel Boutique, and go off to visit another friend of Twilight...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the first chapter this week of _Visitors of Equestria_! The next chapter will be uploaded at least within two days, so be prepared for when that chapter comes out. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, have a great day, and also Happy Thanksgiving and a great Black Friday for you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back towards the next chapter this same week of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, if I have to be honest with you all, this chapter is one I'm actually the most afraid of. You see, I typed this story on a different document a long time ago, probably around July, and this chapter is one I'm not so proud of. I will make it as best as possible, but the reason why I'm so worried about this are the characters I'll be introducing this chapter. Now, if you read the title below, you may have a sense of who I'm talking about, but to those who don't, allow me to explain.**

**This chapter today focuses on a family who speaks in a Missouri Ozarks-like accent, basically a southern accent like 'ah' for "I" and "fer" for "for". My issue with this is I honestly have no experience with writing characters with a southern accent. This is why I feel like I need you, the readers, to help me with pronunciations and dialogue. I never want to insult people who likes the characters in MLP, only for me to ruin what they loved. So, if you're up to it, help me make this story one you'll remember fondly for me and for you.**

**Anyways, I feel like I've been sapping you enough of sappy speeches, so I'll stop talking. But, as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Oh, and by the way, I may have added a reference towards a Pok****émon game, but you have to read to find out. It should be easy to find, though!**

* * *

**Honor of the Apples**

Touching my collar, I felt some sort of protection built around my neck for wearing this. Perhaps it was how good Rarity fashioned it, or perhaps it was from the enchantments I granted upon the radiant gemstones, but regardless, I felt a special sense of a shield covering my body and keeping me safe from danger.

Smiling serenely towards that thought, I watch the trees pass by as me and Twilight walked towards wherever we were heading to. I have to say, after meeting such a elegant pony like Rarity, I wonder what personality Twilight's next friend is gonna be like. It could vary immensely, from being severely bubbly to being severely moody, big, small, etc. Just thinking about the endless possibilities of combinations makes me anticipate meeting another new friend.

Luckily, I didn't have to wait more as after a while, I felt Twilight stop her walk. Looking at me with a smile, she says, "We made it! Have a look, Pika!" Feeling a sense of excitement, I jump off of Twilight and look at our destination, only to feel my mouth almost drop to the ground.

This land consisted of a huge red farm, with several upon several of orchards everywhere upon this land! Looking at the red barn, I could see that it must have been huge, as it looked like it held two floors as well as that extra addition to the top. Flowers were planted outside the windows as vines holding apples were inscribed onto the walls. White fences aligned a few feet away and around the barn, as well as with the orchards too. Speaking of the orchards, they seemed to be full of apple trees, as well as several other crops, like grapes and corn. Walking, I glance up at the white gate, covered with vines as a brown sign with the middle inside a apple cutout, as we pass through it and into the barn itself. Still looking around, I noticed a well with some barrels near it, as I saw other buildings too, like a chicken coop for eggs, and a carrot building with its own carrot orchard.

I gaze at the sight with stars in my eyes, wondering, 'Whoever built this farm must have done an amazing job! Though, now that I'm thinking about it, who owns this place? Possibly a pony family, if I learnt anything from this universe.'

Snapping out of my thoughts, I look at Twilight and, with a excited tone, ask her, "Twilight, what is this beautiful farm?" Her response was to tell me with one happy smile, "Well, Pika, this is Sweet Apple Acres. Home of the zap apples as well as apple cider, this area is severely important to all of Ponyville!"

Giggling upon my shocked expression, I say, "Oh, wow! Really?" Nodding, she continues, "Yep! Without the acres, Ponyville wouldn't have existed at all! My friend not only works here, but she's also part of the family that owns this area." I could feel a sense of excitement build up within me as I ask her, "Your friend and her family owns this area?" Upon seeing Twilight nod her head, I smile widely and compliment, "Wow! That's really impressive at how well they take care of this area. This definitely must have took a lot of time as well as dedication!"

Twilight once again smiles at my happiness, shocking me even further by saying, "Well, would you be even more impressed if I told you that my friend here is a representative of the Element of Honesty?"

I look at her with wide eyes, nodding my head furiously as I exclaim, "Of course I would be impressed! Gosh, Twilight, how do you and your friends keep on impressing me 24/7?" She laughs at my exaggeration, before she pulls me into a side wing-hug, and says, "Well, we certainly try our hardest to be good ponies, haha! Now, why don't me head on in and say hi?" My response to her question was solved with a big smile and a nod as we walk around the barn.

As me and Twilight head on in, I start to gaze around the orchard, thinking to myself, 'Wow… so much dedication and effort to produce products for Ponyville. Ponies sure are amazing, especially with this family that owns this lovely farm! I wonder if I can help them out with their farmwork? I know for sure that I can handle a bit of farming and harvesting, as well as taking care of animals! If Guildmaster Wigglytuff taught me a valuable tactic, then it would be handling perfect apples as if they were a sacred and fragile object! I sure can't wait to see this family, especially the representative of Honesty!'

With that thought in mind, I slowly start to smile once more upon noticing what appears to be a big pony working near an apple tree. This pony's coat was covered a brilliant amaranth, and their mane was a brilliant orange. Their eyes were colored a moderate sap green, for once looking masculine, and their hooves were colored a light yellowish gray. I could see a Cutie Mark on this pony, which consisted of a green apple sliced in half, showing inside it seeds. One last detail to notice about this pony was how they seemed to be wearing a work horse collar, signifying... something. Well, back to the present day, this pony was carrying an empty apple cart towards an apple tree, ready to harvest some apples when they notice me and Twilight. Stopping their work for now, the huge pony walks up to the both of us and smiles upon seeing the princess.

"Hello, Big Mac! Can I ask you a question?" Twilight responds to the huge pony, whose name is Big Mac, to which his response was to say, "Eeyup." I take notice upon hearing his deep, southern-like voice, making sense as he must be part of the family who works here.

"Well, I was wondering if you knew where Applejack was at, as well as with Apple Bloom too." She inquires about her friends' locations. I sunk in the information about the name of Twilight's friend Applejack as I anticipate whether I'll meet her friend or not.

Rubbing his chin, he points one of his hooves towards the grape orchard, to which Twilight's response was, "So, they're harvesting grapes and making grape juice out of them?" Smiling, he nods his head and says, "Eeyup."

Nodding their head, she explains to him, "Alright, they must be busy then. You see, the reason why I wanted them was that me and a new friend of mine were gonna help you all out with the chores." I could see Big Mac nod with a smile, but then he raised a brow upon hearing Twilight say "new friend". Looking around, he tries to pinpoint where her new friend is, but to no avail.

Looking at Twilight, whose response was to smile and nod her head, I smile as well, and walk up to the huge pony, his size being almost colossal compared to me. He finally takes notice of me, and, with a curious gaze, he leans down and examines me. Excited, Twilight tells him, "Big Mac, I would like to introduce you to my new friend, Pika. Pika, this is Big Mclntosh, or Big Mac, the brother of Applejack and Apple Bloom."

With a smile, I hold up a paw and say sweetly, "Hey. It's really nice to meet you, Big Mac!" Once again, shock invades his eyes upon noticing me speak, though I saw that he wasn't showing much shock as the rest of the ponies from before. Smiling widely, he shakes my paw with his huge hoof and only says, "Howdy."

Getting a bit confused, Twilight says to me, "Yeah, Big Mac isn't really one for words, so don't expect him to speak much words, except for 'Eeyup' or 'Nnnope'." As if on cue, I heard him say, "Nnnope." Giggling towards the timing, I reassure them, "It's ok, you two. If you don't talk much, then I wouldn't judge you for it. Beside, I've met some 'mons who were pretty soft-spoken too."

Big Mac smiles and walks back towards the cart, adjusting himself towards the straddles, before he starts to pull it. Gesturing us with a hoof, we follow him towards the apple tree he was going towards originally. Big Mac unsaddles himself as he walks up towards the tree, only to turn around and buck it with one of his hind hooves! Staring in shock, I saw multiple apples fall off the tree as he picks them up, only to place them inside the cart. Snapping out of my trance, me and Twilight help him out, picking up the apples and placing them inside as well. After a few seconds, the pile of apples sitting there were all transported towards the cart as we walk away from the tree towards another one.

I felt a hoof tap my shoulder as I look up, only to see the inquiring gaze of Big Mac. Setting his gaze onto the tree in front of us, I say, "Do you want me to try getting the apples out of this tree, Big Mac?" Smiling, he nods and says, "Eeyup", once more. Nodding my head, I walk towards the tree as I figure out my choice of action towards getting those darn apples out! Running up and taking them one by one will be way to slow, and using a move will probably injure the apples along with the tree itself. But maybe...

With a grin, I test out a theory forming within my mind. Using my tail, I swipe left and right, trying to see if I can strike using the flat side of my tail instead of the edges. Upon setting it right, I smirk and jump into the air not too high, but not too small either. Turning my tail into a metallic state, I spin in the air and attack the tree using _Iron Tail_, but instead of using the edges of my tail, I use the flat side as I attack not so hard, but not so soft. It turns out, this gave me results even better than my expected vision!

I could see multiple apples fall out from under the tree, as the tree itself shakes a bit, but I don't hear any sounds of the tree breaking in two, or branches splitting themselves up. Once I land on the ground, I quickly grab some apples, rush towards the cart, and place them inside, before heading towards another tree to repeat the same process. Both Big Mac and Twilight pick out the apples and place them inside the cart, as I do the same step as before and hit the tree with my attack, the same process happening as before. We each do our role for a couple of dozens of trees, until the cart was so full of apples, I bet adding any more would cause the wheels to break.

As we walk back towards the barn, I felt somepony nuzzle my cheek, and I look towards the source, which turns out to be a very proud Twilight. She tells me in pride, "You did really good today, Pika. That move you did was really useful, and the amount of apples you got out of that equals to the amount Applejack gets out in a single buck! Isn't that right, Big Mac?" Closing his eyes, he nods and says, "Eeyup," once more, which makes me smile, seeing how I'm being helpful towards Big Mac and his family.

Once we reach the barn, we add the apples into crates as we prepare to head out towards another round of apple-picking. However, just before we could head out, we hear from behind us another pony's voice, which was southern-like and feminine, but it sounded quite young unlike Big Mac's voice.

"Big Mac! Ah finished makin' the grape juice and Applejack said to help ya out. She's harvestin' the carrots right now, so can Ah help ya out with yer chores, big brother?"

Looking behind us, I could see what appears to be another filly walking towards us, a smile planted on her small face. She appeared to have a brilliant amaranth mane, with a pale, light grayish olive coat. Looking at her face, she has brilliant gamboge eyes, but what's interesting is she appears to be wearing a light brilliant crimson bow on top of her head, which is really cute! Seeing no horn nor wings on her body, that means she must be an Earth pony, just like Big Mac. On her flank, she has a Cutie Mark, just like the other ponies I've met earlier. This consisted of an apple with a heart inside on a red, white, and purple shield. Seeing her Cutie Mark, I could tell that the design was the same as Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's Cutie Marks, except for what's inside the shield. So, does that mean that this cute filly here is Apple Bloom, the third member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders?

Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard Big Mac say, "Eeyup," with a proud glance, to which the small filly's smile widens over.

"Sweet! Thanks, big brother! Ah just got washed mahself up, so can we sta- Oh!" I saw the small filly's eyes widen upon noticing Twilight standing there with a smile on her face.

Walking up to her, the small farm filly says in excitement, "Howdy, Twilight! Ah didn't expect ya ta be here today! How are ya doin'?"

Ruffling the filly's hair, to which she giggles at, Twilight explains, "Hello, Apple Bloom. I was visiting today to help you out with your chores." I gave myself a proud, mental pat on the shoulder for correctly guessing this filly to be Apple Bloom.

'Huh. Judging by her name alone, Apple Bloom must have a lot of potential! My aura's telling me that this filly has a huge awakening that she can go through. But, I believe her name alone proves her true powers! Actually, now that I think about it, all of these ponies have ironic names too, haha! Fluttershy? Rhymes with butterflies, and they're both serene and kind. Twilight Sparkle? Raw abilities in magic and friendship. Scootaloo? Fast... via driving a scooter. Boy, that's so ironic, but they're so cool nonetheless.'

Giggling silently as to not reveal my presence to Apple Bloom yet, I watch her eyes widen in happiness as she exclaims, "Wow! Really, Twilight?" Upon seeing her nod, she embraces Twilight tightly, telling her, "Ah would love it if ya lend a helpin' hoof 'round here! Can we start, can we start, please?" As she was saying that, she looks to Twilight with pleading, puppy-like eyes, which causes me to try my best not to giggle towards this adorkable cuteness spreading.

Hearing Twilight laugh, she reassures Apple Bloom, "Of course we can start, Apple Bloom. But, before we can, I would love to introduce you to a new friend of mine. He's really sweet, and I know you two will get along so well."

Eyes widening in both shock and excitement, she says, "Oh boy! A new friend? Ah can't wait ta meet him! Where's he at?"

Looking at me with a nod, I smile and walk over to Apple Bloom, who finally notices me. Before she could remark on who I am, I raise my paw and say, "Hello. My name is Pika. It's nice to meet you!"

Seeing her mouth almost drop upon hearing me speak is one sight I've seen multiple times from multiple ponies. She shakes her head from her trance, only to look at me with huge amounts of happiness and cuteness.

"A talkin' creature? That's soo cool! Howdy there, Pika! Mah name's Apple Bloom, and Ah'm a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" She introduces herself to me with much excitement, warming my smile up even more!

"I know." Seeing her confused face, I explain, "I met the other two members of your club, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. They said hi, by the way, and I became friends with them as well!"

Shocked once more, Apple Bloom shakes off the feeling and says to me, "Wow! If ya became friends with mah friends, then yer a friend of mine as well, Pika!"

I giggle and smile upon Apple Bloom's statement, but all of a sudden, I felt a hoof boop my small nose. Looking at my nose, I saw the culprit to be Apple Bloom, who was giggling a bit towards her action earlier.

"Ya know, yer real cute, Pika. Me, you, and the Crusaders should play with each other someday, possibly when Ah'm not doin' a lot of chores. Would ya like that?" I nod in excitement upon seeing the day where we all play together.

Twilight suddenly adds in, "Apple Bloom, did you know that Pika was helping Big Mac earlier? He managed to knock some trees with his tail, and got a bunch of apples to fall out! Right, Big Mac?" To clarify Twilight's statement, he says a proud "Eeyup" towards my actions earlier.

Just as I was about to check on Apple Bloom's expression, I felt her nuzzle my left cheek. Looking at her, she hugs me and says, "Were ya here with Twilight ta help us out, Pika?"

Upon seeing me nod my head, she smiles and nuzzles me affectionately as she says, "Yer one very interestin' creature, Pika. Ah'm glad Ah got ta meet a kind, loving creature such as ya. My sis will surely love you, isn't that right, big brother?" Big Mac nods his head in agreement towards Apple Bloom's statement, which makes me excited for when I meet her and Big Mac's sister.

After that moment, Apple Bloom lets me go and asks, "So, Pika? Ya ready to start pickin' some apples?" Determination in my eyes and heart, I nod with a smile and a salute, to which she giggles at and says, "Then let's get started!"

With that said, all four of us head out towards the apple orchard for round two of harvesting! We each have our roles, with me and Big Mac hitting the trees with our strength, while Twilight and Apple Bloom picked up the apples dropped from them. When I use _Iron Tail_, I could see Apple Bloom look on in shock upon seeing my skills, to which Twilight nudges her out of that trance.

I heard Twilight say to her, "Pika sure is a unique, powerful, and kind creature, right, Apple Bloom?" I saw Apple Bloom nod her head as I hit another tree with my attack. Suddenly, I heard her gasp as I turn my head towards her, worried as to what happened. With shock in her voice, she says to me, "Pika, c-can Ah ask ya a question?"

Nodding my head, I ask, "Sure thing, Apple Bloom. What do you want to ask me?" Big Mac stops his work as well, walking towards us to see what Apple Bloom has to ask.

"Ya see, yesterday, me, Big Mac, and Applejack were finishin' up our chores when suddenly, we saw some pillar of light emittin' from the Everfree Forest. We were a bit far from the location, but we felt as though we were just there, right, Big Mac?" Upon seeing her big brother nod while slowly widening his eyes in realization, she continues.

"We were a bit worried as ta what in tarnation was happenin', but Applejack reassured us and said not ta think about it. When Ah saw ya attack that there tree with that bright tail of yers, somethin' clicked inside mah brain. Ah don't know if this is true, but Ah need ta ask ya this. Pika, were you the creature who caused that light from within that forest?"

Big Mac looks at Apple Bloom, then at me in shock as he contemplates what she just said. Guess that means the jig is up! With a smile, I nod my head and add, "You two are right. I was the one who created that light in the Everfree Forest."

Aside from Twilight standing there with a smile at me towards revealing my identity, everypony looks at me in shock over the reveal. Big Mac simply had his mouth agape as Apple Bloom only said, "Wow..."

Walking towards the pile of apples, I tell them, "I don't know what you two think of me, but before you reveal those thoughts, can we finish your chores first?"

As if I struck a magic bullet, we all resume our work of harvesting these apples. While performing my role, I still had my thoughts as to what Big Mac and Apple Bloom think about me, but I still work hard regardless. We continue our work for a few hours, until we're all back at the barn, exhausted and spent upon finishing the harvest of the apples. However, while everypony must be tired, I certainly don't feel tired at all. In fact, I feel as though I could continue for many upon many of hours working for this amazing family!

…Huh. Now that I hear myself, I realized what I had just said. 'Heheh. I guess that theory of me having a lot of energy today must have been correct! Whelp, I won't complain toward my illness being kind to my vitality today, haha!' I giggle towards my conscience for that comment, when suddenly, I heard the sounds of hooves trotting towards us. Looking up, I saw what appears to be another pony walking towards us, a smile plastered on their face.

This pony appears to have a brilliant gamboge coat, with a pale, light grayish olive. What's interesting about this pony's mane is that it appears to be pulled back as it hanged onto the pony's right side near the neck. Their eyes, which looked feminine, were a moderate sap green, and what's cool is that she appeared to be wearing a light brown stetson hat! Seeing no horns and no wings, she, just like Apple Bloom and Big Mac, must be an Earth pony, which is really sweet! Just like the rest, she has a Cutie Mark on her flank, which consisted of three red apples, with green leaves at the top of said apples. Judging by how Apple Bloom mentioned sister, and the fact that this pony was indeed female, along with Twilight mentioning her name earlier, I conclude that this pony must be Applejack, Twilight's good friend as well as Big Mac's and Apple Bloom's sister.

Walking towards her siblings, she says to them, "Big Mac! Apple Bloom! Did you two happen to finish up yer chores together?" Taking note of her southern-like voice, I watch the two nod their head towards her, which she smiles at.

Applejack goes over to them, hugs them in a warm, sibling hug, and tenderly says, "Ah'm so glad and proud ta have such great siblings like you two."

Smiling, they hug her back as Apple Bloom says, "Gee, thanks, Applejack! Ah'm glad that me and Big Mac finished harvestin' the apples, but we can't take the credit without mentionin' somepony who helped us out."

Looking around, I saw Applejack take notice of Twilight being near her siblings. Smiling wide, she walks over to her and says, "Howdy, Twi! It's nice to see ya again. Were you the one who helped mah siblings out with their chores?"

Seeing Twilight nod her head, she smiles and brings her in for a tight embrace, telling her, "Ah can't thank ya enough fer helpin' out mah siblings, sugarcube. Ah'm so lucky to have an honorary Apple family member such as you."

Nuzzling her friend, Twilight returns the hug and, after a while, they pull back. Twilight says to her, "You're welcome, Applejack. If I have to be honest, I was actually trying to look for you earlier."

Getting interested, Applejack tells her, "Really now? What did ya need me for, sugarcube?" She appears to be very intrigued as to what Twilight has to say to her.

"Well, I wanted to introduce you to a new friend of mine. He helped out Big Mac and Apple Bloom too, and you'll be quite surprised when you meet him." Twilight explains to her, excited for me to officially meet her friend.

Excited, I saw Applejack look around, as she says, "Introducin' me ta yer new friend, huh? That's mighty sweet of ya, Twi! Where is he, anyways?" With a smile, Twilight gestures me to introduce myself to her, which I do with big excitement.

Walking up to her, she notices me and lightly gasps to herself over seeing me. Smiling, she leans down towards my level and says, "Why, hello there, little critter! Don't think Ah've ever seen the likes of you before." Looking at Twilight, she calls out, "What's his name, sugarcube?"

Smiling, I suddenly raise up a paw and introduce myself towards her. "Hello. My name is Pika. It's nice to meet you!"

I saw Applejack's eyes widen upon seeing and hearing me talk, as she gasps again, this time being a bit heavier than before. Before I could explain to her if something's wrong, she starts laughing as she shakes my paw rather strong, causing my entire body to be shook.

"Hahaha! Oh boy, ya sure did surprise me like a pig who's gotten a lifetime supply of mud ta bathe and roll over. Well then, Pika, it's a pleasure makin' yer acquaintance. I'm Applejack, and we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends! Especially with a unique creature such as ya!"

After we introduced ourselves, she questions me, "Now, were ya the one who assisted mah family with the apple harvest? Ah'll know if yer lyin' or not, so ya better speak the honest truth."

Nodding with a serene smile, I explain to her, "Applejack, I promise you I did help out Big Mac and Apple Bloom. When me and Twilight went to visit you all, I was excited over meeting a kind family such as yours. But, when I saw how hard-working Big Mac was, and later Apple Bloom, that excitement was slowly replaced by nothing but pure respect. I love to help out other ponies, and seeing how big your farm was, not only did I wanted to help you, but I was amazed by how much work you all must do everyday! I'll take credit for helping out your siblings, but if I have to be truly honest, everypony here did their role extremely well, and I couldn't be more impressed than ever before."

Once again, I saw Applejack look at me with widened eyes over what I just said, as her mind contemplates all my words for any traces of dishonesty. Before I could speak again, I saw her place a hoof on my shoulder. I look up towards her, only to be met with a gaze of gratitude, like what one gives towards their friends and family for doing something amazing.

"Let me be straight with ya, Pika. Whenever Ah see rodents and mice, Ah'm always not so trusting towards them. Seeing how they steal our crops and cause trouble, you could say Ah have a bad relationship with them. However, out of every critter Ah've met, yer the first one to have assisted mah family out instead of cause any mischief towards our farm. Perhaps yer not so bad after all, Pika! Yer words sprang close to home towards me, and if Ah taught mah family and friends one important trait, then it'd be the value of bein' honest. Now Ah see why Twi here wanted me to meet ya. Yer a kind creature and Ah'm ready ta see how we work together not as enemies, but as friends."

With that said, Applejack pulls me into a tight, but warm embrace, as she places her chin on the top of my head. Feeling her warmth spread all over my body, I smile as I nuzzle her, to which she giggles at, before she gives me the same treatment.

Examining her words, I ask her, "From what you said about teaching your family to speak the truth, I'm guessing that means you represent the Element of Honesty, right, Applejack?"

Laughing, she pulls back and holds me by the shoulder, nodding her head for a yes. Giving me a wink, she exclaims, "You're darn tootin' Ah am! And Ah'm proud ta have that title along with mah friends too!"

I then declare to her, "Well then, it's an honor to meet and become friends with an important pony such as you, Applejack!" Her response to me was, "Thanks! And you bet it's an honor ta be friends with ya too, Pika!"

Poking at my collar, Applejack remarks, "Ya know, that collar there sure looks good on ya! Let me guess, did Rare make that for ya?" Smiling, I nod my head as she nuzzles my cheek, telling me, "Well, Ah think it looks mighty fine on ya, Pika!" My response to her was, "Aw, thanks Applejack! Rarity sure is a great fashion designer, haha!"

Suddenly, we all hear a rumbling sound, which makes us look around, only to pinpoint the location of the rumbling towards my now peckish stomach. We all laugh over what happened, as Applejack says, "Sounds like yer pal here is as hungry as Big Mac runnin' on a wheel fer over two hours, haha!"

Saying that, she walks towards the cart and pulls out a couple of apples, possibly ten, before walking over towards us. Looking at me, she says, "Here ya go! A couple of apples ta soothe yer stomach up. We ate a little earlier, so you don't have ta worry about us. Eat up!"

Glancing at the apples, I tell her, "Thank you for your offer, Applejack. I really appreciate your kindness, but..." Instead of finishing my sentence, I pick up the apples, and hand two each to everypony. "What'll make me even more happy is giving everypony a reward for working so hard today, you know?"

Everypony was shocked over how instead of me eating all ten apples, I showed kindness by giving each of them two apples for their hard work, so we each had two apples altogether. Once it fades, they all look at me with thankful glances before we all dined into our meal. Experiencing the same taste as before from when I ate that apple back at Fluttershy's place, I, again, quickly take multiple bites into the apple before swallowing it whole.

Once we finish eating, we all settle down together as we experience a moment of tranquility together. After a while, Twilight gets up and walks towards me with a smile, before she uses her magic to levitate and carry me towards her back. Placing and securing me on there, she tells the Apple family, "Well, I'm glad to have introduced you all to Pika, but it's getting a bit late. You all must of had a great time, right everypony?" The three Apple siblings nod towards Twilight as they look at me with a smile, happy for making a new friend.

Smiling back, I explain to them, "I'm so glad I got to meet such a cool family such as you all. Though, if it's alright, may I ask a request?" Upon seeing them nod and waiting in anticipation, I smile and offer something shocking for the family.

"If it's okay with you all, can I help you out with whatever farm chores you need to do? From harvesting apples, to taking care of animals, I can handle anything you require of me to do! I personally enjoy doing hard work, and I don't mind wanting to impress you all once more, haha!"

They all look at each other with shock as they go over what I just said. After a while, they look back with huge smiles as they nod their head yes, with Apple Bloom saying, "Of course you can visit and help us out, Pika! Ah appreciate all ya done fer mah family, so yer always welcome ta visit us anytime, ya hear?" Agreeing with Apple Bloom, Big Mac says "Eeyup!" towards her statement.

Giggling, I nod my head as Applejack adds in, "Yup! Just like what mah lil' sis said, yer always welcome here into our farm anytime! Though, Ah didn't get ta see how much apples ya got to knock out. So, fer that, we ought ta work together someday for a great time. Deal?"

I nod my head and say with a smile, "Oh, we should definitely work together someday, Applejack. I can't wait to see what you're made of!" Laughing a bit, she replies with, "Ah can't wait ta see what yer made up too, Pika!"

Smiling wide, Twilight tells me, "I'm so glad you're now friends with Applejack and her family! This is just great!"

Looking at Twilight, Apple Bloom asks, "So, Twilight. Where're you goin' ta take Pika to now?"

Grinning, Twilight replies to her, "Oh, I'll take him towards a certain Earth pony we all know and love, right Applejack?"

Realizing what Twilight was saying, Applejack looks at her with a grin and says, "Oh, Ah know who're you talkin' about, sugarcube." Looking at me with a grin as well, she tells me, "Pika, y'all be in fer one big surprise soon, ok?"

Grinning widely, I tell them, "Oh wow, really? I can't wait!"

Giggling altogether, we both prepare to leave as I tell the Apple family, "I hope you all have a great night!" Twilight then adds in, "Me too! Have a good sleep tonight, everypony!"

Smiling, we wave towards the Apple siblings, to which they wave back and say, "Good night, y'all!", as we leave the barn and head out towards another new location...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the second chapter this week for _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, I'm not gonna repeat what I just say back at the top, but again, I would love to express my gratitude if someone does indeed write me a review telling me if you're enjoying the story, want to give me some suggestions, etc. I'll even mention you in the third chapter I'll be publishing this week. Anyway, I'll be signing off now, so I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, and expect the next one two days from today, so have a great day!**


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back towards the third chapter this week of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, this will be the last chapter out of the three-bundle content I've been publishing this week. If you want to know what that means, then bascially, after this chapter, we'll be going back to the regular schedule of one chapter per week. I just wanted to let you guys know that announcement for today, so, with that out of the way, let us begin the eight chapter of this tale!**

* * *

**One Memorable Party**

Throughout this vacation, I've befriended a kind pegasus, a magical alicorn, a fashionable unicorn, a honest Earth pony, and three interesting fillies bonded as friends for life. Seeing how much friends I made in the span of two days, I smile wide as me and Twilight head back into Ponyville to visit a friend of hers who'll supposedly be one surprise. I love surprises, so I can't wait to meet this Earth pony! Though, secretly, I pray that this surprise is not gonna be a bad one that'll cause me to fight and regret performing the act.

As we travel along the streets, Twilight suddenly speaks up and asks me something. "Hey, Pika? Can I ask you a question real quick?" Upon seeing me nod, she continues and says a topic I thought she was never gonna ask the minute I started to travel on her back.

"Well, I was going to ask you this question a long time ago, but before I could, we managed to get to our destinations pretty quick! But, seeing as we have a while to get to our destination, I can finally ask you this question that's nagging me so much!"

Getting intrigued, I ask her, "Well, spill it out, then! Ask me what you've been thinking about."

Determination in her eyes, she questions to me, "Well, here's my question: Are you normally this _light_, Pika?"

I laugh aloud, happy to see she's finally answering this phenomenon, before replying to her, "Well, well, well. I'd never thought you would ask me this question until a millennia passed, Twilight! But, to answer your question, I am normally this light all the time. You see, Pikachus are light by themselves, but they aren't as light as me. For me being severely light, my answer to you is I was born with that trait!"

Seeing confusion written on her face, she tells me, "Wait, characteristic? What do you mean, Pika?"

Preparing myself, I explain to Twilight, "You see, Twilight, in order for you to understand why, I'll have to explain to you the skillsets of a Child of Light."

As quick as a bolt, Twilight pulls out a scroll with a quill covered in ink as she looks at me and orders, "Continue."

Clearing my voice for this lesson, I explain, "When a Child of Light is born, aside from being born with light powers, they are accustomed with a certain set of skills bound to only them for the rest of their lives. If they were to, say, have offspring, then their skills have a slim chance of being passed on, like genetics. However, if a 'mon born from them is chosen as a Child of Light, then they'll be guaranteed to harness their ancestor's skills as well as develop their own traits. So, using me, I obtained the skills of the elementals from my ancestors. Because of this, I can use moves a normal Pikachu can't use, like _Flamethrower_ and _Water Pulse_, elemental moves for Fire and Water types. That power was descended to me from one of my ancestors in our lineage, but I don't simply have their skills only."

Taking a bit of a breath, I saw Twilight jotting down what I said in her own words, before she looks at me with a nod and gestures for me to continue, which I did.

"I was born with the passive trait of being extremely light. If I had to compare my weight towards an object, I would say the object would be that of a feather. I can be easily picked up without any trouble, and it makes jumping and running so easy because of it. There was one time where I remembered I was being carried around by a pigeon. If a small bird was able to carry me around without any strain whatsoever, then that's how light I truly am."

Twilight looks at me in pure shock as she scribbles down that note and only says, "Fascinating..."

Getting a bit tired, I then say, "I would love to reveal more of my lineage towards you, Twilight, but I would rather wait for when we perform my tests, ok?"

Disappointed, she places her scroll and quill in her satchel, only for her to look at me with a smile and say, "It's ok, Pika. I would rather wait for the big surprise when you show me your skills! But, for maybe the tenth time I've said this, you really are one of the most unique creature I've ever met."

Smiling towards her, I counterreply back, "Well, you and your friends are one of the most unique friends I've ever met before too!"

Laughing towards this now-created moment, I felt Twilight stop and, turning her head toward me, say, "Well, I can say that this lesson was great. So great that we made it towards our destination!"

Looking over Twilight, I saw that, indeed, we have arrived at our destination! I say to her, "Gosh. If this wasn't the definition of time passing by, then I don't even want to know what the true explanation is."

Hearing Twilight laugh, I hop off of her back and look at the shop in front of us, only to get my mind utterly confused.

This shop… looks like it's made purely out of nothing but sweets. The pillars beside the front door looked like candy canes, as they were colored in stripes of pink and white. Plus, the roof of this shop almost looks and, possibly, feels like that of a gingerbread house. There was a shop sign with a cupcake inside as well as a nest containing eggs along with a cupola showing a pony holding a candy cane. Also, I could see tables outside the shop which were probably used by customers for eating. Last detail to note is the tower on top of this building that looks like a cupcake, with lit up candles to support my case. Overall, I could tell that this place was a bakery, but that it got the definition of a bakery alright.

My mouth starts to water up a bit over thinking about the desserts inside! Twilight giggles at my expression, rubbing my head, before saying, "You must be wondering what this place is, right?"

Upon seeing my nod, she smiles and states, "Well then, Pika, may I present to you Sugarcube Corner!"

I laugh a bit before replying, "No wonder my mouth watered up to this building! This place must have amazing baked goods, right?" Twilight's nuzzle was her response to my question and I smile, thinking about how good this place must be.

"Indeed there are, my friend. If you taste a treat baked by my friend who works here, then you'll be transported into a land full of tasty goodness." Twilight closes her eyes and rubs her stomach, as to emphasize her point.

Still smiling, I ask her, "I guess that means your friend must be the best baker ever, right?"

Nodding her head, Twilight explains to me, "Yep. She bake the best cakes and pies Equestria has ever seen! Though, being a baker is as sweet of her as representing the Element of Laughter herself!

Eyes sparking, I see Twilight smile and giggle to herself as she rubs my head with her wing tenderly. She then walks towards one of the windows to check inside, and I follow her and examine too, only to see nothing but pure darkness everywhere inside.

A bit curious, I ask her, "Um, Twilight? Are you sure that your friend is up and running the bakery? Cause I see nopony in there, especially with the dark in store."

Rubbing her chin, Twilight says to me, "I'm pretty sure Sugarcube Corner is opened, but I don't know why it's..."

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb clicked inside her head, she smirks widely as she looks at me with a knowing gaze. "Actually, on second thought, I may know why it's all dark." She tells me, excitement plastered on her face.

Getting skeptical towards my friend's expression, yet curious as to why the store's all dark, I say to her, "Really? Can you explain to me why?"

Surprising, she shakes her head no, as she explains to me, "As much as I would like to tell you, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything. Trust me on this when I say go inside."

Still very skeptical, yet knowing for a fact that I can take care of myself should anything go wrong, along with Twilight protecting me from harm too, I simply nod and say, "Ok."

Preparing myself, I, with Twilight behind me, still giving off that gleeful smile, open the front door and head inside. As expected, it was dark enough for me to not see anything. A bit too dark for my tasting. Not feeling comfortable in the slightest, I call out, "Hello? Is anypony there?"

Not expecting an answer, I watch as my words seemed to echo within the store, like shouting out inside a cave. Still prepared to counter anything that might hurt us, I was about to summon a ball of light to illuminate the way, as well as light my tail up with electricity. Before I could perform those actions, I received the shock of my entire body over what happened next suddenly.

As if on cue, the lights instantly light up as I could see light blue cannons aligned next to each other, ready to shoot above me. Ready to cast _Protect_ around us, I watch as the cannons let out a loud boom and shoot out... confetti?

Watching the confetti jump out of the cannon, some of them land on my head as I next heard the sounds of party horns ringing throughout the store from their location. Finally, I hear a disembodied, bubbly, and feminine voice yell out, "SURPRISE!"

My eyes widening over what's happening before my sight, I examine my surroundings to see what's going on. The inside of this delicious shop was filled with a sense of a delicious aroma of sweets, as tables and shelves were filled to the brim with tasty treats! I also happen to notice how the tables are arranged to circle the store, having cupcakes to pie to even a cake! Also, there was a counter with a window showcasing even more tasty treats as well as a call bell on top of it. I could, again, see pillars that looked like they were made out of candy canes along with green carpets, one round and one square. There seemed to be two sets of stairs that lead to wherever they led to. What's unique is that around the walls, I could see what appears to be both party streamers hanging about, as well as balloons plastered together at one point around random spots of this room. With treats colored within the walls and a chandelier hanging about, I could get myself lost within this area!

Just as I finished examining the inside of the bakery, I suddenly heard Twilight let out a yelp as I turned around, only to get yet another shock. I could see Twilight get hugged, no, squeezed tightly by another Earth pony, who was grinning ear from ear. I watched as they rolled around a bit, before the pony lifts Twilight up with a huge amount of strength! Seeing her face, which showcased feelings of nothing but happiness and excitement, I felt my body relax as I examined the pony giving Twilight a nice bear hug!

This pony had a brilliant raspberry mane as well as a pale, light grayish raspberry coat. I could see that her mane and tail were a bit puffy, which I thought was very interesting! This pony had light cerulean eyes and, just like the rest of Twilight's friends, had a Cutie Mark as well! This mark consisted of two blue balloons with yellow strings and one yellow balloon with a blue string. From what Twilight told me, along with this pony's Cutie Mark, this must be her friend she was mentioning as well as the representative of the Element of Laughter! Looking at her, I smile and thought, 'Applejack sure was right when she mentioned how I would receive a huge surprise, haha! Was she the one who did this to the bakery...?'

I was snapped out of my thoughts as the pink pony happily calls out towards her captive, "Twilight! You're here! Tell me, is the visitor here yet? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Her questioning tone gets louder and louder each time she said "tell me," which makes me giggle towards her antics.

Laughing, Twilight reassures the Earth pony, "Don't you worry, Pinkie! I've brought him here safe and sound, banana spilt on top!"

Going into misfits of snorkels and laughter, the pink pony, now known as... Pinkie, haha, looks around furiously, saying to her, "Ok, good! Now, where is that little mousey at? I saw him come in, and he didn't receive his 'welcome-to-Ponyville' hug I was saving for him!" I resist the urge to laugh yet, as I slowly start to walk behind and towards her left side to prepare myself for introductions.

I saw Twilight ask her with a big smile, "Well, Pinkie, if you want to meet him, then have you tried searching around your sides?"

Listening to Twilight's advice, Pinkie searches all around her sides, until she looks towards her left side, to which she finally sees me standing there, a smile plastered on my face with a paw raised up.

"Hello! It's really nice to meet you. My name is Pi-oof!"

Suddenly, just before I could say my name, Pinkie grabs me with her hooves as she places her muzzle on my nose. Nuzzling it, she places her forehead on mine as she states, "Hiya! I'm Pinkie Pie, and I threw this party just for you! Were ya surprised? Were ya, were ya?!"

Giggling heartfully, I nod and say, "I sure was surprised, Pinkie Pie! I'm just so happy that you knew I was a visitor and threw a party for it! How did you know?"

Hopping around me, evidence being her emitting boinging sounds, she laughs and explains, "Of course I would throw a party, silly! I love making everypony and creature happy, especially with those I'm meeting for the first time! You're the creature that needed the extra sprinkles for your shocking sparkles!"

Hearing her words make no sense, yet rhyme so well, I could only say, "Huh?"

Not hearing me, she continues to explain, "I knew about you thanks to my tail a-twitchin', meaning that some stuff was gonna start falling! And, it turns out you were the stuff that fell from the sky itself!"

Still laughing, I just smile, close my eyes, and say, "That I was, Pinkie Pie. That I was."

When I close my eyes, as if she were a stealthy cuddle assassin, I felt Pinkie's hooves wrap under my small arms as she pulled me straight onto the fur on her chest, leaving me trapped in her tight, warm embrace. Nuzzling the top of my head, she says, "Well, anyway, what matters is that you're here in Ponyville, and now I have another creature to make happy with my wavy, lavy parties! Woohoo! Here's your 'welcome-to-Ponyville' introduction hug, with snuggly wugglies on top!"

Still trapped in her embrace, I giggle and laugh joyfully as I snuggle myself a bit deeper into Pinkie's hug. I nuzzle the fur on her chest as she nuzzles the fur on the top of my head. As we give each other the snuggle treatment, I thought to myself, 'Wow. Pinkie Pie is really energetic, and really cool to boot with too. Throwing this party as well as giving me a very tight, but very welcome embrace... I'm definitely going to be liking her as much as Twilight and her friends! In a way, she really reminds me of Quire and his cheerful attitude, especially with the strong hug she's giving me!'

After a while, we let go of our introduction hug, before Pinkie suddenly rushed off. Ready to follow her, she shocks me by reappearing in front of me in a flash, carrying on her back a plate full of icy cupcakes.

"Here, eat up! I've baked plenty of cupcakes, so take however much you want! Same to you, Twilight!"

Taking up her offer, I take three cupcakes with white icing and rainbow-colored sprinkles, as Twilight takes three as well, but her icing was colored purple with pink sprinkles on it. Prepared, I take a bite of my cupcake, only to experience the taste of a lifetime. This flavor my taste buds are experiencing seems like that of an unknown flavor. Perhaps that mysterious flavor is the power of friendship? Regardless, all I could do was give out a delightful gaze towards both Pinkie Pie and Twilight as I continue to eat my cupcakes.

Eating extremely fast with multiple bites, I watch how Twilight closes her eyes in delight too upon eating her cupcakes. Watching with a grin, Pinkie pulls out a pink icing cupcake with so many sprinkles and eats it, joining us in the goodness that is her amazing baking.

After a while, we all sighed in relief upon finishing our cupcakes, as Pinkie looks at us with a grin. "Soooo, how're the cupcakes? Icy good, or sprinkling good?

Giggling, I say, "Iciling good, Pinkie Pie. Both icy and sprinkling good."

Twilight nods and says, "I agree with Pika here, Pinkie. You surely live up to the name of a great baker and party organizer!"

Chuckling, Pinkie nuzzles us as she says, "Perfect! I'm so glad I got to see such a cute smile from you two! I baked these with extra the sprinkles and extra the magic of friendship!"

Getting curious, I ask her, "So, is that your recipe for making these beautifully crafted cupcakes then?

Nodding her head, she explains, "Well, I use the normal ingredients for baking cupcakes, but sometimes, I add in my own stuff to make them sugary satisfiying. Was there a reason you asked?"

Looking at her with a genuine smile, I explain, "Well, you see, Pinkie, I love to do many activities, and one of those said activities is cooking. If I have to be honest, I cooked up a nice, big breakfast for Fluttershy this morning!"

Giggling upon seeing her mouth hang agape, Twilight adds in, "I can vouch that Pika here is speaking the truth, Pinkie. In fact, earlier, he gave me, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac two apples each out of ten, for all we did to finish up the harvest."

Mouth gaping even more, I was about to ask her if she was ok, only to hear a loud squeal as Pinkie Pie picks me up and twirls me around, before she gives me a hug so strong, I was worried over my bones breaking from her force.

"Wow! Not only are you a mysterious creature, but you're also a kind one at that too, Pika! Cooking and giving other ponies smiles is so much fun, and if we both do it, then I'd reckon we can unite to give the best party EVER!"

Grinning wide, I say, "Indeed! If we can work together, then we can give everypony a smile they'll remember for the rest of their lives and beyond generations!"

Letting go of her hug, but keeping her hooves on my shoulders, Pinkie says, "Is it me, or do I see a bright ball of light radiating from you, Pika?"

Looking at my body, I could see no light wanting to break out, so I guess that means that Pinkie must be talking about my personality.

Smiling, I reply to her, "If you're able to detect the light within me, then yes, I do radiate like a bright bundle of light for everypony to witness!"

Sharply gasping once more, Pinkie exclaims, "Wait! If you're saying you can create bright lights, then does that mean you were the one who caused that pillar of light to shine within the Everfree Forest? Were you?"

Giggling towards her increasing excitement, I nod my head yes, as I say, "I guess you must have noticed the pillar of light, right Pinkie Pie?"

Nodding profusely, she explains rather quickly, "At first, after I had my tail twitch, I waited for a bit, until I felt a big shudder shed throughout my body! I glanced around, and when I looked at the forest, I saw the pillar in all its whole glory! It was really huge, and I couldn't help but stare even when it went all poofy, and then I rushed all the way back to Sugarcube Corner, and I set up everything needed to welcome you to Ponyville, and I waited in the dark for you and Twilight to arrive here, and she didn't blow my cover, making this surprise a huge success!"

I felt my mouth go agape over hearing Pinkie Pie speak so much and so fast without having to stop for air. Once she stops, I applaud her a bit and say, "Wow. I didn't expect you to say so much so quick, but you're right. Whenever I create pillars of light, they tend to be very beautiful, you know?"

I smile upon seeing her nod, but then I decided to surprise her by asking, "Hey, Pinkie Pie? Can I ask you a request?"

Smiling, she says, "Sure thing, Pika! What's your cutesy request?"

Giggling, I declare the following, "If it's ok with you, may I help you out with the bakery from time to time? I can visit and we can show these ponies how to have a great time. I know how to bake, and I can set up strategies on maximizing partying efficiency! Does that sound good?"

Pinkie looks at me in shock upon hearing me want to help her, but that shock turns into happiness as she hugs me once more. Smiling, she exclaims, "Of course that sounds good, Pika! Good as ice cream with a cherry on top! You're always welcome to eat, play, and bake treats with me anytime and anyday!"

Nuzzling her chest, I say gratefully, "Thanks, Pinkie Pie! I know we'll have so much together. Right, Twilight?"

Seeing her nod her head, Twilight remarks, "Yep. He's extremely cheerful, just like you, Pinkie! He'll be a great assistant towards you, just like he was with everypony!"

Feeling her affectionately nuzzle the top of my head, she declares, "Okie-dokie-lokie, then. Pika, you're a shockingly kind mouse, so I can't wait to work together! Starting today, we are now best friends FOREVER! So, for being one of my best friend, you can call me any cute nickname swimming within your head there, dealio?"

With that said, she raises up a hoof, to which I shake with gusto, before saying, "Thanks, Pinkie! I really appreciate accepting your friendship with me! I can tell that we'll have so much fun together..."

I felt my voice starting to lower as I yawn, sleepiness threatening me towards dream island. Hearing chuckling, I hear Pinkie say, "Awww. Aren't you so adorable when you yawn like that?"

Proving her point, she presses her cheek towards my forehead and nuzzles once more, sending me even more into this sleepy status.

Feeling magic grip me once more, I don't bother to fight off Twilight carrying me towards her back once more, securing me into its fluffiness. Smiling towards her friend, she says, "I appreciate you giving Pika one of your amazing parties, Pinkie. Though, it's starting to get pretty late now, so I'd better take him back to my place."

Nodding her head, Pinkie pulls us into one, last, great big hug for the day as she explains, "Ok then. Sounds good. I'm glad that I made another great party for one great cutesy mousey!"

Giggling, Twilight hugs her as well, saying to her, "Yep. Have a great night, Pinkie!"

Still fighting off my sleepiness, I lazily said to my new friend, "Yeah. Like what Twilight said, have a great night..."

Laughing towards my state, she says in a loud whisper, "You two have the best night too!"

Letting go of our hug, Twilight walks towards the exit as we both wave towards Pinkie Pie. Giggling, she watches and waves at us as we leave towards Twilight's home...

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, here's the last chapter of the three bundle chapters I've been publishing this week. Starting today, we'll be going back towards the regular schedule, so** **expect next chapter to be published next week. But, anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter today of _Visitors of Equestria_, and have a great day, you all! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back once more towards another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, today's chapter is gonna be very important for a reason. You see, this is going to establish what you might call 'a base area' for Pika. What I mean is all of Pika's plans, strategies, and creativity will all go towards a new area he will be inhabiting for his time here in Equestria. I'm not going to reveal it until we get there during this chapter, but I just wanted to let you guys know that this chapter will be one you don't want to miss out. So, enjoy!**

* * *

**My New Home**

Looking up at the sky, I could see countless stars aligning the night, shining brightly among the darkness. On certain nights, whenever I couldn't sleep, regardless of being in my world or not, I would just head outside and look at the stars, either staying up the whole night or falling asleep. Having done this so many times with no regrets whatsoever, I've come up with multiple reasons to explain why my bed for that night was the sheet of small twinkles and grass covering my body. No 'mon didn't mind me sleeping in the night, as they said I could definitely take care of myself easily, which always got me confused on why they said that. Even my brothers don't mind me sleeping outside with nature at night, agreeing with the rest on how I could take care of myself no problem. Aside from that, every one of them complimented on how I had the scent of a breeze soaring above the fields of the plains.

Anyway, I haven't been worrying about my brothers a lot, which should seem troubling, but I'm not scared. If there's one thing I know about my brothers, then it's the fact that they're able to protect themselves easily from harm. 'Aside from their powers, Quire is basically a tank not to be messed around while Mander is strong strategically with his amazing tactics. Gosh, my brothers sure are the best, haha. I wonder if they made so many friends like I did...'

"Heheh. I see you're enjoying the night sky, Pika. Is it good?" I lose my thought process as I hear Twilight talk to me, smirking while gazing at me with a playful expression.

Giggling a bit, I reply, "Yep. The stars above are so bright I could just sit back and watch the night go by without a care! I'm such a sucker for starry nights, you know?"

Laughing a bit, Twilight nuzzles me before saying, "I agree. The nights here are normally very bright and full of stars, and it causes me to be dazzled with each shine. Sometimes, before I go to sleep, I watch the stars roam the skies for a bit before going to sleep. Do you watch the stars too, Pika?"

With a smile, I nod my head and say, "Whenever I can't sleep, I normally head outside and look up at the sky, just admiring the stars blending in with the night. In fact, sometimes, I bring a book to read while I look at the sky. Though, I do get carried off to the point where I fall asleep among the stars."

Starting to get intrigued, Twilight tells me, "Do you actually fall asleep outside, Pika?" Upon seeing me shake my head yes, she gazes at me with a bewildered expression as she questions, "Interesting. And you like to read as well?"

I nod once more and explain, "Yep! Sometimes, whenever I need to do research or learn a new spell, I would search for a spellbook and practice whatever spells are within that book. I love to learn just about anything, from spells, to recipes, to whatever I want or need to know about."

Twilight smiles and nods as she says, "Wow! That sounds great, Pika. As a matter of fact, not only do I love research, books, and friendship, but I also used to live in a library as well!"

I start to get interested as I inquire, "Wow! You used to live in a library? What happened to it?"

Having a sad expression, Twilight tells me, "Well, unfortunately, my home was destroyed, but I was given a new home to live in exchange for the library."

I give Twilight a sad, but understanding smile, as I pat her back and say, "I'm sorry if I made you sad by asking that question, Twilight."

She quickly nuzzles me and says, "Oh, no no! I'm not sad nor angry at you for asking that question, Pika. In fact, when we get to my place, you'll see a remnant of the library, made by my friends to make my new place more like home!"

With a smile, I tell Twilight, "You know, you sure have great friends, Twilight. I'm glad you have such amazing friends to hang out and have fun with everyday."

Twilight puts me down, only to hug with one of her hooves as she says, "Thanks, Pika! I'm glad you got to meet most of my friends, as well as befriend them. They'll definitely like how amazing you really are when you hang out with them."

I smile warmly, glad I became friends with severely important ponies like Twilight Sparkle and her amazing friends!

She lets me go and says, "Well Pika, I bet you're ready to meet my new home, right?" Upon seeing me nod my head, she smiles and says, "Well then, turn around!"

I obey Twilight's command and turn around, only to witness a breathtaking sight! I could see what appears to be a blue, crystalline tree-castle standing tall and wide. I can see that in its branches was a purple multi-level castle, with proof being a tower, a great balcony, and two spires. The roofs and balconies were colored gold, with stripes at the top of the structure. A large crystal star lies on the top as well and on the side reveals a flying banner, with Twilight's cutie mark marked within, hanging on a pole sticking on the side of the castle. Plus, there appears to be two sets of five strings of beads hanging off the side of the structure. In front of us was a great golden stairway leading to a two-leaved golden door, with two open lancet windows flanking the door.

With great admiration towards this castle/tree, I ask Twilight, "Is this your place, Twilight?!"

With a giggle, she confirms my statement by saying, "Pika, I welcome you to the Castle of Friendship!"

With amazement, I ask her, "Wow. This castle is your new home now? It sure looks beautiful from here!"

With a nuzzle, she replies, "Thank you, Pika! I indeed live in this, and it's been really fun, despite all the adjustments I've had to made."

I look up at her and say, "Really?" When she nods her head, I smile and hug her as I exclaim, "That's so cool, Twilight! I don't even have words to describe how sweet this really is!"

She giggles, hugs me as well, and says, "Well, why don't we head on in. shall we?"

With that said, we both walk up the stairs and Twilight opens the door for me, beckoning me inside. Once I get inside, I look around my surroundings, seeing how what must be the lobby of the Castle of Friendship is just as cool as the outside!

From the sides around me, I could see two stairs which must lead to the castle rooms. I also examine the castle's long hallways with its high-rising ceilings. Twilight beckons me to follow her, which I did while I examine the castle. Lancet two-toned green glass windows and crystalline lathed columns with scrolled tops line the halls as we head up one of the stairs. We were walking on a brown rug with scrollworks engraved within it as the hallway appears to be nearing its end. As we get near the end, I notice what appears to be a golden-framed green glass fanlighted door. With a smile, Twilight opens the door and allows me inside this room.

First attention of detail I note within this room are the thrones. There appears to be 7 white, crystal thrones circling around a star-shaped dais on a golden dish in the middle with a scrollwork violet rug surrounding them. Also, there seems to be a set of green glass spire lights that illuminate around the room. I look up to see a gem-lined chandelier radiating light within the room as well.

As I look at the thrones, I could see how 5 of the thrones that circle the dais showcase Twilight and her friends' Cutie Marks. However, looking at them, there were two of them I couldn't fully understand yet. There was one throne near Twilight's that was half the size of the rest of the thrones, but it didn't held any Cutie Mark to show. Another throne I saw was near Twilight's throne again as well as Fluttershy's, but their Cutie Mark was one I didn't recognize from any of Twilight's friends. This Cutie Mark showcased a cloud striking with a striped red-yellow-blue lightning bolt, which was so mysterious, yet so cool!

Snapping out of my trance and expressing a sense of excitement and curiosity, I ask Twilight, "Judging by the chairs and chandelier, this must your throne room, right?"

With a side wing-hug, she declares, "Yep! This is the throne room. As you can see, this room holds a remnant of my original home in the form of a chandelier thanks to my friends! However, this isn't the only secret this room has!"

Smiling upon seeing my curiosity grow even more, she walks over to her throne before sitting on it. After she sits, I could suddenly see a large crystal table appear in the center of the room. Before recovering from my shock, the table projects what appears to be a holographic map! Seeing my shocked face, she tells me, "Pika, I present to you the Cutie Map!"

With excitement in my voice, I ask her, "What is the Cutie Map?"

With a smile, Twilight explains to me, "The Cutie Map shows a representation of all the different locations in Equestria. Through this map, me and my friends solve friendship problems throughout all of Equestria!"

I nod my head, seeing the wide spread of how large this world was. 'So, this map represents all of this world's locations. That's pretty handy and useful to have on my side. Maybe, with the map's help, I could find and pinpoint my brothers' locations.'

As I was thinking to myself, I suddenly hear something strange coming from the Cutie Map. The sound was that of a static-producing noise and it wasn't pretty. I wasn't the only one to hear this as Twilight took notice upon the map's strange noise. I ask her in shock, "Twilight, what's going on with the map?"

She rubs her chin and frowns, telling me, "I don't know, Pika. This is the first time the map has ever done this."

Before we could ponder more, the map starts to glitch up a bit before revealing something extremely shocking to the both of us. We both saw what appears to be a hologram of the Child of Light symbol within my left eye! I see the map summon the thrones' cutie marks and cycle through them before setting my symbol within the group. With wide eyes, I look at Twilight, who not only looks shocked, but she also appears to be… happy?

Before I could ask her something, she grabs my shoulders with her forehooves, saying excitedly, "Pika! Do you know what the map just did?!"

Wanting to make Twilight proud, I think back to what the Cutie Map did, and then, realizing what's going on, smile brightly and tell her, "Did the map just accept me as a candidate for resolving friendship problems?"

I must have been right as she suddenly squealed and hugged me tightly, exclaiming to me, "Yes! The map must have accepted you for solving friendship problems alongside me and my friends! I'm certain it has recognized your deeds of helping us ponies and now, it wants you to solve a friendship problem whenever one occurs! Isn't that great?"

I grin widely as I hug Twilight back and tell her, "Wow! The Cutie Map accepted me for solving problems all over Equestria? I feel so honored to have this role!" With that said, I let go of Twilight's embrace, place a paw on my chest, and declare, "I swear, upon this revelation, that I will help out with issues upon this land with the help of you and our friends!"

Hearing giggling, I look up to see Twilight rubbing my head with her wing as she says, "Don't worry, Pika. I can tell you'll be able to solve whatever problems the map sends you to, am I right?" I nod my head yes, to which Twilight smiles and replies with, "Great! Well then, I must say, this has been the craziest yet funnest day ever, and it's all thanks to you, Pika!"

She places me on her back before saying, "Why don't I show you the room you'll be sleeping in?" With a yawn, she laughs a bit before walking out of the throne room, with me on her back. Before leaving the room, I could see the Cutie Map close, but the table stays there.

Twilight tells me, "You don't have to worry about the table, Pika. Normally, the table stays there regardless of if we use it or not." Seeing me nod, she asks me, "Well, do you have any questions?"

I think back and, finding something odd, ask her, "Well, Twilight, I was wondering… when we were in the throne room, I noticed a throne with no cutie mark near yours as well as one with a cutie mark I haven't seen before. What are those thrones there for?"

With a smile, she explains me, "Well, Pika, for the throne near mine. it's for my number one assistant!"

I get shocked and ask her, "You have a assistant, Twilight?"

She nods her head yes and says, "Yep! He's been a really good assistant to me ever since I met him, and I couldn't ask for anypony else other than him. I have something really important to do tomorrow, so he'll show you around the Castle of Friendship, if you're ok with it?"

I smile and tell her, "Absolutely! I can't wait to meet your assistant. How's he like?"

She giggles a bit, before replying, "Well, as much as I want to tell you, I kinda want to keep it a secret for now, if that's ok? You'll be able to see how he's like tomorrow, though!"

I smile and say, "Sure thing, Twilight! I can wait until tomorrow to see your assistant!"

Sighing in relief, she says excitedly to me, "Thanks, Pika! You two are gonna have such a great time together, I just can't wait!"

Realizing something else, she also mentioned, "Oh, and for the throne near mine and Fluttershy, that's for my friend who isn't here yet. I promise you will meet her soon. Maybe not tomorrow, but soon after she's done with her trip, you can introduce yourself to her soon. Ok?" Nodding my head, she smiles and says, "You two will definitely hit it off together. If you became friends with Scootaloo, then you can become friends with her as fast as lightning!"

Laughing together, we continue our walk towards my room as we continue our conversation. "So, Twilight, what's the goal for tomorrow?"

With a smile, she tells me, "Well, Pika, like I said, I have to take care of an important duty in the morning, so I'm afraid I won't be around then. However, I'll definitely be finished around noon, so once I finish my duty, me and my assistant are going to perform some tests on you to research your species' abilities. We'll be testing you in terms of endurance, speed, and magic. Then, you'll be free to do whatever you want! Sounds good?" Upon seeing me nod my head, she smiles and says, "Great! Do you have any questions about the tests?"

I nod my head yes and question her, "Well, I was wondering about my test on magic. What type of magic are we gonna experiment on?"

I could see Twilight grin as she says, "Good question! Seeing how you can use levitation and spells, we'll be testing how much objects you can carry as well as how strong your elemental spells are. Then, if you're ok with it, can we see how you use the power of light?"

With a smile, I reassure her by saying, "I don't mind showcasing a Light spell for you two!"

She nuzzles my head and says, "Oh, thank you so much, Pika! I would really appreciate it if you use a Light spell for examination."

Smiling, I nuzzle Twilight's neck as my way of saying, "You're welcome!" After a while, we stop at what appears to be another golden-framed green glass door.

She levitates me onto the ground with her magic, before she says, "Well, Pika, this is the room you'll be sleeping in! It may be a bit disorganized, but it shouldn't be a problem for you, right?"

I smile and reply with, "Don't worry, Twilight! I wouldn't mind organizing the room a bit before heading off to bed. Might actually be the boost needed to launch me straight into sleepy-land."

Sighing in relief, she smiles and giggles, telling me, "Well, I'm glad to see you wanting to organize your room! Oh, and feel free to customize your room with whatever you want, ok?"

I nod my head on Twilight's permission, before asking her, "Well Twilight, what are you going to do now?"

She ponders for a moment, before declaring her answer with, "Well, I better check on my assistant over tomorrow, and then once I do that, I might as well head off towards bed as well."

With that said, she starts to walk away, but before she could leave, I stop Twilight by saying, "Twilight. Can I ask you something?"

She looks over and smiles, saying to me, "Sure thing, Pika! What do you want to tell me?"

I've been thinking about what's gonna happen with me staying at the Castle of Friendship. 'I know that Twilight wants me to stay here, but I don't know how long I should stay. She's really kind, but I'm scared of being a Litwick sapping onto her life energy without giving anything back. I would love to help her, but how can I help her and her friends out? It's clear they might need me to help them out, which I would love to do, but they don't need my help forever. Twilight has a assistant, and I don't want him to think he's been replaced by me, especially if he's been that good since Twilight first met him! What can I do to show my new friends gratitude for helping me out at my lowest moment?'

With all these thoughts in my mind, I question, "Um, this may be a stupid question, but I really need to know your opinion about this. How... how long do you want me to stay here?"

I could see Twilight's face mount on a shocked expression as she tells me, "What? How long? Pika, I don't understand what you're saying. Could you care to elaborate?"

Walking up to her, I explain, "I've been thinking a lot about my stay here, and I'm worried. I know you've been told by Fluttershy to take care of me, but I've been having these awful thoughts invade my mind." Almost feeing tears threatening me and my emotions, I close my eyes and continue. "What if I hurt you and your assistant's bond by helping you both out? What if I ruin your friendship with me because I can't help you out? What can I do to show my gratitude towards everything you all have done for me? What-"

Feeling wings lying on my shoulders, I look up, only to see the worried, yet calm gaze of Twilight Sparkle. Retracting her wings, but lowering herself until she was nearly lying on the ground, her chin almost ready to tap the floor, she smiles softly at me. Seeing all my worries strike me all around, she affirmed what her thoughts are on my first question.

"Pika, to answer your first question, I say you stay here as long as you want. Heck, you can stay here forever, and I would love that choice regardless. When I first met you, I was shocked at how kind and powerful you truly are. You clearly were one of the most unique beings I've ever met in Equestria. But, when I heard of what you had to go through within the Everfree Forest and with Angel, I felt a bit of rage struck through me. A sweet, innocent child such as you, Pika, injured by the residents within the forest as well as Fluttershy's jealous pet. I swear, if I wasn't clearheaded, then I would have rushed in there and gave that Manticore as well as Angel a piece of my mind! But luckily, I am clearheaded, and I needed to give you the comfort you deserved after what happened back there."

Placing a wing carefully on my chin, she continues her speech. "Then, I heard from Fluttershy how helpful you were towards her, making her breakfast despite being injured before I found out about your regeneration. From there, I decided that you should experience how much me and my friends would love to have such an amazing friend like you, Pika. So, I took you in my care, and I brought you towards my friends to see how well you would bond with them. And, boy, was I really in the jackpot! You took it off with all my friends, and I couldn't be more happy with all the results you showed."

Slowly placing her forehead on mine and staring at my eyes with love and care, she finishes pouring all her thoughts out. "We may have met for only one day, but I feel as though we've met for so many timelines and held a very powerful bond between each other. Pika, I promise you that no matter what happens, you'll find out your destiny soon within Equestria. For now, all I want from you is to be the friend that everypony needs in their lives. My castle, no, my home is now your home as well. I'll always be there for you if you ever need anything, and I'll be the guardian you can trust upon to explain whatever you want to talk about, ok?"

Bewilderment was all I could experience after what just happened between me and Twilight. 'She want me to stay here forever with the castle being... my home? An area I can finally go back to after what happened? An area I can tearfully say with much love and dedication? An area I'd never thought to have in my life? I... I don't know what to say. I don't even know how to feel!'

I shakily call out, "Twilight, I-I don't know what to say. I... Y-you..."

Looking worried, she says, "Pika, sweetie, is something wro- Woah!"

Suddenly, I launch myself towards Twilight as I embrace her tightly, my whole body shaking while I cried out tears of joy. Laying my head on her chest, I muttered out, "T-thank you s-so m-much. You really a-are the kindest pony I-I've met, along w-with your friends t-too."

Smiling serenely at me, she lowers her chin onto the top of my head, as she tenderly wraps her wings around my body. Feeling her feathers softly rub my body and soothe my shakiness, she tells me, "Don't you worry about a thing, sweetie. I'll always be right by your side no matter what happens, ok?"

Seeing me nod, she smiles and playfully nuzzles my nose, which causes me to giggle profusely. Rubbing my back with her wings, she presses me towards her body, letting me rest on her soft, lavender fur. Smiling, I close my eyes once more and embrace the moment going on. I'm so lucky to have met such an amazing friend like Twilight. She's right; I'll find my destiny someday alongside my brothers and friends, cheering me on as I seize the moment together!

After a while, her comforting embrace unfortunately has to end as she lets go, to which I do the same, but reluctantly. However, regardless of ending it, I feel so much happier now that I have a new guardian in Twilight. Smiling down at me, she sweetly says, "Feeling any better, sweetie?" Smiling as well, I nod my head, to which she answers with, "Good. If you need anything, just holler down the hall and I'll come towards you, ok?"

Nodding once more, I say, "Ok... Twi. I trust you."

Giggling towards me saying the name Applejack gave her, she kisses my forehead and walks down the hall. As she does so, she waves towards me and says, "Goodnight, Pika!"

Smiling, I wave back as I call out, "Goodnight, Twi!" After I see her silhouette disappear, I walk towards the door and open it, entering my new room.

Closing the door behind me once I get in, I look around to see what was inside. There appears to be a bed near the upper-left corner of the room with a night stand near it. The night stand has a lamp on top, emitting light to show that it's turned on. I could also see a dresser across the side of my bed with a wall mirror near said dresser. There was a open window that showcased the night sky as well as the beauty that is Ponyville. I could see a shelf near the lower-right corner of my room that was semi-full of books, though the books were a bit disorganized. One last detail to note for now is a drawer with two boxes near the lower-left corner of the bed, possibly having nothing to hold for now.

Overall, this room was pretty nice and spacious for me to live in, but I don't mind the space one bit! Though, if there was one issue I have with this room, then it would be how it's pretty much empty and devoid of anything entertaining for whoever enters my room. However, I figure that this empty room could be full of fun items like stuffed animals, posters, books, etc. Though, for now, my main interest is cleaning my room up and getting organized for the night!

With that interest in mind, I start to clean my shelf up via neatly stacking the books within into a standing position. This only took a few minutes and once I finish stacking up the books, I head on over to the dresser next and open the doors, expecting nothing. My thoughts on this dresser having nothing inside was proven to be absolutely true, as there was nothing inside… yet! I close the dresser and head towards the drawer next, wondering what was inside. I open the drawer to see that inside the two boxes were, once again, nothing to organize. While it was a bit of a disappointment, that disappointment only lasted for 2 seconds before turning into a sense of relief over having a bit of relaxation over organization. Finally, I decide to take off my collar and place it on top of the nightstand, seeing it shine bright within the light of the moon.

So far, there appears to be nothing for me to organize aside from the shelf, but I can understand why. Perhaps not many ponies stayed here for a while, so they take their stuff away from their rooms once they were ready to leave. However, I could tell that I would be staying here for a big while, so perhaps tomorrow, I could collect some souvenirs to decorate my room up for everypony to see. Anyway, with that in mind, I look at the window, examining the stars as well as the moon shining bright all over Equestria.

'I wonder what tomorrow is going to bring. Not only will I be meeting Twilight's assistant, but I'll be performing some tests for research upon my species' strength. This should be pretty fun, but I wonder what I'm going to do after we finish our testing? I could either hang out with one of our friends, or I could explore this place and learn all there is to Equestria. So many choices, yet so little time to decide! I might as well sit back and see what tomorrow has in store for me!'

Smiling and nodding to myself, I jump up to the bed and walk around, trying to see how the bed and sheets felt. I could feel my paws and feet sink in the comfy bed as I yawn and curl myself up into a ball on a pillow. Using my tail, I pull the bedsheets up as I smile warmly to the sense of my body being wrapped in warm blankets. While I try to get comfortable, I slowly think to myself on how amazing this world truly is, being full of mysteries and adventures with friendship and magic to go around! I can't wait to meet new friends, discover new areas, and help other ponies with whatever problems they have! Starting to feel really tired yet excited for tomorrow, I smile and turn the lights off as I fall into a dreamy slumber…

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the second day finished for _Visitors of Equestria_! I hope you enjoyed this comforting chapter, and when you all come back next week, expect the third day to be published. I'm not going to spoil anything about it, but I hope you get really excited for this. This story might be going too slow and boring for some of you, and I can understand. So, if you're starting to experience those feelings I mentioned, then expect the next day to be very... combat-oriented. You'll see what I mean when we get to the first few chapters of the third day. Well, anyways, I hope you have a great day and stay tuned for more!**


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome to the third day of _Visitors of Equestria_**, **or the tenth chapter of this story. Today's chapter is going to introduce yet another character from MLP, but there's so much more than just one character being introduced. This chapter will go a bit into the personalities of the three unique brothers, so there'll be some insight as to how the other two brothers will be like when we meet them in the future. **

**Now, I do need to address something about this chapter. This chapter won't have some combat like I mentioned last chapter, but the next chapter will. However, there is something in this chapter that won't be explained fully in detail, but... it's interesting. No 'steamy' romance like I promised at the beginning, but there is something you will learn about Pika that's really crazy. You'll see when you get to that part. Anyway, with that out of the way, let's get started on the third day!**

* * *

**Dragon And Mouse**

Feeling my ears twitch, I open my eyes, only to witness the shine of the sun illuminating my room. Looking around, I saw how my room was colored a dark blue with the floor being colored a dark green. Finally noticing the colors of my room from the sunlight, I could see the beauty behind the design colors, which makes me smile. My room may not be perfect yet, but it will be when I start collecting decorations to liven my room up. And I plan to start right now!

Smiling towards the main goal for my room, I glance at my nightstand, seeing my collar and the lamp turned off. Confusion writes itself all over my face as I wonder how it managed to cut off the lights. I certainly didn't turn off my lamp, as I was too tired to even acknowledge its presence, so what happened? Maybe it has a function to shut itself off after some time has passed? Regardless, that's one handy way to save energy, even though I could just respark the batteries back to life!

Giggling towards that thought, I jump from my bed toward the nightstand, grab my collar, and hop down towards the floor. Equipping my collar again, and feeling its fluffy cloud status once more, I stretch my arms out and produce a cute yawn from my mouth. Looking at the mirror, I examine myself to see how I look for today.

Examining the mirror version of me, I could see how much better I looked than when I first landed here in Equestria. The fur on my head was still spiky and disheveled while some parts of it still covered part of my left eye, obscuring my symbol from everypony to see. Though, I looked so much better thanks to Fluttershy's care and Rarity's collar.

Staring into my eyes, I could see how they're changing colors once more. This time, instead of going towards sky blue as my eye color, my color for today seems to be light purple. My eyes now purple, I smile and nod, feeling prepared to handle whatever today has to offer for me!

Walking towards my door, I open it and walk out into the hallway. Looking around, I didn't see Twilight anywhere, meaning that she's off to do whatever duty she has to perform as princess or something. But, she did mentioned that I would be given a tour by her assistant. So, finding her assistant should, no doubt, be my number one priority for right now!

With a smile, I run along the hallway, giving my arms and legs a bit of a easy workout for now until my testing. Glancing around my surroundings, I see the same types of crystal pillars, green windows, and green doors. At this point, many mons would easily get tired of the architecture spam within this castle, but I'm certainly not like them! Experiencing different structures inside caves, castles, and outside of plains, I don't get tired and bored. My reasoning for this is my determination for seeing a room just as unique as my room and Twilight's throne room. And it just so happens that faith was on my side for this one!

Stopping at a big green door, I push it open and head inside, only to experience knowledge all around this room. Looking around, what gave this room knowledge was the vast amount of books within the walls. There were ladders lying next to the wall of books for ponies to climb up and grab books from the very top of the room. Five tables were spaced together to look like an X as books were scattered on top of said tables. Glancing around, I saw two red chairs facing a red sofa with a table between them. There was a red rug lying underneath the furniture as well as a yellow long lamp shining onto the table. Setting my gaze towards the top of the room, I saw a light green window that showed a dark green tree inside as two green banners hung beside the window. These banners each had yellow edges and a light green tree inside just like the window. Finally, standing on the top ladder was some being organizing the books inside the walls.

Wait… some being?

Shaking my head, I saw that, indeed, there was a creature holding books in their arms as they reorganized the bookshelves. Their back was turned to me and they were humming some tone, to which I take note upon the being's young, but masculine voice, making them a male. Using the fact that he doesn't know I'm here, I take a moment to examine his features.

Examining the being, I could see that he definitely wasn't a pony. For starters, he had light mulberry scales as well as what appears to be a light spring budish gray underbelly from under his tail. Speaking of, his tail was shaped to have what looks to be a spike on its end. To prove my point, his head seems to be producing moderate harlequin spikes from the top, which was really cool! Also, he had light lime green ear fronds on each side of his head. Since his back was turned to me, I couldn't see his eyes, but I see one body part better than their eye color. That one feature is that on his back was a pair of wings that had no feathers, which made it like that of a dragon! Seeing his hands and feet have claws, I finish up my analysis. From his wings to his scales, I conclude that this creature was a young dragon, which is really awesome! In fact, could this dragon be the assistant that Twilight was talking about? Welp, there's only one way to find out!

Prepping myself up, I walk towards the ladder and prepare to introduce myself to the dragon, but before I could, an accident happens. As he placed and took more books for organizing, he tries to grab a book from the top on this tippy claws, only to suddenly slip. I heard him say, "Woah!", as the books he was carrying were released from his arms and started to scatter all around him. Watching all of them fall towards the ground, I quickly push my left paw out and concentrate on using _Psychic_, stopping their fall in mid-air.

Feeling himself stop falling, the young dragon looks on in shock at this intervention. He gazes around, trying to see who saved him from the ground, only to set his eyes upon mine. Looking at his eyes, I saw how they were colored a moderate pistachio and were widened due to this phenomenon. After staring into my eyes for a few seconds, he finds his voice and finally opens up what he wants to say.

"W-Wow! Are you using magic?" Smiling, I nod my head to which he reciprocates my smile with his and asks, "That's cool! Say, could you place me and the books down near the ladder, pretty please?"

Lowering my arm, I focus on levitating him down across the ladder, gingerly laying him on his feet as the books were stacked on the ground in one pile. Once I finished, I stop my move and look on with a smile and with worry, hoping that he wasn't hurt.

Brushing his arms off, he walks over to me and says, "Thanks for the help there, pal! I thought I could reach that book up there, but I slipped, and you know the rest. I'm not normally this clumsy, so I apologize for not being cool back there."

I look at him with a weird look as I proclaimed, "Why would you apologize for making a mistake?" Looking at me in confusion, I explain, "We all make mistakes. You did, and I'm not judging you harshly for that slipup. To be honest, I'm more judgmental towards that ladder for making you slip."

Pointing at the ladder with a finger, I call out, "I mean, seriously. Why would that ladder force you to slip on your tippy claws? What, was its surface polished up to increase slipperiness while trying to look elegant and nice? Sorry, but I personally think that ladder is the one to blame, not you."

The young dragon looks at me with a shocked expression, only to puff his mouth and try not to laugh, but he fails and lets out loud bursts of laughter as he falls onto the ground. Looking at him with an amused expression, I place a paw on my mouth and giggle along with him. Gosh, Mander would be so proud of me for making that sarcastic remark towards the ladder!

Wiping tears from his eyes, he looks at me with a smile and says, "Wow. I'd never seen a ladder get penalized for its polished surface before. You're definitely one interesting creature, buddy!" Holding a claw up, he announces to me, "I'm Spike, and I'm a dragon, if you couldn't tell. Nice to meet you!"

Smiling, I grab his hand and shake it, declaring to him, "Well, hey there, Spike. It's nice to meet you as well! My name's-"

Before I could say my name, Spike holds up his free hand and says, "Wait! Let me guess. Your name is Pika, right?" Looking at him with shock, but with impression implemented on my face, I nod my head to which he fist pumps the air with pride.

"Yes! I managed to guess your name right, especially on the first try too! It's a pleasure to meet a kind creature such as you, Pika." Seeing confusion on my face, he explains, "Twilight mentioned that there was a creature that I should be looking for who speaks and uses magic like her. And you fit right into her description... even though I kinda zoned off when she was describing what you looked like."

I couldn't help but laugh a bit as Spike defends himself by asserting, "Hey, when you wake up at 1 in the morning to be spoken to about some creature staying here, you can't help but miss out all the details from sleepiness, you know?" I nod and agree with him, knowing how it's like to have a sleepy mind when you're working at night on a project.

"So, guessing by how you mentioned Twilight talking to you about me, you must be Twilight's assistant, right?" Upon seeing him nod, I place a paw on my chin and say, "Interesting. Now, if I'm correct, don't you have to give me a tour of the castle?"

Snapping his clawed fingers, he says, "You're absolutely right, Pika! Let's get started, shall we?" Pulling out a checklist, he announces to me, "So, as you can see, we are in the library. Huge amounts of books to read and an area for quiet studies. But I'm betting you knew that, right?"

Giggling towards his sarcastic nature, I nod to which he smiles at and declares, "All right then! Now, I'll show you the balcony, and then we can head up towards the tower, and maybe I could show you my room, and-"

Suddenly, we both heard a stomach growl emit from one of us as Spike stopped his list and tried to figure out where the noise was. Hearing the noise once again, he pinpoints the stomach causing the noise towards his. He blushes for a bit while I look on with an amused expression.

"So, I guess this means we're heading towards the kitchen next, right?" Upon seeing him nod, I smile and hold his hand, as I tell him, "Well, could you kindly show me the way to the kitchen so that we can get your stomach filled up?"

Grasping my paw with his hand, he nods, smiles, and tells me, "Sure thing, Pika! Leave the directions to me!"

With that said, we both walk out of the library as Spike takes me towards wherever the kitchen was. As we walked, he tells me, "So, this might take a while, so why don't we try to get to know each other better? Is that ok with you, Pika?"

Smiling towards learning more about Twilight's assistant, I say, "Sure! What do you want to talk about first?"

Grinning, Spike tells me, "Well, why don't I let you do the questioning first, and I'll be the answerer. Deal?"

Giving him a nod, I ask, "Alright. I'll start with my first question. How did you meet Twilight and become her assistant?"

Letting go of my paw, only to place his hand around my shoulder, he tells me, "Well, how would you feel if I told you that Twilight was the one who hatched me?"

I felt myself shook in shock upon hearing what Spike told me. 'Hatched by Twilight? No wonder he became her number one assistant. He was always with her ever since his birth! But, what happened to his parents?' As I pondered about that thought, Spike sees me thinking and addresses my thoughts with his answers.

"Hehe. I guess you must be wondering where my parents are, right?" Upon seeing me nod, he looks into the distance with a sad gaze before looking at me and explaining his origins.

"You see, Pika, I don't know what happened to my parents. All I know is that I was just a dragon egg until Twilight hatched me using her magic. It haunted me until one day, me and my friends witnessed the dragon migration. Nopony knew about dragons, and I wanted to learn more about my kind. So I travelled to where the dragons went to, until I made it towards their stop. They didn't accept me at first, but after performing a series of tests, I was initiated as a dragon, and I never felt more happier than finding out who I truly am."

Looking at him with a sad and understanding glance, I say to him, "Wow, Spike. I don't know what to say. Judging by how you're here with ponies, I guess your happiness didn't last long, right?" He nods his head and looks at me as he took a big breath, before continuing his story.

"Soon after I became part of the dragon group, we were sent on a raid towards a phoenix's nest. I was mortified to learn that our goal was to steal the eggs inside and smash them. I-I pelted the adult parents with a rock and they chased me for a while, until they headed back. As I was catching my breath, I saw a phoenix egg near me, and the dragons found me after they failed to steal one. They were cheering for me and told me to smash the egg open. But, at that point, I finally realized something. I realized, with my own eyes, how who I am isn't the same as what I am. I may be a dragon, but I wasn't going to as ruthless as them. So, with bravery inside me, I told them no, and suddenly, Twilight and her friends suddenly popped out of a dragon costume."

Raising my eye up in confusion, he laughs for a bit before explaining, "Yeah, it turns out that they were following me to make sure that I didn't get myself hurt. We were smart, and we ran away from the dragons with the egg in my hands. We got out thanks to Twilight's magic, and I told them on how they were more than my friends, but that they were my family as well. We all shared a group hug afterwards, and I wrote my friendship lesson to Princess Celestia on what I learned today."

Placing a paw around Spike's shoulder, I tell him, "Wow. I'm glad you learned that lesson, Spike. You may be a dragon, but you are who you truly are. You're you, Spike, and you'll stay like that for the rest of your life. Kind, loyal, and a true friend for everypony to have in their life."

Hearing him laugh, he looks at me with gratitude as he states, "You're right, Pika! I'm who I am, and I like me for being myself." Looking at me with intrigue, he asks me, "Um, can you keep a secret?"

Smiling, I nod and say, "Don't worry, Spike. Whenever you or somepony need me to keep a secret, I'll never reveal it unless they want it to be officially revealed for the whole world!"

Sighing in relief upon hearing my approval, he smiles and tells me, "Thanks, Pika! You're a really good friend, you know that? Well, here goes."

Saying that, he looks around left and right, trying to see if somepony was eavesdropping on us. After a while, he goes over to me and asks, "Have you met a elegant pony by the name of Rarity?"

Thinking back to her, I nod and explain, "Yep! I just met her yesterday, and she was really kind and generous. In fact, she was the one who designed this collar for me!" After saying that, I point my blue collar for Spike to see, and he looks at it with pure awe over its design.

"Wow, she always makes amazing designs such as this, and I can tell it fits you perfectly!" As he looks at my collar, I saw a bit of a heart rise up from his head, which makes me realize where this was going.

Shaking off his trance, he looks at me with a sheepish grin and tells me, "Heheh. Sorry about that. You see, the reason why I was like that was..." Once again, he looks around left and right, trying to see if somepony was still eavesdropping. After checking the coast, he leans towards my ear and whispers, "I sorta have a crush on her."

Crush. That must mean that he looks at Rarity with romantic feelings, meaning... he's in love? I don't know what to say, except for, "Huh."

Nodding his head, Spike rubs his head with a blush as he asks, "Yeah. Couldn't help it. That's what happens when you meet a beautiful pony like Rarity. Say, do you have a crush oh her as well?"

I place a paw on my chin as I contemplate what I should tell Spike. I certainly don't have a crush on Rarity, and it's not because she wasn't beautiful. When I met her, she definitely was pretty and I could see why Spike could fall for her. However, I don't have a crush on Rarity because of... interesting reasons. Since Spike was kind enough to reveal his secret to me, I should tell him one of mine too to repay his bravery!

With a nod to myself, I look at Spike, who looks at me in anticipation and worry, and ask him, "You know, Spike, you really were brave to tell me your secret. So, to repay your kindness, why don't I tell you one of mine? Deal?"

Confused, he nods his head and leans close to me, ready to hear what I have to say.

Preparing my voice, I explain to him, "To answer your first question, Spike, I don't have a crush on Rarity. She is beautiful, I'll give you that, and she's also very generous. But, I can't harbor any romantic feelings towards her. To me, there's a unique reason as to why I don't have a... crush on her."

I giggle a bit as Spike wipes his head with his backhand in relief, only to suddenly get intrigued by my unique reason. Curiosity radiates his face as he asks, "Really? Can you tell me why you don't have a crush on Rarity?"

Smiling, I nod and tell him, "Of course! In fact, this unique reason is actually the secret I'm going to be revealing to you. Are you ready?" Seeing his determined gaze, he leans his head towards me as he prepares to hear what secret I have to tell him. Prepping myself, I lean towards his ear frond and state my secret towards him.

"You see, Spike, my secret is... I can't feel love at all."

Nothing but pure shock spreads across his face as he analyzes what I just said. Once he finishes, he exclaims, "What?! You can't feel love at all?!"

Nodding my head, I explain to him, "To be fair, there are certain types of love I can experience. I can feel parental love, sibling love, friendship love, and even pet love. However, in terms of romantic love, I can't experience any of it whatsoever. No matter how much I try or am forced to try, I can never grasp that feeling, and there's a reason for it."

Starting to get intrigued, he asks, "Can you explain to me why?"

Smirking, I tell him, "Well, can you handle the vast amount of information I'm about to explain to you? Cause it's gonna be veeeery long."

As if he was being challenged, Spike pulls out a notepad and quill before looking at me with a determined gaze, as he declares, "Challenge accepted! Fire away, Pika!"

Taking a deep breath, I explain, "Well, Spike, to start off, I'm a type of creature known as a Pokémon. As a Pokémon, I can use elemental attacks unlike normal critters. So, for example, I can use the power of electricity as well as several other moves to either hurt, heal, or strengthen creatures." To show I'm not lying, I summon a ball of electricity to show Spike, which he looks at in awe. He scribbles down some notes about me before gesturing for me to continue.

"I may be a Pokémon, but I'm also part of a special group of mons called the Children of Light. What makes us unique and different from our species are our unique skillsets, specifically the ability to harness and use the power of light." Stopping for a bit, I summon a ball of light for Spike to witness, to which his response was to scribble down more notes while he looks at me with a impressed gaze.

"Now, while the Children of Light can perform impossible deeds with our light powers, we can't use our powers right from the start. In order for us to use our powers, we must sacrifice something important to life. This can range from simple aspects, like not eating a certain type of food or not drinking a certain type of beverage. But, there are some aspects we can sacrifice that are very extreme, such as losing the use of a limb or even losing one of our five senses!"

Spike looks on in shock as he wrote down what I said, before he said himself, "Wow. I never knew that you had to sacrifice something simple or extreme just to use light."

Giggling, I tell him, "Well, this is the only way we can harness and master our skills, haha! The more extreme our sacrifice is, the better our strength becomes."

Laughing with me, Spike says, "Interesting. So, I'm guessing you sacrificed the aspect of romantic love, right?" Upon seeing me nod, he questions, "What does this mean for you?"

Looking at Spike with a smile, I explain to him, "Well, Spike, to start off, since I sacrificed that type of love, I can never understand the concepts and feelings that romance can bring. Whenever I look at a attractive creature of the opposite gender, I just look at them with curiosity, like any beings I want to be friends with. No romantic feelings forming, nor is there a feeling of air escaping from my lungs, or something like that. I only see them as a creature I could be good friends with. So, because I can't fall in love, this takes away the ability to mate and have children with a significant other. Oh, and since I can't love nor mate, my age is practically non-existent, so I'm always going to be a kid. Do you believe me so far, Spike?

Upon seeing him nod his head in understanding, I smile and sigh in relief, before telling Spike, "Good. Because if you didn't believe me, then I have evidence to show that I can't feel romantic love. Now, let me ask you a question, Spike. Do you sometimes go to the bathroom for business?"

Getting confused by that question, he nods his head yes while looking at me with a weird expression. Giggling, I explain to him, "I apologize for the randomness of that question, but there was a reason why I said that. Now, for your sake, I'm not going to go into too much detail, but... well, let's just say I never have to use the bathroom, heheheh?"

At first, Spike looks at me with puzzlement as he registers what I said to him. However, as soon as his mind clicks in the meaning behind those words, his mouth hangs agape to the point where it was almost touching the floor. He drops his notepad and quill as he stands there in pure shock, finally realizing what my sacrifice meant as I rub the back of my head with my paw and give him a sheepish grin.

Before I could ask him if he was ok, Spike shouts out, "WHAAAAAAT?!"

Not getting shocked by his tone, but standing my ground, he grabs his stuff as he asks, "W-What? How? How did? Who? W-Wha-"

I place a paw on his mouth to shush him a bit, before I explain, "Yep. I'm being nothing but pure honest about this consequence. Since that part is gone, my whole body had to change itself in order to accustom itself for this lifestyle. But, to be fair, it's kind of logical. Since I can't feel love nor can I mate, what's the point in having it? So, once I made the oath to sacrifice love, that part disintegrated without any kind of pain whatsoever. Not even when my body had to shut off other functions involving food and water. Though, to help you out a bit, whatever I eat or drink not only gives me energy, but it produces light for me to use as well."

After he rids himself of the shock, Spike tells me, "Gosh, that must be one interesting lifestyle to go for, right, Pika? Upon seeing me nod, he asks, "So, if you can't go towards loving some creature romantically, then what's the max rank of love you can show to ponies and dragons?"

Smiling, I was about to answer when suddenly, Spike stops me and says, "Actually, tell me when we eat breakfast, ok? Cause we made it towards the kitchen!"

I look away from Spike to see that we arrived at what appears to be a wooden door. Grabbing my paw, Spike pushes the door open, showing the room's inner contents. This room contained many pans strapped to the wall as well as a couple of furnaces next to each other. I also saw a table with pots and ingredients underneath it, as well as a wall full of teaware. Overall, with the rocky walls and the amount of cooking utensils, this room must be the kitchen of the castle.

Spike pulls me towards what appears to be a refrigerator and opens it, revealing ingredients and dairy products. I see him reach up and search for something, only to pull out a bag. He opens the bags and, with a smile, shows me what's inside. The content within this bag are, to my surprise, pieces of colorful and shiny gems.

"Wow. Those are some real pretty gems there, Spike! What are you going to do with them?" I asked him, quite curious.

With a grin, he says, "Why, I'm gonna eat them, of course!" I look on in shock as Spike takes a bite out of a red gemstone, and rather than hear teeth break, I hear the crushing sounds of the gem being turned into dust. I see Spike close his eyes in joy as he gulps his crushed gem down.

He says in satisfaction, "Ahhh. Now that's how you enjoy a gem." Suddenly, realizing what he was doing earlier, he asks, "Hey, Pika. Could you continue what you said earlier? About the affection you see in ponies and dragons?"

Getting excited, I explain to him, "Sure thing, Spike! If you want to know, the max rank of love I show to ponies and creatures like you isn't the bonds of friendship. Whenever I connect far enough with somepony or some mon, I see them not as acquaintances nor as friends... but as family." Seeing his interested expression planted onto me, I smile and continue my declaration.

"If there's one thing you should know about me, Spike, then it should be one trait I have. You see, I don't know if it's a Child of Light skill, or if it descended from one of my ancestors, but... I can bond with anypony or Pokémon easily. When I first meet a pony or creature, I see them as great friends and, thus, want to spend some time with them. As I spend time with them, if they do kind deeds, then my excitement over meeting them gets replaced with respect. At that point, I start to feel a type of bond form between me and that pony. If that bond starts to strengthen up, then it gets to the point where it solidifies enough to become unbreakable. Once it becomes unbreakable, I start to see them as family I can trust and count upon until the end of the universe."

Spike looks at me with wide eyes as I told him what I experience with beings like him if they show true kindness. Once that wears off, he walks over and places a hand on my shoulder. Smiling, he says, "I can understand that, Pika. Spending time with Twilight made me start looking up to her not as a friend, but like a mother or big sister I've never had. I'm so glad I was hatched in the magic of a kind-hearted pony like her."

Suddenly, he looks at me with questioning eyes as he asks, "Say, Pika? What do you think of me so far?"

Smiling, I reassure Spike by telling him, "Well, you're definitely one cool dragon, Spike! Hearing about how you helped Twilight since birth was so amazing! Plus, you have pure guts for handling a bunch of rude jerks like those dragons you mentioned in your story. Overall, I say it's a pleasure to be good friends with a kind dragon such as you!"

Grinning widely, he pulls me in for a side hug as he ruffles the fur on my head. He says to me, "Sweet! I would be honored to be friends with a interesting creature such as you, Pika!" He then asked me, "Can I ask you one more question for now? I'm sorry for having to ask so many questions."

Sensing a bit of his sadness, I reassure Spike, "Hey, I love to answer whatever you're thinking about, Spike! I'll happily answer whatever you want to ask me about."

Smiling a bit, he says, "Thanks, Pika! I promise you that this will be the last question I have for now." Prepping his voice up a bit, he asks me, "Do you have any creature who's practically family to you?"

Feeling excitement spread throughout my body, I nod profusely and tell him, "Absolutely! I have two brothers who aren't related to me biologically, but the thing is, they'll always be the best two brothers I've ever met. Would you like to know a bit about my brothers, Spike?"

Nodding as well, Spike says, "Why, of course! Tell me how they're like, with age coming first!"

Smiling widely, I explain to Spike, "Well, you see, Spike, my brothers are both older than me, one by two years, and the other by one."

Looking at me in shock, he asks, "Both of your brothers are older than you?!" Upon seeing me nod, he then inquires, "How old are you, Pika?"

Rubbing my arm a bit, I tell him, "Well, the truth is, I'm actually a very young kid, around five years old."

Mouth agape once more, Spike puts his hand underneath his jaw and closes it back up, only to say, "Y-Y-You're five years old?!" Upon seeing me nod, he exclaims, "Wow! I'm a baby dragon, but I recently just grown wings, so I'm a bit young. But being five years old?! Just, just wow!" Realizing something else, he also asks, "So, I'm guessing one of your brothers is six years old, and the oldest is seven, right?"

I clap my hands and declare, "Yep! You're officially right, Spike! So, for your reward, you get to ask what brother you want to get to know first, ok?" Seeing him grin and nod in excitement, I say, "So, who do you want to get to know first?"

Placing a hand on his chin, he asks, "Can you tell me your oldest brother first?"

Smiling wide, I say and explain to him, "Sure thing! My oldest brother is named Mander and he's a very interesting mon. Normally, he has a heart of gold, but it's hidden beneath his sarcastic nature. However, what's interesting about Mander is how he has a bit of a split personality. On one occasion, he can be extremely calm, listening with patience and dedication for helping out. This is one of his personality types he can go through. But, there are times where his other personality type comes to life. In this, he's extremely hot-headed and easy to anger to the max level. I must warn you, if you ever reach the max level of Mander's anger scale, then you'd better run for your life! Though, most of the time, he's in the middle of his personality types, which is being affectionately kind towards me and my other older brother."

Seeing excitement on Spike's eyes, he tells me, "Wow, your brother must be one extremely cool creature to hang out with!"

I grin and say to him, "You bet! Now, do you want to learn about my older brother?" Upon seeing him nod in anticipation, I take a breath and explain my other older brother.

"Now, for my other older brother, he's just as amazing as Mander! His name is Quire and he's one cheerful mon. If you're ever suffering from a bad day, then you can count on him to help turn that bad day upside down! He's very strong and extremely kind, to both boys and girls. However, you may see this type of kindness for whenever he talks to any girls. When talking to a girl, Quire acts extra kindly and tries to flirt a bit with them."

Seeing worry on Spike's face, I reassure him, "If you're worried that he might take Rarity, then you don't have to worry one bit. Sure, he does flirt with them for a bit, but that's the only approach he gives romantically towards girls. In fact, in my world, he has a special interest with a certain mon who reciprocates his affections for her."

Spike sighs in relief and looks at me with a grateful smile, telling me, "Thanks for telling me a bit about your brothers, Pika. I can't wait to meet them one day!"

Giggling, I wrap my arm around Spike as I tell him, "Oh, you will, one day. I can't wait for them to meet such an amazing friend such as you, Spike!"

We both laugh for a while until I ask my new friend, "So, do you want to show me more of the castle?"

Smiling wide, Spike says, "Of course! Let's resume our tour of the Castle of Friendship!"

Grabbing an apple from the refrigerator, I take a bite into it, as me and Spike leave the kitchen and resume our tour of the castle...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the next chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now you all know how Mander and Quire will be like when we meet them later in the story. Plus, we now know another interesting fact about Pika as a creature in general. I don't have anything interesting to say, so I'll end this on a quick note. I hope you enjoyed today's chapter and have a great day! Oh, and expect next chapter to have a bit of combat for you all to enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter 11_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! Welcome back to another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, like I promised you all, today's chapter will contain some combat instead of just characters talking to each other. But, there is something I have to mention to you all. I know that I posted three chapters in one a few weeks ago due to me having a break and free time. Now, this time, I have a LOT of free time which I will spend on games and on this story. If you want to know what that means, then basically, expect a chapter to be posted whenever instead of in one week. I just wanted to let you all know about that, so I hope you all enjoy today's chapter. **

* * *

**Potential Trials**

Walking out of the Castle of Friendship with Spike beside me, I look over and smile at how amazing this castle was. From the tour Spike gave me, this is a sign on how the castle may have looked a bit dull, but its areas are simply grand. The balconies this castle had were huge and beautiful, not to mention a bit spacious due to my small body. Along with the storage and the rest of the living quarters, I could see just how majestic the whole architecture was. Though, while I could spend the rest of my thoughts on admiring Twilight's castle, I should be focusing on other matters in hand.

Thinking back to Twilight's whereabouts, I ask the young dragon, "Hey, Spike. Can I ask you a question?"

With a smile, Spike looks to me and says, "Sure thing, Pika! What're you thinking about?"

Placing a paw on my cheek, I inquired, "Well, I was wondering if you knew where Twilight headed off to this morning."

Putting a hand on his chin, he explains, "From what I remember, she was heading off towards the School of Friendship to check for equipment needed for your tests."

As soon as Spike mentioned a school, I got confused and asked him, "Wait… School of Friendship?"

With a smile, he explains, "The School of Friendship is a school Twilight established to teach ponies and creatures the magic of friendship! She used to be the principal of the school, but she handed down the role towards another pony. However, the Elements of Harmony, a.k.a our friends, are the teachers of this school!"

With big respect towards the representatives, I ask Spike, "Do you work at this school?"

He laughs a bit, before throwing an arm around me and says, "Nah. I'm essentially Twilight's executive assistant, but I don't work there. I'm more focused on being the friendship ambassador for my people!"

With big respect towards Spike, I place a paw on Spike's shoulder as I say, "Spike, I haven't mentioned this before, but you're one respectable dragon!"

Seeing nothing but happiness radiating from Spike, he pulls me a bit closer to him and says, "Well, I haven't said this either, but you're an interesting mouse, Pika!"

With a grin, I tell my new friend, "Well, I hope you like your awesome status, cause I'll be mentioning this so many times!"

His response to that was, "If you want to play like that, then I'll mention your awesome status as many times as I want to!"

Laughing hard, we make it towards our destination, examining in front of us one big surprise! I could see Twilight setting up some supplies like stacks of boxes, a hamster wheel of some kind connected to a machine, various piles of objects, and some pony mannequins. Examining Twilight's expression, I could see her smiling as she hums to herself, setting up my tests for me to perform. What's also a big surprise are three fillies who appear to be helping out Twilight as well. Seeing their cutie marks and their colors, I gasp upon seeing the Cutie Mark Crusaders altogether.

With a smile, Spike asks me, "I'm guessing you've met the Cutie Mark Crusaders, huh?" Upon seeing me nod, he grins and adds in, "Well, did you know that they're the tutors for the School of Friendship?"

I look at Spike with sparkling eyes and exclaim, "Wow! Really?!" Upon seeing him nod, I look at the three with even more respect, seeing how they not only help other ponies, but they're also tutors as well!

Spike smiles at me and says, "Well, are you ready to start impressing everypony, Pika?" With my smile as my answer, he pulls my paw as we walk towards the group, ready to reveal our presence.

Twilight was the first to notice us as she stops her work and smile, waving to us as she says, "Spike! Pika! There you guys are! We've just finished setting up the tests!"

Upon hearing Twilight, the fillies stop their work as they walk up to us, with Scootaloo being the first to respond with, "Well well well! If it isn't our new friend Pika! How are you feeling today?"

I smile wide and answer, "I"m feeling great, Scootaloo, and I'm also ready to perform my trials! Say, are you there here to examine my testing?"

They all smile and nod, with Sweetie Belle saying, "Yeah! When we heard from Twilight on how she was gonna perform some experiments on you, we couldn't help but ask her if we could help out and examine your testing as well!"

Apple Bloom then adds in, "We want ta see how strong ya are, so we'll be watchin' ya!"

I smile and say, "Thanks! I hope I get to impress you guys with my skills!"

Scootaloo places her hooves on my shoulders, reassuring me with a smile and saying, "If you managed to impress my best friends in only one day, then you'll definitely impress us with your abilities!"

I smile as well and declare, "You're right, Scootaloo! I'll be sure to impress you all, my friends! I can't wait to begin!"

Luckily, Twilight was absolutely ready for this, as she asks, "Well then, let's get started, shall we, Pika?" With a smile, I nod my head as the CMC walk towards the side and sit, excited expressions all across their faces.

Twilight pulls out a scroll with her magic and opens it, before telling me, "Alright then, Pika! Why don't we start with your durability?"

I nod my head yes and inquire, "Ok! What do I have to with my durability?"

With a smile, Twilight lifts a bunch of small boxes and questions, "You see these boxes above me?" Seeing me nod, she continues, "Well, what I want you to do is to hold out your arms and try to carry as much boxes as you can. They may not seem much to carry, but once I use them all up, I'll slowly increase the weight by a little bit continuously. As soon as your arms wear out, I'll calculate how much you were able to carry and your overall strength. Ok?"

With a determined smile, I nod and hold out my arms, to which Twilight grins and says, "Then let's get started!"

Placing a box on my arms, I watch as Twilight places box after box on top of mine. Bracing myself for the huge weight soon, I focus and grip the box I was carrying a bit tighter. As she was placing more boxes, I felt the same, albeit a little worried about balancing them instead of their weight. After she finishes placing the last box, which was 17 in total, I saw Twilight use her magic on the boxes to amplify the weight. Feeling the sudden shift in weight, I focus even more on trying to carry these boxes, but my strength is slowly starting to drain away.

After around a minute, I could feel my arms starting to tremble a bit and soon, Twilight stopped using her magic. Just as she stopped, my arms fell towards my sides as the boxes I was carrying went straight towards the ground. While there were some noises and crashes, it wasn't as much as the loud mess all around me.

Grabbing a scroll with telekinesis and writing in it, Twilight looks at me with a proud expression and says, "From my calculations, you were able to hold around 100 kilograms, which is very impressive, if I do say so myself! What do you guys think?" Both Spike and the CMC nod their heads for what I carried with my arms alone.

I smile widely and questioned, "Well, I'm glad I was able to make you all proud of my strength! What's my next test?"

With a smile, Twilight points towards the hamster wheel and explains, "Now that we've examined your strength, we'll determine your speed next. I want you to jump into the wheel, and run as fast as you can! The machine near the wheel will calculate your top speed for us to examine, so we'll see just how fast you are! You can also use any moves you know to go faster, alright?"

I smile and nod, asking every creature, "Sure thing! Are you all ready to see just how fast I can go?"

Seeing them nod their head yes while smiling, I jump into the wheel and start running at a fast pace. The wheel starts to move fast, but not that fast yet. Smirking to myself, I speed up a bit using _Quick_ _Attack_, making the wheel move more faster, but only by a little bit. Wanting to impress Twilight, the CMC, and Spike further, I use _Agility_ to really amp my speed up to eleven! I could see the inside and the outside become a blur as I start moving extremely fast from both of my moves. I continue to use _Agility_ until I couldn't increase my speed anymore, and once I stopped my move, I felt my body entering into a state all too familiar to me at this point. But, wanting to pull off one last act, I stop using _Quick Attack_ and, instead, go for my trump card: _Extremespeed_!

Using this move, everything becomes a blur as my speed goes beyond the levels I know would match a certain hedgehog I've met before in a different universe. Starting to feel that state from earlier, only much more stronger, I worry about the possibility of destroying this hamster wheel with my speed explosions! Luckily, before that thought comes into life, I hear Twilight say, "Ok, Pika! You can stop now!"

Obeying Twilight, I start to slow down, not using _Extremespeed_ anymore, as the blurry world around me regains its details. This goes on until I fully stop, my body a bit exhausted, but ready to continue.

I hop out of the wheel and turn towards my friends, only to be met with shocked faces from all around. Starting to feel scared, I say, "Um… did I do something wrong?"

Scootaloo was the first to respond by walking up to me, placing her hooves on my shoulders again, and shouting, "If by something wrong you mean something AWESOME, then absolutely!"

Twilight was the next to respond, telling me, "Yeah! I totally agree with Scootaloo here! The results are showing you practically running more faster than the speed of light!" Both Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom didn't say anything, but they look at me with a look of awe and respect towards my speed.

I could see Spike walk up and place a claw on my shoulder, looking at me with a proud expression and declaring, "Pika, your speed matched that of the fastest pony here in Ponyville! If she were here, she would see you with so much respect, she'd had to ask you for a race!"

With a big smile on my face, I tell them all, "I'm so glad I got to impress you all again! Now I'm feeling even more pumped for tackling my next test!"

With a grin, Twilight reassures me by saying, "Well then, let's get to your next test! I know you can use magic, so I want to experiment a bit on your powers, ok?"

Seeing me nod, she smiles and explains in gratitude, "Thanks, Pika! First thing I want you to do is lift up those piles of objects using telekinesis. Think you can handle it?"

Rather than answer Twilight, I walk a bit towards the various piles, before I lift up my left paw and use _Psychic_. I see one whole pile get levitated... then another... and then another. I watch as the piles of objects get picked up one by one, with the wheel being picked up too as well as the mess of boxes from my endurance test. I circle the objects all around me, as I sort between the equipment, boxes, and piles.

Getting a bit bored, I place the items on the ground with ease, as I stop using _Psychic_. Having my fun finished, I look back at the group and ask, "So? How did I do?"

All they showed was a look of excitement as Twilight explained, "If you lifted up that many objects without breaking a single sweat, then you definitely have an enormous amount of raw magic ability, Pika."

With that said, she nuzzles me, to which I nuzzle her back and say, "I'm happy to have made everypony and dragon proud of my telekinetic powers!"

Proud glances all around my friends, Twilight then declares, "Well, your telekinesis is definitely a feat to be proud of! Though, how about your other skills in magic?"

I grin and say to her, "Well, there's only one way to find out!"

With that said, Twilight sets up five pony mannequins, two Earth, two unicorns, and one pegasus, before explaining to me, "Your next magic test is to attack these mannequins with magic spells. They're pretty old and aren't used anymore, so you don't have to worry about accidentally destroying them. Though, while you attack them, I will set a spell to make them come to life and attack you too. I'll also set up a barrier around the area you're in, so you don't have to worry about us getting hurt. If you do get hurt, I'll stop the simulation so you don't get hurt further. Just focus on defeating these mannequins and you'll pass. We wish you the best of luck, Pika!"

With that said, she casts a barrier spell around me and the mannequins, trapping me with these soon-to-be enemies. Using another spell, she shoots a beam from her horn towards the mannequins, just as the barrier is fully finished. Looking at them, I saw how they shook themselves, before 'looking' at me with their eyeless, wooden faces. Planting myself onto all four paws, I prepare myself to see how these five are gonna start off.

The two Earth mannequins in front start rushing towards me with their heads down, ready to headbutt me. Using _Agility_ to start off, I jump towards the side before I felt their heads on my stomach. Looking at the other three, I saw one unicorn mannequin charge up a light green spell on their horn as the other charges up a light blue spell too. The pegasus mannequin meanwhile takes flight and circles around the field, surveying the situation.

Preparing myself for the unicorns' attacks, I cast _Protect_ around myself, as the two mannequins fire their colored beams towards me. Watching the beams bounce off my shield, I quickly think out a strategy on how to defeat these five enemies.

'Hmm. It seems that the two Earth mannequins are the physical bruisers of the wooden group. The unicorns, meanwhile, are the ranged mages, and the pegasus has to be the sweeper of the sky. Overall, this is going to be pretty easy to deal with, yet really fun. So many possibilities and tactics to choose from...'

As I thought over what my course of action should be, I could hear the CMC and Spike cheer me on with various words and sentences of encouragement.

"You've got this, Pika!"

"Show those mannequins the meaning of awesome, Pika!"

"Handle them like a couple o' harmless sheep, Pika!"

"You're doing a great job, buddy!"

Smiling at their encouragement, I go into an offensive stance as I watch one of the Earth mannequins rush over to me. They stop in front of me, only to turn around and prepare to kick me with their hind hooves. Smirking towards what they're doing, I side-step their kick, only to go under and punch their stomach with a _Thunder Punch_ counter! Launching them towards the sky with a uppercut, I saw the other Earth mannequin repeat his earlier option of ramming me with their head. At the same side, I saw one of the unicorn mannequin charge another spell beam.

An idea forming in my head, I place my tail in front of me and prep up _Iron Tail_, bracing myself for the Earth mannequin's head. Not realizing his grave mistake, he collides with my metal tail, moving me a bit backwards with his head on my tail. However, I'm still able to perform my plan regardless!

Rolling towards the bruiser's left side, I hold up a fist, covered in a white aura, and punch their side via _Counter_. They gets launched from their position towards the unicorn charging its attack. Colliding with the other mannequin, they roll over each other for a bit, until they stop at the edge of Twilight's barrier. Not finished with my plan yet, I raise up my right arm and let out a strong _Fire Blast_ towards the fallen enemies. Making contact, I watch my attack burn my opponents down to the ground, leaving nothing but burnt ashes.

Two out of five finished, I look up towards the other falling mannequin, only to catch a glimpse of the pegasus charging at me, ready to pin me down for its attack! Thinking quickly, I jump onto the pegasus' back, who flies the both of us to the top. Noting my presence on their back, they try to shake me off, but I grip on tightly with my forepaws, not wanting to fall off just yet.

Looking to my right, I saw that falling mannequin I launched a few feet beside us. Thinking fast, I threw myself with my forepaws towards the wooden pony. Spinning my body a bit, I push myself down towards the Earth mannequin, only to unleash _Headbutt_ onto its own head! Tasting a bit of its own medicine, they get pummeled straight towards the ground. Ready to finish off the third of my enemies, I shoot _Ice Beam_ unto the unsuspecting mannequin, freezing them into a lump of ice.

Two more left to go, I quickly spin, making me dodge a stealthy green beam from the wooden unicorn. Seeing the other mannequin standing, I quickly use _Teleport_ to get placed beside them. Using my legs, I perform _Low Sweep, _tumbling them up, but before they hit the ground, I use _Double Kick_, hitting them twice and sending them flying. Raising both of my paws, I launch a _Focus Blast _towards the falling unicorn, blasting them towards the edge of the barrier.

Before I could finish them off, I jump and avoid the wings of the pegasus mannequin thanks to my aura detection. Seeing them curve up, I quickly thought out a plan to get them grounded. Seeing the wooden pegasus swerve and dive down to hit me once more, I snap my fingers and let loose a wicked _Discharge_. Getting blasted by the electricity, the mannequin stops in their track which gives me time to set off another attack!

Quick on my feet, I roll near towards the side of the pegasus, only to jump back and slice my tail in the air between us, summoning _Air Slash_. Experiencing the attack, the mannequin gets pushed towards the edge of the barrier, landing on the fallen unicorn. Ready to finish off my test, I use one, last _Thunderbolt_ onto my enemies, blasting and charring them until they weren't moving anymore.

Wiping my paws from all the dirt, I watch the barrier fall apart as the CMC walk up to me. An excited Scootaloo rushes in and hugs me tightly, which causes me to giggle towards her enthusiasm. Hugging her back, I could hear her laughing and saying, "Wow! That was the COOLEST battle I've ever seen! You were casting spells left to right, teleporting and kicking all the mannequins' butts without even getting hurt! You're starting to get just as cool as me and my sis!"

Sweetie Belle then says, "I know! You've beated these mannequins as if they weren't any trouble to you!"

Apple Bloom finishes up by adding, "Ah knew you could do so much with yer tail, but usin' it ta make a slash in midair? That's got ta be the most impressive feat Ah've ever seen from ya, Pika!"

Smiling at the compliments, I rub the back of my head and say to them all, "Well, I admit that what I did was pretty awesome, though you cheering me on was what made this battle awesome too!" Seeing them all smile at how they helped my battle made me smile brightly.

I could see Twilight and Spike walk up to me as Spike says, "Wow, Pika! You're one amazing fighter! Remind me never to get on your bad side ever!" Saying that, he shudders over thinking how my wrath would be like.

With a laugh, I reassure Spike, "Don't worry, Spike. I know for sure you'll never get on my nerves. I'm normally really calm, so you don't have to worry about me getting angry easily."

With a grateful smile, Spike looks up to Twilight and says, "So, Twilight? How do you think Pika did?"

With a big smile, Twilight walks up and nuzzles me, telling me, "You've definitely passed this test, Pika. If any trouble goes by, then I can say with certainty you'll be able to handle the situation with relative ease!"

With a smile, I nuzzle Twilight as well and say, "Thanks, Twilight! I'm happy to have passed these tests with relative ease!" Suddenly, I ask her, "Though, now I have one more test to go through, am I right?"

Twilight looked confused at first, only to gasp and nod excitedly, saying "Yes! I almost forgot! You promised you'd show me how you use the power of light!"

Both the CMC and Spike look at me with excitement, ready to see what I can do! With a smile, I tell Twilight, "So, Twilight, where should I use my spell?"

She points at one of the pile of objects with a smile, questioning, "Why don't you show that pile your light powers?"

With a determined gaze, I walk over to the pile and start preparing myself for using my light attack. Lifting my arms, I levitate off the ground by a few inches, as a circle starts forming beneath me. Light particles start radiating from within the circle, the same scenario as when I fought that Manticore in the Everfree Forest. Smiling wide, I feel the light ready to strike down this pile as I say my Light Spell once more!

"_Oblivion!_"

With that, a pillar of light bursts out from beneath the circle, engulfing me and the pile of objects. While I don't feel the pain, the pile itself shakes violently, before erupting into many pieces of items spreading. As I land on the ground and the pillar starts to dissipate, I saw part of the ground beneath the pile rise up and break apart, before being launched towards the sky! I look on with amusement as I thought to myself, 'Wow. I did not expect that to happen, haha!'

Landing on the ground, I felt myself starting to get drained as I look at my body, seeing the now-forming cracks. I look over at the group of ponies and dragon, who were looking at the pillar in delight, and smile at their excitement, only to gasp heavily. I saw a medium-sized rock from part of the ground, rushing towards them, but more specifically, it was heading straight towards Sweetie Belle!

Not wanting her to get hurt, I dash out of the pillar, not caring if my friends noticed the cracks on my body, and rush towards Sweetie Belle, yelling out, "Sweetie Belle! LOOK OUT!"

Hearing my warning, she looks around before gazing up, only to finally see the rock ready to hit her in the head. Before she could scream and try to dodge the projectile, I push her out of the way. However, just as I push her out of harm's way, I felt the rock cut through my nose bridge, feeling it open up a gash.

We both skidded along the ground as the rest look at us in fear and worry towards our safety. Sweetie Belle shakes her fur a bit, before saying, "Gosh! That rock almost crushed me into a pancake! Thanks for saving me, Pi-"

I suddenly hear Sweetie Belle gasp sharply as I touch my face, only when I pull back, I could see blood on my cracked paw, dripping onto the ground a bit, leaving a red spot on the ground. The group look at me in shock as Sweetie Belle says in a scared tone, "Pika! Y-You're hurt! I'm so sor-"

Before she could apologize, I put my non-stained cracked paw on her muzzle, telling the young filly, "Sweetie Belle, you don't have to apologize for anything. I'm not mad at you one bit."

The ponies and Spike look at me in even more shock as Sweetie Belle tries to convince me it's her fault. She cries out, "No! It's all my fault! If I was quicker, then I could have avoided that rock without you pushing me out of the way. But now, you're hurt, and you have cracks all over your body, and... and..."

She stops her argument upon noticing that my injury was closing up. Twilight, Spike, and the rest of the CMC look at me in extreme disbelief upon seeing my cut heal back to its original state. Once it fully heals, I touch my paw onto the location of the bleeding, but now, it was as if there were no traces of me getting hit by that rock at all.

Upon getting over their shock, Apple Bloom was the first to respond with, "Pika. What the hay just happened?"

Spike then says, "Yeah! You were really hurt, but you healed up, and you have cracks all over your body!"

Looking at all of them with a sheepish smile, I ask, "I guess I have a lot of explaining to do, huh?" Upon seeing them all nod, I say, "Well. You all better sit back and relax, cause this is gonna be a long explanation..."

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter! Now, like I said, I will be making each chapter whenever I want to, instead of it being just one a week. I have a lot I need to do in terms of games and this story, while enjoying Christmas with my family. So, you might expect a chapter in either one or two days. I'll end this off there, so I hope you all enjoy today's chapter, and I pray you all have a good day. Have a great Christmas, and stay healthy this month.**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back towards another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Unfortunately, for those who liked the battle between Pika and the mannequins, there wouldn't be any duels for this chapter today. But, the next few chapters will definitely hold a few combat duels between some characters. So, in exchange for lack of combat, there will be some lore about Pika's heritage, so I hope you like what this aspect shows in terms of being a Child of Light. Anyways, I hope you enjoy today's chapter, and also expect a reference to be found here!**

* * *

**Sacrifices and Consequences**

Looking at Twilight and the CMC sitting there with looks of explanation and worry, I mentally try to stabilize my telekinesis as well as my aura. If I can't do this task, then I'll be running the risk of my powers going haywire and destroying everything in sight. Luckily, Spike sat beside me, having his right arm wrapped around my shoulders for a side-hug. Looking at me with a reassured smile, I smile back and take a deep breath, ready to explain what just happened. Despite me being in my 'cracked' form, I'll try my best to stay awake throughout all of this.

"Sooo, I'm guessing you all have a lot of questions, right?" Upon seeing them all nod, I sigh a bit and ask, "Well, I'll answer all that you want to know, but please just go one by one, ok?"

Seeing them all nod again, I smile a bit and question, "Alright, so who wants to go first?"

Seeing Apple Bloom's hoof up, I ask her, "Ok, Apple Bloom. You're the first questionnaire. What do you wish to know?"

Looking at me with confusion, she asks, "Pika, when you got hurt by that rock, Ah saw yer injury close up, as if it were nothin'. If Ah may ask, what the hay was that all about?"

Seeing her close examination, I smile and answer, "Good question, Apple Bloom. What you saw was one of my passive abilities as a unique light-wielding creature. You see, I have the power to heal up all my wounds at an alarming rate. I experienced many life-threatening scenarios, but my regen always saved me from an inevitable doom. If I ever lose a limb, which has happened various amounts of time, then I can simply grow it back to its original state."

Nodding her head, Apple Bloom says, "That must be one handy ability ta have then."

Rubbing my left arm with my right hand, I answer with, "I guess it is, but it can't help all the time..."

Not noting the end of my sentence, Scootaloo raises up her hoof for one of her questions to which I gesture her to ask.

"Well, Pika, since you have the power to regenerate, why aren't those marks throughout your whole body healing up?"

Sigh. I had a feeling that they were gonna ask that question sooner or later. This side effect I have that's the consequence of my light attacks... if I truly do see everypony and dragon as my friends and possibly family one day, then they deserve to know this about me.

Taking a deep breath, I answer the young pegasus, "Well, Scootaloo, these marks are the results of me using light energy."

Seeing confusion around them, I question to the CMC, "You ponies don't know about my lineage, right?" Upon seeing them nod, I inquired, "Would you like to know about my ancestry, because it might help with what I'm about to say."

Nodding once more, I take a deep breath once more and explain, "Well, to sum it up, I'm a special type of creature known as a Pokémon. As a Pokémon, my species have powers that the critters of this world don't have, like electricity. As for me, I can not only summon electricity, but I can also summon various elements, like fire and water. The reason for doing so is due to my identification as a Child of Light."

Seeing them lean forward in intrigue, I explain further, "The Children of Light are a special faction of Pokémon in my world, harnessing the powers of light as well as a unique skillset useable only to them. My skills include regen, extremely light weight, and the ability to use moves my species can't use, like _Flamethrower _ and _Ice_ _Beam_. I can do so much more, but I don't want to bore you all, so I'll hold off on my abilities."

Nodding, Sweetie Belle questions, "So, what does this Child of Light business have to do with those marks on your body?"

Scared, but brave enough to tell my secret, I answer, "You see, Sweetie Belle, while we can use the powers of light, we can't do so without serious consequences." Seeing them all confused over the consequences, I describe the process of Light Effluence.

"Through a process known as Light Effluence, whenever my faction uses a light spell, they'll experience some sort of side effect that can affect their body in anyway. Some might experience a case of severe nausea, or can go through cases of being in a status effect. As for me, my side effect is... well... I have a better proposition of showing you all my consequence."

Confused by my words, I ask, "Is there a mirror I can borrow?" Twilight gets up and teleports, only to reappear, holding in her magic grasp a handheld mirror.

"I haven't used this mirror, so you can show us what you're gonna do with it, ok sweetie?"

Nodding while thanking Twilight, I grab a small pebble from the ground as I start my explanation. "I know that what I needed was weird, but this helps out in understanding my side effect. You see, picture this mirror as me, normal and unharmed. Now, picture this pebble as light, from when I fight using light spells and attacks."

Seeing them gaze at these objects and picturing them as what I say, I continue, "Now, whenever I summon light, this pebble goes towards the mirror and hits it, not causing much in terms of damage, but strong enough..." Before finishing my sentence, I use the pebble to lightly hit the mirror, not damaging it a lot, but causing small cracks to form. "...to cause cracks to form."

Seeing them nod while confused, I hesitantly declare, "This... is the result of me using the element of light. Cracks start to form all around my body, and while all my stats do increase gradually in this state, I slowly start to lose consciousness overtime. The more I use light attacks, the more these cracks start to form and spread, and eventually, if I don't stop using them, then I'll... I-i'll…"

Rather than say it, I show them what happens by smashing the pebble full force into the mirror. Hearing a breaking sound, the ponies and dragon watch in horror as the glass of the mirror breaks and the shards falls down towards the ground. Finally realizing what happens if I use too much light, they all walk over to me, warily trotting pass the broken glass, before engulfing me in a group hug, making my emotions relax a little.

"Oh Pika, I'm so sorry that you have to experience... this. If I had known, then I wouldn't have let you show us your light attacks." Twilight says that in a sad tone to me, rubbing her head on the top of mine for comfort.

Shaking my head, I tell every creature, "It's not your fault, Twilight. This is something I had to deal with throughout my whole life, so it's kinda like a second nature for me. Beside, if I don't use light magic for a while, these cracks will disappear, leaving me back to normal."

To emphasize my point, the cracks around my body shorten, signifying that I'm recovering back into my original state. Everypony and dragon look on in relief towards me recovering from my light attack.

Scootaloo tells me, "Man, despite what you had to sacrifice, I would still want to be a Child of Light. It'd be so cool!"

Giggling towards Scootaloo's remark, I add in, "You know, aside from you, Spike, I haven't told you all about another aspect of my kind: sacrificing something regarding life."

Seeing everypony get intrigued, while Spike grins towards what I'm going to tell them, I describe the process of sacrificing some life aspect in order to wield the power of light. Explaining the same examples I told Spike about, I eventually declare to everypony my inability to love romantically. I must say, seeing all their mouths almost drop to the floor in shock never gets old no matter the situation.

After ridding themselves of the unexpectedness, Apple Bloom asks, "Why did ya get rid of yer ability ta love somepony romantically, Pika? Don't ya want romance in yer life?"

Everypony nods their head towards why I sacrifice that type of love. Though, when I gazed at Scootaloo, she seemed to be pretending to vomit towards romance as well, which was pretty amusing, if I do say so myself. Anyway, shaking myself of the shock, I give what I presumed to be a shocking answer towards the ponies.

"Actually, I would rather not experience romance. It may sound nice, but I don't want to look at the opposite gender and try to mate with them. It causes unbalance among me seeing boys and girls differently, and I don't like that one bit. So, I sacrificed romantic love, and I never regretted losing that part of love once! Now, I can look at both genders with equality, and it allows me to form strong bonds with them. I would rather look at boys and girls with a rank far better than that of being a lover or mate."

Interested, Sweetie Belle asks, on behalf of the CMC, "What is the better rank for you, Pika?"

Smiling, I tell her, "Well, Sweetie Belle, I would see ponies and 'mons not as friends nor lovers... but as family." Pausing a bit to allow the CMC and Twilight to squeal adorably, I continue what I was saying. "Seeing creatures as my big brother or sister is what makes me truly happy. I have two brothers who aren't related to me biologically, but we bonded so much that I'll be personally offended if any creature sees us as 'good friends'."

Giggling altogether, Twilight asks me, "Does that mean you'll see us as family if we bond with you a lot, Pika?"

Smiling wide, I nod, to which I noticed the CMC look at each other with determined eyes before nodding altogether. Walking up towards me, they line up, before they declare what they're thinking about in a loud voice.

"Pika, as the Cutie Mark Crusaders..." Sweetie Belle started off.

"We have been thinking for a while..." Scootaloo continued from where Sweetie Belle ended.

"And we have a offer ya want ta hear." Apple Bloom finished up what they wanted to say.

Getting interested by what they want, I ask, "What is the offer then, you three?"

Smiling wide altogether, they proposed in a synchronized voice, "We want to make you a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders!"

I felt my whole body shook in shock upon hearing what the CMC said. 'Becoming a member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders? In the span of one day? I... I don't have words to describe how happy I am! Perhaps I could form a great bond between these three fillies, maybe see them as big sisters!'

Feeling my eyes widen in excitement, I ask, "Would you three like to have one more member to have fun and help other ponies with?" Seeing the three girls have big grins gave me the push needed to say my answer towards their proposition.

"In that case, I accept your offer of becoming a Cutie Mark Crusader."

High-pitched squeals emitting from the three cool fillies, they rush towards me and bring me in for one, huge, group hug! Laughing and smiling, Scootaloo says excitedly, "YES! Woohoo! We have a new member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Let's hear a hooray for Pika, girls!"

Giggling, I smile brightly upon hearing the fillies shout out a hooray over gaining a new member of their cool club! Watching their happiness shine bright makes me glad to have joined the Crusaders. Sweetie Belle looks at me in excitement and tells me, "I'm so happy! I can't wait for when we help out other ponies with you beside us!"

Nodding with what she said, Apple Bloom adds in, "Yeah! Ya helped us out at our farm, and now yer one of us, Pika! Ah can imagine all the fun we'll have together!"

Still smiling wide, I tell all three, "It's such an honor to now be a part of an amazing club with you three! I swear to be as helpful as I can towards your cause and your goal!" I give a grin toward the members as they smile at how determined I was to make them proud.

But, all happy moments had to have some short lifespan.

As I was busy celebrating my new status with the other members of the CMC, I suddenly felt a small headache enter through my head. Just as I was about to not mind the tiny hinderance, that small headache turns into a huge amount of dizziness, plaguing my entire head!

Clutching my head tightly, I fell on my knees as I tried to look around, only to experience blurriness everywhere, blocking me from seeing my friends. If this is what I think this is, then I fear for what I'm gonna experience soon.

I could hear voices calling out to me in worry, but I couldn't hear where they were from or who they belonged to. My mind starts to tighten as I close my eyes, trying to get through this part without fainting too soon.

Suddenly, my tightened mind loosens itself as my eyes open up, only to experience a bright flash! Feeling myself floating, I watched as the scenery changed from the testing area I was in to one of a forest. Seeing the trees, I saw that they have apples in them, showcasing that I must have been somewhere in Sweet Apple Acres.

Looking around, I saw myself alongside Applejack, surrounded by creatures made out of... wood? Examining them, I saw how they had brilliant yellow eyes, as well as having body colors, such as tangelo, brown, and black, with a moderate gamboge. Having dark spring bud eyebrows, as well as their body structures being composed of twigs, logs, and leaves, they appeared to be wolves truly made out of wood. Seeing them glaring at us, they're definitely hostile, with my point being proved by me and Applejack getting into battle position.

She says to me, "Brace yerself, Pika! Here they come!" Watching myself tense my arms and legs for combat, the wolves lunge at us, ready to injure and end us. However, just before I could examine the fight any further, I felt my spirit being pulled back, and sent towards another scene. When I got there, however, I felt a sense of dread enter through me towards the scene.

I appeared to be in one of the streets of Ponyville, watching a crowd of ponies interact with a dark being with several other small creatures. These beings were too blurry for me to make out, but I felt horror for who these animals were. Glancing around, I saw Twilight in front of the crowd, with Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy beside her. They seemed to be saying something, but I couldn't hear what they were saying. Just as I was about to read their words, I watch the big, blurry creature shoot a wave of dark energy towards the ponies, ready to harm and finish these innocent ponies off. Getting scared for their safety, I tried to reach out and protect my friends, but before I could, I felt myself being pulled towards the present time, seeing darkness in my vision.

Opening my eyes, I saw that I was lying down and that I'm back in the testing area. Glancing around, I saw the CMC and Twilight look at me in pure worry as I saw Spike beside me, holding me with his arms. He says, "Pika! Are you ok?! What happened?!"

Shaking my head to wake up a bit, I say, "Owww. Spike, everypony, what happened to me?"

Grabbing me with her wings, and placing my head on her chest, Twilight says in worry, "We don't know. All we saw was you clutching your head, only to faint and let your whole eyes turn blue. What happened to you, sweetie?"

Setting me down on the ground, but sitting down and placing me on her side, I tell everypony, "I know what happened, and I have a feeling what I'll say is going to sound crazy and insane, but it's true."

Seeing this as a challenge, Scootaloo, with worried eyes, says, "Try us, Pika. Tell us what happened."

Bracing myself, I tell every creature, "You see, there was a ability I didn't tell you all about. I have the ability... to see into the future."

Rather than hear laughter and disbelief, everypony and dragon looks at me with wide, yet excited eyes as Spike says, "Woah, Pika. You're able to see into the future? That's so cool! That's just like Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense!"

I got confused by what Spike meant by Pinkie's 'Pinkie Sense', but regardless, I'm still happy that nopony or dragon sees me as insane. Getting very curious, Sweetie Belle asks me, "So, what did you see, Pika?"

Thinking back to those warnings, I first look at Apple Bloom and tell her, "I saw me and Applejack fighting against wolves made out of logs in the Everfree Forest." Seeing her eyes widen in shock, I then look at Twilight and tell her, "Then, I saw you, Pinkie, Fluttershy, and Rarity talking to some black creature, only to get almost struck by it launching a wave of dark energy."

Shaking herself off her trance, Apple Bloom tells me, "Pika, the wolves made out of logs are timberwolves, and they're dangerous!"

Agreeing with her, Spike told me, "She's right, Pika. I encountered some timberwolves in the Everfree Forest and if it wasn't for Applejack, then I don't want to imagine what would have happened to me."

Placing a paw on my cheek, I say, "Oh, this is bad. I have a feeling that she's gonna be in trouble from those timberwolves soon. I have to help her out!" Looking at the sun, I saw that it was still morning which is good for me. In my vision, I saw that when we were surrounded, it was around noon, which gives me enough time to figure out my strategy.

Looking at Twilight, I ask her, "What are you going to do about that creature, Twi?"

Placing a hoof on her chin, she tells me, "I'll figure something out, sweetie. In the meanwhile, why don't you assist Applejack with her chores today? That way, you can be close to her and keep her safe from those timberwolves."

Nodding at Twilight's request, I say, "That's a good idea." Looking at Apple Bloom, I ask her, "Is it ok if I help you out with your chores, Apple Bloom?"

Grinning, she brings me in for a hug and tells me, "Of course ya can help us out, Pika! Ah'd appreciate yer helpin' out mah sis and Ah!"

Hugging her back, I say, "Thanks, Apple Bloom! Shall we head off?" Nodding her head, we wave towards the ponies and dragon as we call out, "Goodbye! See you all soon!"

Laughing towards our synchronization, they wave back as we headed off towards Sweet Apple Acres, my vision still looming within my mind...

* * *

**Author's Note: And here is today's chapter for _Visitors of Equestria_! Again, I would like to apologize for the lack of battles for today, but the next few chapters will hold cases of combat between the characters. In this case, we'll be seeing the battle between Applejack and Pika vs. the timberwolves, so stay tuned for that. I'll end this off on a short note, so have a great Christmas Eve, everyone! I'll see you all tomorrow for the next chapter of this tale!**


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter 13_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hohoho! Merry Christmas, everyone! I hope you all have a jolly time because my gift for you all is another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! This chapter today is gonna have some combat as well as a setpoint for something awesome that's gonna happen in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy today's chapter as your gift, and have one merry, jolly Christmas!**

* * *

**Zap Towards Shadows**

Receiving an ominous vision of danger, me and Apple Bloom walk towards Sweet Apple Acres in nature's embrace with worry in our faces. Thinking back to my vision, I try to figure out a strategy on how I should fight those timberwolves. As much as I can trust Applejack to protect herself, I'd never seen her at work before. So, with that specification, I must figure out a way to save her from those vicious wolves. However, at the same time, I also need to worry about Twilight and her friends as well, with that dark blurry creature. I wish I knew who they were, so that I can find a way to fight them!

Seeing my distressed face, Apple Bloom asks, "What're ya thinkin' about, Pika?"

Breaking off my thoughts, I look over to her and say, "I was thinking about my vision and what to do about it. I don't want to see Applejack hurt by those creatures."

Giggling a bit, she replies with, "Don't ya worry, Pika! If there's one thing I know about mah sis, it'll be that she can handle anything with no issues!"

Smiling, I tell her, "Sorry if it seems like I'm saying Applejack can't defend herself. I believe she can, but I haven't seen her at work yet."

Smiling towards my honesty, Apple Bloom nuzzles my head and declared, "Once ya see Applejack workin', y'all definitely see how strong mah sis can be!"

My smile widening, I say excitedly, "In that case, I can't wait to see how awesome your sister truly is!"

Smirking, Apple Bloom asks, "y'all see. Though, if it's alright, can Ah ask ya a question?" Seeing me nod, she questions, "Well, Ah know yer a kid, but how old are ya?"

Rubbing the back of my head, I answer, "Well, it's going to be a huge shock, but I'm actually very young. Five years old, to be exact."

Seeing her mouth almost drop to the floor, she shakes herself from the shock while exclaiming, "WHAAAT?! Y-yer five years old?!" Upon seeing me nod, she laughs and says, "So, yer a kind, cute mouse who can fight extremely well, as well as use powerful magic, and ya managed ta do all these feats at the age of five?"

Giggling, I reassure her by explaining, "I should've mentioned this before, but Children of Light are technically ageless, so they can be whatever they want to be. I like being a kid, so I made myself the age and body of a small kid. It really helps to distract opponents by making them think they'll win so easily, but next minute, they'll be on their butts on the ground, defeated by me!"

Looking at me while trying not to laugh or giggle, Apple Bloom tells me, "Well, Ah'll be certain of this. Yer one cool kid, Pika. Ah'm so glad yer now a part of the CMC."

Giving her a smile, I say to her, "Yep. I'm glad to be a part of your team as well. Now, we'll have so much fun showing ponies everywhere the power of friendship!"

Laughing, we reach the gate as I notice Applejack in front of the barn. She seemed to be carrying a block of hay in her mouth towards a pile of them. Placing jt with its brothers, she wipes her forehead with her hoof, only to notice us. Smiling, she waves to us as she says, "Howdy there, Pika! What brings ya here ta Sweet Apple Acres?"

Smiling as well, I say, "Hey, Applejack! I was wondering if I could help both you and Apple Bloom with farm chores?"

Seeing a shocked yet happy expression on her face, she laughs and says happily, "Why, of course ya can help us out! Ah never expected ya ta work this quickly though, haha!"

Giggling as well, I reply with, "Well, I was quite curious to see how hard-working you are!"

Grinning, Applejack ruffles my head with her hoof before declaring, "If that's the case, Pika, then y'all see how diligent ah can be with mah chores!" We all laugh for this happy moment, until Applejack says, "Say, let me give ya somethin' before we start. Just stay right there."

With that said, she walks into the barn, to which we wait before she walks out with a mug in her hoof. Handing it to me, she asks, "Here! Try the Apple family's famous apple cider! Ah guarantee y'all be drinkin' this up like there's no tomorrow!"

Apple Bloom supports her claim by adding, "Yeah! Our cider is really good, so feel free ta drink it all up!"

With a smile, I say to the both of them, "Ok, then! I'll try it out!"

Hearing a "Yee-haw," I look for the source, only to see Applejack next to me, smiling while she says, "Now that's what ah like ta hear! Go on, drink up!"

Handing me a mug full of apple cider, I take it with a big smile and drink the cider liquid. My eyes widen as my taste buds analyze the flavor with nothing but good senses. Drinking up the cider quickly, I wipe my mouth with my arm as I let out a huge burp! Applejack and Apple Bloom laugh really hard at my burp, with me joining them in, before we were all on the ground, holding our stomachs for air.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Applejack asks me, "So, how's the cider? Really good?" Upon seeing my pleasant smile, she grins and claims, "Ah knew ya would enjoy our cider! Ya sure do have a good sense of taste, Pika!"

Grinning as well, I say to them both, "Well, when you make cider like this, then I can definitely see why your family's famous beverage is so amazing!"

Wrapping me in a hug with one hoof, Applejack says, "Exactly! Now, are ya ready ta help mah family out and impress me?" Seeing my face smile widely, she says with a smile, "Well, let's get started then, shall we?"

We walk towards a field of apple trees with apples all around as well as some buckets here and there. Looking around, I could see that some apples look bruised up while others looked perfect. Smiling, Applejack says to me, "Alrighty then, Pika! Here's what we're gonna do! Ah'm gonna knock those bruised apples towards those buckets and you and Apple Bloom are gonna catch those and send them in there, ya got that?"

Feeling excited, I say, "Yep! I can't wait for us to work together!"

Smiling warmly, Applejack nuzzles me and states, "Me, you, and Apple Bloom are gonna make such a great team!"

With that said, me and Apple Bloom head off towards some buckets as Applejack prepares to knock the bruised apples towards us. She first knocks an apple up with her hoof, only to knock it with her tail towards Apple Bloom. Prepared, Apple Bloom pushes the bucket toward the location of the falling apple, and it goes right on in. Laughing happily, Applejack says, "Good catch there, Apple Bloom! Now it's your turn, Pika!"

Getting myself pumped full of energy, I watch as she knocks another bruised apple near me. I push the bucket towards the falling apple's location and, wanting to ensure its landing, jump and knock the apple inside of the bucket with my tail! Both ponies look at me with excitement as Apple Bloom says, "Nice hit, Pika! Especially with usin' your tail!"

Applejack adds in, "Exactly! Ah see how ya managed to knock those apples from our trees yesterday!"

Smiling big, I say, "This is so much fun! I'm glad you two have so much fun with this game." Both of them look at me with happiness as we continue this session.

Applejack keeps on knocking the bruised apples towards us while me and Apple Bloom knock them into the bucket. There was one point where I knock a bruised apple towards Apple Bloom, with her response being to knock it down towards the bucket. She looks at me with a big smile for our amazing teamwork as I give her a big smile as well! After a while, we each held buckets full of bruised apples as me and Apple Bloom high-five each other for a job well done.

Suddenly, we're both pulled into a hug by Applejack as she says, "Well, Ah'll be! Apple Bloom, you worked with Pika just like how ya worked with me! Pika, you've definitely impressed me with yer agility as well as yer precision! No wonder the apple harvest was finished so quickly!" Both me and Apple Bloom look at each other with happy gazes, seeing how Applejack was happy with the both of us.

After a while, all three of us travel and stop at what appears to be some trees full of… rainbow apples? Confusion all over my face, I ask Applejack, "Um, Applejack. What are those apples?"

With a smile, she tells me, "Well, Pika. Those apples are known as zap apples! These apples are important for Granny Smith's, our grandma, zap apple jam. They normally appear and disappear for five days and, wouldn't ya know it, today's the harvest of these apples!"

Smiling, I say, "Well, let's get harvesting, then!" With that said, I tried to climb up the tree, but before I could, Apple Bloom quickly grabs my arm with her hooves.

Looking at her with confusion, she says in a worried tone, "Wait, Pika. You need ta know this detail! These apples are magical, and they can zap ya if yer not careful!"

Giggling, I say to her, "Don't you worry, Apple Bloom! If these apples just zap you, then I can handle it! Leave the harvesting to me!"

Looking at me with a worried smile, Applejack says, "Well, if ya can handle it, then you just be careful now, ya hear?"

Saluting to her, I say, "I'll be careful with these apples, Applejack!"

Preparing myself, I climb up the tree and, once landing on a branch, I reach up towards a zap apple. True to what Apple Bloom said, these apples try to zap me with their magic, but I don't feel any pain whatsoever. Immune to their defense, I continue pushing forward, eventually grabbing one with my paws!

Both Applejack and Apple Bloom could only say, "Wow...", as I continue to grab these apples while they fruitlessly attempt to stop me with magic. Once I grab a couple with my paws, I drop down and gently lower them onto the ground.

Both ponies look at me in shock as Applejack says, "Do you not feel any pain?" Upon seeing me nod my head yes, she then asks, "Forgive me for sayin' this, Pika, but what type of creature are ya? You managed ta handle the magic those apples gave without any trouble! Ah normally have a hard time harvestin' them up!"

Looking at Apple Bloom for approval, to which she nods with a smile, I tell the tall pony, "Sit tight, Applejack, this is gonna be a long explanation."

Nodding her head while smiling at me and sitting down, I take a deep breath and explain to her on who I am. First, I talk about Pokémon and on how I was a species known as a Pikachu. Generating a ball of electricity for Applejack to see, I explain how Pikachus have the ability to use electricity as well as move with fast agility. She nods at my explanation with a smile, now knowing why I was able to handle the magic the zap apples unleashed. Preparing myself once more, I tell Applejack my identity as a Child of Light, explaining my ability to summon light, as well as use a variety of skills for helping ponies and creatures. She looks at me in shock, but also with respect as I explain my role for her. Once I finish, I tell her, "I understand if you don't believe me, but what I just said is the honest truth about who I am."

I hear Applejack laugh and I look up, only to feel her embrace me, telling me, "Of course I believe ya, Pika! When Ah first met ya, Ah could tell there was something unique about ya, but couldn't make it out. Plus, Ah recalled seein' a bright pillar within the Everfree Forest a few days ago, so Ah had a feelin' that yer were the one who created that gorgeous show." She looks at me with a smile as she grabs her hat and places it to her chest. With that done, Applejack says with happiness, "Well, it's an honor ta meet ya, Pika!"

Smiling wide, I tell Applejack, "Well, it's an honor to meet you too, Applejack!"

We all laugh as Applejack says, "Well, ah finished herdin' the animals back ta their pens a while ago, and we've managed ta finish the rest of these chores here as well! So, why don't we head back ta the farm then, shall we?"

Nodding with her, Apple Bloom says, "Sure thing! Let's head out!" Being young, she gets a head start as me and Applejack laugh and follow her.

However, just as we were about to follow her, a loud roar deafens the area around us, shaking us off our wits for what happened! Looking around, I tried to pinpoint where the roar came from, only to look at a bush and stare in horror. What sent me into fear was that within the darkness of the bush was a pair of yellow, hostile eyes glaring towards me. Getting prepared to strike back before it could, I launch a small, but fast _Thunderbolt _towards the bush. The being with the yellow eyes jump up, avoiding my attack, but revealing itself, causing me and Applejack to look at it in pure shock.

This being looked like that of a wolf, but instead of being made of fur, it was composed out of logs, twigs, and leaves. Seeing their colors, from brown to black to tangelo, I see that this being was what Apple Bloom called a timberwolf. As I was about to attack it, I saw four more wolves jump out from the bushes around us, surrounding us for their attack. To my horror, this was just like what happened in my vision.

Looking at each wolf in a scared, yet angry, expression, Applejack calls out, "What the hay is goin' on here? Why are these mutts showin' up here instead of within the Everfree Forest?" Realizing something, she looks around and detects Apple Bloom, outside the circle we're in. Looking at her in worry, she yells out, "Go find help, Apple Bloom! Find Winona and get her here ta help us out!"

Obeying her, Apple Bloom says in worry, "Sure thing, sis! Be careful!" Not wanting to be surrounded, she rushes off, ready to fetch whoever 'Winona' was.

Looking at me, Applejack says, "You should get the hay out of here too, Pika. Ah'll handle these old mutts alone." I look at her with shock, only for it to be replaced with anger. As much as I don't get mad easily, there are some traits that get me upset at that particular pony or 'mon. In this case, it's her basically telling me to abandon her.

'I'm sorry, Applejack. As much as I respect you, I'm afraid I can't listen to your order.' Thinking that thought to myself, I turn towards Applejack with narrowed eyes and say, "Absolutely... not!"

Looking towards me with widened eyes, she says, "Excuse me?! What in tarnation are ya doin', Pika? Y'all just get hurt!"

Having determination in my eyes, I tell her, "You know, Applejack? If there's one thing you need to know about me, it would certainly have to be this." Taking a deep breath, I state, "I have mad respect towards important and benevolent creatures like you. Because of this, I'll always listen and obey whatever they need to do, no matter how small or how big the deed is. However, if there's one order I would never obey, regardless of the situation being grim, it would be having to leave or abandon somepony or some 'mon. If you ever tell me that I have to leave you behind, then expect me to stay with you until the very end."

Hearing my words, Applejack tries to argue, but before she could, I stop her and say, "I know that I'll get myself injured or worse. But if I have to suffer just for you to be safe, then gosh darnit that I'll gladly accept that consequence. I'm sorry for being stubborn, Applejack, but I'm not going to leave you alone to fend these wolves off. I'll see to it that you'll live to see another day, with your family and friends by your side until the end of time!"

I could see Applejack try to come up with a counter-argument, but hearing my words, she closes her mouth and lets out a huge sigh. Looking at me with worry on her face, she asks, "Ah guess Ah can't convince ya ta leave me alone, huh?" Upon seeing me nod vigorously, she lets out another sigh and says, "Well, all right. Yer just like me, ya know? Wantin' to protect mah friends from danger. Ah appreciate yer sense of right and justice, Pika."

Giving me a smile, I gave her a smile back as I say, "This is what happens when you impress me so much to the point of pure respect, Applejack." With that said, we both get into battle position as the wolves circled closer around us, bearing their wooden fangs and ready to strike us.

Having battle-ready eyes, she says to me, "Brace yerself, Pika! Here they come!"

Hearing the exact same words she said to me in my vision, I tense up my arms and legs as the wolves lunge at us, ready to injure us to the ground. Prepared, I jump under one of the timberwolves, only to light my tail metallic and strike its underbelly with a well-timed _Iron Tail_. Flying straight up from that hit, I watch Applejack escape the timberwolves' lunge, only to pull out a lasso with her teeth from seemingly nowhere.

Confused by what she did, yet quickly shaking it off, I use _Protect_ around myself, as a timberwolf tries to strike me with their claws. Moving my tail around, I stop my barrier, dodge its attack, and strike its arm with my tail. Quickly, I set my fist on fire and punch the timberwolf's face with _Fire Punch_. Experiencing fire all over its wooden body, the burning timberwolf howls in pain, before succumbing to the flare and dissolving into smoke. Weirded out by its death, yet glad that one was down, I glance back at Applejack, who was handling one of the timberwolves with ease. However, as I was gazing their battle, I felt myself enter into another trance as I started to gaze into the future once more!

Seeing the future again, I could see Applejack lasso a timberwolf by its mouth, only to whirl it around and slam it towards a tree, breaking them into pieces. Laughing, she says, "Now how do ya like that, ya stupid mutt!" Distracted by her victory, I watch as one of the timberwolves sneak up on Applejack to strike at her. Noticing it, she jumps out of its swipe, only to be helpless towards another timberwolf lunging at her, claws ready to slash her into pony pieces. Luckily, before I could see pieces of Applejack everywhere, I get pulled back to the present, just as she was about to do what her future self did.

Lassoing a timberwolf by its mouth, she whirls and slams it into a tree, slaying the second wolf of the group. Laughing, she says, "Now how do ya like that, ya stupid mutt!"

Noticing the other timberwolf, I call out, "Behind you, Applejack!"

Taking heed to my word, she turns and dodges the wolf's strike. Acting quick, I push my arms out and cast _Protect_ around Applejack, encasing her in a orange barrier. The fourth timberwolf lunges at her, only to collide with the barrier instead of her. Noticing the wolf near her, she turns and kicks it with her hind hooves, sending it flying away from her. Smiling at me, she hollers out, "Thanks for the support, Pika!" I give her a thumbs-up as suddenly, a tiny blur rams into the timberwolf, sending it towards a tree branch and making it into nature pieces.

Looking at the slayer, I saw what appears to be a dog standing there, growling at the other wolves. Its breed looks to be that of a Border Collie, remembering seeing certain types of dogs in universes containing humans. Its fur was colored a moderate tangelo with some white patches to go along with it. I also saw that the dog was wearing a collar just like mine, except it was colored red with no gems, but it had a golden name tag which read 'Winona'. So, in conclusion, I analyze that this dog was Winona, who seemed to be Applejack's pet work dog.

Ruffling Winona's fur, Applejack says in gratitude, "Good job, girl! Ah couldn't be more proud of ya!" Hearing her praise, she barks in delight, making Applejack giggle.

Smiling at the moment between those two, I leave them to it as I focus on the timberwolf I hit with my tail, who was lying on the ground injured. Letting out a pained growl towards me, I couldn't help but take pity towards the creature. Sure, it did attacked me and my friend, but it could have not messed with us and thus, not be in the situation it's in right now. But regardless, I must give this brute a lesson on tackling creatures who look easy to fight with. My tail harnessing dark energy, I slash at the injured wolf with _Night Slash_, finishing off its existence. Now, there should be one more timberwolf left to go!

Glancing around, I couldn't see any traces of it whatsoever. It might have ran away in fear over dying, but these wolves were smart enough to almost hit Applejack, so the fifth one should be around somewhere. As I glanced at Applejack and her dog, I noticed the silhouette of our last enemy gaining up on them from behind. Rushing towards them, I shout out, "Watch out, both of you!"

Taking notice of the last timberwolf behind them and ready to dodge its attack, I jump in front of them just as the creature lunges at them. Holding out my right arm, I close my eyes as I felt the wolf pierce the fur in my arm with its sharp teeth. Feeling a bit of pain, but not that affected, I smirk as I lift my occupied arm up, taking the last wolf out for a trip to the sky. Ready to finish this off, I use my left paw to trap the timberwolf in my grasp with _Psychic_. Determined, I slam my paw to the ground, watching the wolf fall from the sky towards the ground and making contact with the earth, shattering it into pieces!

Wiping my forehead, I look towards both Applejack and Winona, only to see their shocked faces. Getting worried, I ask them, "Is something wrong?"

Shaking off her trance, she calls out, "Of course there's somethin' wrong! Yer arm's bleedin' and yer handlin' it like it's no big deal! We need ta get ya towards a hospital and... and... heal ya back up?" She stops talking upon noticing the injuries in my right arm closing back up. Lifting it, I could feel no pain radiate at all, so I glance at them and give a sheepish grin.

Eyes widening, Applejack says, "Pika. What the hay did Ah just witnessed?"

Smiling towards her, I replied with, "One of my skills. I can regenerate at a fast pace, so I can't get severely wounded easily."

Sighing in relief, she says in gratitude, "Phew. Thank goodness for that power, huh?" Nodding my head, she smiles and tells me, "Yer one darn tootin fighter, Pika! If Ah ever need some creature ta help us fight off some critters destroyin' our crops, then Ah'll call ya out, ok?"

Smiling, I nod and say, "I would love to help your family out, Applejack." Smiling, she hugs me as thanks, to which I nuzzle the fur on her chest to express my gratitude for her offer. Suddenly, I heard a whimper as I looked around, only to gaze at Winona looking at me with a sad expression.

Smiling, I walk towards Winona, being a little bit shorter than her. Looking at her with a understanding gaze, I tell her, "Hey, Winona? I understand that you're worried about me being injured due to that meanie. Though, I want to let you know that I'll be alright, so you don't have to worry about me, alright? But, I do have to say that you're one sweet dog with one amazing owner!"

Nodding her head, she barks happily and licks my right arm, before playfully licking my face. Giggling towards her antics, I say, "Heheh! That really tickles, Winona! But thanks for doing that for me!"

Laughter coming from Applejack, she tells me, "Well, Ah'll be! Winona already took a likin' ta ya, sugarcube! Ah did not expect that ta happen!" Hearing her words, we all giggle as we celebrate on a job well done for taking care of those mean timberwolves.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, we felt a tremor as we tried to stand ground and succeed in doing so. Getting confused, I ask her, "What just happened, Applejack?"

Confused, she frowns as she tells me, "Ah don't know, sugarcube. Ah didn't expect ta experience a small quake today."

Agreeing with her, I put a paw on my chin and tell her, "Indeed. I didn't expect to experience one as well..." Suddenly, I felt my eyes widen as my face turned a bit pale. It couldn't be... could it?

Looking at me with worry, Applejack asks, "Is something wrong, Pika? Ya think ya know what's the cause of that shaking?"

Looking back at her, I nod and declare, "Yes. I believe so, but in order to be certain, we need to head off towards Ponyville."

Nodding, she says, "Ah may not know what's happenin', but Ah trust ya, sugarcube. Lead the way!"

With that said, we head off towards Ponyville, ready to see if the source of that quake was there. Thinking back to my earlier vision, I pray to myself, 'Twilight. Rarity. Pinkie Pie. Fluttershy. Please be alright. I don't want you all to be hurt by that dark blur. I think I may have a feeling on who that creature is, and if I'm right, then we have some trouble on our paws and hooves...'

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter for today. I know that this may have been a late Christmas gift, but I hope you all appreciate this chapter. Now, I'm not gonna reveal anything regarding next chapter, but I do want to say this. You don't want to miss out on the next chapter. That's all I'm going to say. Merry Christmas, everyone, and have a great day!**


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter 14_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, today is finally the day. If you all want to know what that means, then it's the fact that we are at the 14th chapter of _ Visitors of Equestria_. It's probably been one slow plot progression during this point, but I'm ready to lower the curtains. I'm ready for this story to reveal the conflicts that Pika, Mander, and Quire had to deal with in everyone's universe. And no, it's not conflict between each other. We're going to be introduced to the villains of this story, who have a chemistry of sorts with our three young brothers. I'm not going to reveal anything, but rather let the chapter show what you all need to know. It's probably gonna have been a while since I last posted, but my main reason why I posted this chapter so late was to make it as perfect as possible. There isn't anything I have to say, expect for enjoy...**

**Warning: There will be blood and injuries mentioned and caused in this chapter. Read to your own carefully if you're a bit squeamish around this topic.**

* * *

**Battle of Ponyville**

Rushing and jumping towards woods and branches, me, Applejack, and Winona arrived at the outskirts of Ponyville, which didn't have any ponies walking around. Glancing gazes at each other in confusion, we run towards the southern entrance and head in. Walking in a medium pace since we arrived at our destination, we look around, trying to find where everypony was at. While doing so, Applejack says, "Darn. This here looks like some stampede aftermath. Where the hay did everypony went?"

Giving her my attention, I answer, "I don't know, but this is creepy. I'm worried that we arrived too late." Just thinking that thought alone sends shivers down my spine over this fear.

Seeing me in that state, Applejack reassures me with a smile and a hoof on my shoulder. Looking at me with sincere eyes, she tells me, "Now, don't ya worry about that, sugarcube. If Ah had ta guess, then perhaps somepony decided ta give an announcement, ya know?" Nodding my head, she points towards the Town Hall and proposes, "Why don't we head on over ta the Town Hall? We might find them there."

Nodding my head, I look at her and say, "Right!"

With that, we both head off towards the Town Hall, with my mind praying for a crowd to show up there. Once there, I felt my heart stop upon seeing no crowd surrounding the building. However, upon glancing to the right, I saw the back of the crowd facing one of the entrances, sending me into relief. But, I noticed how they appeared to be scared, as well as... shaking?

Standing beside me, Applejack calls out, "What the hay is goin' on here, folks?"

Noticing her beside me, the ponies look over and address her, with one of them explaining, "It's awful, Applejack! There's some... wolf that's in front of Ponyville. He looks weird and he has some sort of dark crowd with him! The Princess, Mayor Mare, and the Elements of Harmony are talking to him as we speak, but I'm scared as to what's going to happen!"

My eyes widen upon hearing that pony mentioned some weird wolf. It couldn't be... could it? A wolf with some sort of army behind him, ready to destroy everything in their tracks. I've only known one wolf with a dark legion loyal only to him, and he was malicious. We've had so many battles with each other to prevent one another's goals from being achieved for either side, and I've won every single time. If He's here, out of all places, then... I need to protect everypony! But, how am I going to confront him face-to-face?

Looking at Applejack, then at her lasso, I felt a crazy idea form in my mind. Getting her attention, I ask her, "Applejack, I know what I'm going to say is going to sound so stupid, but I need you to do this."

Resolution in her eyes, she says, "What do ya need me ta do, sugarcube?"

Pointing at your lasso, I explain to her, "I need you to wrap me up with your lasso, and launch me a few feet above the crowd."

As expected, she looks at me as if I was a lunatic. Mouth agape, she hollers out, "What?! Now why in tarnation would Ah wrap ya up with a lasso, and launch ya above this here crowd?!"

Sighing, I tell her, "I know, I know. It's stupid and it's crazy, but this is the only way I can protect Twi. Please, Applejack!"

She seems to be stuck between agreeing and disagreeing with my antics in a fierce battle. Eventually, she let out a huge sigh as she looks at me with a skeptical look. She asks, "Ya sure yer want me ta launch ya towards the front of the crowd?"

Nodding my head and looking at her with determined eyes, she lets out another sigh and tells me, "In that case, ya better hold on tight, sugarcube. Cause this is gonna be one wild ride."

Smiling at my success in convincing her, I watch as she passes me the ends of her lasso to tie myself. Wrapping the rope around the middle of my body and securing its place with a firm knot, I give a thumbs-up towards Applejack. Gripping her lasso with her teeth, she whirls the rope around, sending me flying among the air. It was kinda dizzying for a bit, but I handled a lot worse than this. After a few seconds, she jerks her lasso towards the crowd, launching me above and beyond the pony audience.

Watching, I saw Twilight, Fluttershy, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and some pale, light grayish amber pony in front of the crowd. She had a light cornflower bluish gray with a lighter streak, making her look a bit old. Seeing their cutie mark, which consisted of a tan scroll tied with a blue ribbon, I presume that this pony must be Mayor Mare, the mayor of Ponyville. They all seemed to be speaking about something, but to my horror, I saw the dark wave ready to be shot out from the dark being. He was vastly covered in aura, so I couldn't make out what he looked like, but I know who he is regardless.

Figuring out a way to boost myself further towards the front, I spin my whole body around rapidly, sending me soaring a bit faster towards Twi and our friends. Close enough and within range, I use a combination move, in the form of _Light Reflect_. Combining both _Reflect_ and _Light Screen_, I summon a purple wall of light in front of the crowd, just as the blur unleashes the dark wave. When it hits the barrier, rather than try to collide with it, the wave simply bounces off and spreads towards the dark army, which surprises them, but they don't get hurt by the attack.

Landing on my feet in front of my guardian, I hear her, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie say in shock, "Pika?!"

Noticing me for the first time, the mayor's phthalo blue eyes widen as she speaks out, "Wait, so that's..."

Glaring up, I see the dark being, now clear and fully ready to be analyzed. He has the physical shape of a wolf, with his mouth open, bearing sharp, jagged, white teeth clenched together in anger. The muzzle was the color of a midnight black, looking like some sort of armor piece. His eyes were colored blood red, but instead of regular eyes, his sclera is the color black with his red eyes being oval pupils. His fur was the color of a very dark purple, with the ends of the hair spiked up and colored blue instead. Around his waist appears to be a red utility belt, storing anything this brute needs. With sharp, black claws, pointed ears, and a tail with spiky ends, this being definitely looked both creepy and dangerous.

Glancing at his army, it consisted of nothing but countless imp-like blue spirits with white wisp ears, light blue eyes, a dark blue body, and black bottoms. With blade-like arms and hands with gray claws, as well as thin, but short legs, these creatures looked like something you should never mess with. However, fighting this beast and his army many times before, with every result being my triumph, I'm not scared over fighting them once more and protecting everypony!

Grinning, the wolf-like creature addresses in a deep dark voice, "Well, well, well. Who would've thought that YOU of all creatures reside in this area, o Child of Light?"

Glaring while bearing my teeth, I say to him, "Out of all the areas you had to cause mayhem in, you had to choose this area... Fendra!"

Looking at the dark being with anger, Rarity asks me, "Fendra? Is that the name of this ruthless barbarian, Pikay-twiky?"

Nodding my head, I saw Applejack rush over by my side, questioning her friends, "Twilight! Everypony! Are y'all alright?"

Smiling at the arrival of her friend, Fluttershy answers the farm pony, "Yes, Applejack. We're all right now, and it's all thanks to Pika."

Glancing at me with a sincere gaze, she smiles and tells me in gratitude, "Thanks for protectin' our friends, sugarcube. Ah appreciate it."

Giving her a smile of my own, she glares at the dark wolf and asks in anger, "Now, who in tarnation are ya and why did ya almost hurt mah friends?!"

Cackling aloud, Fendra proclaims, "If you want to know, you reckless pony, then allow me to pleasure you all with my identity. I am Fendra the Follower, a commander loyal only towards the Nebulous Spectres. I, no, we must show every universe the power of our cult, with destruction and rampages!"

Frowning at him, Pinkie inquires, "Well, that's a meanie beanie thingy to do! Why would you something like that? Can't we all be friends and lend each other a hoof?"

I felt my eye twitch upon hearing Pinkie mention on becoming friends with the dark commander. I angrily thought to myself, 'This wolf caused so much trouble for every world, including ours, and Pinkie's advice is to make it all out and become best friends forever? How can I become friends with a heartless monster like Fendra?! He caused so much turmoil and despair with his whole army, and he seems prepared to cause the same results towards Ponyville!' However, being rational, I calm myself down, telling myself that Pinkie Pie hasn't seen how evil Fendra can be. She doesn't know how much suffering he caused around every universe, so, in a way, she's more luckier than I am.

Taking a deep breath, I turn towards Pinkie and tell her, "As much as I want to make amends and become 'best' friends with him, Pinkie, I'm afraid I can't take up your offer. You all are really lucky, cause you've never seen how ruthless Fendra is. As for me, however..." Pointing towards the dark wolf with hate, I explain to them all with a loud voice, "I've witnessed so many families broken apart, traumatized, and erased because of his actions! He's nothing short of a heartless commander who takes joy in seeing death from his fights! I can never forgive what he has done for the disruption of the entire multiverse..."

Mayor Mare looks at Fendra with a glare and asks, "Why have you come to Ponyville then, Fendra? You aren't here for anything good, are you?"

Laughing profusely, he grins madly and declares, "You're right. I'm not here to do anything benevolent. Rather, I want to see just how powerful the magic of friendship really is."

Getting uncomfortable with his reason, Twilight asks him, "What do you plan on doing with the power of friendship then, if you don't mind me asking?"

Looking at her with his red eyes, Fendra answers, "I'll use the power of that magic... TO DESTROY ALL OF THIS UNIVERSE!"

Yelling that last part out loud, he roars, sending gusts of wind towards us. We all stand our ground as he lets out this shout. As I block the gust, I thought to myself, 'Grrr. I knew he was visiting this universe because of its power. If it was just him, then I can easily take him down 1v1, but because of his army, it wouldn't be so easy. I know Twilight and her friends can take care of themselves since they're the Elements of Harmony, but it'll be very hard without Mander or Quire with me. Unless...'

Looking at Twilight, and then at the army in front of me, I felt my mind gain a bright and shining lightbulb. Glancing towards Twilight, but not wanting Fendra to catch on my plan, I talk to her through my mind thanks to _Telepathy_.

"_Twilight, can you hear me?_" I send this message towards her mind to which she receives.

Seeing her eyes widen, she looks around left and right, trying to see who spoke to her. Secreting moving my paw for her to see and notice me, I tell her, "_Try to see my paw moving._"

Listening to my advice, she looks at the moving paw, and then at me in confusion. Using her own telepathy to speak, she asks, "_Pika. Are you the one who's speaking to me through my mind?_"

Nodding my head, I ask her, "_Yes. Can you do me a favor?_"

Hearing my serious tone, she looks at me with hope and questions, "_Do you know a way to defeat Fendra?_"

Glancing towards Fendra, who was glaring at me, I glare back and say, "_Yes. But, in order to do so, I need you to follow and listen on what I need you to do. Tell me, can you and your friends beat some of those spirits?_"

Looking at the dark wolf, Twilight tells me, "_Me and my friends can handle some of those spirits, but we can't beat every last one of them. What do you need me to do, sweetie?_"

Mentally smirking to myself, I order, "_When I give you a signal, I want you to cast a wide barrier on everypony except for me. I can use a powerful move to defeat most of the shadows, but it'll hurt everypony. I need you to cast that barrier to protect them all from this attack._"

Nodding at my request, she asks, "_Alright. What's your signal?_"

Casting her a quick glance, I declare to her, "_The signal is me slamming the ground with my left foot. Ok?_"

Agreeing with me, Twilight tells me, "_Ok. I trust you, sweetie. You're our key to our future._"

Heeding Twi's words, I look at Fendra, who was smirking towards me, to which I gave a smirk back. Confused, he inquires, "Oh. Has the so-called Knight of Divinity figured out a way to end my whole army to dust?"

Hearing one of my titles mentioned by him with malice, my smirk widens as I tell him, "Maybe, or maybe not. I know that I could easily take you down in battle, but since you have your army, it wouldn't be easy..."

Grinning at his advantage, Fendra asks, "Do you plan to sacrifice everypony for the sake of your selfish life, or would you sacrifice your own life to defeat me in a selfless fight?"

Annoyed by these choices, I answer, "Tch. I would rather die protecting everypony than selfishly fend for myself. Ponies may be extremely forgiving and may seem weak, but when they're all together by the power of friendship, they have the strength of purify and vanquish anything evil!"

Feeling my friends smile at me behind my back over what I said about them, Fendra growls and says, "Oh really? Then prove it to me."

Grinning wildly, I walk up towards the dark wolf and his army and shout out, "Oh, I'll do you one better than proving it. I'll show you how powerful the magic of friendship truly is. And I'll show you right... NOW!"

Yelling that last portion out, I give out my signal, which is slamming my left foot into the ground. Seeing my signal, Twilight lights her horn to life and summons a wide barrier behind me, shielding everypony for my attack. Seeing this and fearing for the worst, Fendra cries out, "DUCK, SOLDIERS!"

However, before his army could do so, I close my eyes, raise my head, and let out a sound-deafening roar. Everypony looks on in shock as a indigo ball forms in front of my mouth, before I shoot it out. The indigo ball turns into a indigo laser, as I aim it directly at Fendra. Seeing this, he quickly casts a dark barrier around his body, protecting himself from the beam, but it splits the beam into two. Seeing parts of the beam hit and vanquish parts of his army, he looks on in horror as my attack ended. Just as it ended, a white shockwave forms and spreads around me at an alarming rate. Thanks to Twi's powerful barrier, the shockwave doesn't affect them, but for Fendra, he and his army gets hit by it. I see him watch in shock as most of his army gets slayed before his very eyes.

After the shockwave ends, I slouch over, and my mouth lets out white wisps of aura. I proudly thought to myself, 'Phew! It was a bit tricky, but I managed to knock out almost all of his army. I seriously need to thank Dia for helping me master _Roar of Time_ like this. Thanks to its mastering, I can still move and fight, even though it would have wasted one of my turns recharging.'

Glaring up at Fendra, who angrily stares deep into my eyes, I give to everypony a heartfelt speech towards the situation. "Everypony! I need you all to hear my plea. We can't let this monster vanquish all of Ponyville. I know you all aren't going to like this, but we have no choice but to fight against him."

I could hear them all murmur to themselves about my speech, but I continued anyways. "You're probably scared, and I can't blame you all for being so. But, you have the Elements of Harmony as well as the Princess of Friendship. I may not have been in your world for long, but I know that your powers can rid Fendra of his army. I trust in each and every one of you to handle his army, for the sake of Ponyville!"

Encouraged and inspired by my speech, Twilight calls out, "He's right, everypony. If we don't do anything, I'm afraid we're going to lose our homes and family to these invaders. We must show them all just how powerful we ponies really are!"

Walking beside Twilight, Fluttershy speaks out, "I may be scared over what's happening, but I'm not scared over protecting my friends and my home from these meanies!"

Doing the same action as Fluttershy, Rarity then warns, "Oh, I certainly agree. I may not be into fighting, but I'll certainly destroy you all if you dare lay a claw on my home as well as my friends! Especially my dear Spikey-wikey and Pikay-twiky!"

Surprisingly happy, Pinkie shouts out with a smile, "If that's how you wanna play, then we'll lay out the rules for kicking your butt! And we'll throw a nice big party for celebrating our saving of the day too!"

Giggling towards Pinkie's plan, Applejack readies her lasso and declares, "If y'all think yer could just step by and demolish our hometown, then ya got another thing comin'!"

Smiling towards my friends' dedications for protecting Ponyville, I give a determined glare towards the dark commander and yell out, "I hope you're ready to see the power of friendship, Fendra, cause we'll be showing you its full potential!"

Looking towards everypony, I tell them, "I'll handle Fendra! I fought him plenty of times, so I know what I'm getting myself into. As for the rest of you, do your best to obliterate his army off, ok?" Upon seeing them all nod, I smile and say, "May the light harness your determination."

Ready to start off the battle, I rush towards Fendra with _Volt Tackle_, my sight being colored with golden electricity. Running at fast speed, I jump towards his chest and headbutt it, causing the electricity to rush towards his veins. Howling in pain, I push him far away from me, to which I sprint towards him for a combo. As I run, I saw his shadow body move in, ready to attack the ponies, to which their response was to be prepared to defend themselves. Smirking towards their willpower, I summon _Iron Tail_, and start prepping myself to slash away! However, being wary, Fendra extends his claws, ready to parry and strike me down.

Clashing with each other's attacks, we pranced, slashed, parried, and dodged each other. If anypony were to look at us, we would have looked like a ballad of swordsmen, dueling each other for the price of one life lost. Going for a downward slash, my tail gets stuck underneath Fendra's claws, to which he grins. "Hah! Looks like you let your guard down, child!"

Smirking, I replied, "Or did I...?" Looking confused, I push my back towards the ground, only to place my arms to be used as support for this counter. Twisting my body, I spin and throw Fendra for a loop, my tail being freed from his claws. Throwing my legs in a 180 degree spin, I dash and punch his face with a frosted _Ice Punch_. Not finished yet, I turned and kicked him with _Mega Kick_, sending him flying in the air. He spins his body in the air for a recovery, and prepares for a dark beam straight towards me. Opening his mouth, he summons a black and purple ball, readying it to hit me with its intensity.

But, before he could fully charge it up, I saw him get blasted with what appears to be green fire. Grunting in pain, he gets launched towards a large boulder, not cracking it, but injuring him even further. Looking around, I saw that the culprit behind the green flames was, to my pleasant surprise, none other than Spike himself! Grinning, he asks, "So, how was that entrance?"

Giving him a thumbs-up, I answer with, "A blast, if I say so myself."

Heading towards me, he explains, "I was in the crowd when I heard your speech, and what you're gonna do. I may not look heroic, nor am I like that of a hero, but I wanna do my best to help you protect my home!"

Clasping a paw on his shoulder, I tell him, "You're definitely one, true hero, Spike. That sheer amount of bravery I sensed within you is how a hero would handle a battle." Turning and pointing towards Fendra, I ask him, "You ready to show this punk the combination of both dragon fire and light spells?" Seeing him give me a determined smirk, I grin and say, "Then let's do it!"

Rushing towards him together, we both strike and swipe at him with our sharp weapons in tow. With Spike's claws and my tail, we managed to hit Fendra a couple of time, ripping out a little of his fur, while he tries to defend himself with his claws. I hit his side hard, making him wheeze and launching him a few feet away from us, rolling around until he's lying on his four legs. Glaring at us, he growls and says, "Grrr. I didn't expect a baby dragon, out of every creature in this world, to toss me around for a bit. I guess I have to push myself further, huh?"

Letting out a mighty roar, we watch as his wounds heal up as his red eyes brightens. Unleashing a black aura, he grins evilly at us and proclaims, "So, Child of Light? How are you and your friend here gonna fight me now in my fury state?"

Smirking, I rip out a couple of small grass blades and call out, "Oh, we'll show you..."

Looking at what I was doing, Spike asks me, "Um, Pika? No offense, but how are grass blades gonna help us with this wolf?"

Smiling at my dragon friend, I tell him, "I'm just using the grass blades as a catalyst. Just like this!"

Holding the grass with my left paw, I reach my left arm out, only for the grass inside my paw to start glowing a bright green. Blocking his eyes from the glow, Fendra lets out a pained roar upon witnessing what I was doing. As the grass shines, I see the pieces form around each other, creating a dark green longsword for me to wield. However, this sword I was wielding had a design I'm all too familiar with in my world from a particular crafted sword Quire made for me.

The pommel of the sword was a circle with three spikes, the outer ones short and the inner one long, protruding around the bottom edges. Aside from the hilt being regular sized, the guard was uniquely designed. It consisted of a oval being surrounded by a cross-like wheel with the inner revealing a open circle. This circle had a symbol which looked to be that of a moon at the middle of the upper edge casting striped light towards the bottom edge of the figure. With the blade of the sword, it has a double helix design with the edges being covered with bright green beams, resembling a sword with a blade engraved out of helix designs.

Looking at the created sword, all Spike could say was, "Woah..."

Gripping the blade with my left paw, I shout out, "Hope your fury state can take care of this, Fendra! Cause I'll break something from you with one slash!"

Letting out a angered howl, he prances towards me, his right claw ready to attack me. Readying my weapon in front of me, I wait for the perfect opportunity. As soon as Fendra appears in front of me and raises his right paw, I smirk and strike his raised paw, specifically towards his claws. Blade colliding with black claws, I watch in delight as my blade shatters his sharp tools, making him roar in pain. Not done yet, I slice and dice him at a fast pace, while Fendra defends most of my blows, but once in a while, one of my attacks would land on him, creating a small cut on his body.

Getting light energy stored up, I slash hard on Fendra, to which he blocks, but it causes him to get knocked back a bit. Looking at my sword, I place the flat surface of the blade on my forehead, transferring some of my light energy onto the blade itself. What happens next causes Fendra to look on in anger and fear, while Spike looks on with hope blazing in his eyes and mouth. My sword grows long, to the point where it's much more taller than me. The color itself changes from a dark green to a radiant white, emitting a shine of power surging through my weapon. Raising my sword above me, my eyes start to turn white as I use my light attack.

"_Divine Blade_!"

Moving my arms for a downwards slash, I watch as Fendra lets out a injured roar as he experiences the scale of my sword attack. When my blade collided with Fendra himself, it created a flash of light, as the ground under him erupts into a pillar of light. Having the energy to do one more slash, I turn my body clock-wise and slice up in the pillar, seemingly hitting something. To my surprise, I heard something break, as if some object unclasped itself from Fendra's body.

Once the pillar dissipates, and my sword vanishes, I saw Fendra standing there, on his four paws, but pretty bruised up altogether. His body was covered in numerous cuts from my attacks, as he had two long cuts on his body. One was on the top of his head, while the other was on his belly. Speaking of belly, I noticed that he wasn't wearing his utility belt, making me search around, only to spot it a few feet away from him, broken. Looking at it, I thought, 'So that's what the breaking sound was. With his right claws broken and his belt unclasped, we definitely won this. However, we mustn't get too cocky, or else they'll get off with a mortal blow towards us!'

Laughing menacingly, Fendra speaks out, "Well, this is certainly a surprise. I didn't use my Berserk Crystal, and yet you've defeated me so easily. I must admit, you and your dragon friend here are pretty strong, haha.. *cough**cough*"

Looking at him with anger, I ask, "I believe you were here to do something other than see what the power of friendship is, right?"

Gazing towards the side, he explains, "Always on the observation side, huh? In that case, you're right. I went here to do something towards the fellow ponies of this universe. Something that'll make them susceptible towards both their domination and destruction."

Gripping his hands, Spike questions, "What were your plans all this time, commander? Why did you tried to attack my, no, our home?"

Giving out a evil laugh, he told us, "If you certainly need to know, then I'll let you out on this before I crush the both of you. I went here to not obtain the power of friendship, but to also destroy this pathetic town. With my shadow army that you'd destroyed, o Child of Light, I would have set fire and shadows all over the ponies, letting them witness the true power of the Nebulous Spectres. In a way, you could say that what I was going to do towards their town is similar to what I have done towards your home of Ataraxia! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

My eyes widen as my mind gets clouded with the trail of nothingness. My home, Ataraxia, and its unfortunate fate was the goal of Fendra? Having ponies suffer what I had to go through at the start of my journey? Having to say goodbye towards every mon, cause you can never see them again? Was that his goal all along?!

Spike says, "If that's what your goal is all this time, then we'll show you just how resilient we are, right Pika?! Pika?"

I felt myself slouch over, eyes hidden by the darkness my fur was giving me. Arms unresponsive in front of me, Fendra laughs once more. "Aww, is the little child tuckered out? Can't say I've blamed ya, since you failed to protect your home long ago. This'll be a walk in the horizon with you gone, and I know just how to celebrate!"

He unleashes a body of dark aura around himself as he yells out, "I might as well finish off the two of you once and for all! HAHAHA-"

Before he could finish laughing menacingly, I snap my fingers, causing grass to wrap around his four legs as well as his body too. Getting annoyed, he shouts, "Huh? Who caused grass to trap me?! Was it you, o Child of-"

Not bothering to hear him finish, I use _Teleport_, appearing in front of him, before punching him in the face hard. Angered, but remaining calm, I say to him, "Shut up."

Hearing what I just said to him, Fendra asks, "What did you say?"

At this point, I couldn't hold it in anymore. I almost wanted to take pity on my enemy, but he forced himself to this. Revealing his plan to me, with the intent of causing a second Ataraxia, has truly made me mad. So mad that I was practically in a fury and enraged state right now, wanting to show Fendra why he should have kept his plans stuck to his mouth!

"I said, SHUT UP!"

My rage now unleashed, I punch him, this time under the chin with a _Sky Uppercut_. Experiencing the power, he gets yanked from the grass and towards the sky. Just starting, I teleport above him in the sky, only to descend and plant my foot down on his chest hard, causing him to fall towards the ground. Teleporting towards the mirror side of my original spot, I wait until Fendra was close, to which I kick his side with a timed _Mega Kick_. Howling in pain, he gets launched towards the same boulder he landed at earlier and hits it, causing his body to ooze some sort of dark liquid, which was his blood.

Rushing towards him, I prepare both my fists for a _Thunder Punch_ and a _Mega Punch_ combo, wanting to leave Fendra in a bloody mess for what he's done. Now standing before him, I let my arms express my rage towards his body, while I handled all the words I wanted to say to him.

"HOW DARE YOU EXPRESS YOUR DESIRE FOR CREATING A SECOND ATARAXIA, YOU STUPID PUNK!" *BAM*

"If you think that you're gonna get away scot-free... then YOU'RE BLOODY WRONG!" *POW*

"YOU STUPID!" *THUD*

"MINDLESS!" *POW*

"IGNORANT!" *BAM*

"HEARTLESS... JERK!" *BOOM*

As I was saying those words, I gave Fendra a heartfelt beating, courtesy from all of my emotions combined. Seeing his face scrunched up from pain, I couldn't help but smile at how much he regretted this. With every blow I made towards him, I saw a little bit of dark liquid exit from him, signifying that he's one step closer towards incapacitation. Not wanting to end this, but not wanting to also kill him, I jump high in the sky for one, last punch to the face.

"TAKE THIS!"

Diving towards him, I ready my arm for a big punch towards the dark commander. To my luck, he looks up, only to experience the electrifying feeling of my fist connecting with his cheek. Cracking the boulder behind him, I watch the ground beneath him crack towards the strength of my fist and his knockback. Altogether, Fendra lets out a blood-curdling scream towards the pain he's experienced altogether.

Once the dust clears, Spike saw me standing in front of Fendra, pointing a electrified finger towards his battered body. At this point, there was a dark puddle of liquid forming from underneath him, as he looks at me with pain in his eyes. My enraged state over, I order and tell him, "You better be lucky that I'm a merciful creature. As much as I want to kill you, leaving you to rot in this dark puddle of your own blood, it simply isn't my way. I'll let you and your army go, but I swear, in the name of Lord Arceus, that if you decide to perform that idea of yours in another location, don't expect me to spare you of your death. I'll make sure your heart stops beating as I pierce your whole body with my blade. You got it?"

Nodding, he says out loud, "Soldiers... retreat. This operation... is a full failure." Looking at me, with my hardening gaze set upon him, Fendra tells me, "This... isn't over, o Child of Light. The other members of the Nebulous Spectres will arrive, and they'll do what I have failed in. You'll see..."

Saying his warning, he dissolves into a beam of dark shooting straight up. Spike tries to go after him, but I put up an arm beside him. Looking at me for explanation, I tell him, "It's alright, Spike. He's too injured to do anything, and it'll be a big while before he can regain his energy. Beside, we succeeded in stopping his operation from coming to life. We saved Ponyville."

Turning us around, I show him the retreating shadows, witnessing the sight of beams shooting towards the sky in retreat towards their leader. Smiling, Spike looks at me and says, "Yeah. You're right, Pika."

I smile back at him, before walking towards the plain. Confused, Spike asks, "Where're you going, Pika?"

Looking back at him, I order, "Spike, go check on Twilight and the rest and see if they're alright. I'll be fine. I just... need to get my mind straight."

Wanting to help me, but witnessing my fight earlier, he nods, and we each go our separate ways. As we do so, I look back at him, and sadly thought, '...I'm sorry, Spike. You didn't need to witness what I've done...'

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter today. Again, I would like to apologize immensely for not posting this earlier, but I had to make this as perfect as possible. This chapter was really crucial for this story, and the next chapter will be too. Thank you for reading this and I hope you all have a good day.**


	15. Chapter 15

_Chapter 15_

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm back, everyone. Back for another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, I'm really sorry to have not posted a new chapter for a while. My reason for not posting was to simply have some time to relax without having to write 24/7. I do feel bad about having to take a small break without letting you all know, so I'll start mentioning when I'll take a break from this story. I'm not finished with this story, but I do need to take some time off to prevent myself from going insane. Plus, it helps me plan out how I should continue this tale!**

**Anyway, to the chapter itself, it's gonna reveal a sad fact about Pika, but it'll also provide hope for our little mon. You'll see it at the end, but it's gonna be more of a hurt/comfort chapter for him. I hope you enjoy today's chapter, and I hope you all have a good time.**

* * *

**The Cold, Harsh Truth**

Sometimes, having some time to yourself allows a chance to collect and paint your thoughts out. The feeling of isolation helps me search within myself for all my troubles, which is necessary for my telekinetic powers to not destroy everything. That process is what I'm doing as I sit on the edge of a cliff, overlooking a building with white fences and trees circling a open space. Just looking around this area creates a sense of tranquility with me sitting, arms wrapped around my legs and ears flattened. Right now, my mind is filled with thoughts of remorse over what had happened today. From Fendra to my brutal fighting to his plan of making a second Ataraxia.

'Why would he try to make Ponyville a second catastrophe? Having my home destroyed was one thing, but trying to destroy another town? I just... I should've beated him up a bit more. No, I shouldn't have done that, or else he really could have died. If I did kill him, then someone worse would have arrived here and I can't protect everypony then. Not without my brothers, for whom I still haven't encountered yet.'

As I was thinking, I heard footsteps from behind me, and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't look back to see who it was. However, the figure's voice alone identified who they were.

"Um, I checked on everypony, and they were ok. They're gonna make a celebration party for protecting Ponyville, and they want you to be there for both the party and a special announcement. I don't know what it's about, but I'm guessing it's how amazing you were, Pika." Hearing Spike's voice helps me relax a bit, but it doesn't help the sadness within me.

Not speaking, I simply nod my head, to which Spike looks at with worry. He asks, "Are you ok, Pika? You feeling alright?" When I don't answer him back, he simply tells me, "Just let me know if you need anything, ok? You know I'm here for you as your friend, right?"

With that said, he starts to walk away, but before he could fully leave me behind, I tell him, "...I'm sorry, Spike."

Glancing over at me, he questions, "What are you talking about, Pika? Why are you apologizing at me?"

Finally looking over towards him, I say to him, "I'm sorry you had to see me in that state when we were fighting against Fendra. I really am scary when I'm mad, right? In that case, then I'm apologize because you had to witness the state I was going through."

Waving it off, Spike says, "I can't blame you for what happened, Pika. I may not know what the hay all that was about, but I'm not scared of you one bit."

Smiling a bit, I tell him in gratitude, "Thanks, Spike. I really appreciate your thoughts." Then, I sighed and told him, "However, I'm really not like this, you know?"

Sitting down beside me, he asks, "Does it have to do with what that jerk said? About you failing to save... Ataraxia?"

Nodding my head, I explain to him, "Ataraxia... was my hometown. The area where I was first born. The area where I lived with my friends and family. The area where I discovered what my destiny had in store for me. All of that was what named this the Town of Freedom."

Getting intrigued, Spike asks, "Town of Freedom? Was that a nickname for your home?"

Smiling sadly, I nod and answer, "The citizens there were all free from the horrors that the outside had to offer. Whenever you head inside Ataraxia, you'd gained this sense of tranquility, an area of peace within yourself. It had this gorgeous cliffside I'd visit everyday, and the view never changes, leaving you to get lost in its beauty for a few hours to be exact."

Smiling at the sight, Spike tells me, "Wow. That must have been one interesting town to spend your life in, right?"

Nodding my head, I then reveal, "Yes, and it will also be the home I'll always cherish in my heart. Not only for its beauty and grace, but also for when I set my life down a special path."

Seeing his interested face, I smile and explain, "If you haven't guessed by my battles, then you know that I'm no ordinary Pokémon. I'm a soldier, to be exact, but not a common soldier 'mons see everyday. I'm an Ultier, appointed to tackle the most elite missions and training to save countless lives from danger. That fight with Fendra was an example of what I did in my world everyday."

Seeing stars in his eyes, Spike exclaims, "Wow! That's so cool, Pika! Saving countless lives from big, bad danger, like you did with our home! You're just one cool creature to hang around with!"

Looking towards the horizon, I tell him, "Well, that's what happens when you're being trained to become the most elite soldier ever known. Not only that, but also improving battle moves and strategies with a Child of Light mentor since birth."

He laughs once more, before stopping as he heard what I just said. Looking at me with widened eyes, Spike questions, "Wait... since birth? What are you implying, Pika?"

Smiling sadly while feeling tears threaten to fall out, I explain, "You see, I didn't have to become a soldier. I could have become practically anything, from a scholar to a organization owner. But, my path was all set one day when I helped out a Pokémon on my first year being born unto my world. Let me tell you something, Spike. No amount of joy I felt upon that day could be fathomed from helping out that small creature. Once I experienced that joy from both myself and that mon, I decided on the path I would follow and told my father about it."

Realizing what path I chose, he finishes, "The path of a hero."

Nodding my head, I chuckle and say, "At first, my father looked at me as if I was crazy, and tried several times to make me choose otherwise. But, I was determined to make him train me and eventually, I succeeded. Soon after, I spent most of my time with him, training my powers and learning what it means to be a Child of Light. Some days, training left me accomplished, and on others, it left me in piles of cuts and bruises. However, each time my father taught me, I've always felt stronger and more determined to be a hero for every mon. That alone served as my strength to continue my training and become the star that every mon needed in their lives."

Spike just looks on in wonder as he wraps an arm around me and says, "Wow. That must have been crucial towards your heroic personality, huh?"

Agreeing with him, I explain further, "I may have been training with my father everyday, but I still had time to go to school and spend time with my friends. Somedays, we headed towards unique adventures, while on other days, we simply laid back and basked in the shadows of the sun. It was truly a time I could never forget with them. Everyday was filled with one exciting event after another, and I was happy for participating in every last one of them."

Smiling at what I told him, Spike inquires, "Man, it would have been sweet to meet one of your friends, you know, Pika?"

I nod and smile, only to frown and look away. Seeing his confused face, I told him, "However... it all changed one day. I was enjoying my time with everyone, ready to travel towards a journey outside of Ataraxia tomorrow. But, when night shadowed all over my home, They came. The Nebulous Spectres." Seeing Spike's scared face, I unfortunately confirm his fears. "They burned down many buildings, destroyed many products for food, and injured many mons. Luckily, none of them suffered the fate of death. Me and my father, along with several others, fought off and repelled the Nebulous Spectres from Ataraxia, but the damage was already done. Our home, our sanctuary... was erased in the span of one night."

Holding me a bit tighter, Spike tells me, "Oh, Pika... you didn't deserve to lose your home like that."

Tears now falling from my eyes, I shakily told him, "I-it's even worse, Spike. After the attack, w-we all decided t-that we w-weren't safe to remain here, so every mon decided that t-they should inhabit another land f-far away from Ataraxia. The bad part is that I-I can't learn where they're heading off to! If I ever l-learn of where their new location is, t-then if I ever get c-caught by them, then n-no mon w-would be safe. S-so, I had to s-start my j-journey without knowing if I w-will ever see them again! When I woke up, t-they were all gone and all I could do... was move forward."

Spike lets go of his side hug, which makes me turn towards him, only to feel his arms wrap around my small body frame, pulling me in for a embrace. Placing my head on his shoulder, Spike reassures, "There, there, Pika. Everything will be alright."

Sobbing into his shoulder, I mumbled, "I k-know that what I'm d-doing will set e-e-every mon safe from harm, b-but it doesn't soothe the pain it brings towards me! I can never go home, Spike..."

Rubbing my back, he calmly states, "I may not have been there with you when Ataraxia was attacked, but I can tell it must have been a traumatizing experience, right?" Nodding my head while sniffling, Spike pulls away from his hug to look at me. with caring eyes. Stroking the tufts of fur on my head, he explains, "It may not seem like it at first, Pika, but I would love to make my home your home as well. You didn't deserve to lose your home at a young age, and I know that Twilight and our friends will agree with me. I'll make sure, as your best friend, that you're taken care of and loved everyday here in Equestria, you got that?"

Wiping the tears from my face, I ask him, "Is it ok for me to be with you all everyday?"

All Spike did was nod his head with a smile and say, "Absolutely."

Feeling relieved of gaining a new home, I hug Spike once more, smiling while crying tears of joy. Nuzzling his neck, all I could say was, "Thank you..."

I heard him giggle for a bit until he tightens the hug around me, resting his head on my shoulder. He then stated, "Anytime, Pika. Anytime."

We stay hugging for a bit until we reluctantly let go. After that, Spike asks me, "Why don't I take you to the Town Hall? I heard some sort of surprise was going to happen." Seeing my smile, he says, "In that case, let me guide you there!"

Holding his hand, I follow him from our location at that cliff towards the Town Hall in Ponyville. As we walk there, I thought out on what sort of surprise was gonna happen. Perhaps a party was gonna start with pies launched everywhere by Pinkie? Or it was going to be a long, motivational speech on how powerful ponies truly are? Regardless, it left me wondering on what will happen in the near future.

After a while, we made it towards the Town Hall as I saw a big crowd of ponies standing in front of the building. Looking at the front, I saw Mayor Mare along with the Elements of Harmony and Twilight. Noticing us, she spreads her wings and flies over to us, relief written on her face. Now standing in front of us, she says, "Spike! Pika! There you guys are! We were about to go search for you two!"

Rubbing my arm, I told her, "Sorry for the wait, Twi. I hope we didn't make you worry a lot."

Placing her wings on our shoulders, she tells us, "That's alright, sweetie. Mayor Mare was actually looking for you, to be honest. I was scared that you were gonna bail out on us after saving Ponyville!"

Getting shocked over what Twilight told me, I say, "Oh! Well, if she needs me, then I'll help out with whatever she needs me for."

Smiling at my cooperation, she places me on her back as she and Spike both flew towards the platform. Seeing us, the Elements wave at me as the mayor gestures Twilight to head towards her. Once she lands, she calls out, "Why, hello there, savior of Ponyville! Can you stand beside me for the moment? I have something major to say towards everypony, and you're part of that major announcement."

Looking at the rest, who smile and nod, I look towards the mayor and nod, walking towards her and standing by her side. Smiling, she looks towards the crowd of ponies and announces, "Greetings, everypony! I, Mayor Mare, have an important announcement to declare for the state of Ponyville."

Taking a deep breath, she explains, "Now, I know you all have experienced the horrors of today with the dark army and their commander. We were in a bad state and if it wasn't for the Elements of Harmony by our side, as well as our little friend here, then we would have lost Ponyville forever."

I saw everypony shiver towards the fact that their home could have been lost to Fendra. However, Mayor Mare lets out a light-hearted tone as she continues, "However, we shouldn't be fretting over what could have happened. Instead, we should be celebrating our victory towards defending our hometown from those invaders! And I know the perfect way to solidify our triumph!"

Looking towards me, she smiles and says, "We may not have met, small one, yet you're one brave creature, willing to risk your life for the greater good. That why I want to nominate you as the Hero of Ponyville!" I could hear waves of cheers emit towards the crowd upon hearing my nomination as a hero. She explains to me, "As the Hero of Ponyville, we'll give you anything you ever need, so long as you continue to protect this small town of ours."

Getting a bit nervous over that privilege, I was about to counter her speech, but she cuts me off. "In addition, we'll allow you to tackle missions that we may need your help on, such as rescues, deliveries, and so on! You'll be paid with bits for your efforts, and we ponies will treat you with the respect we give towards the Elements of Harmony. I probably know you're gonna try to humbly decline, but I'm afraid that we must insist on giving you this role!"

Letting out a huge sigh, I look over at the crowd and ask, "I guess you all must want me to accept the title of the Hero of Ponyville, huh?"

Their response towards my question was a loudly synced "Yes!"

Seeing their determination at making me choose this role, I smile towards that trait and look back at Mayor Mare. With glints of bravery in my eyes, I say to her, "Well, in that case... I accept your offer. I'll become the living example of the Hero of Ponyville!"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end for this chapter! I apologize for it being so short and very late in the making. I promise to do better next time I publish this story. With that said, I would like to mention that I'll be heading back to my regular schedule, which was publishing one chapter per week. So, expect the next chapter to be finished for next week. On the other hand, I've been thinking about making stories involving the three brothers for more backstory. It'll just be all about them in their world, so let me know if you all are feeling up for that. Who knows, maybe I'll post those stories in without warning? ;) **

**Anyways, like I said, it's just a suggestion, so I'll wait for feedback on whether or not I should post those stories for them. ****Until then, I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, and have a great day!**


	16. Chapter 16

_Chapter 16_

* * *

**Author's Note: Why, hello, everyone! I'm back to bring you all another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! This chapter will give you another character from the MLP roster, but it may include a friendly duel between this character and Pika. I'll try to make this as exciting as possible, but feel free to let me know what you think of it and your recommendations, if you have any. I hope you all enjoy today's chapter, and I'll see you at the bottom of this page.**

**WARNING: This chapter, unlike the rest which had blood and piercing, will be a bit gory at the end of this. You'll see the cause and damage of this, but if any one of you is squeamish of gore, then you shouldn't read this part, or have someone else with you for stability. :) Warning out of the way, I, again, hope you all have a good time with this chapter.**

* * *

**Friendly Magic Dueling**

Three days.

I've been here in Equestria for three days, and I've gained so much progress and information about this world and its inhabitants. From meeting the Elements of Harmony, to stopping Fendra and his plan, to becoming a hero of Ponyville for any similar events towards today. After my announcement of my new status, Pinkie Pie shot confetti from her cannon and said, "Woohoo! Pika became the new hero of Ponyville! Let's celebrate, everypony!"

From there, we all enjoyed a huge party organized purely by Pinkie, without my help whatsoever. Thinking back, I wouldn't doubt if she had ideas for this party since I first met her, so I simply smiled and enjoyed myself. I had a blast altogether, with the games hosted, to the food made by the pink pony, especially with all my new friends with me. At first, I had a fear that they would have grilled me and/or Spike into what happened, but they respected our privacy by not mentioning it. I know that I'll have to reveal the truth someday, but for now, I should have fun for a job well done!

After around two hours, we all went our separate ways, with me, Twi, and Spike heading back towards the Castle of Friendship. From there, we simply headed towards the throne room, and simply hanged out. Me and Twilight were each reading a separate book, with mine being about creatures and plants inhabiting this land. Spike, on the other hand, was reading some sort of comic book that seemed to be about superhero ponies, but I'll ask him about it later.

After a while, the young dragon asks us, "Man, wasn't that party simply amazing?"

Looking back at him, Twilight nods with a smile and says, "Yep! I personally had a lot of fun chatting with our friends, and the games were pretty fun to play as well, wouldn't you say, Pika?"

Smiling, I nod and say, "They sure were! I was a little worried that I wasn't gonna do well, but I surprised myself, haha!"

Giggling, Spike mentions, "You'd certainly have a trait to adapt pretty quickly, Pika."

Nodding towards his statement, I explain, "When you focus on dedication towards improvement, adaptation arrives at your doorstep no less than a few seconds."

Laughing towards my claim, Twilight tells me, "That's definitely true, sweetie. I'm sure you'll be able to handle whatever request the residents ask of you."

I smile, only to look at my book and inquire, "I'm excited to have this role for this town, but I'm still confused on one thing." Looking back towards the both of them, I ask, "When will I be notified of those who need my help if I'm not here?"

Placing a wing on my back, Twilight smiles at me and says, "I'm sure somepony will arrive at this castle, and ask either me or Spike to give you the details for what problem occurred. Does that sound good, Pika?"

Sighing in relief, I nuzzle Twilight and answer with, "That would help immensely if you or Spike asked me what happened with that resident. Thanks, Twi!"

Giggling, she nuzzles my head and says, "Anytime, sweetie." I look over at Spike, who grins and raises his thumb up, signifying that he's got my back. Smiling at his antic, I give him a wink as thanks for his support.

Suddenly, we all hear the door open as we look over and see another pony enter the throne room. This pony has a moderate purple mane with lighter purple and pale light, grayish aquamarine highlights. Their coat was colored a pale, light grayish heliotrope as their eyes were colored a moderate persian blue. They also had a horn, but no wings, as they appeared to have a Cutie Mark as well! This Cutie Mark consisted of a purple and white star with two two-toned blue glimmering streams. This new pony smiles wide upon seeing Twilight and Spike, and runs up to them, ignoring me in the process. Hugging them tightly, she says, "Twilight! Spike! It's so good to see you two again!"

Even though they're being squeezed, they couldn't help but smile as they hug the newcomer, with Twilight saying, "It's good to see you too, Starlight, though can you please let us go? You're kind of choking us."

Realizing what she was doing, the pony, now identified as Starlight, lets them both go, and rubs the back of her mane, telling them, "Whoops! Sorry."

Twilight smiles, hugs her, and says, "Hey, it's fine, Starlight. I'm happy to see you too! Though, if I may ask, what are you doing here?"

Smiling big, Starlight says, "Well, I wanted to talk to you about those results on the tests you performed, remember?"

Twilight gasps and inquires, "Of course! You wanted to know about that creature you've been hearing about from me and the CMC, right?" Upon nodding her head furiously, she giggles and says, "Well, what if I told you the creature you wanted to meet so bad is right here in this room?"

Starlight's smile widens as she exclaims, "Really?! Where is it? I really want to meet them!"

Silently giggling to this pony's enthusiasm, I walk behind her and say, "Right behind you."

I could see Starlight get spooked towards the voice as she obeys the command and turns around, only to notice me. Getting shocked, she leans down towards my level and says, "Wow! Are you the creature that Twilight was mentioning about?" Upon me nodding my head, she squeals a bit before levitating me with magic, as a light turquoise aura surrounds my small body.

She examines me intensely as she mentions, "Who knew a small mouse such as you can use so much magic without a sweat! Call me impressed!" After that, she lets me go, only to offer her hoof at me, saying while smiling, "My name is Starlight Glimmer. What's your name, you cute yet cool creature?"

Giggling, I shake Starlight's hoof as I state, "My name is Pika, Starlight. It's nice to meet you!"

Grinning widely, she says to me, "I may have not been to your testing, Pika, but I heard from Twilight your outstanding results and I couldn't help but anticipate when I would meet you for the first time! Oh, and I heard of your deed at Ponyville, and that set me into pure glee over meeting you, small hero! Now, tell me, do you like magic?"

Smiling widely, I nod my head yes as she smiles wide as well. "Sweet! I was thinking about how I could introduce myself towards you, only to have a great idea, if you're ok with it?" Sighing in relief upon seeing me nod, she smiles and asks, "How about we have a friendly magic duel, just me and you, to test each other's magic?"

I smile and nod, before reassuring Twilight and Spike, whom seemed to be scared of this idea, with a thumbs-up signifying I'll be ok.

Squealing once more, Starlight wraps me in for a hug as she says, "Yes! Thank you so much, Pika! You wouldn't regret this decision whatsoever! Here, let me take you towards this arena I prepared!" Looking over at Twilight and Spike, she asks, "Um, is it ok if I take Pika towards the arena?"

They look at each other, before giving Starlight a smile and a nod towards her plan. Smiling, she quickly hugs them and says, "Thanks, you two! I promise to bring him back after our friendly duel, ok? I swear it."

Using her magic, she teleports us towards an open field of grass with a few medium-sized rocks here and there. Starlight casts a protection barrier around us, expanding a lot until stopping at a point, making our arena really big!

Looking at me with a big smile, she explains, "Ok, Pika. For this duel, we'll be using magic to fight each other. This is a friendly duel, though I will say don't hold back against me! First one to go down in defeat wins this duel! You ready to do this?"

Smiling, I accept Starlight's request, telling her, "Ok! I'm down for this! I won't hold back, but you better not hold back against me too!"

She nods with a smile as we both declare, "Let the friendly duel commence!"

Declaring the start, we both teleport to opposite sides as Starlight starts off by shooting a couple of magic blasts towards me. Quick on my feet, I run around, dodging her blasts one by one until, after the last magic blast, I launch multiple small _Thunderbolt_ spells towards Starlight. She effortlessly dodges the blasts, but I have a trick up my tail. Using _Psychic_, I point my paw onto the ground where Starlight is at right now. Seeing her confused as she dodges my spells, I smirk as I lift my paw up, causing the ground beneath her to rise up, taking her with them. With that, I cause the pieces to stop, trapping Starlight within them, only to channel my aura and launch an _Aura Sphere_ towards her. Expecting her to be hit, I get surprised upon seeing her vanish within the chunks of the ground, so the _Aura Sphere_ just breaks the ground pieces without her in them.

I immediately act calm as I try to pinpoint her new location. She doesn't seem to be anywhere in front of me, and I don't know how long she can stay invulnerable with her teleportation. However, if there's one thing for certain, it'll be that she'll try to strike me while I'm distracted, so I should remain vigilant and use my aura. Suddenly, thanks to said aura, I could detect a presence behind me, ready to strike me with a magic blast. Reacting quickly, I slice behind using _Iron Tail_ just as Starlight launches the blast. A small explosion occurs between us as me and Starlight get sent a few feet away from each other. We both had a few patches of burns and dirt from the blast on our fur/coat, but we'll still standing proud.

Speaking of proud, Starlight looks at me with a proud glance as she comments, "Wow! I didn't expect you to counter that blast so easily!"

I smirk and reply with, "Heheh! I didn't expect you to teleport from my attack inside the chunks of ground!"

Laughing a bit while rubbing the dirt off, she explains, "Well, when you study magic for years as well as experience battles with some villains, you definitely gain a sense of learning new tactics!"

Smiling wide, I agree and mention, "Oh, that is definitely true! I've experienced many upon many battles, as well as train a lot, so I can react to attacks easily!"

Smirking, Starlight exclaims, "Well, can you react to this then?"

With that said, she uses magic to lift herself off the ground as she casts duplicates of herself around me. She first starts off by flying around me, teasing me by saying, "Try to find me, Pika! I bet you can't find out who's the real me!"

Trying a tactic, I use _Discharge_ to obliterate the Starlight copies, only to find that there was no sign of her whatsoever. Remaining calm, I rationalize where Starlight might be, either above or below me or… oh, I see what's she's doing! Smirking, I close my eyes as I try to sense where Starlight is with my aura.

Detecting the spirit of Starlight beside me to the right, I open my eyes and look only to see nothing. Smiling to myself, I walk forward and sarcastically say, "Oh, boy! I can't tell where you are, Starlight! I wonder where you're at right now, making fun of me for being so clueless!"

Smirking to hearing her chuckling, I suddenly jump up to the air and turn my body around, facing where Starlight is at, and launch _Elemental Barrage_, sending multiple colored blasts of different elemental types towards her spot. I smile upon hearing her gasp as she cast a barrier around herself, making my attack bounce off her shield, but I don't stop there. Using _Teleport_, I stand to the side of Starlight as I sweep her off the ground, only to strike her using a light blast from my left paw, sending her flying a couple of feet away from me.

Sliding against the ground revealed, she gets up and shakes off the dirt, only to look at me with excitement and say, "Gosh! Not only did you detect where I was at, but you also surprised me with that combo of yours! You are slowly starting to impress me more and more, Pika!"

Smiling at her compliment, I respond with, "Thanks, Starlight! You sure are impressing me a lot too! Not only can you fly and summon duplicates, but you can also go invisible too! That sure is pretty cool, if I say so myself!"

Looking at me with a proud glance, she says, "Well, how about I show you one more trick, huh?"

Giving her a excited gaze, I tell her, "Sure, but only if I show you one more trick of mine!"

Laughing a bit, she says, "Deal! We'll both use our tricks!"

With that said, Starlight uses her magic to create a big orb on her horn, while moving her hooves quite a bit, preparing herself for what she was about to do. Smiling, I perform my Light Spell once more, with me raising my arms and levitating off the ground once more. The circle engraves itself onto the ground once more as particles of light emit from both me and the circle. Starlight see this and says, "That looks neat there, Pika! But let's see if that's gonna help you against this!"

She suddenly rushes up to me at a great speed, stopping in front of me and planting her hooves onto the ground. Her body glows turquoise as she faces her horn at me, ready to blast me with her magic! However, before she could fire, I push my arms in front of me as I shout out my Light Spell for her to hear!

"_Oblivion_!"

With that, we both take each other's magic spells as Starlight and I get launched. We both land on the ground and slide against it hard, eventually stopping at the edge of the barrier. I could feel my body soaked in pain from Starlight's spell as I could see Starlight covered in bruises and burns everywhere. Moving my left arm a bit, which was pretty painful, I pat my body around for injuries, which were everywhere around me. I check a bit from my chest and stomach, to my right arm, head, and eventually legs… only to feel no traces of my right leg everywhere.

Looking at it, I sharply gasp upon seeing that my right leg was gone, with blood spreading onto the ground at a fast pace. Surprisingly, even though I lost my right leg, and I should be screaming in pain, I don't feel any pain towards my leg being gone. Only thing I could see aside from my lost leg was, as expected, cracks again.

I could hear a really loud gasp as I look at Starlight, who was standing with only three hooves on the ground. Her left forehoof was hovering off the ground a bit in a crooked way, showing that it must be either sprained or fractured. Either way, she was staring at me and my right leg, which was restoring itself back to its original state, only to have cracks on it like the rest of my body.

"Pika. What just happened to you? My spell blasted your leg off, but now, it's all back to normal now! Also, you have cracks all over your body and you didn't scream when you lost your leg and-"

Before she could continue, I place my paw on Starlight's mouth as a way of saying let me talk. Seeing my gesture, she shuts her mouth as I explain, "You're probably wondering what you just witnessed, huh?"

Upon seeing her nod and wince in pain, I softly smile and say, "Well, before I explain, can you show me your hanging hoof?" Seeing her confused face, she nods and lends her hoof towards me as I carefully place my paws on her hoof before my paws glow a light green and pink.

While she was wincing a lot, she appears to be slowing wincing less and less, until all she could do was look at me in pure shock as I heal her of all her wounds and injuries. Once she catches her voice, she tells me, "What did you do? How am I feeling back to normal now? And how is my hoof not sprained anymore?"

With a smile, I tell her, "I healed you back up using _Heal Pulse_, a move of mine. I didn't want you to have to suffer through pain as I explain the recent events of our duel, ok?" Upon seeing her nod, I smile and say, "Well, you better sit back, Starlight, cause this is gonna be a pretty long explanation."

With my warning given, I tell Starlight of my identity as a Child of Light. Seeing her obviously confused, I explain to her how I can harness the power of light, like what she saw earlier during our duel. I also described my skills to her, from the power of me using moves a Pikachu can't use, to being able to regenerate at a really fast pace! She looks at me with shock, yet respect as I mentioned how these cracks are a consequence of me using light energy. From telling her my fate if I use up too much light energy, she looks at me with a teary expression as she pulls me in for a big, yet comfortable embrace.

Hugging her back, she shakily says, "T-T-This is a-all m-my fault! If I hadn't l-let my desire to i-impress you strengthen, then you wouldn't h-have had to be h-hurt!"

Almost feeling tears on my eyes too, I nuzzle Starlight as I say, "No! It isn't your fault whatsoever! I'm glad we had our magic duel, Starlight. You want to know why?"

Pulling me back a bit while still hugging me, she asks while sniffling, "Why?"

With a smile, I tell her, "Because we had our magic duel, I got to see just how powerful and awesome you really are, Starlight! When somepony impresses me a lot, I look at them with so much respect I want to get to know them personally! And, from seeing you fight, I can definitely go one step further as to say you're somepony I really respect, Starlight. Just like with Twilight and her friends, I want to get to know you better as you get to know me too! Want to hang out sometimes and become friends?"

Starlight looks at me in shock as she asks, "You… forgive me for blasting away your leg and the duel?"

I laugh a bit before saying, "Absolutely! To be honest, that whole me losing my leg thing happens a lot, and as you saw, I can easily regenerate my limbs back to their original state, so there's no harm done to me!"

She then says, "But… what about those cracks on your body?" Smiling a bit, I explain, "They'll be there for a bit, but as long as I don't use my light spells, then they'll disappear."

With that said, my cracks slowly start to disappear as I let out a huge yawn. "To be honest with you, Starlight, I feel really tired now, so if you don't mind, can I sleep on you? Feel free to move my body around if you want…" I slowly let my eyes close as Starlight wraps me in for another hug. She places my head on her chest, her fur brushing against mine. I lazily thought to myself, 'Yep. She sure is a pony I can't wait to understand and bond with.'

She smiles warmly at me and says, "Thank you for forgiving me and becoming my friend, Pika." I smile back as I close my eyes for a deep sleep, with her saying in a low voice, "Goodnight…"

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's a wrap for this chapter! Like before, I want to apologize for those who did felt squeamish over the end of that duel between Starlight and Pika. I want to make this story a bit light-hearted and sweet, but not so much to make this a story only kids will like. If you all didn't like today's chapter, then that's alright. But I promise that next chapter wouldn't be as gruesome as this one. Anyways, I hope that today's chapter suited you well, and have a great day! **


	17. Chapter 17

_Chapter 17_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back, everyone. Today, we'll be heading into the next chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_. This will introduce one of the princesses of Equestria aside from Twilight, as well as some pieces of lineage about Pika as a Child of Light. This will be pretty important for those who want to learn more about this world I've created and envisioned. Anyways, I don't have anything else to say, so relax and enjoy today's chapter.**

* * *

**Corruptophobia **

Having a nice rest from my duel with Starlight, I awoke, only to be in the middle of darkness. Confusion written on my face, I think to myself, 'Wait? Why am I surrounded in darkness?'

Looking back through my mind the recent events, I recalled me sleeping in Starlight's embrace after we had our duel. I felt my head lying on her chest and her grateful gaze towards me as I entered dreamland. Either I was secretly moved by her towards this room, or there's some sort of plain I can apparently enter in my sleep. Most possibly like a dream or vision I'm experiencing right now.

Suddenly, the darkness transforms into what appears to be a small forest clearing. Looking around, I could see that the trees didn't appear to look creepy, so I couldn't be in the Everfree Forest. Also, I look up, only to see the sun fully shining up in the air. Feeling a wave of confusion, I walk around, trying to see what was going on. Last I remembered, the sky was shining a bright orange, signifying the end of the day and the start of the night.

Suddenly, after a while of walking around, I noticed from faraway the silhouettes of Twilight and Spike. Smiling in relief, I run up to them and ask, "Twilight! Spike! There you are! What's going on?"

However, they appeared to have not noticed me speaking as their backs were turned. Confused, yet for some odd reason scared, I prepared myself for this gut feeling as I touch them and inquire, "Um… are you guys ok?"

Suddenly, they turn to me, but their front sides were all shadowed up. Getting slowly creeped out, I tell them, "Ok, you're scaring and creeping me out. Is something wrong?"

From there, I could see their faces finally rise from the shadows, only to send shivers down my spine. Their faces were covered in scratches and burns, with a bit of blood running down beneath them. Their eyes were all covered in shadowed purple as bright, red eyes glowed beneath them. What creeped me out more, aside from their wounds and eyes, were their mouths. Both Twilight and Spike seemed to be smiling… with their teeth looking severely sharp, like blades ready to chop and slice limbs from creatures.

Giggling, Twilight asks me in a sinister voice, "What's wrong, Pika? Don't you recognize us? It's me, Twilight, and Spike's here as well."

Nodding to Twilight's statement, Spike adds in a sinister voice as well, "Yeah! Can't you see it's only just us, your good friends with whom you bonded with?"

Not believing them, I question, "If you are my friends, then why are you smiling so weird at me?"

Laughing out loud, they say in full sync, "Why, we're just here to protect you from a dangerous enemy!"

Still on guard from my "friends", I ask them, "What danger?"

To that question, Spike points his finger, which had sharp claws as well, to me and declares, "The danger we're protecting you from… is YOURSELF!"

Cackling, he shoots a fire breath at me, to which I quickly dodge, shocked at how they're just attacking me. Unless… no, it couldn't be… I thought we got rid of them in our world!

I remember that me, Quire, and Mander were sent on a mission in our world for something like this. There were cases of Pokémon turning hostile and going berserk over other Pokémon, causing harm upon them. Seeing darkened aura radiating from them, we referred to them as Shadow Pokémon, as they had an aura of shadow, ready to strike at anyone and cause harm. Mander and Quire, with their powers, knocked out the Shadow Pokémon, with me purifying them of their darkened aura, turning them back to normal. These shadows may have been created by the Nebulous Spectres to cause torment across universes, but we haven't found out yet. Did these shadows escaped towards other worlds and corrupted my friends too?

Shaking my head off as I dodge Spike's swipe at me, I think out my possible actions for what I should do next. I could go and attack them, but they could be injured awfully from me. I couldn't stall with using _Protect_ a lot, due to its increasing chance of failing. I then thought, 'What if there were more ponies possessed by the shadows too?' Realizing that scenario, I finally thought out what my course of action would be!

Just as Spike prepares to attack me again, I use my cheeks to summon _Flash_ to blind both him and Twilight. Looking at them, I could tell they were stunned by that quick shine of light from my cheeks. Using this distraction to my advantage, I run towards the bushes, going through them and not looking back. At this point, I could tell those two will be on high heels over me once they recover from the light. All I have to do is just run and find out if other ponies are corrupted by the shadows as well.

While running through the bushes, I could see a clearing once more, which led me towards a dirt pathway within the forest. Using the path to my benefit, I run left to not only look for some ponies, but to also evade Twilight and Spike if they find me again. As I kept on running, I could see the bushes to the right of me rustling. Getting scared, I ran faster, worried that either my "friends" found me, or that I'm in even more trouble than before.

To my shock, instead of finding them, I could see pony mannequins emerge from the bushes. These mannequins had their eyes and mouth drawn in to look like what I saw from Twilight and Spike earlier. Purple eyes with red dots, as well as white, sharp teeth. Also, they had dark auras emanating from themselves, signifying that they were corrupted too, And judging by the way they were chasing me, I could tell that they had the same goal as Twilight and Spike.

Groaning, I use _Quick Attack_ to increase my speed, slowly leaving the mannequins behind, but I don't stop there. While using _Quick Attack_, I use _Psychic_ to grab a nearby tree a few feet to the right. With effortless mental strength, I push the tree to the left and as I go under it, it crashes at the bottom of the road. Seeing no mannequins behind me, I speculate that tactic I performed must have slowed them down, giving me more time to escape. Sighing in relief, while running, I stop using _Quick Attack_, but I'm still running. I know for sure that while I may have slowed them down, they'll find me in no time if I start slowing myself down.

Also wanting to confuse them more, I run towards the right, going through the bushes once more. Now running through bushes, I carefully traverse my way through the trees, being mindful of crashing or tripping into them. But, with this, I should be confusing my pursuers more, granting me even more time to find out what's going on. However, fate just so happens to oppose me once more.

As I continue running through the bushes, I pass through and enter another clearing, but this one happens to have a lake. However, near the lake, to my horror, were a pack of timberwolves, laying down and/or drinking the water from the lake. I could see and hear them sniff the air, detecting a new presence, before turning towards me and opening their eyes, which weren't red, but they held hostility.

'Geez. I just can't seem to have a break, huh?' Thinking that thought, I run once more towards the bushes, this time using _Agility_ to increase my speed to escape these timberwolves. Seeing how they're hot on my trail, I zigzag between bush after bush, while the wolves try to follow me, but I could see that they were struggling over me moving like crazy. Smirking to myself, I go towards the right bush, only to run right once more. The wolves get a bit confused, stopping to see where I've gone to, before heading upwards once more.

Seeing them run up instead of right, I sigh in relief as I continue running towards the right. At this point, I'm running not only from Twilight and Spike, but also the mannequins and the timberwolves as well. If lady luck were to look at me right now, she would be laughing extremely hard at my predicament.

Once again seeing a clearing, I run towards it, only to get a big surprise! In front of me was a giant cliff, which was too high for me to jump towards. Looking at the rocks, I could see that they were flat, making climbing up this basically impossible without a rope, which I don't have. I could use magic to boost myself up, but then I'll be wasting energy for if I have to fight my pursuers at some point. Speaking of them, I suddenly hear a voice behind me, saying, "Found you!"

Scared, I look back, only to see Twilight and Spike right there, smiling wide at my position. I look to the left to see the same mannequins from before, and the right was the same timberwolves as well. Unfortunately, with the cliff wall behind me, I was officially trapped.

Spike laughs before saying, "Looks like your luck has run out, Pika! Hope you're ready to be obliterated!"

Growling towards them, I yell angrily, "Look, you stupid shadows! You may have cornered me, but if you all think that I'm going down without a fight, then you've got another thing heading towards you!"

Laughter all around, Twilight asks, "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

Electricity emitting from my cheeks, I shout, "This!" as I launch a _Discharge_ towards every being. Reacting quickly, Twilight uses her magic, which was colored black, to summon a barrier, protecting her, Spike, and the others as the electricity bounces off.

Laughing once more, Twilight says, "Give up, Pika! You're surrounded, with all of us against you. You can't do anything and no pony is gonna save you now, hahaha!"

She may be right, but I know for certain that I can't give up now. Twilight starts charging up a dark beam, ready to attack me as she says, "Time to end you, you little punk!" Preparing myself, I prepare to use _Protect_, ready to think of a counterplan to fight off every being. However, I never had to have thought of one as something shocking occurred.

As Twilight was about to launch her spell, a moderate cobalt blue magic blast hits Twilight, causing her to get knocked back. Before I could analyze what happened, the rest of my pursuers get the same treatment as Twilight, being knocked towards her, creating a pile of bodies. Looking at the direction of the blast, I could see that what saved me was another pony.

This pony, unlike Twilight and her friends, appears to be a bit taller than them, though not by a lot. Their coat was colored a dark blue and their mane was a moderate sapphire blue color with a grayish persian blue outline. Plus, they appeared to be wearing a black collar, showcasing a crescent moon. They had a Cutie Mark which consisted of a crescent moon again, but on a dark purple background. This pony also had wings flapping as well as a long horn, making them an alicorn just like Twilight. One last detail to note was their feminine eyes which were colored a moderate cyan and had light sapphire blue eyeshadow as well.

This alicorn looks at the pile of bodies in anger and shouts in a feminine, but angry and loud tone, "Begone, thou wretched shadows!" With that, she charges and fires a blue magic beam at them, dissolving their appearances until they were all gone.

Looking at their defeat in shock, I turn towards the alicorn, who looks at me with a concerned gaze rather than an angry one. She asks in a much quieter tone than before, "Are you ok, little one?" Upon seeing me nod my head, she smiles in relief and says, "Good. I'm glad to have protected you from your nightmare."

When she says nightmare, I sigh in relief, happy that all of this was just one bad dream. Sure, I had a feeling that I was in one when I ended up here, but I wanted to be sure. After handling a bunch of illusions thanks to Zouras and Dittos, you grow a sense of what's real and what's not. Looking at her with gratification, I smile and tell her, "Thank you so much for protecting me! I appreciate your help with those meanies."

Giggling, she says, "You're quite welcome, Pika. I'm happy to see you're alright."

I giggle with her, only to stop and look at the pony in shock. I ask, "Wait a second. You know my name?"

Nodding her head, she explains, "Princess Twilight Sparkle sent me and my sister a letter discussing about you and your powers. Plus, I also heard of your deeds at Ponyville, defending it from invaders. My name is Princess Luna, guardian of the night. It's a pleasure to meet you, Pika."

With that, she extends her hoof, to which I shake with happiness, only after for me to kneel in front of her and declare, "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Princess Luna. I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble."

Hearing her giggle again, I look up only to see her rubbing my head with her hoof. Still smiling, she tells me, "Twilight Sparkle's letter also mentioned how humble and kind you are as well. Your nightmare wasn't any trouble for me to get rid of, Pika."

Feeling a bit better, I tell her, "Good. I'm glad to see that I didn't cause any trouble."

Giggling once more, Princess Luna says, "You know, Twilight Sparkle mentioned how you were just nothing but helpful towards her and the Elements of Harmony as well. It makes me happy to see your cooperation with them going extremely well."

Laughing a bit, I explain to the princess, "Whenever I meet important ponies like them and you, Princess Luna, I always have mad respect towards them."

Gasping at what I said, she asks, "You see me with respect, just like with Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends?" Seeing me nod, she smiles and says, "Thank you, Pika. I'm glad to hear that you respect me, though may I ask you a question?"

Upon seeing me nod, she points at my left eye as she says, "I want to talk about that symbol in your eye."

Touching under my left eye, I ask, "What about it?"

Tilting her head, she questions, "Well, if my knowledge of other worlds are correct, then does that symbol mean you're a Child of Light?"

I experience a huge deal of shock upon hearing Princess Luna mention the Children of Light. I think to myself, 'How does she know about the Children of Light?'

Still shocked, yet growing a happy expression, I nod my head towards Princess Luna's statement about my identity. She looks at me with a happy expression as she says, "I knew it! You showed signs that you were a part of them, so I had to ask you that. It's an honor to meet you, o Child of Light."

I smile wide and tell her, "It's an honor to meet you as well, Princess Luna, but is it alright if I ask you a question?" Upon seeing her nod, I ask, "How do you know about the Children of Light? I'm really curious as to you understanding that concept."

Smiling, she explains to me, "Well, Pika, me and my sister met a fellow Child of Light a long time ago. He had a similar symbol compared to yours on his flank, but it had eight wings instead of nine. He was a Pokémon just like you, but his species was different. Last time we saw him, he had yellow fur with spiky fringes around his tail and a white ruff around his neck. His ears were large and point with black interiors, and his eyes and small nose were colored black. He also has slender legs and small paws, with three toes and a pink paw pad."

Nodding while having a certain suspicion of who Princess Luna is describing, I tell her, "Huh. I think I know this Pokémon, but I have to be certain. Can you tell me his name, Princess Luna? Please?"

Giggling, she says, "Of course, Pika. I will tell you his name. Do you happen to know the Child of Light known as Jolt?"

Shock. I felt nothing but pure shock as Princess Luna mentions Jolt. With a big smile, I nod my head and shock her by declaring, "Of course I know him! He's my father!"

I could see Princess Luna gasp sharply as she raises one of her hooves to her mouth. With shock in her voice, she asks, "You're Jolt's son?!" Upon seeing me nod happily, she lowers her hoof to the ground before lowering her face towards mine, examining me.

"Hmm. I do see the resemblance between you two. You both harness the power of electricity, as well as the power of light. But, in your case, your light is more brighter than his. Yes, I can tell you're definitely the son of Jolt. Though…"

Stopping her sentence for a bit, she smiles wide as she nuzzles my head, to which I giggle at as I nuzzle her back. She continues saying, "Who knew that he could have a son who's both so adorable and powerful like him."

Smiling, I tell her, "Heheh. That's my father for you. He likes to keep things a secret until he's ready to reveal it. So, how was my father like with you, Princess Luna?"

Looking at me with a proud smile, she explains, "Pika, your father was truly a hero for all of us, just like you. He fought alongside us against multiple villains across Equestria with his light spells and strategic tactics. I'm pretty sure we have a book about his deeds in our library, but it's located within a hidden section." I feel myself look at my father with more newfound respect, seeing how he was a hero among Princess Luna and her sister.

Seeing my excited face, she smiles and tells me, "I can foresee you becoming just like your father, Pika. A beacon of light for everypony to see and feel protected by. And not just you, but with your brothers as well."

Hearing Princess Luna mention my brothers, I ask her, "Um, Princess Luna? By any chance, have you met my brothers Quire and Mander?"

Looking at me with a sad gaze, she shakes her head and says, "Unfortunately, I have no signs of where your brothers may be. However, I know that someday, you'll reunite with them and experience double the fun here in Equestria."

Hearing that makes me smile warmly as I tell her, "It's ok, Princess Luna. While I may be worried for their safety, I know that they can take care of themselves. If I managed to have this much fun here in Equestria, then they'll have a lot of fun at wherever they are!"

Princess Luna looks at me in shock at how I have that much trust over my brothers, but once the shock passes, she smiles and brings me in for a hug. Placing my head on her collar, she says, "I'm glad you have that much love and trust towards them. It reminds me of my relationship with me and my sister. While we may argue now and then, we always love and trust each other with ruling Equestria. I hope that someday, you meet my sister. You and her are gonna get along so well, just like me!"

Laughing at her statement, I reassure the princess by saying, "I look forward to meeting your sister one day, Princess Lu-"

Before I continue, she stops me from saying her name by tapping my head. Looking up, she was smiling as she says, "Call me Luna, Pika. Since I'm calling you just as Pika, you can refer to me as Luna, just like with my sister, Twilight, and her friends."

Smiling towards her, I say, "Ok then, Luna."

Looking up, Luna says, "Well, I better go and set the moon down, for my sister to raise up the sun."

With that, she reveals her wings and flies up, ready to take off. Before she could, though, I tell her, "Wait, Luna! I want to tell you something."

Looking back at me, I smile up at her as I say, "It was really nice to have met you, Luna. I can't wait for when we meet again!"

Smiling at me as well, she says, "It was a pleasure to have met you too, Pika. I also can't wait to see each other one day."

With that, we both wave at each other as she flies off, ready to lower the moon for the sun. Smiling at the new friend I've made, I close my eyes, prepared to officially wake up to a new day. My wish indeed comes true as I could feel myself enter the realm of awakening…

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter today! I apologize for a bit of a delay for this one. I'm currently experiencing some illness going on, so I'm afraid that caused me to publish this a bit late. Hopefully, by next chapter, I'll be feeling a bit better by then. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_, and have a great and safe day!**


	18. Chapter 18

_Chapter 18_

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey there, everyone! I would like to welcome you all back towards another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! Today's chapter will involve another new character, but will also include another interesting fact about Pika. You're all probably gonna like or hate what I'll be doing, but I'm adding this in regardless. I hope you all enjoy today's chapter and I'll see you all at the end.**

* * *

**A Session of Chaos **

When I wake up, it took me a few seconds to regain my surroundings. My eyes now awake, I could see that I'm back in my room, lying down on my bed. I could see that blankets were wrapped around me, showcasing that somepony must have tucked me in while I was sleeping from my wounds. Smiling at whoever helped me back to my room, I jump out and stretch for a bit, preparing myself for the day. Suddenly, I detect on the surface of my desk a scroll on top of a book. Getting pretty curious, I jump up on the surface, grab the scroll, and read its content.

_Hey Pika,_

_This is me, Starlight. If you're wondering how you're in your room right now, then I want to let you know that I carried you to your room. Twilight and Spike know about the aftermath of our duel, but to be honest with you, they weren't angry at me for what I've done. They told me that they both knew about your identity as a Child of Light, as well as your various arsenal of skills. Apparently, they had a feeling that you would have gotten hurt, but they weren't scared as I would have protected you. Which, by the way, as your friend now, I'll protect you from anyone wanting to harm you, ok? Well, anyways, with their guidance, they brought me to your room, which, no offense, was really blank. But I know that you just got it, so I'm not gonna judge it hard yet. I want you to know that, thanks to your kind words, I forgive myself for causing harm upon you. If you ever wanna hang out, just head on over to the School of Friendship and I could introduce you to our students. You'll have so much fun with them as well as with my friend too. Hope you feel better soon, my awesome friend!_

_Sincerely, Starlight_

_P.S. I left a book underneath this letter. This book is a gift of mine for you, Pika. It talks about the various types of magic all around Equestria, and how to perform them. If our duel taught me one thing about you, it's that you have a strong case of magical power, like me and Twilight. Feel free to read it and talk to me about it when we meet again!_

Reading Starlight's letter, I felt nothing but compassion towards her for writing this. She was already awesome for having so much magical power, but now, with this, I see her even more as an amazing friend. Very strong, but also kind and sincere for her friends. If she keeps this up, I may start viewing her as family one day. Anyways, I place the scroll on the table as I grab the book Starlight placed for me.

"_Tales of Equestrian Magic and Beyond_, by Star Swirl the Bearded. Hmm..." I examine the title and author of the book, before opening it and examining its contents. Judging by this type of book, and looking at the spells within, this Star Swirl must be one powerful wizard. These spells range from simple concepts like translation of different creatures, to much more advanced ideas like teleportation and transparency. In a way, he really reminds me of Master Zam, who's also extremely talented in magic too.

Getting intrigued, yet wanting to wait on reading this, I close the book and walk on over to my bookshelf, placing it underneath the stacks of books above. I didn't want to make it lost within the heavy mass of stacks within, haha! Having done that, I walk over to the door and open it, leaving my room and heading off towards new journeys.

I walk around the hallway until I find the kitchen, to which I enter and head towards the fridge, seeing its contents. I pick out a few berries, and head on over to the counter. I cut the berries up with my tail before eating them, taking in the delight of their juicy contents. Wanting to make sure I'm officially full, I grab an apple and eat it, taking multiple bites once more before eating it whole. Feeling my tummy satisfied, I walk out of the kitchen and head towards the front door.

Being exposed towards the sunlight, I smile and feel the breeze brush against my fur as I step down towards the ground. Walking towards one of the fields, I hop around a bit, preparing myself for some training exercises. I may be on vacation, but it doesn't hurt to keep in tip-top shape. Especially since the Nebulous Spectres are here and ready to cause trouble at another location.

"Well well! Do my eyes deceive me, or do I sense some small light below me?"

Suddenly, I hear a voice call out from above me as I look up to see who spoke. What I saw was so strange, yet... so interesting.

There was a being sitting on a floating chair, looking at me with an intriguing expression while holding a magnifying glass. They appeared to have a pony head with their body being composed of other creatures' body parts. There was a deer antler and a blue goat horn, with a lion arm, eagle claw, lizard leg, and goat leg. Plus, there was a bat wing, pegasus wing, and a horse's mane on this creature's body as well. Their eyes were colored a light brilliant yellow with brilliant crimson pupils, and their mouth had one white fang showing. Their mane had a very dark gray color, with an amber yellowish gray coat for the head and white eyebrows. For their body, they had a dark grayish reddish brown color and for their dragon snake-like tail, it was colored an moderate amaranth with a white tip. This being had a goatee, which must mean that they're a male, as he examines me with narrowed eyes.

"Hmmm. This is gonna be a challenge to find you from here. Oh wait, it isn't! I can detect a big powerful magic coming from you, woodland creature!" With that, he laughs and throws the magnifying glass in the air, to which it surprisingly explodes in magic. Before I could contemplate what just happened, the being teleports in front of me, looking at me in a gleeful expression. "Hahaha! Just kidding! I know who you are."

Getting shocked, I ask him, "You know who I am, mister?"

Grinning, he adds, "Oh, adding formality, aren't you? Plus 20 points on the scoreboard!" The being summons a whiteboard with my name on it as he pulls out a marker and adds the number 20 underneath my name. I could see that he was using magic, as the whiteboard was hovering with a light yellow aura.

Getting confused, yet giggling, he still looks excited as he says, "Before I explain who you are, let me show you my formality. My name is Discord, spirit of chaos and disharmony. Ever heard of me down the streets?"

Thinking back, I shake my head and tell him, "Nope. Twilight and her friends never mentioned you to me."

Looking at me in shock, he exclaims in shock, "Whaaat?! The nerve of Princess Twilight and her friends to not mention their great friend! Minus 30 points for them!"

He prepares to write their names on the board and subtract their score, but before he could, I stop him and suggest, "Well, I've only been here for four days, so I believe they were just waiting so that you could surprise me with your grand entrance. I certainly can't blame them for wanting to wait for introducing me towards you, Discord."

Rubbing his goatee, Discord says, "You know, you just might be correct. They were just preparing for when I officially meet you. For that, a plus 30 points for you!" He writes the number 30 underneath the 20, making my score 50.

Smiling wide, I ask, "Great! So, what happens if I gain even more points?"

Looking at me with even more excitement, he explains, "Well, Pika, if you continue to gain points at this rate, then you'll gain a pass to spend the whole day with the Spirit of Chaos! How about it?"

Grinning, I nod my head as I declare, "Deal! Now, back to earlier, how do you know my name and identity as a Child of Light?"

Prepping his voice, Discord explains, "To answer your question, Pika, I saw your duel against Starlight yesterday. I must say, you and her definitely had my attention all the way. I'll give you 50 points for entertaining me!"

Adding even more points onto the board, he continues, "Not only have I saw your duel, but I've also seen your fight with that Fendra, and how you use the power of light and electricity. In a way, you certainly remind me of a 4-legged mammal I know."

He suddenly summons a photo and hands it to me, to which I take and examine, only to get a big shock. In the photo was him and a certain Pokémon I view as my father: Jolt. Seeing my shocked face, he asks me, "Do you happen to know this creature as Jolt?"

I furiously nod my head and exclaim to him, "Of course! Jolt's my father!"

Discord looks at me in shock as he asks, "Wait a minute. You're the son of Jolt?!" Upon seeing me nod, he rubs his goatee once more as he says, "How dare I miss the resemblance! You two both use light to attack villains, as well as move like lightning! Though, I don't recall seeing him use telekinesis ever."

Smiling, I tell Discord, "Well, my father can't use telekinesis, but I can. I'm able to use psychic powers not only due to my skill and heritage, but also from my mother."

Getting rather intrigued, he says, "Well, Pika! I'm certainly intrigued towards you now just as much as your father. You want some chocolate milk while we get to know each other?" With that, Discord summons two cushions and glasses of chocolate milk, before sitting down on one cushion. Patting the cushion beside him, I smile, walk over, and sit down before grabbing the chocolate glass he hands me.

Drinking our beverages, he declares, "So, Pika, I'll be an honorary guest and let you go first? What do you want to know about me, the Lord of Chaos?"

Rubbing my chin, I first ask him, "Well, Discord, I apologize if this seems offensive, but what type of creature are you?"

Laughing out loud, he says, "Really? You're scared that question was gonna offend me? You're a funny Child of Light, Pika. To answer your question, I'm a being known as a draconequus. My appearance looks crazy, I know, but that's expected for representing chaos now, right?" Smiling upon seeing me nod in understanding, he tells me, "Exactly! Now, do you have another question for me to answer?"

Smirking to myself, I ask him, "Well, I know that you're the spirit of disharmony, but I have to know: how much chaos and disharmony can you cause?"

Looking at me with an intrigued expression, he explains to me, "Hoho! Getting quite interested in chaos, huh? You're pretty fun, Pika, but to answer your question, since I am the embodiment of chaos, I can cause so much craziness whenever I want to!"

Proving his point, he uses his magic to summon a cloud above our glass that rained chocolate milk, refilling our drinks back up. He then says, "However, thanks to the ponies' show of friendship and magic, I normally use my magic for good most of the time while keeping my chaotic tendency to a minimum. But… sometimes, I cause some type of mischief for entertainment."

Giggling towards his statement, he stands proud as he says, "What can I say? It's in my job description to cause craziness. Otherwise, I'll disappear and cease to be, haha!"

I abruptly stop my giggling upon hearing what Discord just said. Discord, having heard me stop giggling, looks over in concern, only to get scared by my face. My eyes were shadowed as I say to him, "Discord, can you please repeat your last sentence for me to hear? I want to make sure I heard exactly what you just said."

Still having that scared expression, he repeats, "Um, I'll cease to be if I don't cause that much craziness?"

My suspicions true, I look up to him with a sad expression, asking him, "Also, I heard that you use magic for good thanks to ponies, right?" Upon seeing him nod while confused, I inquired, "If that's the case, then does that mean you were originally a villain to Equestria?"

Discord looks at me with only one expression, and that was shock. Shaking his head to rid himself of it, he looks towards the distance, before sighing and nodding his head at me. Looking at him not with hate and anger, but rather sadness, I ask him, "If you want, can you tell me what you did?"

Looking at me with a sad expression, Discord explains to me remorsefully, "You see, Pika, I was originally the ruler of Equestria, but I wasn't good. I caused nothing but unrest and unhappiness around Equestria, showing little to no consideration towards ponies. Two sisters, Celestia and Luna, managed to stop me using the Elements of Harmony, turning me into stone, but I broke out many years later. I fought against Twilight and her friends, and managed to corrupt them of their elements at first. However, they eventually came back to their senses thanks to their friendships, before defeating me with the elements once more, turning me back into stone."

Seeing me get intrigued into his tale, he smiles a bit before continuing, "After a while, I was released from my prison once more, this time to reform me as their ally. At first, I was rather lenient and formed a friendship with my bestie, Fluttershy. Eventually, I got to slightly befriend her other friends, but they were wary of me. I couldn't blame them, not only due to my previous actions, but…" I could see Discord starting to tear up a bit, so with sympathy, I walk towards him and place my paw on his back, letting him know that I'm here for him.

Smiling at my action, he tells me, "Thank you, Pika. I'm sorry for that, but what I'm going to say is something I'm not proud of, but you deserve to know this. There was this villain named Tirek who convinced me to return to my old ways of chaos, thus betraying everypony, including my bestie. But, he then betrayed and stripped me of my powers and I began to understand the true meaning of friendship. I helped Twilight Sparkle defeat Tirek, and not only did I get my magic restored, but the other ponies accepted me as well, making me truly happy."

With that, he gives out a happy sigh as he closes his eyes. Smiling at this tale, I tell Discord, "You want to know something crazy, Discord?" Looking at me, he nods quite curious, to which I smile at and reveal, "I'm glad you turned out to be a villain at first."

Looking at me in pure confusion yet shock, I explain to him, "You see, I faced countless upon countless of enemies in my world. Some of them were truly evil, but most of them were either mind-controlled against their will or truly showed remorse for their deeds. Whenever I met such enemies who regret their actions, I not only forgive them, but I offer them redemption too, and I can say with positivity every one of them accepted it. I'm a firm believer of beings being given a second chance and using it well, so I'm happy to see that you took that offer and redeemed yourself. I'm really starting to see you with so much respect, Discord."

I could see him look at me in pure shock as he analyzes what I just said. Before I could tell him if he was ok, he grabs me and pulls me in for a hug, while I could feel tears land on my back, signifying that he was crying.

"Pika. I can definitely see just how caring you truly are. If you're able to forgive me easily, then I can foresee ponies loving you just as easily as your father. If there's one thing I want you to know, it would be that ponies are such fascinating beings, with their forgiveness and friendship. So, with that lesson in mind, do you want to be my friend?"

Smiling wide, I nod my head and tell him, "I would love to be your friend, Discord. If there's one thing you need to know about me, it's that I may love order, but I also love chaos as well. If you want to use your chaos for fun with me, then I'll happily accept your offer."

Seeing him smile warmly, he wipes his tears before looking at me with a happy expression, declaring, "You got yourself not only a deal, but also a pass to hang out with the Spirit of Disharmony, aka me, for fun and entertainment, Pika!" With that, he actually creates a yellow pass with his face in it, and hands it over to me. Taking it, I smile widely, happy that I've made another friend, this time the embodiment of disharmony.

Looking at me with curiosity, Discord asks, "May I ask you a question, Pika?" Looking up at him, I nod and turn my head, wondering what his question was. Rubbing his goatee, he tells me, "Is it me, or do I sense something in you?"

Getting rather intrigued by his comment, I push further and question, "What is this 'something' you're sensing?"

Eyes showcasing interest, he declares, "This 'something' seems to be another soul aside from yours residing in your body. I must say, would you like to introduce me towards this friend you have there?"

Smiling towards him noticing this fact about me, I smirk at him and explain, "As much as I would love to introduce you to them, I'm afraid that they're sleeping right now. But, there may be a day where I can show you my friend." Seeing his disappointed face, I then say, "But, I will say that you're the first creature in this world to have noticed a spirit residing in me."

His frown turning into a smile, he bows and tells me, "Well, in that case, you're very much welcome, o Child of Light." We go into a giggle, before we start laughing out loud over how polite he was over what just happened.

Suddenly, I could hear the sound of wings flapping really fast to the left of me and Discord. Looking at that direction, I could see that there was a filly on a scooter, riding towards my location. Smiling widely, I wave on over to the filly as I shout out, "Hey, Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo, hearing me loud and clear, stops her scooter and takes off her helmet, only to look at me with a happy expression. She says, "Hey, Pika! How are you today?"

Still smiling, I tell her, "Excited for making another new friend!"

She looks at me with a confused expression, only to notice Discord behind me. Getting shocked yet excited, she waves to Discord and says, "Hey, Discord! How are you?"

Smiling, he replies with, "Doing shockingly well, Scootaloo, especially with our new friend here!"

We all laugh towards Discord's joke as I ask her, "So, Scootaloo, what are you doing here?"

Smiling really happily, she grabs my paws with her hooves, before asking me, "Well, I was thinking that we could hang out together! Not just me and you, but with my sister as well! What do you say?"

Grinning widely, I tell her, "Absolutely! I can't wait to not only hang out with you, but to also meet your sister as well!"

Grinning as well, she comments, "Sweet! She just got back today, so she's resting a bit. But once we get over to her, she'll be so ready for what we'll be doing today."

Wondering what we'll be doing, but excited for when it'll happen, I say, "In that case, I can't wait to meet your sister, Scootaloo."

Looking back at Discord, who was standing there with a smile, I tell him, "Well, it was great to have met you, Discord! I hope we can hang out sometime!"

Waving his arm, he says in gratitude, "It was great to have officially met too, Pika! I also can't wait for our awesome time together!"

Grinning wide, I look over to Scootaloo and ask, "So… you ready to head out?"

Getting on her scooter and placing her helmet on, she smiles at me, signifying that she was ready. Waving at my new friend, me and Scootaloo head towards Ponyville, ready and prepared for me to meet her sister. I can't wait for how awesome this will be…

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter today. Now, as you know, there's some sort of spirit residing in Pika, but we'll get to a point in the story where this spirit will be revealed. And let me tell you, this reveal will be something pretty interesting for you all to see. Anyways, I'll end this on a short note, so I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, and I'll see you all in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter 19_

* * *

**Author's Note: Well, hello there! Welcome back to another chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_. Today's chapter is going to involve a certain rainbow speedster with a first impression race. You'll also see a new move Pika will use that I created. I'm pretty excited to post this chapter for you all, so I hope you all enjoy this, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Speedsters' Introductions **

Walking street after street within Ponyville, me and Scootaloo each had extremely excited expressions over what gonna happen. Not only will I be meeting Scootaloo's sister, but we'll all be hanging out together. Looking over at her, she seems to be trembling in excitement over me meeting her sibling, which I couldn't blame her for. I was also really intrigued over meeting her sister, wondering how she'll be like, fun and/or very speedy.

Speaking of fun, Scootaloo looks at me with an excited expression as she says, "This is going to be great! I can't wait for this moment! A cool member of the CMC meeting with my awesome sis and we'll be hanging out together! Can you see how awesome this is, Pika?!"

Giggling to Scootaloo's enthusiasm, I reassure her by answering, "Absolutely! If you left such a cool impression on me, then your sis is gonna leave a cool impression as well."

Grinning, she says, "You bet! Hey, speaking of my sis, she's up there!" Stopping, Scootaloo points up to a cloud which kinda got me a bit confused as I didn't see anypony on it. Waving her hoof towards the cloud, she shouts out, "Hey sis! It's me, Scootaloo!"

Suddenly, I could see a pony's head emerge from the cloud as she looks around, only to see Scootaloo. Smiling wide, the pony gets up and stretches a bit until she shows her wings, making her a pegasus, and flies down towards us. As she walks on over, I take a moment to examine this pony's features.

This pony appeared to have moderate cerise eyes as well as a pale, light grayish cerulean coat. Like earlier, this pony had wings, but no horn, making her a pegasus just like Scootaloo. What was most interesting about this pony was her mane and tail color. Their colors consisted of streaks of brilliant amaranth, brilliant vermilion, pale, light grayish olive, moderate harlequin, moderate cerulean, and moderate purple. Seeing those colors combined together made her mane and tail the definition of a rainbow, which was really cool! One last detail to note, and what made me gasp, was her Cutie Mark, which consisted of a blue-yellow-red lightning bolt being struck out from within a cloud. I recalled seeing this symbol on one of the thrones back at Twilight's castle, so does that mean...?

As I tried to this this over, the pony goes up to Scootaloo and rubs her head with her hoof, telling her, "Hey, squirt! You ready to hang out with your big sis?" I could see her nod furiously, to which the pony smiles at and asks, "Great! Let's head out then, shall we?"

Smiling, Scootaloo replies to her, "Sure thing, sis, but before we hang out, there's some creature I want to introduce you too!"

The older pegasus looks at her in confusion before suddenly noticing me near her. Smiling, she walks towards me and says, "Hey there, little dude! Don't think I've seen you around." Suddenly, she starts going around me, examining my body as she looks at me with an intriguing gaze.

"Hmmm. Your face appears to look cute, but I do like the tuft of hair hanging up. You look small, so you must be a pretty fast creature, huh? Those red cheeks kinda remind me of a clown, though your tail definitely looks cool. Your feet and paws are small for you, so I sorta have to knock you down a bit, but…"

She suddenly points her hoof at my left eye as she exclaims with excitement, "That symbol in your left eye is one of the coolest things I've ever seen from creatures like you! Plus, you're really rocking that collar around your neck! Gotta say, kid, you look adorable, but you definitely pass my test of coolness."

Scootaloo looks at me in pure excitement seeing that I passed her sister's test as the pegasus says, "Tell me your name and I'll tell you mine, you little mouse!"

Smiling, I hold up a paw as I introduce myself, "The name's Pika! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

I could see the rainbow pony drop her mouth upon hearing me speak, but before I could ask her what's wrong, I could hear her squeal as she grabs my shoulders with her hooves. Looking at her, she looks at me with starry eyes as she shouts out, "Omigoshomigoshomigoshomigosh! You're Pika?! I've heard so much about you!"

Looking at her in shock, I ask, "You have?"

Nodding her head fast, she explains, "My friend Applejack told me how you and her kicked some timberwolves' butts without any trouble! Plus, I recalled seeing a cool pillar of light during one of my trips, which I learned from Flutters that you caused it! And, I heard from Twilight that you protected Ponyville from some dark commander, or something like that! Don't you see just how cool you are?!"

Upon seeing me smile and rub the back of my head, she grins and extends her hoof, telling me, "Heheh. We're meeting for the first time and I've already taken a liking to you, Pika! The name's Rainbow Dash, and I'm the fastest pony here in all of Equestria! Nice to meet you!"

I shake her hoof as I look at her with starry eyes as well, exclaiming, "You're the fastest pony here in Equestria? That must be sooo cool!"

Standing with a proud stance, Rainbow tells me, "Yep! I'm also part of the Wonderbolts, the best elite flying acrobatics group of all time! And I'm also the representative of the element of loyalty, so don't expect me to leave my friends hanging!"

Looking at her with so much respect, I comment to her, "That's sooo awesome! I just can't believe I'm meeting such an amazing pony such as you, Rainbow Dash!"

Still standing proud, she places a hoof on my shoulder as she says, "What can I say? I'm the definition of awesome, though I'm not the only awesome pony 'round these parts!"

Placing a hoof around Scootaloo, Rainbow explains to me, "This squirt here is one of my best fans, as well as the coolest little sister around! Sure, we may not be biologically related, but we share a sign of being sister-like, ya got me?" Smiling upon seeing me nod, she continues, "Not only her, but my friends are amazing too! They give me support, and I give them my appreciation! They're the best ponies that I've ever met, and I'd never abandon them now and forever!"

Smiling, I tell her, "Wow. That's just… I don't even have words to describe how loyal you must be."

Smirking at me, she says, "You know, Pika, you're definitely a creature I would have mad respect for. Not only do you protect others in need like an awesome hero, but you also see and respect me and my friends too. So, do you want to hang out with me and Scootaloo?"

Smiling extremely wide, I nod my head and declare, "Absolutely! I would love to hang out with you two, if you're ok with it?"

Laughing, Rainbow Dash rubs my head and tells me, "Of course I'll let you hang out with us! Since Scoots here sees you with so much respect, and with me being quite curious as to how cool you are, you can participate in our session today, deal?"

With that, she lends her hoof to me, to which I shake with happiness, asking them, "Deal! So, what are we gonna do?"

Both Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo look at each other with smirks, before the filly answers me, "We're gonna go for a friendly race with each other!"

Getting intrigued, I reply with, "Really? That's pretty interesting. How's this race gonna work?"

Grinning, Rainbow explains, "Well, Pika, we're gonna run around Ponyville for 6 laps, but for these six laps, you can use any skills you have in your arsenal! So, I can use my wings, Scoots here can use her scooter, and you can use whatever skills you want to impress me, sound good?" Nodding my head yes, she smiles and says, "Good luck, Pika! I hope you'll be neck-to-neck with me during this!"

Smirking as well, I talk back, "Good luck too, Rainbow Dash! I hope I get to see you at max speed!"

All of us smiling wide, we head on over to the town square, prepared to start this race up. From there, we prepare ourselves, with me hopping around a bit, Rainbow stretching her wings a bit, and Scootaloo preparing her scooter for takeoff. Soon, we're all waiting patiently, and prepared for the trigger of the race to begin. Rainbow says, "Alright, everypony and creature! Hope you're ready for the race of a lifetime! Time to set off in 3…"

I lower myself onto all fours, ready to run using _Quick Attack_.

"2…"

I could see Scootaloo to the right of me, revering her scooter up, a determined gaze on her small face.

"1…"

To the left, I could see Rainbow with her wings spread out and hooves tucked in, ready to begin her flight. I look in front of me and prepare myself, determined yet grinning for how amazing this race will be.

"GO!"

With the trigger set, we all officially begin the race, with me setting off using my fabled speed move. We rush around the streets of Ponyville as the ponies all stop and move to the side, seeing us move at fast speeds. I look towards my left and right side to see both Scootaloo and Rainbow Dash near me as we zoom in around Sugarcube Corner. I could see Pinkie Pie within the shop, noticing us as she looks on in shock.

Smirking to myself, I keep on running, increasing the power of _Quick Attack_, making me more faster. All of us quickly pass by the Castle of Friendship, to what I'm going to presume is a theater, before seeing the Town Hall and passing by it, marking one lap down the list.

Rainbow looks at me with a proud glance as she exclaims, "Well, well! You're actually keeping up with me and squirt here, Pika! I'm a bit impressed, but I can tell you can go much faster, right?" Upon seeing me grin, she grins as well and says, "Well, try to catch up with us then!"

With that, she starts moving much faster than usual, with a rainbow trail following close behind her, as she leaves me in the dust. Scootaloo, looking so excited, says to me, "Yep! Isn't Rainbow Dash the coolest pony around?" Upon seeing me nod excitedly, she smiles widely and declares, "Well, let's show my sis your speed then, shall we?"

With both of us having a determined spirit, I proceed to catch up with Rainbow Dash, this time using _Agility_ to boost my speed up by twice the amount while using _Quick Attack_. Scootaloo, on the other hand, flaps her wings extremely fast, keeping up with her as well. Rainbow looks towards her right side, only to see me right there. She looks at me with a shocked expression before smiling happily as she comments, "Hey! You're able to keep up with my speed! That's extremely awesome!"

Seeing her sibling to her left, she mentions to her, "You know, sis? I can see why you're so excited for me to meet this kid! He's so fast and athletic, just like me!"

Scootaloo looks towards her sister and smiles, explaining, "Yeah! When I met Pika, I could tell you and him would get along so well!"

Smirking to herself, Rainbow winks and replies to her, "Well, in this case, ya' done good squirt!"

All of us getting extremely pumped full of adrenaline, we pass by the town hall again, marking down yet another lap. However, just as we pass it, I suddenly hear a voice call out from above us, "As you can see, everypony, we have the famous Rainbow Dash racing with the rising Pika and cool vrooming Scootaloo for a race of mach speed! Who'll reach the end of this race with ice cream and a cherry on top?!"

Looking up, I get a surprise in Pinkie Pie floating above us on a pink hot air balloon. She appears to be speaking over a microphone, meaning that she must be the announcer of this event. Looking over at Rainbow Dash for explanation, she looks over and explains, "Pinkie's actually a good commentator, believe it or not. She, along with Spike, were the announcers for the Iron Pony Competition once, when me and AJ were racing each other."

Nodding my head in understanding, we continue going at high speeds, with the crowd and Pinkie cheering us on for this amazing race. Pretty soon, we pass the town hall once more, marking the halfway point of this race. Rainbow looks at me in extreme happiness as she says, "Pika, you're definitely an amazing and extremely fast creature! If you keep this up, I might show you one of my moves at the last lap! Deal?"

Smirking towards her comment, I say, "Yeah! Let's kick this up a notch then, everypony!"

Smirking, Rainbow speeds up even more, going extremely faster than before! Not wanting to disappoint her, I stop using _Quick Attack_, only to use _Extremespeed_ and _Agility_ again, sending me off towards the pace of Rainbow Dash once more! Scootaloo catches up to us, but she appears to be lagging behind, only by a little bit though! All of us quickly run through the town of Ponyville, everything starting to become a blur aside from Rainbow herself.

During this, Pinkie remarks, "Oh, would you look at this, everypony? It appears that Scootaloo's in a bit of a pickle, but Rainbow Dash and Pika are tied neck to neck! Who'll gain the upper hand and claim that sweet, sundae win?"

We pass by the town hall the fourth time and, after a while, we cross it for the fifth time, signifying that we have one more lap to go. I could feel myself starting to tire out, but only by a little bit. With one more lap to go, I could possibly be able to win!

Looking at me with an excited expression, Rainbow Dash tells me, "You know what, Pika? Because you're able to handle my speed and agility, I'll show you one of my grand moves: the sonic rainboom!"

Looking at her with excitement, I declare to her, "Well, if you're showing me one of your grand moves, then I should give you the pleasure of showing one of my grand moves as well!"

Seeing stars in her eyes once again, she exclaims to me, "Oh it is ON!"

With that, she soars on up, only to pummel down to the ground at an extremely past pace, creating a mach cone behind her. Her forehooves were in front of her as she starts preparing what I'm going to presume is her sonic rainboom. Seeing what Rainbow's doing, Pinkie Pie mentions, "Is Rainbow Dash doing what I think she's doing?"

Getting excited, I use _Agility_ one more time, before pushing deep within myself for a boost in my energy. Using my spirit's aura to spread power all over my body, I suddenly start going at speeds so fast if anypony were to try and find me, they couldn't see anything. Me and Rainbow were going neck-to-neck, our speeds increasing gradually.

Feeling a sense of excitement, I ask her, "Are you ready, Rainbow Dash?"

She looks at me with a huge smile as she answers, "Totally! How about you?"

I yell out, "Fully ready to launch my grand move!"

We then both shout out from the top of our lungs, "Then let's give these ponies a spark of pure speed!"

"Time for the Sonic Rainboom!"

"Time for _Hyperdrive_!"

"HERE WE GOOOO!"

With that, we both launch our moves as a vibrantly-colored ring expands from within the location of Rainbow Dash's sonic rainboom. At the same time, a loud explosion occurs from said location with a shockwave and a rainbow wake trailing behind it as well. Both of us travel at ridiculous amounts of speed no pony or 'mon could ever dream of, passing by many buildings and ponies while focusing on nothing more than the finish!

Pinkie shouts out in excitement, "She did it, everypony! She launched the Sonic Rainboom! But Pika's got one big trick to staying beside Rainbow Dash for the last hurdle of the bundle of circles! Who is going to win this race?!"

Seeing the town hall, we push ourselves past our limits as we ran at full speed. After a millisecond passed by, we crossed the finish line together. Stopping ourselves, I push my limbs onto the ground as Rainbow flies up in an arc, before stopping and lowering herself down onto the floor.

We both look at each other with anticipation, before I ask, "So… who won?"

Rainbow answers my question with, "Well, obviously it'd be me who won this race!"

Before I could counter her response, I hear somepony declare, "Actually, you both tied for first place!"

Looking for the source, me and Rainbow Dash could see Pinkie Pie walk over to us, with Scootaloo in tow. Rainbow asks her in shock, "What do you mean we tied, Pinkie?"

Looking at us with a happy expression, Pinkie explains, "You two both crossed the finish line at the same time! I must say, I didn't expect two flashes to be such a blast!"

Scootaloo then mentions, "That was the coolest race I've ever seen, even though I was a part of it!"

Looking at each other, we laugh out loud as Rainbow Dash declares, "Wow. That was one of the BEST races I've ever participated in my life! You're an actual speed demon, Pika, just like me! That grand move of yours you used was so great!"

Smiling widely, I tell her, "Thanks, Rainbow Dash! Your sonic rainboom was sooo great! Now I see why you're known as the fastest pony in all of Equestria!"

Standing with a proud expression, she says, "Yep! And now I know why Scootaloo wanted me to meet you!"

Feeling a sense of pride, I ask her, "So, what do you think about me? Am I amazing?"

Hiding her eyes, which got me a bit confused, she tells me, "Pika… I don't see you as an amazing creature."

Both me and Scootaloo get shocked towards her statement as I was about to ask her what she truly thought of me, only to get a surprise. She places a wing on my shoulder as she looks at me with nothing but pure excitement and pride. With those emotions, she reveals, "You're a super-ultra-extreme-awesomazing creature! I definitely made the right choice in inviting you over to our race!"

With that, she quickly nuzzles me to which I smile at with happiness, being proud of making an awesome pony like Rainbow Dash proud of me. She then looks at me with a happy gaze, telling me, "Hey. We should totally hang out, Pika. Me, you, and Scootaloo could not only do this again, but maybe we could hang out with my friends as well. We'll have so much fuuuun!"

Giggling towards her persuasion, I answer with, "Of course, Rainbow Dash! I would love to hang out with you and Scootaloo again, as well as-"

Before I could continue, I felt Dash pull me in for a strong hug with her hooves and say, "Yes! Thank you, Pika! You'll not regret this, but, since you said yes, we're now officially friends! Deal?"

She lets me go only to extend her hoof towards me, to which I shake with happiness, declaring, "It's a deal!"

Suddenly, I felt my whole body go heavy as I gritted my teeth and moaned in pain. Feeling low on energy, I fell down on the ground as everypony looked at me in disbelief and worry. Scootaloo cries out, "Oh no! Pika, are you alright?"

Feeling the suppressed feeling subside, but not having the energy to get up, I call out, "Not really."

Looking at me in confusion, Rainbow Dash inquires, "Um, Pika? What the hay was that all about? You seemed to be in pain, and you fell down."

Glancing at Rainbow, I explain to her, "You see, that was a sort of downside when I use a move like _Hyperdrive_. My body gets heavy from all that exertion of energy, and then I fall down for the lack of support for standing up. That move allows me to go fast, true, but it's more of a high risk, high reward more for me."

Seeing everypony look at me in worry, I tell them, "Don't worry. After a while, I'll gain enough energy to be able to stand up. You don't have to worry about me getting hurt by this move."

All of them sighing in relief, Pinkie Pie says, "Ok, then. That's good."

Walking over to me, Rainbow Dash asks, "So, what are you going to do now?"

Closing my eyes for a bit, I open them and answer Rainbow's question with, "Well, I was thinking about visiting Fluttershy next. It's been a while since I last saw her, so I wanted to hang out with her. Though, I don't know how I'm able to visit her with me like this..."

Suddenly, as if she'd answer my question, I felt a pair of wings grab me and throw me up, only for them to gently lay me on somepony's back. Looking in front of me, I saw Rainbow Dash give me a sincere smile as she mentions, "I'll take you to her, Pika. Besides, I was thinking about visiting her as well. I've got to thank her for mentioning you to me, after all!"

Smiling in delight, I tell her, "I would like that, Rainbow."

Spreading her wings, she first says to Pinkie and Scootaloo, "It was nice to race with you, squirt, and it was nice to have you commenting on our race, Pinkie. However, I believe I got to zoom out of here with my friend here. I'll see you all later!"

Looking back, I tell them, "Same with me. I hope you both have a great day!"

With that, Rainbow Dash flies out towards Fluttershy's cottage, with me on her back, as both Pinkie and Scootaloo giggle and wave towards us. After all that's happened today, having a time with my first friend here in Equestria sounds like a good time...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter! Now, we know both one of Pika's new moves, and the introduction of Rainbow Dash in this story. I will give more ponies some time in this story when their chapters come, but this was Rainbow's first encounter with Pika. Who knows what their status with each other will turn into... But that another time for another chapter. I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, and I'll see you all next week. Have a great and beautiful day until then!**


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter 20_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back towards the twentieth chapter of _Visitors of Equestria_! We are a fifth of the way towards making this a 100-chapter story, which is sorta one of my goals for this. Anyways, today's chapter is more of a bonding time between Pika and Fluttershy, so for those of you who love Fluttershy, this chapter's for you. I have something I need to tell you all about involving this story, but I'll wait until the end. Until then, I hope you all enjoy today's chapter!**

* * *

**Rematch of Pacifism**

Walking or, in my case, resting on the back of Rainbow Dash, who was flying, I look up at nature and take a moment to mesmerize myself with this area. Thinking back to how Fluttershy's role involves taking care of animals, it makes sense for her home to be near said creatures. There were variations of these animals back in my world, like Scorbunny for rabbits and Pidgey for birds. But, seeing these creatures without element powers like we do is sort of interesting to note within these universes.

Snapping out of my thoughts, I heard Rainbow Dash ask me, "Hey, Pika. How are you feeling?"

Taking a few seconds to examine myself, I answer, "I don't feel recovered yet, but I have the energy needed to walk now, so I should be good once we get to Fluttershy's place. I apologize if I was a bit too much to handle, Rainbow."

Waving a hoof while flapping her wings, Rainbow tells me, "Nah. Don't sweat it, kid. I handled a lot of weight on my back flying around, and you're certainly easy to carry around. Too easy, in fact..."

Hearing her skepticism, I question her, "You must be thinking on how I'm extremely light, right?" Upon seeing her nod her head, I chuckle and explain, "It's a sort of skill I had when I was born. Because of my weight, I'm able to have an easier time running around opponents, but I can get easily carried around by other ponies and 'mons. Were you surprised by how easy I was to carry around?"

Looking at me with exaggerated eyes, she exclaims, "Heck yeah! I thought for a second there that you were replaced by a big feather or something." Laughing over that scenario, Rainbow lands on the ground with ease and looks over, asking me, "Hey, can I ask you one more question?"

Ready for her question, she points at my collar and questions, "Did Rarity make you that collar around your neck?" Nodding my head, she grins and tells me, "Well, I personally think that collar looks pretty cool on ya, Pika!"

Smiling, I say to her, "Thanks, Rainbow! I appreciate your compliment."

She mentions, "No problem, kid. Oh, and we're also here at our destination."

Hopping off her back, I look around Fluttershy's cottage, intrigued to see how it looks like without my blurry vision or low stamina.

Her cottage appeared to have a multitude of animal burrows, birdhouses, and dens around it. Flowers and plants manifest the grass around her home, as various animals hang out and have fun with each other. There was a bridge which connects to her home with a river flowing underneath it, some lily pads hovering above the water. Looking at the house itself, I could see that her cottage was pretty natureful. From my viewpoint, I could see that her cottage had some birdhouses engraved within it, which was rather interesting to examine. Also, there was a fence that connected to her house and her roof seems to consist of leaves like a tree. Overall, this cottage was nevertheless pretty and beautiful, and I'm glad I got to see it in its full perspective, without any hindering drawbacks.

Waving towards the animals, who recognized me and waved back, me and Rainbow cross the bridge and I was about ready to knock on her door. However, from the corner of my eye, I saw Fluttershy talking to some squirrels, with Rainbow Dash noticing as well. Smiling wide, we walk over to Fluttershy on the field, as she explains, "Now, all you have to do is go and climb this tree here to gather food and shelter, do you got that?"

Upon seeing the squirrels smile, she smiles as well and nuzzles their heads, telling them, "Good! I'll leave you three to yourselves, but I'll come back and see your progress, is that ok?" Sighing in relief upon seeing them nod, she says, "I'll see you soon, my friends!"

The squirrels wave to her as they run up the tree, getting prepared for food and shelter.

With that done, she turns around and was about to walk towards her home, only to notice me and Rainbow Dash standing there with smiles on our faces. Smiling wide, she flys over and nuzzles the top of my head while wrapping me into a big wing-hug. Feeling comfortable, I smile warmly as Fluttershy greets, "Oh, hello there, Pika! I'm so happy you came by. How are you doing?"

I tell her, "I'm doing great, Fluttershy. I'm so happy to see you again! I was wondering if I could hang out and help you take care of some creatures today?"

Seeing her excited gaze, she says happily, "Really? That would be most wonderful, Pika! I can't wait for my animal friends to reunite with you after our dinner last time."

Feeling happiness within me, I nuzzle her fur and tell her, "I can't wait either!"

Looking over at the cyan-colored pegasus, Fluttershy also greets, "Oh, and nice seeing you too, Rainbow Dash! How was your Wonderbolt trip?"

Grinning, Rainbow answers, "It was a blast! Good performance from the crew, and tons of fans wanting our autographs! But, to be honest with you, Flutters, I'm kinda glad to be back home."

Nuzzling her friend, Fluttershy says, "Well, in any case, I'm glad you came to visit. What are you going to do now?"

Placing a hoof on her chin, Rainbow mentions, "I might as well rest up and hang out with AJ, or somepony." Flapping her wings, she tells us, "It was nice seeing you, Flutters, and I also want to thank you for mentioning this kid to me!"

Pointing towards me, she finishes with, "As for you, Pika, you've definitely landed on my cool list, and I can't wait to hang out with you!" Waving towards us, she says, "Later!" and zooms off towards the distance back to Ponyville.

Waving back, the yellow pegasus looks at me and asks, "So, shall we head on over to my home?

Feeling senses of joy and excitement, we both walk over towards her house as Fluttershy explains, "I was thinking that we could first help out some young birds on flying. Then, we could feed some of our animal friends before heading out towards the Everfree Forest."

Getting worried, I ask her, "We're going to the Everfree Forest? Are we gonna be ok?"

Giggling towards my worries, she pulls me in for a side hug as she answers, "Yep! With you beside me, we'll both be safe from its danger."

Smiling at her comfort, I tell her, "Ok then. I accept your plan, Fluttershy."

Smiling gleefully, she says in a happy tone, "Oh, thank you, Pika! I promise I'll keep you safe from its creatures, including Manny the manticore."

I giggle and counter back, "Alright, but only if I protect you too!"

Hearing her laugh, she declares, "Of course, Pika. We'll both protect each other."

Heading inside the cottage, Fluttershy heads towards the kitchen and I was about to follow her, only to get a nudge. Looking to the side, I was surprised to see Angel there, who was looking at me not with an angry expression, but with confusion instead. Smiling, I ask him, "Hey, Angel. It's me, Pika. Are you doing good?"

Upon seeing him nod, I smile and say, "Great! I'm just visiting and helping out Fluttershy with taking care of animals. If you need anything, just let me know and I'll assist you, ok?"

With me saying that, I could see, to my delight, Angel's expression changing into one of happiness as he hugs me around my neck. Giggling to his action, I hug him back and declare, "I'll take that as a yes, then."

Suddenly, I could hear a giggle as I look to my left, only to see Fluttershy smiling while holding a basket on her back. Looking at her with a smile, she asks me, "I see you and Angel are both becoming friends now, right?" Upon seeing the both of us smile, her smile widens as she claps her hooves and says, "That's great! Now, how about we begin our errands, Pika?"

Nodding my head to her question, she opens the door for me as she hands Angel a carrot. Walking towards the entrance, I wave to Angel, who waves back as he eats his carrot, before me and Fluttershy exit her house.

Both of us smiling, we walk towards one tree with me climbing up while Fluttershy flew up. Getting on one branch, I look right and see a nest consisting of baby birds. Smiling wide at the sight, Fluttershy goes towards them as she says, "Hello there, my friends! Are you all ready to learn how to fly?"

Hearing chirps of joy, she smiles brightly as she explains, "That's great! Now, I'll show you how to fly properly, with Pika here assisting you. All you have to do is flap your wings and you'll be flying in no time."

I could see the baby birds look at each other with worry, but I made sure to reassure them about this. Getting their attention, they look at me as I tell them with reassurance, "Hey there. I know it may seem scary but I promise you, if you try to fly but fail, then I will catch you and give you another chance at it, ok?" Hearing my statement, they look at me and Fluttershy with confidence as they nod.

Smiling at me, Fluttershy comments, "Ok then. Pika, you'll be on the ground, and be ready for if any bird drops down, ok?"

Nodding at her request, I jump down and prepare for any birds that fall down towards me. Luckily, thanks to Fluttershy's helpful instructions, the baby birds fly easily and happily, their confidence growing ever so slightly. I smile upon seeing how great the birds were at flying like Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash.

After we taught the birds how to fly, we both head out towards multiple burrows and dens, giving various kinds of animals food like berries and plants. Seeing the animals eat their food with a pleasant experience, I smile and touch my chest towards the location of my heart. I could tell my heart was experiencing serene bliss as I watch on with Fluttershy, who looks at me with a happy expression.

Eventually, we head towards the entrance of the Everfree Forest, prepared to protect each other from the creatures within. While we walk alongside the trees, we decide to start up a conservation, with Fluttershy being the first to start off with, "So, Pika, how are you with Twilight?"

Smiling wide, I tell her, "Twilight is one interesting pony. She's so amazing not only as the Princess of Friendship, but also as the Element of Magic. Though, she's not the only one who's extremely cool. I've met your and Twilights' friends, and they're all so amazing and nice."

Seeing her excited, she asks me, "Wow! I'm so happy you met my friends. How were they like, if you don't mind telling me that is?"

Smiling, I shake my head and tell her, "I've met Rarity, who's extremely pretty and generous, making me this amazing collar." I show her my collar, to which she looks at with awe over the design.

"I've also met Applejack, severely hard-working and honest, who introduced me to her family." Nodding her head, I next tell her, "Then, I met Pinkie Pie, who's really bubbly and energetic, but extremely kind, just like you!"

Smiling at my compliment, she nods and gestures for me to continue. Still smiling, I tell her, "I went and met Spike, who is an amazing and cool dragon, giving me kindness just like with Twilight."

Giggling, she nods and I finish with, "Finally, I met Rainbow Dash, who is so cool and amazing, we both raced and tied, but she saw me with so much respect we officially became friends."

I could see Fluttershy look at me in shock, as she contemplates how I met all her friends, only to smile bright and hug me, saying, "That's so sweet, Pika! I'm glad you were able to meet my best friends. But, if you're up for it, which pony do you like the most?"

Smirking, I shock her by declaring, "Well, to be honest, Fluttershy… I don't have a favorite pony." Looking at me with pure confusion, I explain to her, "You see, I'm normally a creature who doesn't have a favorite in terms of friends and family. So, in my heart, I see you and all of your best friends as my favorites."

Seeing her mouth almost drop to the floor, I tell her, "You are so kind and sweet, Fluttershy. Twilight's very friendly, Rarity's truly generous. Applejack's purely honest, Pinkie Pie's extremely funny, and Rainbow Dash's loyalty makes her very fierce! If I have to be honest with you, Fluttershy, when you saved me, I wanted to repay you for what you've done to help me out. I saw how you care for your animal friends as well as with your best friends, too. It makes me so happy I… I… I don't even know how to feel! The only thing I can say is you and your friends are nothing but pure amazing for what you've done for me."

Fluttershy shakes her shock off, only to nuzzle me passionately while hugging me with her hooves. Giggling, she tells me, "I'm so glad you see me and my friends with so much respect, Pika. You're definitely one of the kindest creatures I've met and…"

Suddenly, I could hear her stop talking as we both hear the sounds of bushes rustling. We look at the rustling bush as Fluttershy holds on to me with a protective hug, signifying that she would protect me from the danger emerging. Getting scared, I put my paws around Fluttershy, worried over what's rustling among the bushes.

Quickly, before Fluttershy could wonder what just emerged, I push her out of the way and jump back, just as a familiar scorpion's tail strikes from where we were at earlier. Looking at the wielder, I could see that a certain manticore was up and running for another round of trying to eat me, as his mouth was all watery again!

Getting worried, I decided that while I did fought him last time, I'm not gonna attack him, but stall for time. I know for sure what I'm doing is very crazy, but I can't stoop down to this manticore's level of savagery.

Roaring loudly, he prepares to strike me down using his tail, but just as he swings it, I use _Protect_, shielding myself from its attack. To my shock, I could see Fluttershy flying towards the manticore, whispering to him softly, "Wait! Please, Manny! Don't hurt Pika! He's my friend!"

Not hearing Fluttershy's plea, he strikes at me with his claws, trying to break my _Protect_, but failing to break or cause a dent upon it.

This time, Fluttershy says in a firm, but still soft voice, "Manny! I beg of you! Please stop attacking Pika!"

Still blind to her request, he still tries to break my barrier, but this time, his strikes left a bit of a dent upon my shield. I start to get worried, cause if he hits me one more time, I can say for certain my barrier will shatter.

Once more, Fluttershy warns him with a very firm and authoritative tone, "Manny Roar! You are going to stop attacking Pika, or else you won't like what I'm gonna do to you! I will use that move on you!" Apparently, this manticore loves testing ponies because he once again doesn't listen to Fluttershy. This time, once he hits my shield with his arm, the barrier shatters as his arm goes through and hits me in the chest.

Feeling a surge of pain, I get launched a few feet away from my position before hitting against one of the trees, stopping me, but causing me to feel immense pain. I look up, only to see the manticore walking closer to me, smiling while preparing to stab me using his tail. Still feeling my body able to move, I prepare to dodge his attack via _Agility_, but before I perform my action, I could hear a loud and angry voice speak out towards the brute.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Getting shocked at who shouted that command, I see the manticore stop its assault upon noticing that above me was an angry Fluttershy staring angrily at him.

"Manny Roar. I am ashamed of what you have done! Not only did you not listen to me, but you hurt my good friend, Pika! Do you know how angry I am at you?" I could see him shiver up upon looking into her eyes as she continues, "Now, you're going to forgive Pika, and you'll go to your home and think about what you have done, you got that?!"

Suddenly, as if a lightbulb flicked inside his mind, he bows down to me and growls a mutter that's probably his way of apologizing. Smiling, I tell him, "Hey. I forgive you, Manny. I'm not mad whatsoever."

Growling a mutter once more, possibly a thank you, he turns and walks towards the bushes, until he disappears within them. Feeling confused, I look up, only to see Fluttershy looking at me, not with anger, but with immense worry as she lands and asks, "Are you ok, Pika?"

Standing up from my spot, I answer her, "I think so. I do feel a bit of pain, but I'll be fine. However…" I suddenly look at Fluttershy with respectful eyes, questioning her, "What you did with that manticore was so great! What did you do?"

Rubbing the back of her neck while blushing, she explains, "Well, Pika, what you saw was me using 'The Stare'. With this, I can control misbehaving animals, like Manny from earlier. I really don't like to use 'The Stare', so I only use it for order or saving a life, like what I did with you."

Smiling, I tell her, "I understand, Fluttershy. Sometimes, I don't like using some of my skills for daily use, so I only use them for dire situations, but regardless…"

I suddenly run up and nuzzle Fluttershy's neck and chest as I mention to her, "You saved my life again. Thank you so much for saving me again!"

Smiling warmly, she hugs me with her hoof, rubbing my back while saying to me, "Why, of course Pika! You're my best friend, so I'll protect you from any danger, ok?"

Looking up at her, I tell her, "Of course. But I want to protect you from danger as well."

Rubbing my head with one of her wings, she reassures, "And you will. But you're still hurt from Manny, so I'll take you home for now." Looking at her with worry, I was about to ask her about her mission at the Everfree Forest. However, before I could ask her, she tells me, "You don't have to worry about what I have to do at the Everfree Forest. I was just going to visit a friend of mine for medicine, and I'm sure Manny won't bother me for now, so I'll be safe."

Nodding my head, I was ready to walk, but Fluttershy had other plans. She grabs me with her wings, and places my body on her back. Looking at me with a smile, she explains, "I know you can walk, but I'll escort you back home, if that's ok with you, sweetie?"

I nod my head with a smile and tell her, "I'll be ok with it, Fluttershy."

With that said, both me and Fluttershy head off towards Twilight's home, the afternoon sky hitting evening very soon...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of this chapter for today. If I have to be honest with you all, I may take a break with this story. I'm not done writing this tale, and I won't be for a long time. It's just that I have a idea involving the next few chapters, but I need to spend some time polishing these ideas into a good arc. The only thing I'll mention with this idea involves a mission revolving around Pika's role as the Hero of Ponyville. Until then, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and have a good day. I'll see you when I finish the next few chapters of this idea!**


	21. Chapter 21

_Chapter 21_

* * *

**Author's Note: I am back from the dead, everyone! I am back to grant you all one mini arc for being so patient for _Visitors of Equestria_! Now, before we begin this arc, I have some thoughts I need to get off my chest. From where I've been, to the current situation, I want to talk to you all about what's been going on. If you really don't care about this note, then skip to the chapter down below. But, for those who do care, then here's what I have to say.**

**First of all, I'm SO, SO sorry for leaving you all in the dark. I want to start things off by saying that I haven't suffered from writer's block the past few weeks. Instead, I've been slowly, but surely writing this arc into how it is today. The reason why it took so long was all because of life. From having to catch up with school, towards helping my family out, to, finally, staying healthy and safe from COVID-19. I have to be honest; this year has been very crazy. But, despite what I have to go through, I've still had time to type out these chapters for you all to read. Luckily, I still have ideas towards how I'll advance the story, so stay tuned for that!**

**Now, if you skipped over my third life problem from the previous paragraph, I'll just restate it anyways. I know of the coronavirus, or for its disease name, COVID-19. I understand how much panic has been going around for this, and how everyone's trying to stay safe. I just want to say we should not lose ourselves over this situation humanity's facing right now. I may not panic, but I know how much I have to be safe from the virus. So far, with how much I've finished for this story, I want to give people a way to relax. From enjoying this tale, to talking trash about it, I just want people to escape the reality we're in with this arc. Humanity will find a cure for this virus, and we will prevail to live another day. All we need to do is simply wait.**

**With all that mentioned above, I'll just simply get straight towards the chapter. So, I would love to introduce you all with the Chained Defiance arc! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end.**

* * *

**Bootstrapped Protocol **

Looking around the streets on Fluttershy's back, I could see the lights blaring out from each building, signifying the availability of the citizens. This makes sense as, to my upmost surprise, the sun's about ready to be tucked in and the moon ready to rise up, thanks to Luna. This moment, for right now, was peaceful, with Fluttershy's fur rubbing against mine for warmth from the chilly wind. I snuggled a bit closer into Fluttershy's back, wanting to keep her warm as well without using fire magic for risk of charring her fur and mane.

As I was busy gazing around and resting, I noticed on how the ponies that were outside right now seemed to be a bit on edge. I don't know what happened while I was gone, but I'm sure that whatever occurred was either minor or was spread by a gossip. Seeing the citizens like this, Fluttershy looks over to me and says, "Oh, dear. I never expected them to be on such edge before."

Intrigued over this bit of information, I asked her, "Huh? What do you mean, Fluttershy?"

Looking a bit worried, she explains, "Well, normally the ponies here are so cheerful and forgiving. I've never seen them this tense, even when some meanie tries to attack Ponyville."

Thinking on their behavior, I mentioned a thought on my mind, which was, "Maybe they're still shooked up by Fendra?"

Shaking her head against this, Fluttershy tells me, "I don't think so, Pika. Sure, Fendra was a mean old wolf, but me and my friends fought villains who caused some damage towards this town. Despite what they did, the citizens were never scared of what would have happened if it weren't for us. Once the threat passes, they immediately turn back to their normal lives."

Staring up at the sky, I ask myself, 'Who caused these ponies to be this tensed up...'

Looking over the pink-maned pegasus, I saw the crystallized castle, signifying that we made it toward the Castle of Friendship. Going over towards the entrance, me and Fluttershy noticed Twilight and Spike talking to a frantic brown-furred pony. Seeing his mouth move, what I heard him say was, "Thank you, Twilight. I swear, whoever finds that pony first better find me. I'm gonna show that culprit why they should respect their adults and..."

Rambling on threats he planned on doing, he walks past us as we head on over to the duo. Seeing us, Twilight immediately smiles and waves to us, greeting with, "Fluttershy! Pika! Thank goodness you two came!"

Noticing her gladdened voice, me and Fluttershy look at each other as she asks, "It's good to see you too, Twilight. But, um, did something happen?"

Frowning, Spike tells us, "You bet. Me and Twilight were speaking to countless ponies about a certain issue that seemed all too similar to each other. I don know what's going on, but it's ticking me off a bit."

Taking a note on that similar case, I ask them, "What's this issue that's apparently 'too similar' for each pony?"

Looking at me with worry, Twilight explains to me, "Pika, me and Spike were getting info over somepony..." Before she finishes her sentence, she gulps in fear as she finishes, "...stealing precious items from other ponies."

Both me and Fluttershy gasp from this situation, eyes growing wide and our mouths agape from what we were told. A thief roaming Ponyville, stealing the citizens' precious items. I couldn't help but get intrigued over this situation, having been trained to investigate cases like this. I know that Mander is the thief of our team, but he doesn't steal from innocent citizens. Plus, I doubt the fact that he's in Ponyville, 'cause if he was, then the ponies here would be even more tense as of now.

Ready to help the citizens of Ponyville as part of my role, I hop down Fluttershy's back as I ask Twilight in a calm, detective-like voice, "Did you get info for what the culprit looked like?"

Everypony looks at me in shock as I explain, "I've handled cases of this as a detective back in my world. My fellow partner took immense care in teaching me how to handle these type of incidents. I have enough training to handle this robbery, so I'll repeat myself. Did you get info for what the culprit looked like?"

Shaking off her shock, Twilight mentions to me, "Well, I haven't heard much, but one pony told me on how the culprit was wearing some sort of brown cloak."

Nodding my head, I tell them, "If that's the case, then I'll head off into Ponyville for more witnesses."

With that, I set off towards the town, but before I could, I heard Twilight's voice ask, "Wait, Pika! Can I ask you something?" Looking over to her, she grabs a deerstalker cap from somewhere, before placing it on her head. Glancing at me, she questions, "May I assist you with this case?"

Shocked at what she had, I asked her, "Do you happen to be a detective as well, Twi?"

Rubbing the back of her head, she explains to me, "Well, I'm not really a detective per say, but I did solve a case with Pinkie Pie once, so I have some sort of experience. Would that help you out?"

Smiling, I tell her, "Any cooperation would be greatly appreciated, Twilight."

Grinning, she levitates me towards her back with magic, as she says, "Thank you, Pika! I promise you wouldn't regret this!" Looking over at Spike, she asks him, "Could you..."

Saluting towards his friend, Spikes tells her, "Say no more, Twilight. I'll take care of the castle while you solve this case."

Fluttershy mentions to us, "I may not be able to help, but I'll try to be safe, ok? I can take care of my animal friends, and I'll make sure the culprit doesn't steal them."

Sensing her fear, I reassure Fluttershy, "As long as you keep yourself and your friends safe, you wouldn't cause us trouble, Fluttershy." Looking over at Twilight, I ask her, "So, are you ready to head out, Twi?"

Nodding her head, me and Twilight head off towards Ponyville, prepared to search for the culprit of this robbery. Once we head towards the streets, me and Twilight head off the left path, ready to see who had their belongings stolen.

As we explored the street, I take note of the ponies shut tight within their homes, scared to come out in fear of being mugged their precious items. I sadly thought to myself, 'I feel bad for whomever get robbed of their possessions. Maybe the importance of that item was small, but I bet that one pony lost a memento of something invaluable. I swear, whoever is causing the robberies of these innocent ponies will be punished by my paw.' To emphasize my point, I grip them into tightened fists, feeling a sense of determination surge through me.

As I look up from my thoughts, I see a unicorn stallion standing at the front of a building, gripping a frying pan with their magic. Noticing his tense expression, I had the thought that he was a victim of these series of robberies. Nudging to Twilight, I point towards the stallion and ask her, "He sure looks like a victim, Twilight. Maybe he has some information he can tell us."

Looking at his armed weapon, she warns me, "Ok, sweetie. But we need to be careful. Who knows what that unicorn will do with his pan."

Nodding my head to her warning, we walk up towards the building, to which I gaze at for its structure. It seems to look like the walls are colored tan, with the timber frames being colored black. The frames themselves are shaped like a capitalized U, connecting with each other and surrounding the building. The overall shape seems to be that of a tent, albeit very huge. Above the stallion was a sign that read 'Peekin' Pub', which I assumed to be some sort of bar or hub. Glancing at the unicorn colt, I saw that he had dark red fur color with a dull yellow mane. What's interesting about his mane was how he had white streaks as well, signifying his age. Further proof I had was the wrinkles that showed underneath his dark teal eyes. Also, he had a beard going down to his chest, same color as his mane. His magic aura around the pan was colored a light red orange, and his flank showed a Cutie Mark as well. His symbol represents a purple tie wrapped around a clear white glass, suggesting that he's related to this facility.

At first, he looked angry upon looking at us. However, after taking a moment to analyze who we were, his gaze softens immensely as he gently lays the frying pan down to the ground. Waving his hoof, he greets with a deep, mature voice, "Hello there, Miss Twilight. Same to you, Young Pika."

Waving back as well, I reply back, "It's nice to meet you too, Mr..."

Chuckling, he reveals, "Barrel Boss. Don't have to call me Mr., kiddo. Just Barrel Boss will do."

Nodding my head, I restate, "Nice to meet you, Barrel Boss. Do you happen to own the building behind you?"

Looking back, he explains, "Yep. I'm the manager of the Peekin' Pub, but it's not a bad place overall." Looking at me with sheepish eyes, he tells me, "We do have the word pub, but we don't serve any alcoholic beverages. In fact, it's just a area where ponies can check and hang out with each other. Despite not having beverages like that, we have been striving well, and I'm okay with it."

I smile and say, "As long as you're handling good business, then this hub is in good hooves." After saying that, I turn back into detective mode as I inquire, "I'll just cut to the chase then. What were you doing outside the Peekin' Pub with a frying pan?"

Reclaiming that spiteful gaze, Barrel Boss tells us, "Well, I was just about to close up shop, when I suddenly heard a giggle behind me. I looked back, only to see nopony within my sight. I turned back, and saw a mysteriously cloaked pony rush out the pub, a sack of my items on his back. I was outraged by that lunatic, and I tried to catch them, but they were too fast for me." Glancing at the ground in fury, he looks back at us with expectation as he explains, "I decided to go and grab my frying pan out of the kitchen, and I had been sitting here for the last fifteen minutes before you two showed up."

Looking at each other with worry, Twilight asked him, "Well, Barrel, me and Pika here are searching for the culprit right now, so any info you can tell us about them will help. May we ask you some questions regarding the time of the incident?"

Scratching the back of his head, Barrel answers, "I may not be the best witness, Princess, but I'll answer whatever questions you and Young Pika have."

Smiling at his cooperation, I start off with, "In that case, I'll go first. What items did you notice were gone when you went into the kitchen?"

Frowning, his response was, "I don't remember everything that was stolen from me, but I did recall losing some glassware and juice bottles."

Nodding her head and writing his words down on a scroll, Twilight asks, "Interesting. What do you remember about the cloaked pony?"

Stroking his beard, Barrel Boss replies with, "That pony was wearing a cloak, so I couldn't see much about them. However, I did see a bright sky blue tail poking out from underneath the cloak."

Wanting to ask one more question, I ask the unicorn, "Which direction did you see the culprit go towards?"

Pointing to his left side, he finishes the questioning with, "I saw them run left, presumably towards the Bookshop."

Upon hearing the Bookshop, Twilight gasps sharply and exclaims, "Oh no! I swear to Celestia that if this pony steals one book, I'll personally punish them with every tool I have! Even if it means I have to use the Royal Canterlot Voice!"

Barrel looks at her with fear, which gave me a thought over what the Royal Canterlot Voice sounded like. However, I shook it off and told him, "Well, judging by how much Twilight is angry at the culprit, we'll be moving along. I promise you that we will find and return your stolen goods for you, Barrel Boss." Hopping on Twilight's back, I wave and say, "Goodbye!"

Waving back, he replies with, "See you two soon! Good luck with retrieving my inventory!" Finishing up our conversation, me and a very angry Twilight rush off towards the Bookshop, with me praying that we can at least get closer to the thief. Rushing past other shops and ponies, I soon detect a shop with a sign above the door. It seemed to look like that of a book closed, with its horizontal spine being hung. Gesturing to Twilight towards that shop, she runs towards it, only for us to get a suspenseful surprise.

I saw a light orange-furred pegasus point at a distant figure, already running away. Glancing towards the figure, I wasn't surprised to see the brown cloak embracing the culprit as they run from the Bookshop. Remembering what Barrel Boss told us, I glanced at their tail and briefly catch the sky-blue color from underneath the cloak. Also upon their back was a big bag which, to my understanding, has Barrel's equipment and the stolen goods from both the Bookshop and the other ponies as well. Ready to give chase and catch the thief, I hop off Twilight's back and shout to her, "Twilight! Go check the owner for any injuries! I'll give chase towards the thief!"

Looking at me in fear, Twilight cries out, "Wait, Pika! You don't know what the culprit has in terms of weaponry!"

Oblivious to her pleas, I proceed with my chase towards the cloaked pony. Despite the fact that they could be armed, I'll be prepared to dodge their attacks with my visions and dexterity. As I start to rush towards them, I saw the culprit look behind their back and notice me catching up to them. Seeing me, I could tell their retreat was being formed strategically, as they turned a harsh right towards an alley. Smiling to myself towards the intelligence of this pony, I turn right and continue my pursuit within the small bit of darkness.

Seeing them turn different directions in and out of alleys, I kept pursuing their hot trail, only to slightly notice the mysterious pony jump on some crates and elevate towards the roof. Readying myself for a slanted run, I use a bit of my aura to boost my legs, making me run faster by a little bit. I could have used my moves and spells to make this easier, but I would be risking the chance of harming ponies and/or buildings. Besides, I do love making situations like these go longer, giving the enemy a sense of hope for winning and escaping from our paws. However, since it's about to turn into early night, I better end this case on a caught culprit.

Planting my feet onto the ground, I jump and elevate at double the height of my regular jumps. Thanking a certain red plumber with a M on his cap, I land on the roof and follow the thief, who's not that far from me, but not as close. Running on a thatched surface and jumping roof after roof makes me a little tired, but I'm slowing gaining up on them.

Eventually, the culprit, to my luck, reaches a roof and jumps down, only to reach a dead end. Jumping down as well, I find the culprit pulled towards the wall, seeing their predicament in the worst way. Smiling a bit, I place a paw on my hip and declare to them, "Well, well. It seems that you've reached a dead end there, buddy." Pushing a finger out and pointing at them, I question out loud, "Now, tell me why you're going around and stealing other ponies' items. Doesn't that seem like the perfect way to assemble a mob and hunt you down?"

To my boredom, the caught thief doesn't speak back, and instead lowers their head to the ground. Seeing what they're going to do, I push my arms out and cast _Mirror Coat_, just as the cloaked pony shoots out fire magic. Seeing that this pony is using magic, I presume the fact that their species must be that of a unicorn. I watch as the beam hits my reflective body, reflecting itself back towards its castor. Too slow to move out of the way, the cloaked figure gets hit by the countered spell. I stand firm as the smoke blows from the impact. Eventually, I can see the pony uncloaked, but what I saw make my mind go blank in shock.

I haven't took notice of this until now, but I just saw how small this pony was. They seemed to look like an adult, but didn't seem to have pure masculine and/or feminine qualities on their face. Their sky-blue mane was a bit spiked up, with the top looking like that of a boy and the bottom like that of a girl. Their fur color looked like that of a pale smoke, with the rest of their body being shrouded by that cloak. Their eyes had the color of a dullish gray, with a thin white border around the edges. However, there were two major features about this pony that gave me a blank mind. First, I saw that, instead of having ears, they had two purple circles sticking out, with red-tipped antennas sticking behind them from the front. Second, their eyes seemed to look artificial, with lines going vertical and around the iris. Seeing them like this, I thought to myself, 'With eyes like this and with antennas behind them, does that mean...'

As if to prove my speculation, the revealed pony speaks in a synthetic voice, "IDENTITY: DISCOVERED. MISSION OBJECTIVE: IMPOSSIBLE. MISSION FAILED - REPORTING BACK TO LAB BASE. LEAVING STOLEN GOODS BEHIND."

Finishing their speech, the robotic pony breaks the side of their cloak with, to my upmost surprise, wings that seemed to be artificially developed. Seeing on how they had wings, a horn, and their now-revealed status, this pony was a robot alicorn. Flying above and beyond me, I watched as they flied away, leaving behind a engineered feather, to which I pick up. The feather seemed to be made of high-quality material, making it look and feel like an actual feather. However, seeing how this feather was a bit heavy than any other feather, I could tell how automatic this was made to be.

Turning my head, I saw the goods that pony left behind. Looking behind me, I saw Twilight catch up to me, panting a bit before asking me, "Hah. Hah. D-Did you catch the culprit, Pika?"

Shaking my head, but showing her the feather, I explain to her, "Twilight. We need to go back to the Castle of Friendship. What I discovered was something very shocking to me and what will be a huge surprise towards the ponies." Looking at me in confusion, I tell her, "If I tell you my foundings immediately, you wouldn't believe me, so I'm going to show you through research on what I found."

Still confused by my sayings, but nodding her head regardless, she places me on her back, and we set off towards the castle...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the first part of the Chained Defiance arc. I'm not going to repeat what I mentioned above, but all I want to say is thank you. Thank you for being patient with me, and I promise to continue writing this tale in these desperate times. I hope you all have a good day, and I'll see you all in Part Two of this mini arc. Stay safe and healthy with good hygiene washing!**


	22. Chapter 22

_Chapter 22_

* * *

**Author's Note: Welcome back, everyone! I hope you're all ready for Part Two of the Chained Defiance arc. In terms of how long this arc is, we're in the middle chapter, meaning that the next chapter will be the finale. Not the finale of the story itself, but the finale of this mini arc I've had in mind. Today's chapter will feature another character I've created for this story, as well as the identity behind the robotic alicorn Pika had discovered to be the thief. That's all I have to say, so I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end. **

* * *

**Ruthless Punishment**

From within the thoughts of my mind, I think back to my teacher Volisk. One of the 'mons that changed my life, I helped him with experiments for the greater good of life as a whole. One feat I'll always remember is how he had created the first artificial Pokémon in the whole world. From getting to know him as an individual, I grew appreciative of his dream of wanting to create species of artificial life. Witnessing the birth of this 'mon, I smiled towards the possibility of his dreams becoming reality. From then on, whenever me and my brothers found blueprints for a artificial Pokémon, we take them to Volisk and have him give life to this 'mon. We could help them find meaning in their life, while Volisk gained one step closer towards his dreams.

The reason why I'm thinking this thought was from what I saw within that robotic alicorn. During my travels in different worlds, I encountered numerous amounts of robots like them. But, from my duels, those robots wanted to end me and my brothers' lives, to which we end theirs as a result. But, that pony from before didn't seem to be that hostile, but instead like a errand droid. I remember how the artificial 'mons that Volisk created were made to experience emotions like us. So, judging by the actions of that robotic pony, they didn't seem to have a free will of their own. I hope that whenever I meet them again, I can find a way to let them experience the world as it is for the first time. Beautiful and serene, with a gust of wind to blow the leaves and grass...

Thinking that thought to myself with a smile, I heard Twilight say from behind me, "Fascinating. I've never seen a feather quite like this before." After my discovery with that synthetic pony, me and Twilight returned the stolen goods to the Bookshop owner, Barrel Boss, and the robbed owners. Afterwards, we went back to Twilight's castle and head towards the library for research. Searching for clues for who that robotic pony was, I told Twilight on what I found out about the culprit being a robot. At first, she looked at me as if I was crazy, but when I showed her the feather, she immediately joined my claim and began her research as well. At first, we haven't found much, but it seems to be that Twilight found something interesting about that feather.

Believing that thought, I asked her, "Did you find something interesting, Twilight?"

Nodding her head, she explains to me, "You see, sweetie, this feather doesn't seem to be that of a normal pegasi feather. Sure, it does look like a feather Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy may have, but this is made of artificial material. Whoever made this has supreme knowledge of artificial creation since it's nearly impossible to make a synthetic feather like this!"

Hearing her facts about that feather gives me a bit of a clue as to what's going on. It looks like whoever created that artificial alicorn must be a genius crime inventor, using them to steal without dirtying their hooves. I don't know what we need to do, but I know for now that my next objective is to follow that robot towards their base. Looking at Twilight, I tell her, "If that pony's a inventor, then we need to get towards their base and stop them, Twi."

Nodding her head, she mentions, "You're absolutely correct, Pika. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that robot pegasus will be back here soon, stealing more possessions from other ponies." I don't get surprised over her saying pegasus since she wasn't there when the synthetic alicorn revealed themselves with their horn and wings. However, her determined expression turned into a questioning perspective as she asked herself, "But, how are we going to get that pony to reveal themselves?"

Thinking towards a plan, I try to think of a strategy for following the alicorn and catching the real culprit. The best way to catch them would be to lure them into a trap with an item worth stealing. But the question is, what should we use to lure the mechanical pony with? As much as a single possession from one pony would work, I can't guarantee the safety of that item. Especially if that item's extremely precious for that particular pony. However, as I was thinking this over, I suddenly thought of a perfect item we can use to follow that android! However, in order to make this work, I need to have the acceptance of this pony.

Looking over at Twilight, I asked her, "Can I ask you a question, Twilight?" Upon seeing her nod for yes, I questioned, "Is Pinkie Pie still up?"

Confused by my question, but willing to answer, she tells me, "Well, Pinkie's probably gonna close up shop for the night, but she should be up. Is there a reason you asked, sweetie?"

Smiling over at her, I explain to her, "I know the perfect way to follow that pony and catch the real culprit. However, in order for this to work, we must go to Sugarcube Corner first."

Realizing what I had in mind, she smiles and tells me, "Oh, I see where this is going. Alright, partner, we're heading off to Pinkie's place, so hop on!"

Happy over her calling me 'partner', I hop on Twilight's back, and we both set off towards Sugarcube Corner. Walking within the light darkness, we leave the Castle of Friendship and head into Ponyville. Roaming street after street, I take note of the eerie atmosphere regarding the robotic thief. Because of what they did, and how they're still on the loose, ponies were locked up in their homes, scared for their items' safety. Feeling sympathy for the innocent, I narrow my eyes towards the ground in determination. No matter what happens, I will catch the true culprit behind this and save that robotic alicorn.

Looking around, I spot the bright lights of the sweet shop, signifying on how it's open. Inside, I could see Pinkie hopping around, checking the quantities of the desserts. Walking towards the shop and heading inside, she notices us and smiles wide, asking us, "Twilight! Pika! What are you two silly owls doing out in the night?"

Smiling at her chirpiness, showing that she may not have been robbed, I tell her, "Well, Pinkie, me and Twilight are trying to solve a case of a pony stealing possessions from other ponies."

I heard her gasp sharply at this, not surprised over her getting alarmed for this situation. But, what did get me surprised was how she zoomed over to us and quickly exclaimed with wide, joyful eyes, "You two are solving a case?! That's amazing! Hey, do you think I can join in as well?! I can help really well, I really can! Me and Twilight solved a case at the Friendship Express, so she can vouch for me! Can you let me join, pretty pleaseeee?"

Holding a paw up to comprehend her words and sentences, I look at Pinkie's excited gaze and puppy-like eyes, before replying with, "Since Twilight told me of your deeds towards that case, it would be appreciative if you join us."

Laughing joyfully, she grabs me from Twilight's back and hugs me tight, telling me, "Woohoo! Thank you so, so much, Pika! I can guarantee you that with me, you, and Twilight here, we'll be the best detective team in all of Equestria! Though, if we had Rarity with us, then our team would be the most ultimate and sweetest team EVER!"

Hearing her mention Rarity, I figured that she must have experience being a detective as well. I could have gone to her for assistance with this case, but number one, it was almost night, so she probably would be sleeping right now. But, for number two, even if she was awake, she seemed rather prideful of her work, and I couldn't sacrifice her work for the artificial alicorn to steal. Going to Pinkie Pie for help seems like a much better idea, since she's a great cook, and making desserts like cupcakes is easier than making clothes.

Letting me go, she looks at us and questions in a merry tone, "So, what's our plan, team? Do we go find the culprit, party cannons blazin', or do we lure them in, like a foal seeking chocolate ice cream?"

Placing a paw on my side, I explain to her, "Probably the second option you said, Pinkie. Here's what I had in mind." Gesturing and walking towards a clean, flat table, I hop on it as Twilight and Pinkie walk towards me, sitting down on the ground. Clearing my voice for a bit, I describe to the both of them my plan for following the culprit.

"From what me and Twilight know, Pinkie, there's somepony going around, stealing possessions from other ponies. From glassware to books, this culprit has something that they want to achieve, and it's probably not a good thing. My plan to stop these robberies involve baking cupcakes irresistible for the thief to not pass up. To make following the pony easier for us, I'll place a high level tracking spell on the cupcakes. Because of the advanced magic I'll be using, they shouldn't be able to detect the tampered cupcakes giving us their location. Does this idea sound good?"

Twilight nods her head, telling me, "That sounds good, sweetie. We'll follow the thief with the baked cupcakes, and catch the true schemer of this situation." Looking back at Pinkie, she asks in concern, "Are you ok with us doing this, Pinkie?"

Blinking a few times, Pinkie Pie says in a, surprisingly, happy tone, "Why, of course, Twilight! We can catch this meanie-beanie with bakey treats, and then we'll throw one, big party to celebrate!" Hopping all around us excitingly, she exclaims, "I'll go ahead and prepare the cupcakes! Be back out in a second~!"

Before I can ask her if she needed help, she zooms off towards the kitchen and back out in a flat second. On her back was a plate with three, green frosted cupcakes on top. There were sprinkles of varying colors, and the aroma that the cupcakes were giving off was simply divine. I must say, I didn't expect Pinkie Pie to finish the cupcakes and be back here in one second. It's as if what she did was completely normal, because Twilight wasn't fazed whatsoever.

Shocked, but clapping my paws regardless, I say in a impressed tone, "That was incredibly fast, Pinkie. I was about to ask if you needed help, but you managed to finish within one second. Honestly, I'm pretty impressed of your skills as a baker."

Placing the cupcakes on the table, she grabs me with her hooves and lightly rubs the fur on my head. Giggling profusely, she tells me, "Oh, you sweet, little mouse! I'm so excited to see if this pony's gonna love my cupcakes!"

Letting me go, I walk over to the plate, and hold my arms out forward. Muttering a few activation words for the tracking spell, I watch as a red wisp sprung out of my paws. Moving towards the plate, the wisp goes around the cupcakes before moving its body above them, turning into a sphere big enough to consume all three. Moving down, we watch the sphere seemingly consume the frosted desserts, but then it dissipates, leaving the three behind, all normal. Both Twilight and Pinkie look at me with smiles, seeing how my powers can make finding this cloaked thief easier to catch.

Looking back at them, I questioned, "So, should we take the plate outside now?" Saying that sentence, we place the plate outside of Sugarcube Corner, and then we went towards a brown crate outside the shop. Hiding behind it, we watch the plate and its surroundings, with me concentrating on the coordinates of the cupcakes, just to test if my spell's working.

After a while, I heard something walking, and I looked around, only to notice the same robotic alicorn from before. Looking at their appearance, I could see that their cloak was still tattered a bit, revealing their face and horn. At first, the synthetic pony examined the plate, not showing any emotion on their face for me to examine. However, after a while, I noticed a white aura radiating from their horn, which grabs hold of the cupcakes. I could tell that Twilight has her mouth agape, seeing how the pony in front of her is a alicorn, just like her. Mentally laughing from that thought, I watch as she places them in her bag, before she spreads her wings out and flies towards the sky.

Getting out of the cover, I rush towards the alicorn, not losing sight of them and not intending to. Twilight and Pinkie Pie follow afterwards, with Pinkie shouting in excitement, "Follow that pony!"

Pursuing the alicorn around, we went out of Ponyville and towards the plains, with the night sky beaming shining light upon us. During the travel, I saw how the alicorn was still non-vigilant towards their surrounding. In fact, the robot pony looks to be slowing down a bit. I may have no clue as to why it's doing this, but it may be due to how it's close towards its base. My evidence for this was how in the distance, I could see a building sticking out from the plains, and the cloaked pony was flying towards it. As we get closer, I could make out how it looked.

The building itself doesn't seem to be that huge. Its structure seemed to be that of a spacey circle, with a gray telescope shooting out the center of it. The color of the building itself was a dark silvery clear, with some blue windows sticking out the wall. To the side of the building, a hangar-like place was hanging out with the doors open. Whatever that area was, it seemed to contain something created by this schemer for even more trouble. Stopping in my tracks, I take note of how... deserted this area looked to be. The walls seemed to look a bit rusted, with cobwebs sticking out towards the ground. Perhaps whoever owns this building doesn't want anypony or creature to come inside to see what they're doing. But, for the sake of everypony in Ponyville, we must stop the schemer behind this.

Hearing panting behind me, I could hear Pinkie ask in exhaustion, "Did we make it? Or am I going to lie down and dream about desserts till morning, Pika?"

Slightly giggling towards her question, I tell her, "We made it, Pinkie. But, I'm pretty sure this dilapidated area is the schemer's home base."

Looking up, Twilight sees the building in front of her rather exhausted, inquiring to me, "Really? But why would somepony live here? Especially if they're far away from civilization?"

Shaking my head, I answer, "I have no idea, Twi. All I know is that whoever's inside must be the owner of this and the alicorn above us." Looking towards the both of them, I question them both, "Are you two ready for what's inside?"

Seeing them nod in perseverance, I smile and say, "Good. Because we're going inside right now. And the pony above us is gonna lead us right towards them."

With the synthetic alicorn a bit far from us, we rush towards them just as they stop in front of the building. With my hearing, I decipher what the alicorn says, which is, "NO. C-913 ARRIVING FROM SURVEY. REQUESTING ENTRY FROM MAFI-MASTER."

When they finished, I could see the walls open up in a slow fashion, revealing darkness from within. The cloaked pony heads inside, to which the walls start to close afterwards at a fast pace. Seeing this, I use _Quick Attack_, and, to my luck, managed to reach it just as the door closes. Knowing how Twilight and Pinkie were left behind, I use _Psychic_, and open the gate for them. Holding it up, I watch as both Twilight and Pinkie enter through, to which I close the gates soon after, my powers not straining me from that exertion.

Glancing around the dark, I use electricity to make my tail glow in the dark, giving us a light source to use within this area. The colors inside are the same as outside, but the area didn't seem to look as abandoned as before. I could see some machines in the background, pumping out some sort of energy to make this building function. Around us were crates we could use as cover for chance of the schemer not finding and exposing us. I could see the alicorn from before, standing there as if it's awaiting orders from somepony. However, I saw them move their head towards me, but to make sure I don't get caught, I use _Teleport_ and move myself towards one of the crates. Seeing what I was doing, Twilight and Pinkie hid as well, with me peeking out to see what's going on.

Suddenly, the lights blared on, with the alicorn's head turning back to its original position. I could see two doorways from the left and right sides of the room, with a green-furred unicorn moving from the right side. This unicorn was wearing what seems to be a lab coat, making it impossible for me to see their Cutie Mark. However, I could imagine that their mark represented something involving mechanics and engineering. Also, I saw that their horn looked a bit taller and seemingly artificial, meaning that their original horn was destroyed and replaced in the first place. They had glasses on their face, and their red-orange eyes looked a bit feminine, showing that they were a female. As a final bit, her mane color was a bit of a yellow and gray combination, making sense as to what her occupation must be.

Walking towards the robotic pony, she asked them, "Did you find anything from that measly town, C-913?"

Using their horn to levitate the bag toward the unicorn, C-913 explains to her, "SURVEY SHOWS NOT MANY OBJECTS TO SALVAGE FROM TOWN PONYVILLE; ENCOUNTERED CUPCAKES 5 FT AWAY FROM A SHOP."

Pulling out a cupcake and taking a bite out of it, the green-furred pony questions, "I'm going to assume that the shop was still open, right?"

Nodding their head, C-913 tells her, "LIGHTS FUNCTIONING NEAR SHOP; PROBABILITY OF PONIES STILL AWAKE - 82 PERCENT CHANCE."

Suddenly, without warning, the unicorn shoots out a fast, arrow-shaped red spell from her horn towards C-913. Not expecting this, they don't move as they gets striked down, skidding across the floor. Despite being synthetic, I saw a glance of pain radiate from their eyes, revealing that they can experience pain. My eyes widen, as I glared at the unicorn who shot them, seemingly revealed to be a heartless mastermind. From asking what the robot stole, to questioning if anypony's awake, she was definitely part of a sinister plot for something within Equestria. I quickly thought out a plan for stopping this scientist, while I wondered what my act would be for preventing the mechanical pony from becoming a criminal.

Suddenly, a thought goes into my head for the robotic alicorn, asking me, 'Could this pony live a life full of emotions? Could I teach them to see how they aren't a machine full of logic and arithmetic?' I don't know why this thought entered my mind, but I was willing to try to convince this alicorn to leave evil and redeem themselves. If we could stop this unicorn from succeeding in their schemes, then perhaps the alicorn could break free of their controlled fate and live in harmony with us. The worst case scenario for me would be to destroy this pony and erase their life forever, but hopefully, I wouldn't have to resort to that.

Looking towards the hurt alicorn, I could hear the attacker call out, "You idiotic, wired abomination! Your goal was to steal without being caught by anypony, or creature! What if that "Hero of Ponyville", or whatever, found and scrapped you to pieces?! I'll tell you: You'll be shut out of reality, and I'll have to face discipline by the Padrone! Would you want that to happen to your caretaker and master, C-913?"

Getting up, C-913 dully replies, "EXECUTION OF MASTER - PROBABILITY OF NEVER SEEING AGAIN. WOULD BE... REGRETFUL TO SEE YOU DEAD."

Making a 'tch' sound from her mouth, the green-furred scientist exclaims, "Exactly! First, your last mission ended in failure, and now this mission was probably a fail as well! I thought I was given a proper working android to get my hooves dirty, but apparently, I was wrong."

Walking towards the hurt pony, I watch in horror as the unicorn charges another red beam towards the robotic alicorn. Analyzing the size and intensity of that magic ball forming, this would be enough to deconstruct the poor robot into pieces. If she's really serious about this, then she's gonna... No. I'm not going to stand by and let them die by that lunatic schemer. They deserve so much more than that unicorn coward who prefers to let other ponies do evil deeds for her plans!

Laughing manically, the glasses-wearing pony cries out, "Well, if you can't finish your missions properly, then you might as well eat the dust off of Equestria!"

Seeing the very sliver sight of fear in their eyes, I prepare a spell as C-913 inquires, "MASTER CHARGING ATTACK FOR NO. C-913. PROBABILITY OF ERADICATION OF UNIT - 79 PERCENT CHANCE."

Eyes widening like a psychopath, the scientist cries out, "DIEEE!" as she fires the beam towards the synthetic alicorn...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of the second part of the Chained Defiance arc. As I mentioned before, the next chapter published will be the finale of this mini arc. But, this finale will reveal another shocking fact about Pika. Though, if you were observant of this story, then you will probably have a guess at what this fact is. If you want to solve it before reading the next chapter, then I'll give you hint. You may want to reread Chapter 18 to have more sense of what's going on with Pika. That's all I'm going to say, so I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter. Have a good day, and be safe and healthy!**


	23. Chapter 23

_Chapter 23_

* * *

**Author's Note: Here it is, everyone. The finale of the Chained Defiance arc, ready to be shown. This chapter will be just as important as Chapter 14, but for a different reason. This will be the first occasion of me narrating a different character other than Pika. This character will be in the same body as them, but their personality is pretty different. As for the name of this character, it may or may not be someone you're all too familiar with. Like it or don't like it, that's your call, but I'm sticking with this name, even if I get hate comments for it. This is my story, and if you don't like it, then simply leave. **

**That being said, however, I hope you all enjoy this finale. It's about as long as Chapter 14, but it's got some combat to go along with it. No blood too, so it's safe to read without being nauseous over it. There is a case of broken body parts, but as you read this chapter, it's not going to be that gory. With that said, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you at the end. **

* * *

**Rebel Against Creator**

Usually, whenever either Mander, Quire, or both are in a tight situation, I'm normally there to protect them from enemies with my spells and attacks. The times that I save them sometimes happen to be just at the right moment, giving my brothers a breath of relief. Because of how I save them, I was given an affectionate title known as the "Twist of Fate". Due to its meaning as well as how it sounds like, I personally kept the title, much to their delight. If they were to see me in this moment, then they would have definitely called out on me being the "Twist of Fate".

As the green-furred unicorn shot that destructive beam towards C-913, I used_ Teleport_, and landed right in front of the android. Not wasting any time, I cast _Protect_ around us, just before the red beam connects with us. What follows next is a medium-sized explosion, blowing everything away from it. I heard the sound of crates breaking, setting fear within my heart for both Twilight's and Pinkie's safety. When the blast clears, I saw stacks of crates blown away, some intact and others in pieces. Miraculously, I saw both Twilight and Pinkie unscathed by the explosion, albeit with a few scratches on their fur from those crates. Rushing towards me, they smiled towards seeing us safe, before we all glared at the attacker, dazed by what just happened.

Shaking off her shock, she glares back and yells out angrily, "Ok. Who and/or what are you all doing here at my base?!" She examines us, but as she did so, her eyes widened at who she was dealing with. Surprised with what her sight granted, the unicorn asked in shock, "The P-P-Princess of Friendship?! And... the E-Element of Laughter with the Hero of P-Ponyville?!"

Not showing surprise at who her identity was, Twilight questions, "So, I'm going to assume that you know our deeds, but that you would go by with your crimes unpunished? Just who in Equestria are you?"

Setting her gaze to the floor, the unicorn let out a annoyed sigh and explains, "First off, my name is Lindas Posse, and I'm part of an organization designed for pony android creation. Now, for the second part, that atrocity behind you is one of the experiments I've successfully created named C-913. They were supposed to steal possessions from other ponies so that I could build more settings and functions for other robots. However, its first two missions ended in failure and now, the corporation will see me as a laughing stock!"

Raising an eye, Pinkie inquires, "So, why were you letting that robotie steal thingies from other ponies then? Couldn't you have done it?"

Laughing as if we were idiots, Lindas told us, "Like I said earlier, I didn't want to get my hooves dirty from stealing other ponies' items. The attachment between a living being and an object of any kind is both vital and practical, creating what we call 'conscious'. This allows us ponies to have a mind and objects, like cupcakes, to lack one. However, I find this type of connection to be disgusting and unethical for the sake of everypony in Equestria. Because of this flawed connection, consumers are stuck towards buying and loving new stuff, until the point arrives where they discard it. This, in turn, creates a sense of space lost, which further hinders us ponies from land and population. We have corrupted our conscious towards needing more stuff to the idea where we can't stand to be satisfied with what we have."

Placing a paw on my cheek, I ask her, "So what does that concept have to do with robot ponies like C-913?"

Readjusting her glasses, the green-furred pony states, "You see, mouse, these types of ponies have multiple functions, created to please and help ponies with daily deeds. With the production of these androids, we can sell them throughout Equestria and have ponies hold possession of them. Following this, the space ponies would waste will reduce, increasing our land space and population count. Due to the multiple functions, ponies won't be bored with these robots, and they're functioned to learn more about facts and information. With the birth of these things, our consciousness will evolve further, which will allow these objects to form more efficiently. Can't you all envision a future like this soon within our hooves?!"

I closed my eyes and thought about what Lindas just said. Sure, we, as living beings, have a conscious and desire to acquire more things for our happiness. But, she missed out on one crucial deal between being and object, and that's the purpose of the bond between both. While some may search for more objects to fill their storage with, others can receive meaningful items from those they care about. Ponies purchase other items to give towards other ponies as a sign of love and remembrance, like a memento. However, the best kind of bond I experienced was from spending my time with my family, my brothers, and my other soul, overpowering all of my desires. If Lindas thinks that robots will fix everything and are simply viewed by everypony to be machines and objects, then she's in the wrong with this logic. Fortunately, I feel as if someone within me wants to have a few 'words' with this scientist, and I'll gladly grant their wish.

Concentrating on finding them, it only takes me a few seconds to start a wavelength of sort between my conscious and soul. As I feed this bridge, another presence proceeds to fill my body, materializing from the depths of my heart. It was scary to me for how this worked at first, but after a while, I got used to its function. With their presence fully arriving soon, my body feels as if it's handling two spirits instead of one, making sense as they are their own consciousness. Eventually, I hear a static sound radiate from my mind, signifying the process was almost complete and that I could start conversation. Finally, after a while, I hear a disembodied voice speak to me, and it asks, "_So, who needs to be pummeled for asking that stupid logic with robots being mere_ _objects?_"

Mentally giggling towards how correct they were, I tell them, "_Well, there's a green-furred unicorn by the name of Lindas Posse, and she's the one who said that piece._"

Sighing a breath of annoyance, the spirit questions, "_Sheesh. I know that they probably invented the concept of androids and such, but they seriously need to think stuff over until implanting the thoughts of THAT in their minds. You agree with me there, partner?_"

Having the same thought process as them, I reply, "_Ditto there, twin. I don't know about you, but I'm ready to stop this lunatic from initiating her idea. Sure, it might help out the ponies in terms of space, but her solution is simply inadequate in terms of social meaning. We both experienced the power of the bonds we started and nourished, and a certain world we visited helped prove that_ _notion._"

Chuckling towards my mentioning of that world, they inquired, "_Are we gonna ask him for summoning that world's power? It might seem perfect for the type of subject matter we're dealing with right now._"

Shaking my head in my mind, I explain to the spirit, "_As much as I want to, it would seem almost trivial for what we're dealing with. Plus, I doubt she's in a state of reason towards changing her heart. But, luckily for you, you'll have the show for yourself, and you'll get to teach this pony a lesson._"

Sensing their excitement, they say to me, "_Heh. Right you are, partner. I'm ready to emit my entrance whenever you're ready._"

Smiling towards their status, I happily declare to them, "_My body is ready for your use, so do whatever you want with this unicorn. Good luck out there!_"

Feeling a genuine smile from the spirit, they tell me, "_Don't worry, Pika. I don't need luck for this, but I appreciate your encouragement. I'll let you know how this went out when I'm done!_"

With that said, my soul proceeds to dive deep within my heart for an adequate rest. From here, my twin sibling will be able to stop Lindas from using C-913 for her immoral plans. But, before I fall asleep, I take a moment to reply to them with, "_I'll be waiting for you... Chara._"

* * *

(_Chara's Perspective_)

As I take control of Pika's body, I had to take a moment to fully optimize myself for having a physical form once more. Despite doing this multiple times, it's still a troublesome feeling when you feel sluggish with someone else's body. If anyone or, in this case, anypony were to see me, then they could probably tell how I'm different I am than Pika.

For starters, while Pika's eye color can be many colorations, mine were blood red, reminiscent of my original past sins redeemed thanks to my twin sibling. Also, while Pika's aura showed off a wise, caring child, I was more of a sassy, but kindhearted kid. For my posture, I had one paw on my side, while Pika would have one paw over the other on their chest. As for how my eyes looked, they were narrowed, looking like I was focused, while my twin sibling's eyes were more relaxed and calm. While the fur on my head stayed the same when I took control, the fur covering my left eye revealed it a bit more than when Pika was in control. Overall, while it may seem like I am Pika, I'm totally different than them. However, despite our differences, we both love each other as family and we work extremely well together, which I'm happy to be part of.

Looking at my closed eyes, I hear Lindas question me in a mocking tone, "What's the matter, mouse? Do you understand my logic for helping ponies? Or have I scared you towards how we are as a society?"

Smirking to myself on how stupid she was, I open my eyes, revealing their colors to everypony. Seeing how she was originally facing my partner, the female scientist looked confused towards how my eyes looked. Taking a deep breath, I reply in a young voice, albeit a little older than Pika, "Honestly, I'm only scared of how idiotic your ideals are, lady."

Everypony takes a step back towards what I said, with the purple pony named Twilight, according to Pika, asking, "Pika? Are you okay, sweetie?"

Nodding alongside her, the pink pony identified to be Pinkie Pie inquires, "Yeah! You took a different turn there! Almost as if you were a different creature altogether!"

Turning towards them, I clap my paws and reward her with this declaration. "Well, well! You almost got the right idea there, Pinkie. You see, I'm not Pika. I'm Chara, Pika's twin sibling. I'll let that mistranslation slide this time, but if you refer to me by that name again, I'm gonna get real mad at you!"

Pointing at Lindas, I explain to everypony, "Now, for you, your thought process messed up big time in terms of social bonds. Sure, we do have a desire to acquire more items for our happiness, but that's not the only way we perceive stuff. We take to account the purpose and meaning behind the things we give and receive from others. How do you describe receiving a valuable item from somepony? Or keeping a memento from deceased loved ones as remembrance for the dead? For you, lady, you seem to see it as another disgusting thing to keep and waste space with. But for us, we see a item worth cherishing as a gift or token due to the strong bonds we nourished. But, I don't want to chastise you for that thought alone."

Pointing towards C-913, I tell Lindas, "I'm also peeved at you for thinking of robots as mere machines and nothing more! Now, it may seem fair for you due to the recent invention of androids in your world, but I know what robots truly are. They're living beings with a conscious like us, so it's unfair to call them things. Me and Pika might be seen as insane, but we know the whole truth about artificial intelligence. We know several robots who can think and feel just like us, and we even formed family relations with them! If that doesn't show true emotions, then you're drowning in your own, pathetic thoughts." Looking at Twilight and Pinkie, I ask them both, "Do you two agree with me on this?"

They don't say anything to me at first, which got me scared for them actually believing Lindas is correct and I'm wrong. Luckily, they walk over to me with smiles on their face, and nuzzle my check carefully as support. Looking at me in the eye, Twilight says in agreement, "I'm with you, Chara. I'm still not so sure about robots gaining emotions like us, but I trust you completely. We need to stop Lindas from executing her plan with C-913, but we should spare the robot from any harm."

Hopping beside me, Pinkie tells me with a big smile, "I'll be with you too, Chara! Let's stop this meanie from her scheme and rescue C-913 with smiles on our faces! With the three of us working together, there's no way we can lose to miss science pony and her creation! WOOHOO!"

Confused by what we're gonna do, Lindas looks at us and questions angrily, "I just don't get it. Why are you all trying to stop me from satisfying everypony with these productions?! These will change the history of ponykind forever in a beneficial way!"

Shaking my head in disgust, I explain to her, "You know, I'm surprised that you haven't seen the reason why we need to stop you. First of all, you're solving the issue of ponies buying items for satisfaction by making them purchase these artificial ponies. If you so hate the idea of ponies wanting more stuff, then you probably shouldn't make them get more stuff, even with the functions you mentioned. That's not only counterproductive, but it's also betraying your motives as well. Second reason why we need to stop you is because of the fate that these robotic ponies will go through. They wouldn't notice it yet, due to being recently created, but you're dooming them towards slavery for the rest of their lives. I don't know about you two, but I despise villains who force other species into forced labor, especially if they're abusing them!"

Taking a step back, the green-furred scientist cried out, "You're insane. You're all insane! I don't care if I need to become something I hate! If it spreads my message, then I'll gladly take the turn-around!" Glaring at us, she then declares, "Well, if you can't convince ponies towards your plans, then you might as well capture them as captives or..." Laughing manically, she finishes her sentence with, "keep their dead bodies! HAAAHAHAHAHA!"

Sheesh. I've met mad scientists similar to her, but I've never met a scientist whose plan was simply stupid from the start. Regardless, since she's making death threats to us, we're gonna have to apprehend her by force. Luckily, I have my twin sibling by my side because they gave me their future abilities for this body. Before I started my move, I felt a headache form, to which my mind cleared blank from. What I saw next was a list of warning signs I should be on guard for in the future.

First, I saw Lindas grab something with her red magic, which was a sharp syringe with some strange black fluid. With quick fire, she shoots it at my chest, piercing my body and transferring the fluid to me. I'm not sure what it is, but I don't want to find out. Next, I saw myself in the middle of a fight with C-913, whose eyes seemed to express, to my hope, regret for fighting me. After that, I saw myself dueling Lindas, my tail metallic and her horn colliding with it. Finally, I saw C-913 above me, charging a white ball from their horn to fire. With sadness radiating from them, they were about to fire it but before they could, I was dragged back to the present, now knowing what would happen soon.

Preparing for the worst, I saw Lindas shoot out red, arrow-shaped spells towards us. Ready for this, I cast _Protect_ around me, and the arrows bounce off the shield. Looking around, I saw Twilight and Pinkie run towards C-913, with Twilight summoning a barrier around them, protecting the group from the attack. Smiling at their intelligence, I electrify myself and launch a _Thunderbolt_ towards Lindas. Seeing what I was doing, she pushes her horn towards the current, absorbing the electricity around her horn.

"Hahahaha! You think I would allow myself to be zapped by the likes of you?! Well, let me show you a trick I learned with electricity!" Swirling her head around, she points her electrified horn at me, and fires the electric current, colored red from her tampering. Being an electric type myself, I simply brush the electricity off and flung it to the left of me, since the group of ponies were to the right. Despite her having a counter to my electricity, I can't help but be impressed by how well she thought of my primary element.

Laughing a bit, I say to Lindas, "You know, you may be an insane scientist, but you actually thought this through."

Puffing her chest, she smirks and replies, "Well of course I have! I know of your ability to conduct electricity all by yourself, so I made a way to stop that current from shocking me." Pointing at her artificial horn, she explains, "By making my horn to be synthetic, I can absorb electricity thanks to its metal properties. But, I had to cut off my own horn and let the Padrone implant this into my head. Oh, and did I mention how much stronger my spells are, thanks to this change?"

Forcing myself to not laugh, I unfortunately told her, "To be honest, I would probably be doomed because of your mechanical horn. But, did you think I'd only use electricity as my only element?"

Raising an eye, Lindas mentions, "I haven't forgotten your other abilities as well. Your affinity with several other elements, your light spells, and your fast combat skills. Luckily, I have just the way to strip you of your powers." Realizing what she was gonna do, I looked at Twilight and made a weak jolt towards her, getting her attention towards me. Gesturing her to help stop what was gonna happen, she nods and spreads her wings, ready to take flight.

Surprisingly, she doesn't seem to notice what happened between me and Twilight. Though, I was sent on edge due to her pulling out a syringe with a strange black fluid in it, just like in my vision. Grinning widely, she looks at me with crazed eyes as she exclaims, "Take this, Hero of Ponyville!" Launching the syringe towards me, I saw just how fast the object was flying. However, before I had time to dodge or shield myself, I saw a purple beam collide with the syringe, destroying it and its contents into thin air.

Seeing her plan to restrict my powers fail, Lindas cries out, "NO! How were you able to destroy that syringe quickly? It would have transferred a fluid, rendering you unable to use any of your powers!"

Hearing what she just explained, I laughed and told her, "That's how you were gonna stop me from using my powers? My body would have destroyed that fluid easily, but I'm still glad that you were able to stop the fluid, Twilight." Looking above me, I smile and thank Twilight, whose response was to smile back.

Suddenly, I heard a cannon sound erupt around the building. Looking back at Lindas, I was shocked to see her launched to the wall, covered in... confetti? Searching for the source, I was surprised to see Pinkie Pie standing besides a blue cannon, her smile plastered across her face. Glancing at me, she remarks, "Don't you worry about her, Chara! Me and Twilight will leave her trapped in confetti, so you can take care of that robotie. Let's roll out, Twilight!"

Pushing her cannon forward, she hops on it and rolls over to the mad scientist, hooves in the air like going down a rollercoaster. Rolling her eyes at Pinkie's actions, yet holding a smile, she tells me, "Like Pinkie said, you take care of C-913. We'll handle her." With that, she flew to join up with Pinkie. Shrugging my shoulders, I started to run towards the android.

Seeing what I was gonna do, Lindas shouts out, "C-913! Take care of that rodent, and join me! We need to defeat these lunatics, so don't go easy on them!" After saying that, she proceeds to get her mouth covered with confetti, thanks to Pinkie Pie's party cannon.

Noticing me run towards them, C-913 stands up and turns towards me. Their eyes start to scan me, and once they finish, the mechanical pony lowers themselves on all four legs. They state, "ENEMY APPROACHING. STATUS OF OPERATING SYSTEMS - 84 PERCENT RUNNING. MISSION: ERADICATE OPPONENT FOR MASTER."

Declaring their mission, the alicorn flies up and charges straight at me, ready to make contact with their horn. Preparing for this, I jump and land straight on their back, just as they swoop up in an upward arc. With me on their back, they try to shake me off, to which I tighten my grip over. Wanting to make as little damage as possible, I set off a weak _Thunderbolt_ towards C-913, zapping their systems lightly. If I were to increase the voltage, I would be risking the chance of a fried system, possibly destroying the robotic alicorn.

Now done with that, I flung off and land on the ground, just as C-913 flies down towards me. Landing on the ground, they shoot damaging, white-colored spells, which I dodged easily. As I do so, I tried to start persuading C-913 towards joining my side, as I remembered how they seemed to look regretful during this fight.

"C-913. I know you care a lot about your master, and I'm glad that you have a strong sense of loyalty towards her. But, she's tricking you into believing that you need to fight us as lunatics. I've met robots of similar fate as you, so I know how you're not doomed towards life as a slave. If you can hear me, please put down your spells, and join me in punishing Lindas for her deeds. If you can fight off her commands, then it proves that you are your own pony capable of feeling emotions like us. Wouldn't you want to experience what it's like to see the world how it is?"

My persuasion seems to be working, as I saw C-913 move a bit slower than usual, seemingly thinking of my speech. However, Lindas, who was currently fighting both Twilight and Pinkie, yells out, "Don't listen to them, C-913! Would you betray your own master for these hooligans?! If you really value your life of service, then finish that rat off and join me in defeating both the princess and her friend!"

The robotic pony seemed to be in distress for either listening to me or her master. As they stood there thinking this over, I continued my speech, saying to them, "I understand on how hard it is to fight off your master. She's the control freak, and you're her servant, forced to do whatever she wants of you. If you truly want to break free of her commands, then you need to fight off the program controlling you, C-913. I believe in you, and I don't want to scrap you of your life. I can sense your purpose in life being much greater than this wicked torture!"

Once again, the mechanized pony switches between listening to me or following her master's commands. To my biggest surprise, I saw them look at me with eyes that could be defined as them regretting their actions. My words may have failed to fully convince them to break free of their master, but I'm gaining process so far. Seeing them charge up another spell, they declare, "FOREIGN COMMAND ENTERING MEMORY LOG. PRIORITY IS TOWARDS FULFILLING MASTER'S ORDERS. REQUESTING APOLOGY FROM OPPONENT."

Smiling sadly, I tell them, "It's alright, C-913. You're expressing regret for fighting me now. That means you can show emotions like me and my friends. I know you can win this, so continue fighting off your master's commands. Do it for me and Pika!"

As I tried to think of a way to break C-913 free of Lindas' control, I saw an opportunity to give them an easier time for fighting this. Glancing towards the left of me, I saw Lindas send a yellow control shock towards the robot, as if she's punishing them for not doing their mission. I quickly thought out the consequences for Lindas if I were to break her artificial horn. If I broke it, then she wouldn't be able to absorb my lightning, and cast magic at the same time. Plus, this would mean that she can't shock C-913 towards siding with her.

With that plan in notion, I call out to my allies, "Twilight! Pinkie Pie! Can you handle C-913 for me? I'll handle Lindas and break off her connection with C-913! All you two need to do is fend off the android, but don't injure them."

Seeing my determined eyesight, Twilight nods her head and tells Pinkie, "Ok, sweetie! Pinkie Pie, let's change opponents!"

Looking up at her, she smiles wide and says, "Okie-dokie-lokie!"

Smiling at their cooperation, I dodge the robot's magic attack and rush towards Lindas, who was about to shoot a spell towards Pinkie. Turning my tail metallic, I lunged and moved my tail to the right of me, just as she launched it. Magic colliding with metal, my tail deflects her attack towards the castor, which surprises her too much for her to move. Having her spell backfired, she gets struck by the beam, leaving her fur a bit burnt and scratched up. She glares at me with hate, but I simply smirk at her with sarcasm, possibly increasing her hate for me.

That was proven to be true, as she started charging at me, her horn turning bright white. Sensing that's her way of making her horn like mine, I move my tail a bit and get ready for a counterattack. As she swung her head down, I struck her horn with my tail, creating friction between us and sparks to fly out. How we fought was similar to a duel between fencers with us as the duelists. I was more of a graceful striker, thrusting my tail at the right opening between Lindas and deflecting her strikes towards me. The green-furred unicorn, on the other hand, was like a untrained rookie, flailing her horn at any moment where my tail wasn't colliding. As we continued our fight, sparks flung out from our weapons as tension increases for me. I know just the way to destroy this pony's horn, but I'll need some air first.

Jumping up for a downward slash, Lindas thrusts her horn up and hits my tail once more. This time, she pushes up and sends me flying up a bit. She smirked at my situation, but I simply smiled back and prepared myself for one of my favorite attacks. Me and Pika sometimes work together and make this attack extremely powerful as a duo, but because they're sleeping, I'll be the only attacker. Despite that, I'm still excited to launch this move towards Lindas and her horn. Turning my tail brighter, I watch the edges of my tail turn a bright red, a color I would use for evoking knives from within me. Grinning wide, I dive down towards the scientist, a red streak radiating from the speed behind me. Spinning a front flip, I shout out an all too familiar move.

"_Octiblade!_"

What follows next is a slash striking against the horn of Lindas, but I don't stop there. I swipe at Lindas' legs two times, hitting both the front and back legs with each slash. While I should have heard her shriek in pain, I'm going too fast to hear what's going on. I strike at her right side and angled my tail to fling me up, only to move towards her other side and cut there. With five hits done, I spin to the right and bash her chest for a sideward slice, and struck it again, but at a vertical blow for damage. Staying true towards the prefix, I had one more attack to make for finishing off the lunatic, but this slash would be the strongest. Jumping up a sight bit, I spin for more velocity before striking at Lindas' horn from the left. Due to the increase in velocity, I felt the horn crack a bit, only to fully break out from Lindas' body.

Seeing that her mechanical horn was broken, she screams and unleashes a magical overload, sending me back a bit, but not damaging me by a lot. Placing her forehooves on her forehead, Lindas exclaims, "What have you DONE?! You've destroyed my precious implant from the guys at Padrone! Now how am I gonna accomplish my plans?!"

Flying towards me and landing by my right side, I felt one of Twilight's wings rub the back of my head. Looking at her, she smiles at me and says, "Way to go, Chara! I'm so proud of you!"

Hopping towards my left side, I saw Pinkie give me a wide grin as she compliments, "Yeah! Cheers for Chara!"

Rubbing the back of my head while blushing a bit, I tell them, "It was nothing I couldn't handle. But I'm glad you two helped out. Now, we got Lindas cornered and disabled from using her magic."

Looking back at her, I saw how she placed her forehooves on the ground before glaring at us. Standing up, she says in a menacing tone, "You may have thwarted my plan, and you may have destroyed my horn. But, don't think for a second that I'm done for yet! I've got one more trick up my sleeve!" Glancing at C-913, she yells out, "I'll finish you all off with C-913's strongest spell! I'll be joyfully watching as you all scream in agony from my creation's attack!" Glaring at the android, she commands, "Activate the spell, C-913! Save your master from punishment!"

Listening to her, the alicorn flies up between me and Lindas, and begins charging up their powerful spell. As they do so, they assert out, "OBEYING MASTER'S ORDERS. ACTIVIATING THE INIMICAL FLARE. PROBABILITY OF OBLITERATION OF BASE - 49.3 PERCENT. ORDER PRIORITY GREATER THAN SAFETY OF CONSTUCTION."

Seeing this as my last chance for persuasion, I told C-913, "This is it, C-913. This is where you're gonna make the most important choice of your life. You can fire the ray at us, making you nothing more than a puppet for Lindas to use. Her program is telling you to fulfill her command and you'll listen to it, rendering you a machine devoid of free will. But I know there's still hope for you. You can shoot that beam towards your creator, and you'll break free from her control. You can become a being capable of emotions, and you'll experience the world for the first time. The ponies will accept you, and you can meet the beauty that is life. You have to believe me on this!"

I saw the android take in my words, looking confused towards what they should do. Seeing what I was doing, Lindas cries out to the robotic pony, "Don't you dare listen to that mouse, C-913! You're my beautiful creation, and I don't want to lose you to these fools! If you truly loved me, then you would finish off our enemies and save me from imprisonment!"

Ready to fully convince C-913, I finish with, "Have you ever wondered what it's like to see a sunrise? In the program's eyes, you would see it as another day starting, repeating the same daily errands again until the next day. But if you saw it from my eyes, you would see how beautiful it truly is. The way the sun radiates the horizon, to the sky giving off beautiful colors of orange and pink. You could feel the breeze brush your fur as another beautiful day begins. I've experienced this phenomenon multiple times, and I would love to let you see this with me. So please..." Holding my paw up, I tearfully declare, "Grant my wish and join my side for a new beginning!"

I saw the mechanical alicorn struggle between obeying their master, or breaking free from her control. While the struggle continued, I saw the spell reach its full charge, signifying it was ready to be fired. It looked to be a big, white ball, making this situation the same as my vision. After a moment passed, I saw the robotic pony look at me with sadness, as it exclaimed, "I... I..."

At first, I thought that my persuasion failed, and that I had no choice but to destroy this android from harming my friends. But, to my upmost joy, the miracle happened.

As C-913 readied their spell, they quickly turned it towards Lindas, who looked at them in horror. Before she had time to consider running, the beam fired towards her, making contact and damaging her severely. Hearing her scream in pain, I saw the scientist get launched from her position towards the wall. Her lab coat was severely burnt by the intensity of the beam, and her glasses were fully broken by the alicorn's attack. Landing on the ground, Lindas looks at C-913 and mutters out in confusion, "Why... why did you betray me...?"

Setting their hooves on the ground, the robotic pony states, "OVERRIDING MASTER FROM COMMAND LOG. THIS UNIT IS NO LONGER IN COOPERATION WITH LINDAS POSSE. UNIT NO. C-913 IS NOW A DEVIANT CAPABLE OF EMOTIONS." Looking at me with a smile, they ask me, "WHAT SHALL I DO WITH LINDAS POSSE?"

Smiling back at them, I tell them, "Well, why don't you tie her up? That way, when somepony finds her, she can be punished for what she's done to everypony, especially you."

Nodding at my request, C-913 grabs a rope lying on the ground from the carnage, and proceeds to tie up the green-furred scientist. As they do so, she threatens them, "Just wait until I get my hands on you, you inefficient machine. You'll rue the day you betrayed me for these ruffians! The others will hear about this, and when they do, you'll be the first one to-"

Thankfully, before she could continue her pointless speech on revenge, Twilight casts some sort of spell on her. In an instant, Lindas falls asleep, just as C-913 finishes tying the ropes up. Smiling at this, Twilight says to us, "Phew! Thank goodness we don't have to hear her talk anymore than she should have."

Nodding with her, I reply with, "Agreed, Twi. I really want to rest up now that we solved this case." Looking at C-913, I ask them, "If you want, would you like to bunk in with me for the night, C-913?"

Nodding their head, the alicorn smiles and tells me, "IT WOULD BE NICE TO REVITALIZE OURSELVES AFTER THIS DAY. I LOOK FORWARD TO SLEEPING WITH YOU."

Hopping around us excitedly, Pinkie Pie exclaims, "Exactly! Let's all head back to Ponyville and throw a big party for defeating the villain and saving C-913 tomorrow!"

Throwing out a yawn, I sleepily mumbled, "Yeah. Sure thing, Pinkie Pie. If you all don't mind, I'll just fall asleep and party with you all tomorrow. Goodnight, everypony..."

Having said that in-and-out of my state, I slowly leaned forward onto somepony's chest. I felt feathers surround me, signifying that either Twilight or C-913 caught me in a wing-hug. Regardless, I was too sleepy to check who it was, so I simply pressed myself further into them for warmth, and fell asleep for the night...

* * *

**Author's Note: And that's the end of the Chained Defiance arc. Now, this thought came to me at the last minute, so I had to take time in order to make this right and enjoyable. Though, I am hoping that you all enjoyed this. Starting next chapter, there will be another character who will reunite with Pika, making this character one of the brothers sent towards this world. I'll type up their story spent from the beginning of day one towards the day they reunite with Pika, so stay tuned for that. I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter and I'll see you at the next one. Have a good day, and stay healthy and safe!**

**P.S.: There may have been a reference I've placed in this chapter. You may need to assume it, but I believe that I've placed enough information for this reference. Let me know if you found it, and tell me what this reference is about.**


End file.
